A Year to Remember Phiosopher's Stone
by Maud Greyluck
Summary: AU. Imagine that Harry's first year at Hogwarts had started diferently when a certain Potions Master come to collect him from his relatives. Influenced by the wise ones Harry starts a journey which will end with final destruction of one Tom Marvolo Riddle
1. Chapter 1: Slytherin versus Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Summary:** Imagine that Harry's first year at Hogwarts had started diferently when a certain Potions Master come to collect him from his relatives. Influenced by the wise ones Harry starts a journey which will end with final destruction of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. A Snape!mentor, not!Weasley!firendly story topped with the Black family craziness.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

* * *

**A Year to Remember: Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter one: Slytherin versus Slytherin.**

Harry's worries about the Dursleys being mad at him because of abandoning them on the island while he went with Hagrid to London and Diagon Alley, thankfully were proven wrong. When he came back to 4 Privet Drive he was only told to go to his room and don't interrupt them.

He did it gladly. As soon as he entered his room and set the cage with his owl on his desk, he opened the cage thinking that he will need to name her soon because he suspected that his owl wouldn't like being called 'Owl' just as much as he didn't wanted to be called 'Boy'. His owl flew out of the cage and settled herself on the top of the cage. She seemed quite content.

"I will let you out in the evening, okay?" he said to his owl and started unpacking his stuff.

After he unpacked all his books and lied them on the bed he scratched his head. He was going to a new school without Dudley therefore he didn't needed to worry that he was going to be better than Dudley, that meant that he could study as much as he wanted. He looked at the books.

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk._

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling._

_A Beginers' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch._

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore._

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger._

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._

_Hogwarts: A History._

All of them seemed fascinating and he really didn't know which one he should pick first. The one about Potions seemed very tempting, after all potion making seemed a lot like cooking and cooking was something which Harry knew very well. Potions shouldn't be a problem for him but it would be good to have a head start. But if he picked Potions book he should also know from which ingredients he could make a potion, that mean that he should also pick the book about Herbs and Fungi. He made up his mind and lied aside the book about potions and herbs then he put the rest of the books in a pile next to his bed and settled himself comfortably on the bed.

He spent the rest of his month like that switching between the books and trying to master the movements of the wand and proper incantations, separately of course. He also talked to his snowy owl, Hedwig, the name he found in history book. On the eve of his departure to school he decided that it was the highest time to ask his uncle for a ride to King's Cross Station.

He made his way downstairs and was about to enter the living-room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Boy! Answer this one!" called his uncle from the living-room.

Harry sighed and he opened the door. In front of him was standing tall and lanky man in black robes which give him appearance of a priest, except the missing collar. His black, shoulder-length hair were greasy and were hanging around his head like curtains. His nose was long and hooked. His eyes were black like Hagrid's but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made Harry think about dark tunnels. The man's thin lips were curled into a snarl.

"Harry Potter?" the man asked coldly.

Harry quickly swallowed the lump which gathered in his throat and said, "It's me. How can I help you, sir?"

"I'm Professor Snape, from Hogwarts. I was sent by headmaster to pick up you and another student from your year and bring both of you to King's Cross Station," said the man sourly. "Are you packed up?"

"Almost," Harry mumbled.

"I will come with you," said professor Snape demandingly. "It might take less time."

Harry nodded and motioned at the man to enter the hall. Then he quickly went upstairs to his room, Snape was tailing after him.

When Harry entered his room he immediately went to the closet, picked up his clothes and threw them into his trunk. He heard Snape pulling the chair away from the desk but he didn't turned to face the man and he put the books which were lying next to his bed in his trunk. He quickly survived the room and spotted his potions and herbology books on the desk. Snape was holding his notes about the potions and was reading them with the look on his face which one could take for curiosity.

Harry quickly turned around and checked if he didn't left something else besides his potions and herbology books behind. He spotted his wand on the bedside table and quickly pocketed it. With Hedwig in her cage he had nothing else to pick besides the missing book.

Quietly he approached the desk and picked up the books. At that Snape lied his notes on the desk with a little grunt. Harry quickly picked them up and put them in his potions book before he turned and lied them on the top of his clothes and closed the lid to his trunk.

"All done?" Snape asked grimly.

Harry nodded.

"Do you plan to say good-bye to your relatives?" Snape asked.

"I doubt that they will realise that I'm gone," Harry answered timidly. "They won't care."

"Fine then. Grab the cage and take a strong grip on my arm," said Snape and he picked up Harry's trunk with his left hand. "We are going to apparate to Canterbury."

Harry nodded and quickly grabbed Hedwig's cage with his right hand before he gripped Snape's right arm. Suddenly everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breath, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced being forced back into his head; his eardrums were pushed deeper into his skull, and then –

He gulped great lungful of air and opened his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced though a very tight rubber tube.

"What was that?" he gasped out finally.

"Apparition, Side-Along one to be more precise," said Snape in amusement. "One of the means of travelling in our world."

"Feels terrible," Harry admitted.

"It takes some time to get used to it," said Snape. "Since you are talking it means that you composed yourself and we may proceed."

Harry tightened his grip on the cage and let Snape lead the way. They passed through the small park and entered the street in what looked like suburban part of Canterbury. The name of the street read 'Strawberry Lane'. Snape walked to the house under the number 17 and knocked forcefully on the door.

As Harry reached him the door opened and the girl about his height appeared in front of them. She had long bush brown hair pulled back into a very messy bun. Her eyes were brown and kind and upon seeing Snape widened. Her lips curled into a gentle smile showing off her slightly too big front teeth.

"Professor Snape," she said quickly. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you," she said and she extended her hand.

Snape shook offered hand with a very pained look on his face, as if he had far more better ideas than being here.

"Are you ready for departure, Ms Granger?" Snape asked as he let go of her hand.

"I just need to lock the house up. My parents are at work and they won't be back until late evening," she said quickly before she turned around and dragged her trunk out of the house.

"So you said goodbyes to them already?" Snape queried.

"Just this morning," she answered as she was turning the key in the keyhole.

When she locked the door she dropped the keys into a pot near the door and hid it behind the other pots before she turned around to face them. She opened her mouth to say something but Snape quickly interrupted her.

"You can introduce yourselves as long as you want after we reach the Leaky Cauldron," he muttered. "Granger, grab his arm and hold on it tightly."

The girl grabbed his arm tightly with her left hand, in her right she was holding her trunk and Harry felt a bit stupid about holding Hedwig's cage only so he quickly gestured at her to switch their luggage. The girl smiled at him and took Hedwig's cage and Harry picked up her trunk. Somewhere above their heads Snape snorted.

Harry turned his head to the man and smiled sheepishly, at this Snape raised his left eyebrow as if daring Harry to say something.

"Aren't we supposed to go, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"We should before we attract even more unwanted attention," Snape replied sternly. "Hold on tightly, I would hate to search you across the country just because you didn't hold tight enough."

Harry grabbed Snape's right arm tightly and tightened his grip on Hermione's trunk as Hermione gripped his right arm tightly.

Once again he was sucked through very tight rubber tube but it felt slightly more comfortable than last time. Then he turned to Hermione and said, "Feels terrible, doesn't it?"

Hermione, who was gasping for air, only nodded.

"Inside," Snape ordered. "Rooms six and eight are booked for you. I will bring your stuff after I will talk with bartender."

Leaky Cauldron looked exactly like it did during Harry's last visit though it was slightly less crowded than last time. Harry quickly went upstairs with Hermione tailing behind. They stopped in front of the room with label '6'.

"Do you prefer this one?" he asked her politely.

"Doesn't matter," said Hermione. "We haven't been introduced properly. I'm Hermione Granger, as you heard," she extended her hand.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Hermione," Harry said as he shook her hand.

"Harry Potter?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah," Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Hermione smiled. "Did you knew that you were a wizard?"

"Not until Hagrid showed up with my letter and brought me to Diagon Alley," Harry answered. "He is Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. How did you meet our…" he paused looking for good word, "chaperone?"

"I didn't meet him, Harry," Hermione answered. "My parents are going to a conference in USA late in the evening and they wrote to Hogwarts asking if someone could pick me up today or tomorrow morning. Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress wrote me that Professor Snape will come and pick me up today after lunch," she explained.

"There was lunch?" Harry asked surprised because due to his reading he completely missed the hour.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "You didn't eat anything?" she asked politely.

"I was too occupied with my potions notes to check the time," Harry admitted and to confirm it his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Potion notes?" asked Hermione curiously and her eyes lit like Christmas were coming earlier than usual.

"I have them in my trunk," Harry replied sheepishly. "I can show them to you if you want later."

Hermione was about to answer when Snape came up the stairs, Harry's and Hermione's trunks were soaring in the air in front of him. In his left hand he was holding Hedwig's cage with Hedwig still inside.

"I hope that you two decided in which room you are staying unless you want to spent the afternoon which you can spend outside at discussing the rooms," he said grimly. "You can wander wherever you want as long as you will remain on Diagon Alley. I expect both of you at dinner downstairs, six o'clock precisely, I won't be tolerating tardiness," he added after he set their trunks on the floor and Hedwig's cage on the top of them and he went to the room number seven and shut the door loudly.

"Charming personality, don't you think?" Harry asked quietly and he picked up Hedwig's cage and his trunk which was lying on the top of Hermione's. "I will meet you downstairs in five minutes and I will bring my potion notes," he added and gave Hermione quick smile.

He went to the room under number eight and settled his trunk at the end of the bed. Then he settled Hedwig's cage on the desk and opened it.

"I will let you outside as long as you promise to come at least shortly after dawn, okay?" he said to Hedwig and opened her cage.

Hedwig hooted in confirmation and flew to the windowsill. Harry chuckled at her eagerness and let her out. Then he went to his trunk and picked up his moneybag and school bag, put his potions notes inside it and left the room.

He meet Hermione at the stairs, she was caring a bag of her own.

"I think that you should eat something before we go explore Diagon Alley," Hermione said.

They quickly consumed two sandwiches each before they went outside. Almost immediately they ended at Flourish and Blotts. Before they entered the shop they exchanged sheepish smiles. Once inside they quickly approached the shelves with the books about Transfiguration.

From all textbooks concerning his new subjects Harry considered Transfiguration as one of the thought subjects and for his own sake he picked up, '_Transfiguration for Dummies'_ which made Hermione giggle until her eyes fell on a book named '_Wonders of Transfiguration'_ she picked it up quickly and turned it around to read the price. She sighed heavily and set it aside before she went around Harry and stopped at the shelves with Charms books.

Harry waited till she had her back turned to him while she was flipping through one of the books and picked up 'Wonders of Transfiguration' and turned it around. When he saw the price he almost dropped the book, it cost almost one hundred galleons (except two sickles and three knuts), no wonder that Hermione put it away.

He quickly flipped it open and checked out the index. Most of the stuff was really confusing him but then he looked at Hermione who still had her back turned to him. She had to have her birthday at some point of time and this book would be great present for her.

He turned around to look at the clerk and pointed at the book before he lied his finger on his lips and then pointed at Hermione. The clerk winked at him and then motioned at him to go to Hermione. Harry nodded and lied the book back on the shelf, with the back cover to the front so the clerk didn't missed it before he wandered to Hermione.

"If you want to buy more than five books just tap the book you want with your wand and it will immediately appear at my desk," the clerk called out.

Harry who had been flipping through the 'An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms' nodded and picked up his wand and tapped the book with it. Hermione smiled and she tapped 'Achievements in Charming' with hers.

They spent their time at going around the shop and tapping every now and then the books they liked and they left Flourish and Blotts poorer for about one hundred eighty galleons, seven sickles and two knuts – Harry, and one hundred twenty galleons, five sickles and one knut – Hermione.

"I think that I used all my allowance for coming year," Hermione snickered. "Though I still have some left, my parents decided to give me some money so I can pick myself birthday present I want. I was thinking about getting an owl," she admitted.

"There is Magical Menagerie somewhere behind Gringotts," Harry replied from behind his stash of books. "When you have your birthday?"

"19th September. When are yours?" Hermione asked.

"31st July. So where we should go now?" he asked. "I should stop at Gringotts and pick up some money because my moneybag contains only two sickles."

"How about I meet you at Fortescue after I will buy the owl and you will return from Gringotts?" Hermione asked.

They split at the stairs to Gringotts where Harry almost walked into the door. At Gringotts, mindful of expensive books he recently bought Harry picked up about two hundred galleons just to be safe for coming year.

He meet Hermione at Fortescue where they consumed big bowls of ice creams. She had bought a large ginger cat with a squashed flat face and bottle brush tail. Three minutes before six o'clock they realised that they were supposed to meet professor Snape at six in Leaky Cauldron and after paying for the ice creams they left hastily. They were almost in front of the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron when they smashed into plump red-headed witch who huffed at them and left them with the books to pick up from the ground. Harry glared after her and snorted, it seemed like being polite to the others wasn't common between the wizards.

They quickly picked up their books and almost run into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry surveyed the room looking for Snape and spotted him at the table in the darkest corner, he had to be the only person who had his hood pulled down so hard that no one could see his face. He quickly gestured at Hermione to follow him and approached the table.

"I thought that I told you that I won't tolerate tardiness," Snape said sourly as Harry sat down at the table and moved a bit to made the room for Hermione.

"We are sorry, sir, but someone walked into us in front of the Leaky Cauldron and we had to pick up our books from the ground," Harry said politely as Hermione sat down next to him.

"You look like you tried to buy Flourish and Blotts but suddenly ran out of money," Snape commented.

"Harry did," Hermione chuckled.

"Don't laugh, Hermione, you were right behind me," Harry said defensively.

"Yeah, right. Remember that you promised me to have a go at your potions notes," she snickered.

"I will give them to you when I will find them under all this books I have there," Harry replied just as vegetable casserole arrived to their table.

"So what subject you are teaching at Hogwarts, professor?" asked Hermione curiously when they started eating.

"Potions," Snape admitted sourly after he swallowed a bite of his casserole. "I hope that you two will be different from the usual dunderheads I happen to teach."

"I thought that it would be easy subject, after all it's about following the recipe," said Hermione.

"Rather using your knowledge about the ingredients," Harry objected. "For me potion making seems much subtler than just following instructions from the book."

"General public will agree with you Granger," Snape admitted pensively. "Of course you can make a good potion by using instructions properly but it won't necessarily will be perfect. Making perfect potion requires extensive knowledge about herbs, fungis, magical animals. You need to know what reacts with what and when and where add a certain ingredient, sometimes it requires going against the book. For being excellent in this subject you need to think outside the box, apply logic, your knowledge and a little bit of intuition."

"So it don't blows into your face," Harry mumbled.

"Indeed," Snape nodded. "You appear to have your mother's brain, Potter to the contrary of what I was expecting," he said and he cocked his head slightly to the right.

"You knew my mother, professor?" Harry asked in shock.

It seemed too good to be true.

"Knew?" Snape chuckled and then he narrowed his eyes as looked around the room before he waved his wand around the table. "I was her friend even before we went to Hogwarts, till I said something I shouldn't and we fell apart. She was incredibly gifted witch, especially in charms but also potions. She could have achieve a lot if she didn't married your father and had you, but then again it was her choice," he admitted sourly. "She remained my friend even after she was sorted to Gryffindor and I was sorted to Slytherin."

"Houses of Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Two of four," Snape nodded. "Judging by the books you two bought while I feel that I might be giving away two very good students I highly recommend you to **not** get sorted into Slytherin. Harry Potter and muggle-born witch won't be welcomed there. For your own safety make sure that you end in other house than Slytherin," he added seriously. "What happens here should remain a secret. I have a reputation to uphold and I have reputation of a bastard, for my own safety I have to keep it but if your skills at potion making won't give me an excuse to pick on you, you might consider yourself safe for my general snarky attitude I keep in class. Understood?"

Harry nodded quickly, Hermione's nod was much slower but nevertheless she nodded too.

"If you are going to have troubles at school you are welcome to come to my office, though I would advise being careful around the dungeons. I will help you as long as I will be able to without giving away my reputation," Snape added.

"Why you have the reputation of a bastard to uphold?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Let's say that for some time I was on the wrong side of the fence and even when I ended on the right to survive I had to keep everyone thinking that I'm still where I was before," Snape said grimly.

"You were a spy professor," Hermione said.

Snape nodded before he added, "And good one on that since I'm still talking with you unlike some who weren't as fortunate as I was."

* * *

Ever since Dumbledore told him that if he was going to pick up Granger girl from hers parents place he could as well pick up Harry 'Bloody' Potter from his relatives. It was worded as a suggestion but Severus Snape knew Albus Dumbledore too well to not acknowledge it as such. It was an order and the sooner he done it the sooner he was free of Potter brat, at least until first Thursday or Friday of the term depending on the house in which the brat ended.

In a mood which could be only described as irritated as a tickled dragon he apparated to Little Whinging to collect the brat. He knew that Petunia married a wealthy man and he full expected a kid in priced clothes and fat from being pampered.

The image he saw upon knocking on the door startled him, not enough to make it visible, but startled him nevertheless. The kid was small for his age, Severus remembered both Lily and Potter at his age and they certainly were taller than him for about two inches if not three. The boy's posture was also something which made him feel uneasy. He knew all too well this type of hunched shoulders, skinny arms and clothes too big to fit. The look on boy's face made him almost growl, he quickly took in Potter's hair, Potter's face, Lily's nose and eyes but it was the sight of the boy's glasses which made him almost growl. Blessed with sharp eyes Severus never needed glasses but as far as he knew no glasses should be held by tape.

He told the boy that he was bringing him to King's Cross and followed him upstairs. The sight of the room made him cringe. Furniture was mismatched and almost everything looked like it was broken. Of course it might be a result of infamous Potter's temper tantrums but his mind which acknowledge earlier signs told him that it was not Potter's temper which destroyed the furniture in the room.

As the boy went to finish packing Severus sat down at the desk on a rickety chair. He quickly survived the mess on the desk and was intrigued when he spotted notes concerning boil cure potion. They were written in very unique way. The kid made his 'g' like Lily did, the rest of handwriting seemed more like Severus's own scribbling instead of Potter's broad and straight ones. And from what it seemed from brief look at boy's notes they were very accurate.

The boy seemed a little bit shaken by being in his presence. He quickly dismissed it and asked the boy if he wanted to say goodbye to his relatives. His answer only proved what Severus's mind was telling him, the boy was obviously neglected emotionally but now Severus had no time to dwell on it, there would be time for it after they will arrive to Leaky Cauldron for the night.

Picking Granger girl was quick, she was already expecting his arrival so it didn't took long. He was a bit amused when he saw Potter switch his owl's cage with Granger's trunk and he couldn't resist a snort. Even as emotionally neglected as the boy was he seemed to be kind and chivalrous.

After apparating to the front of the Leaky Cauldron he quickly shooed the kids inside and told them to pick their rooms from the two additional ones he booked for the night when he went to talk with Tom. He quickly went upstairs to his room, dismissed the kids for the rest of the afternoon and locked himself up in his room.

Potter he saw today was not the boy he expected to see, that was definite. He was obviously neglected by his relatives, like they never really paid attention to him. The way the boy, despite his resemblance to his father reminded Severus about his own childhood with drunk father and a mother which never gave much of a damn about him made him feel uneasy.

"So much for plans on hating him for his school career," he muttered to himself.

Merlin, if Lily saw her son now she would have rolled in her grave. The boy looked underfeed, overworked and so fragile that Severus had an urge to go back to Little Whinging and strangle his relatives. He vowed himself that he would not care about the boy, would not feel concerned about him, he didn't needed to care or be concerned about the boy as far as his duty of protecting the child from any harm was involved. Up until now.

And to think that it was his mistake which ensured that the kid had no parents … Lily and Potter would never allow such a thing to happen to their son. If he only kept his mouth shut … But then again he was too proud to admit that whole blame was on him, Black was as much responsible for their deaths as Severus was … Except was he? Was Black, who treated Potter like a real brother the real traitor? Capable of a murder Black was, Severus was sure of that, even when he was a student and later when he became an Auror, but it seemed out of character for Black to rat out the man he considered as a brother. But someone had to be a traitor there, someone had to reveal the secret of Potters location to the Dark Lord. If not Black then whom, Lupin? Never had a backbone and the other choice was even more stupid, Pettigrew and if not these three then whom?

It didn't matter now, not really. Black was in Azkaban, Pettigrew was dead and Lupin was Merlin only knows where. Severus of course knew about three attempts of Lupin trying to take the custody of the kid but each time Dumbledore held it off. The boy was to remain under protection of blood wards at the Dursleys and that was Dumbledore's final word.

In so far Severus trusted his mentor blindly but he stopped when he had seen so obvious signs of neglect and instantly he feared for the boy and the world. Severus had seen to where neglect can lead, one Dark Lord was enough … so was a half-blood Death Eater with fucked up life. Harry Potter won't suffer the same fate, Severus won't simply allow it.

"He could be your son," he told himself and he lied back on the bed.

He tried to picture kid's face with his features and shrugged at that thought. He knew that he wasn't attractive and he had been told that he was ugly, not that he cared, but children were children and while he never paid attention to comments about his look he didn't wanted his kid to have his features, especially his nose.

The image of Lily's kid with his features dissolved back into image of Lily's kid looking like his father. As much as he hated to agree with that statement Potter's features looked good on him.

He sighed heavily and went downstairs for a drink. Nothing like a glass of Ogden's finest could put him in a less sour mood lately. He quickly bundled himself in his cloak and threw over the hood to not attract too much attention and settled himself in the darkest corner of the room.

After two refreshing sips of Firewhiskey he relaxed himself enough to spy the other occupants of the room. On the other side of the room he spotted the Greengrass family having a conversation over something which looked like today's special. On their right along with elder lady, who looked like one of Minerva's classmates, was sitting her grandson, son of Alice Longbottom, Severus had no doubt and he mentally groaned at the thought of having her son in his class. Alice while reasonably good in other classes but she was totally rubbish at Potions and only the fact that Slughorn took a liking to her let the girl pass into Advanced Potions and later start working as an Auror. If her son looked as much as his mother therefore there was very strong probability that he was rubbish at Potions too. After making a mental note to bother Augusta Longbottom later about her grandson to test the waters he moved to the other guests.

There were the Davies family in the corner, talking over with the Perks family. Close to them he spotted his fifth year prefect, Grace Delano with her family, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Somewhere between them and the family of red-heads were sitting the Turpins, also happily chatting over something. The last family in the room made Severus hunch himself even more. The Weasleys, bane of his existence, particularly that infernal twins. Currently the oldest child under his wings, Percy, was top student in his year and often made Severus wonder that Dumbledore was right and that they were sorting children too soon, Percy was an epitome of Slytherin, ambitious to a fault and cunning as hell. Next to the infernal duo was sitting a boy who looked like a very excited firstie and a girl which was staring longingly at the door. Suddenly the evil duo excused themselves from the table as well as Percy and they went with their father to Diagon Alley. The matron and two youngsters remained at the table.

"Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year, Ronald," said the matron. "It would be good if you befriended him, Ronald. He could use a guidance in wizarding world and you could use a powerful friend."

At that the girl sighed dreamily.

Severus flinched. Molly fucking Weasley, he could expect that. Never a man fond of gossip he heard enough of his aunts talking about Molly Prewett and her love potions. The girl seemed to have a crush on Harry and Severus could bet his own hat on the fact that Molly was already making plans on becoming the mother-in-law of Harry Potter. After all he was a hero of wizarding world and the fact that the Potters were respectable and rich pure-blood family, even with Lily as a Muggle-born a half-blood Potter was still quite a catch.

No, Harry would be better off with a Muggle-born if Severus had something to say about this. Most Muggle-borns he taught were always more appealing that pure-blood and even half-blood witches. For every girl with magical family the boy would be a catch, for Muggle-borns he would be just a normal boy. Making a mental note to drop few valuable hints about which girls were better for the kid to date for the future he took another sip of Firewhiskey and watched Weasley kids leave.

Just as the matron followed them suit Severus glanced at his watch, it was two minutes after six and the kids weren't there. He was about to stand up from the table when he saw Harry running into the room with arms full of books. The boy looked around and as he spotted him he motioned at the girl to follow him.

"I thought that I told you that I won't tolerate tardiness," he said sourly as Harry sat down at the table and moved a bit to made the room for Hermione.

"We are sorry, sir, but someone walked into us in front of the Leaky Cauldron and we had to pick up our books from the ground," Harry said politely as Hermione sat down next to him.

"You look like you tried to buy Flourish and Blotts but suddenly ran out of money," Severus commented feeling a bit amused by that.

"Harry did," Hermione chuckled.

"You were right behind me," Harry said defensively.

"Yeah, right. Remember that you promised me to have a go at your potions notes," she snickered.

"I will give them to you when I will find them under all this books I have there," Harry replied just as vegetable casserole arrived to their table.

"So what subject you are teaching at Hogwarts, professor?" asked Hermione curiously when they dug in into their casseroles.

"Potions," Severus admitted sourly. "I hope that you two will be different from the usual dunderheads I happen to teach."

"I thought that it would be easy subject, after all it's about following the recipe," said Hermione.

"Rather using your knowledge about the ingredients," Harry objected. "For me potion making seems much subtler than just following instructions from the book."

"General public will agree with you Granger," Severus admitted pensively as he chuckled mentally, who knew that Harry would take the potions seriously, his father never did. "Of course you can make a good potion by using instructions properly but it won't necessarily will be perfect. Making perfect potion requires extensive knowledge about herbs, fungis, magical animals. You need to know what reacts with what and when and where add a certain ingredient, sometimes it requires going against the book. For being excellent in this subject you need to think outside the box, apply logic, your knowledge and a little bit of intuition."

"So it don't blows into your face," Harry mumbled.

"Indeed," Severus nodded barely holding a snicker. "You appear to have your mother's brain, Potter to the contrary of what I was expecting," he said and he cocked his head slightly to the right.

"You knew my mother, professor?" Harry asked in shock.

"Knew?" Severus chuckled and then he narrowed his eyes as looked around the room before he waved his wand around the table creating a zone where they could be talking without being overheard. "I was her friend even before we went to Hogwarts, till I said something I shouldn't and we fell apart. She was incredibly gifted witch, especially in charms but also potions. She could have achieve a lot if she didn't married your father and had you, but then again it was her choice," he admitted sourly. "She remained my friend even after she was sorted to Gryffindor and I was sorted to Slytherin."

"Houses of Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Two of four," Severus nodded. "Judging by the books you two bought while I feel that I might be giving away two very good students I highly recommend you to **not** get sorted into Slytherin. Harry Potter and muggle-born witch won't be welcomed there. For your own safety make sure that you end in other house than Slytherin," he added seriously. "What happens here should remain a secret. I have a reputation to uphold and I have reputation of a bastard, for my own safety I have to keep it but if your skills at potion making won't give me an excuse to pick on you, you might consider yourself safe for my general snarky attitude I keep in class. Understood?"

Harry nodded quickly, Hermione's nod was much slower but nevertheless she nodded too.

"If you are going to have troubles at school you are welcome to come to my office, though I would advise being careful around the dungeons. I will help you as long as I will be able to without giving away my reputation," he added.

"Why you have the reputation of a bastard to uphold?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Let's say that for some time I was on the wrong side of the fence and even when I ended on the right to survive I had to keep everyone thinking that I'm still where I was before," Severus said grimly.

"You were a spy professor," Hermione said.

Severus nodded before he added, "And good one on that since I'm still talking with you unlike some who weren't as fortunate as I was."

"How bad it was?" Harry asked gently, almost looking fearfully at him.

"Bad," Severus whispered and shuddered at the memories. "I was your age when it had started. When," he paused and took a deep breath, "pardon me for calling him Dark Lord but that's one of the downsides of being his follower. At first our world didn't suspected anything, few murders of Muggle-borns here and there during the first year but when the family of Robertson was murdered in the most terrifying way people began to fear. The Robertsons were purebloods, a stray house-elf reported that a man came to their house and told them to join him and if they won't they will pay for it dearly. By the time Lily and I came to Hogwarts there were ten separate murders in a span of a months. All victims were purebloods and some people begun to fear for their lives. Some did not, though they never claimed to be Death Eaters they were agreeing with the Dark Lord that the Muggle-borns shouldn't be a part of the world. One of the families like that were the Blacks, older members didn't swore their allegiance to the Dark Lord but they welcomed his presence in wizarding world."

Severus paused there to take a sip of his Firewhiskey before he continued, "Lots of old pureblood families while not being Death Eaters themselves had nothing against their children joining them. The Malfoys, the Carrows, the Lestranges, the Averys, the Crabbes, the Goyles, finally at some point the Blacks which hold longer than the rest of the families, not out of fear but out of curiosity. In a way the Blacks were particularly interesting sort, people often wondered how one family could produce two sons in a span of almost two years who were each other's exact opposites. The older son, Sirius," he barely resisted the urge to spat Black's name, "got himself sorted into Gryffindor to the shock of all Slytherin family, befriended these whom his parents considered as lower than him. Half-blood werewolf, dim-witted son of two squibs and son of blood traitors. The younger one, Regulus was perfect heir of the family, like the rest of the family before him a Slytherin with perfect manners and devotion to the Dark Lord."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Azkaban and death respectively," Severus replied sternly. "Regulus while devoted to the Dark Lord learned that being Death Eater meant more than he was ready to give. No one knows how it happened but one day he was proclaimed dead. There was no body but the family tapestry showed him as dead and wizarding family trees never lies. He was barely eighteen when he died and sometimes I feel that I have his blood on my hands," Severus whispered. "I was the one who brought him to the Dark Lord, back then when I was more of a Death Eater than anything else I found it endearing and in personal revenge taking young Black would only piss of his older brother who despite all the riffs between them was fiercely protective of his little brother."

"How the older Black ended in Azkaban?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Officially he ended in Azkaban because of a mass-murder he committed on a man who was his friend and twelve muggles, in the middle of the street, in broad daylight. Unofficial version claims the same but also adds a certain factor into this murder and while I assure you that the day when I will admit it at loud to anyone I find myself not really believing in what had been said. Remember that I was a Death Eater, I know their faces, their voices and I could name every single Death Eater at the time of Dark Lord's demise but I never saw Sirius Black amongst them, in fact he wouldn't be welcomed in Dark Lord's circle. Sure the Dark Lord though that he would be the finest addition, especially after his younger brother turned out to be cold-footed chicken, but Death Eaters wouldn't welcome him with open arms. Black was an Auror, Dark Wizards catcher and he put his share of Death Eaters in Azkaban or six feet underground," Severus said grimly.

"What Black did, other than murdering thirteen people?" Harry asked tentatively.

"He was rumoured to be a Secret Keeper of one of the families which hid themselves from the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had went after them and murdered the parents, the child had survived by some sort of a miracle," Severus whispered. "But I find it hard to believe it that Black would sold the man who was to him more of a brother than his own brother was to the Dark Lord."

"Whom Black betrayed to the Dark Lord?" asked Hermione weakly.

"Lily and James Potter," Severus whispered and stared at the boy intently.

"My parents?" Harry whispered weakly. "He sold my parents to … him?"

"No one knows for sure, Harry. People who knew your parents knew that Black was the most likely match for Secret Keeper and everybody knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't go after the Potters if the Secret Keeper kept the secret safe," Severus said grimly.

"Peter Pettigrew was the Potters Secret Keeper," came suddenly a voice from under their table. "On this one I can swear my life."

Severus immediately dove under the table and gasped, "Lemeraude!"

"Severus," Lemeruade snorted. "Fancy seeing you here. When I heard that old Dumbles send you to collect Harry Potter I decided to make sure that the kid would make it to the castle safe. I never expected a heart to heart though."

"Get out from under there right now," Severus hissed.

He regained his position and waited for Lemeraude to crawl out from under the table. Lemeruade shook his grey hair and smiled at the kids warmly before he said.

"Hey kiddies. Sevie isn't giving you a hard time?"

"Don't call me Sevie!" Severus hissed angrily. "And pray tell how you managed to get under there?"

"I have my own ways Sevie," Lemeraude chuckled. "Though I never expected you to defend Sirius, you strike me as the type of person who is more likely to spit venom at my unfortunate brother rather than defend him but everyone has their own little perversions."

**Brother**! _Sirius Black_! **Brother**! _Regulus_! **Dead**! _**Fuck**_! The world around Severus made a spin and he had to grip the edge of the table to not fall under it.

"You are supposed to be dead," Severus muttered the first thing which came to his mind.

"Am I not?" Lemeraude quirked left eyebrow curiously. "I assure you Sev that Regulus Arcturus Black is properly dead, buried and stuff."

"Then who is sitting there with us?" Severus snorted.

"Mufrid Alphard Lemeraude. Hogwarts Professor of Ancient Runes. Associated Head of Ravenclaw's House when Flitwick is unable of doing it himself. Recently turned thirty, broke a thumb in a duel with you and almost killed Quirrel with a rolled up newspaper last week," Lemeraude snickered.

"Regulus," Severus growled in irritation.

"Nope, that would be Mufrid. As I said Regulus Black is dead, in fact had been dead for last twelve years. Once my magic had vanished I had been proclaimed dead and I have no connections to my former family. Except one which I'm going to get out from Azkaban even if I have to break there myself," Lemeruade said and he rolled his eyes.

"You are welcomed to try, should I warn Dumbledore that he is going to need Ancient Runes Professor sometimes soon?" Severus snorted.

"Not yet," Lemeruade muttered. "Azkaban is last resort. I need to find that thrice damned rat."

"Rat?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"You are eleven, aren't you?" Lemeraude asked curiously. "Then you aren't familiar with the meaning of the word Animagus. Animagus is a witch or wizard who possess the ability of changing into an animal at will. Of course it's very complicated and dangerous process, which I'm going to spare from explanation but in essence that's what's the most important."

"What about the rat, Regulus?" Severus growled.

"Peter Pettigrew," Regulus snarled angrily. "How? Don't ask me, I have no idea how that saddest excuse of a wizard managed that. All I know is that he is an Animagus and twice in my life time I saw it in that form."

"What about the Potters? What about your brother?" Severus asked quickly.

"Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper," Regulus huffed. "He and Sirius switched, Sior thought that it was great plan, our dearest Dark Lord would go after him while the Potters were supposed to be safe. Of course that plan would work if Pettigrew didn't sold them to the Dark Lord."

"How do you know that?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Remember the prophecy which you had told to the Dark Lord? The one which made the Dark Lord go after the Potters in the first place?" Regulus asked ironically.

"What?" Harry gasped in shock.

"Did you honestly thought that Dumbledore would keep your dearest Lily and her family safe?" Regulus snorted. "After I regained some of my sense and my magic came back … though it wasn't my magic I admit. Magic transferring rituals are nasty but useful when you get one Death Eater removed."

"Whom?" Severus asked weakly.

"Heard about Paul Garbageworthy?" Regulus snickered. "American folk, quite talented but naive as hell. My magic bound with his allowed me to create new personality and immediate gain of his power. Nasty bugger was unregistered Animagus and while I thought that I will have to dance around a lot to plant myself close to the Potters to keep an eye on them it turned out to be pretty easy. Lily loved cats to the bits and a certain stray won her heart."

"You were their cat?" Severus breathed out.

"In an essence, yes," Regulus confirmed. "I trusted Dumbledore as far as I could throw him and that wasn't very far. He could have saved a lot of people but he didn't and I chose to keep another set of eyes at the most likely targets of the Dark Lord. Proved to be very well spent time."

"Then what had happened in Godric's Hollow that night?" Severus asked harshly.

"I have no bloody idea," Regulus admitted sourly. "Back then, like Sirius and the Potters, I assumed that Lupin was the traitor. We weren't expecting an attack with Fidelius Charm on the house. I was sleeping in their bedroom like any normal cat would. I woke up when I heard Lily's screams but before I could react something had exploded and I was thrown against the wall. I woke up when Hagrid was talking with Sirius. Hagrid left, Sirius went inside the house and broke down when he saw them. He went after Pettigrew as soon as he managed to collect himself."

"And he killed him," Severus muttered.

"No he didn't," Regulus shook his head. "Not that he wanted. Remember I followed him. Sirius cornered Pettigrew in the middle of London, but something, probably pity stopped him from killing Pettigrew immediately. It was Pettigrew's spell which blew up the street right after the nasty bugger cut off his finger and right before he transformed into a rat he was. I tried to follow him but I lost him on the outskirts of London, got a nasty dog chasing after me."

"Assuming that you are telling the truth…" Severus started.

"Do not assume that I'm telling the truth because I'm telling the truth," Regulus snorted.

"Fine," Severus snorted. "But what you are going to get from freeing him?"

"Dead Dark Lord?" Regulus shrugged. "You and I know very well that our dearest master is hiding somewhere and as long as he is hiding our hides aren't safe."

"And what our dearest Dark Lord has to do with your brother?" Severus snorted.

"12 Grimmauld Place, London," Regulus replied quickly.

"Your old house?" Severus asked surprised.

"Wrong. My parents old house, right now the master of that place is my dearest brother," Regulus quipped.

"And what that house has to do with the Dark Lord?" Severus asked patiently.

"There is a piece of the Dark Lord's soul hidden somewhere," Regulus answered simply.

"Piece of the Dark Lord's soul?" Severus breathed out and he quickly took a gulp of Firewhiskey.

"Is there an echo in here or is it just me?" Regulus rolled his eyes. "Yes, piece of the Dark Lord's soul. Are you familiar with the word Horcrux?"

At that Severus chocked on his Firewhiskey and went into coughing fit. Regulus rolled his eyes and swatted his back.

"What's a Horcrux?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"A Horcrux, a horrible crux is a name given to everything in which a living person concealed a part of his or hers soul. It's the darkest of all magic, very, very Dark Arts. The subject of Horcruxes had been banned from all books in our centaury, of course I have school books in mind. You won't find anything about Horcruxes in Hogwarts library, except a small mention in one book which will give you nothing," Regulus said in his professor voice.

"But how one can put his or hers soul inside an object?" Harry asked sceptically.

"By committing a murder. Killing someone tears your soul apart. Of course there is a spell which needs to be cast on an object, I don't know the incantation and frankly I don't plan to learn. The purpose of a Horcrux is protecting given bit of soul and if the person who has a Horcrux is deathly injured he or she cannot die because the piece of the soul which is protected by the Horcrux is still intact. That person will continue to exist even if their own body was destroyed, vide the Dark Lord. We don't know what exactly happened that day your parents had been attacked but we know one thing, the Dark Lord is still alive, certainly in no condition to raise anytime soon but alive indeed," Regulus said gravely.

"Can I interrupt?" Severus asked sceptically. "How did you obtained Dark Lord's Horcrux?"

"By being a Gryffindor," Regulus sighed.

"You were in Slytherin," Severus pointed out.

"Being in Slytherin didn't stopped me from acting like a Gryffindor," Regulus snorted. "The point is that I knew where one of the Horcruxes was hidden and when my time started running low I removed the Horcrux."

"Horcruxes?" Severus breathed out. "As in more than one?" he mumbled.

"Six which I'm aware of," Regulus replied grimly. "Right now what they are and where they are is irrelevant. Though I know what I'm supposed to be looking for but it's not a subject for a crowded bar even with your little spell as a protection circle. But right now we have a bigger problem and you know to what I'm referring."

"From what I know it had been removed from you- know-where," Severus said grimly.

"From the safest place in wizarding world to a castle full of students," Regulus snorted. "I would feel much more safer if the stone was moved into another location. Plus I'm worried about our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. I don't think that a trip to Albania is something not alarming. You know the rumours," he added gravely.

"You assume too much," Severus shrugged.

"I saw Quirrel at Knockturn Alley," Regulus muttered. "Then he spent some time around the Gringotts. I'm not liking his presence here, Severus. There is something wrong about him, I don't like it."

"You aren't the first one in the line for his job, you know," Severus snorted.

"You know that you are Dumbledore's latest resort when it comes to that post and he won't appoint you on DADA post until he really has no other choice. As for me I wouldn't care less about that position as long as the teacher is competent but I don't feel good with Quirrel teaching again, especially DADA. He reeks with …" Regulus started.

"Garlic?" Severus supplied.

"To the hell with garlic," Regulus snorted. "It's something more. You weren't around him since he came back. I was," he gave small shudder. "You will feel it when you get very near him."

"Feel what?" Severus asked curiously.

"Your Dark Mark," Regulus said grimly. "I felt mine, not a burn, but a tingle, an itch. I think that Quirrel was in contact with our dear old master and I don't think that he is the same man who left Hogwarts year ago. It also explains why he wanted DADA post."

"Shit," Severus muttered.

"Shit, indeed, a deep one on that," Regulus agreed. "We have a member of the faculty with dubious past experience from last year, possibly in contact with the Dark Lord, Philosopher Stone inside the castle and always hopeful about everyone's good intentions Headmaster. It looks like a hellish year."

"Don't forget about children of Death Eater's," Severus muttered. "Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodor Nott."

"You are dealing with them, they aren't going to end under my care for next two years assuming that Goyle and Crabbe are smarter than they fathers, which they aren't since inbreeding caught up with them ages ago. Draco and Theodor might take Ancient Runes, the other two are too stupid," Regulus snorted.

"Stop talking," Severus snorted. "Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Bulstrode. The worst first year in Slytherin since I started teaching."

"If they weren't sorted then why you, Professor, assume that they will end there?" Hermione asked.

"A hunch," Severus replied. "Plus the fact that they all come from old Slytherin pure-blood families. They were raised as Slytherins and if they don't end in Slytherin I owe him," he waved at Regulus, "a bottle of Firewhiskey and some money."

"Oldest game between the faculty at the end of each school year when Minerva takes the names of coming first years and everybody bets where the kids are going to end," Regulus explained. "We have almost all of you covered and sorted."

"And he is keeping the list," Severus muttered. "He always does."

"Would it be blunt if we asked where you think we will end?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Blunt it would be and suggestive as hell," Severus replied.

"You just don't want to lose," Regulus stuck his tongue at him. "For Hermione from eleven votes there is four for Gryffindor, three equally for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and one for Slytherin. For Harry, five for Gryffindor, thee for Hufflepuff, two for Slytherin and one for Ravenclaw."

"Who bet other Slytherin?" Severus asked suspiciously. "You bet almost whole year for Slytherin, that I know."

"Sinistra," Regulus snickered. "I just love losing my money on this bet. Only once I gained something from that bet."

"Weasley kid?" Severus asked.

"Hufflepuff if I ever saw one," Regulus replied. "Nine for Hufflepuff and two Gryffindors."

"Longbottom?" Severus continued prodding.

"Ten Hufflepuffs and one Gryffindor," Regulus answered.

"MacMilan?"

"Ten Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin."

"Bones?"

"Eleven Hufflepuffs."

"Abbot?"

"Five Gryffindors, five Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff.

"You and your odds," Severus snorted. "He always loses," he said to the kids." Keep in mind what I told you before and don't pity his money. He is Master of Rummy and Canasta at Hogwarts and even after all these years some people think that they can win a game with him."

"Says the man who made Minerva lose a game of chess," Regulus snorted.

"She was asking for this," Severus said defensively. "Plus you played my chess, Gryffindor never wins."

"That's why whenever I play with you I want to play with Slytherin. You never let me," Regulus muttered. "Though I think that deflating Minnie's ego had worked."

"We need to organise Poker Night sometime this year," Severus sighed. "Or Bridge."

"More reason to lose hard earned salary," Regulus snorted.

"Because you suck at them," Severus snorted.

"I suck when I'm playing against you. When I play Bridge in a pair with you we always get wealthier than separately," Regulus pointed out. "Don't look surprised, teachers are allowed to have free time," he said to the kids.

"You play bridge?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Quite well, I'm only loosing when I'm playing against him," Regulus pointed at Severus. "Are you playing yourself?"

"Decently," Hermione said. "My parents taught me how to play because they were missing the fourth when they were playing with our neighbour."

"Harry?" Regulus asked.

"Never played," Harry shook his head. "Any card games."

"Easily fixed," Regulus replied. "Between me and Severus we will train you into masters of all card games."

"I need a needle," Severus snorted in amusement.

"What for?" Regulus asked curiously.

"To burst your ego," Severus replied simply. "So are you coming back to Hogwarts tonight?"

"Nope," Regulus shook his head. "Officially I needed to put a new shipment of books for the library about Ancient Runes and I suggested that I might help you with keeping an eye on the students during train ride. Unofficially the shipment is in my pocket since the early morning and I'm waiting for Quirrel to make a wrong step and I'm going to keep you company anyway."

"You took some of your money from Gringotts?" Severus teased.

"Stuff yourself," Regulus snorted. "I'm leaving. I'll be back at six in the morning," he said and he went upstairs.

About a minute later a big, shaggy black cat with dark eyes made its way downstairs.

"That was very enlightening conversation," Severus muttered more to himself than to the kids. "I trust you that you will keep what you learned today between yourselves."

Harry and Hermione nodded solemnly.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

**Next chapter:** Plot thickens and Severus learns more about the Blacks than he ever wanted to know while Harry and Hermione made a new friend and anticipate sorting.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Slytherin and Parselmouth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Preview:** Slytherin duo gets in troubles. After reaching Hogwarts Express Harry, Hermione and two others get a brief summary about each house. In the end Harry makes a shocking statement.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

_Thanks for such welcoming reviews._

* * *

**Chapter two: Of Slytherin and Parselmouth.**

After the man whom Snape called Regulus Black had left Snape ushered Harry and Hermione upstairs and told them that he will wake them up at seven o'clock sharp. Harry and Hermione spent better part of the evening at studying each other's notes about various subjects. At half past nine they parted and went to their respective beds.

Harry lied on his bed and tried to process all information he gained today. Specifically the stuff about his parents and godfather. What Regulus had said about his godfather was quite surprising but if he was one hundred percent sure that meant one thing, when the rat is found then maybe Harry may have someone who will take care of him better than the Dursleys. With that comforting thought he fell asleep.

He woke up to pounding on his door. Undoubtedly it was seven o'clock. He quickly dressed up and gathered his stuff into his trunk. Hedwig thankfully came back at some point of time and was currently sleeping in her cage.

On the corridor he meet Hermione, she was standing in front of Snape's room. When she saw him she knocked on the door and the door immediately opened. They went inside to see small table in the corner already filled with food. Snape was sipping his tea calmly and Regulus was snoring softly on the top of the already made bed.

"He had a bad night," Snape said in a way as if it would explain everything. "Our problem got away and he spent better part of the night sitting on the top of three barrels because someone let lose a dog. Dig in, he already ate."

"Why aren't we eating downstairs?" asked Harry as he seated himself at the table.

"Too much problems," Snape sighed. "I'm not planning to let Molly Weasley within twenty foot to you and hers bunch of devils are already running around."

"What is about that woman?" asked Hermione curiously when she sat down and reached for a slice of bread.

"She is good with love potions," Snape muttered. "Plus I heard her telling her youngest son, Ronald, to befriend you. If I were you I would be careful around him, the Weasleys were always problematic, at least from my point of view. Plus her daughter has a crush on you."

"But she didn't meet me," Harry said defensively.

"Doesn't matter," Snape muttered. "You are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the hero. She crushes on the image and not the real you. Just be careful around them."

"I will," Harry said grimly.

"Don't take it as someone trying to run your life for you but if you want to make friends, make them with people who aren't awed by your fame. There will be some people who won't see the Boy-Who-Lived but just Harry," Snape added reassuringly. "And don't judge the book by its cover."

"When we are going to leave?" Harry changed subject.

"At eight. The rooms are already paid and we are going to apparate to King's Cross Station, there is a small apparition spot at the station. We are going to be there about three hours before the train will depart but I'm not going to risk running into Molly or someone else. I had been told to watch the students but there are some people whom I want to avoid besides her. You are going to stay with us until after the train will start moving and later you may move into other compartment," Snape explained.

"Did he saw that rat?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, not that he didn't looked. He brought back three rats but all of them were real ones," Snape explained. "Made him quite twitchy in fact. He is a Slytherin to the boot, Slytherins hates failure."

"I hope that he will find him," Harry sighed.

"He will, his ambition won't allow him to rest until the rat is in Azkaban," Snape gave Harry small smile. "I learned to trust his hunches lately, Harry and if he is saying that he has a hunch that Pettigrew is going to be found this year then Pettigrew is going to be found this year."

"What is about that place, Azkaban?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Azkaban is wizarding prison. It's located on an island on the North Sea, away from the land. The place is guarded by Dementors, foul creatures whose only purpose is sucking all happy memories from the prisoners leaving them with bad ones. Most people go mad inside these walls. Don't delude yourself Harry, your godfather might be innocent man but he still spent ten years in Azkaban, in top security cell with two Dementors guarding it, day and night. He might be alive but his sanity … he might be a mad man at this point," Snape said grimly.

At that the little hope which blossomed in Harry's chest last night had died. Even if they manage to free him … he might be unfit to take care of Harry.

"Severus Tobias Snape, always an optimist," came a sleepy snort from the direction of the bed.

"I'm a realist, Pussy," Snape replied and he took a sip of his tea. "Regulus Whatever-Your-Parents –Had-Used-For-Your-Second-Name Black."

"Arcturus," Regulus mumbled.

"R.A.B?" Snape asked in amusement.

"Better than Sirius, his middle name is Orion," Regulus muttered and he rolled on his left side, facing away from them.

"Son of a bitch," Snape snorted. "What about you?"

"Hermione Jean," Hermione said.

"Harry James, from what I know from my school record," Harry mumbled.

"That's traditional custom in wizarding world," Snape commented. "For first born child, especially a son the name of the father is given as the second name."

"So if Regulus's brother's middle name is Orion we can safely assume that their father's name was Orion," said Hermione curiously. "What about the other children than a firstborn?"

"Most commonly for second names of younger children in the family are the names of their relatives, grandparents, aunts or uncles. Regulus's middle name was given after his grandfather, Arcturus Sirius Black. The man from what I know is still around, so is his daughter and cousin," Snape explained.

"If they are still around then why Regulus didn't used them to get into the house?" Harry asked curiously.

"Probably because of an old family decree," Snape answered simply. "The Blacks are a pure-blood family and in most pure-blood families all inheritance is handed down the direct line to the oldest male relative with the surname of the family. From what I found out, the house of Black family, the one in London was an old family property which had been in the family for ages but since the older Blacks preferred Scotland, Regulus's other grandfather gave it to his daughter on the day of her marriage to her husband."

"I don't get one thing," Hermione muttered. "You said the Blacks and it was given to Regulus's mother…"

"Regulus is making fun out of inbreeding in pure-blood families but he won't admit that his own parents were second cousins, they had the same great-grandfather, the most unpopular Headmaster of Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus Black. Phineas, from what I remember from vague history of Black family which my mother managed to tell me, had three sons and one daughter. Regulus's mother was the granddaughter of Phineas's youngest son, Cygnus, while Regulus's father was the grandson of Phineas's oldest son, Sirius. Then their parents were the oldest sons in the family, respectively Arcturus for Regulus's father and Pollux for Regulus's mother," Snape explained.

"How do you know so much about the Blacks, sir?" Harry asked curiously.

"My thrice damned grandfather wanted to fix my mother's mistake by settling me with one of Regulus's cousins. I believe that her name was Andromeda, she got disowned after she ran away, married a Muggle-born wizard and later gave birth to a girl. She was quite a cute Hufflepuff, the daughter I mean, and though good at Potions she was a total klutz. How she managed…" Snape's explanations were cut by knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" Snape asked impatiently.

"It's Nymphadora Tonks, Professor Snape," came the answer. "Can I come in? I have something for you."

"Speak of the devil. Pussy, hide," Snape hissed at Regulus.

"No need to," came muffled reply. "Babbler."

"Come in, Ms Tonks," Snape called out.

The door opened and a young woman with pale, heart-shaped face peeked inside the room. Her hair were blond and very, very short. Her eyes were brown in colour. Her nose was a bit small and a bit upturned at the end.

"Hello, Professor Snape, Professor Lemeraude, kids," she said cheerfully.

"What brought you here, Ms Tonks?" Snape asked curiously. "Don't pay attention to the log."

"Stuff yourself, Sev," came a mutter from the bed before Regulus sat up and stretched his arms above his head. "How is my favourite student?"

"Great, Professor," the woman beamed. "That's why I'm here. Remember when the two of you made a bet last spring."

"The one about you getting accepted by the Aurors?" Snape asked curiously.

"I received a reply yesterday," the woman said cheerfully.

"Sev is having my money bag right now," Regulus snickered. "But if you set a date you have our Raspberry Elvish Red Wine, a crate on that."

"I didn't came here to gloat," said the woman quickly. "I was passing through the pub this morning and I heard Tom telling his housekeeper to clear Professor Snape's room after nine. I wanted to thank you personally Professor and if someone owes someone something then it is me."

"Nonsense," Regulus chuckled. "You achieved it all by yourself Dora, we were just a guidance."

"But a good one on that," the woman pointed out. "Anyway I wanted to give you this," the woman said with a sheepish smile and she pulled out a big bottle of a liquor which had the colour of weak tea and set it on the table.

"Ogden's Best," Regulus commented. "You certainly know how to spoil an old man."

"You are just a year younger than me, Lemeraude," Snape snorted.

"Year and half," Regulus chuckled. "Actually one year, six months and twenty-two days."

"I was under impression that quite recently you turned thirty years old," Snape pointed out.

"And I was under impression that you are getting closer to thirty-two than you want," Regulus retorted.

"They are quite entertaining when they are quarrelling, aren't they?" the woman winked at them. "Wait till you heard them when they start quarrelling about Quidditch. Professor Lemeraude has been trying to persuade Professor Snape for ages to change the tactics in enrolling into Slytherin Quidditch Team."

"And is still failing miserably," Snape commented. "Persuade Flitwick to step away from being Ravenclaw's Head of the House and you can bossy around, Lemeraude."

"I'm only concerned about the state of Slytherin Quidditch Team," Regulus pointed out.

"In case you are having temporal amnesia you should be consoling McGonagall it is her team who is constantly loosing the Quidditch Cup, Lemeraude," Snape snorted.

"Minnie is looking for new Gryffindor Seeker. I say genetics is going to kick in and you are going to lose the Quidditch Cup," Regulus replied.

"Whose genetics?" Snape asked curiously.

"Harry's of course. Don't you see him. He is a Black all over, small and scrawny, perfect seeker's build," Regulus pointed out.

"If you are referring to our deceased Quidditch Captain then I would like to remind you that Mirzam Verascez beat his sorry ass at almost every match," Snape snorted.

"But he beat other seeker's sorry asses," Regulus pointed out.

"Beating Gryffindor and Hufflepuff? Yeah, right, that was rich," Snape muttered. "And the only time he won a game against Ravenclaw was once when Mirzam Verascez was lying unconscious in hospital wing because someone had pushed her from the stairs."

"It wasn't me," Regulus shook his head.

"So you were going to Hogwarts Professor," said the woman cheerfully. "What house you were in?"

"Slytherin," Regulus mumbled.

"My mother was as well, so was my 'dearest' aunt. She graduated in 1972/73 and I know from my mum's stories that in Slytherins which were sorted that year were only three boys, George Summers, Gilderoy Lockhart and her cousin, Regulus Black. So either you are one of them, which is very unlikely since George Summers was, is and will remain an drunken oaf, Gilderoy Lockhart was self-centred git and still is and Regulus Black who had been dead for twelve years, or you are lying," said the witch.

"I came to Hogwarts in 1973/74," Regulus said quickly.

"One year, six months and twenty-two days. I distinctly remember that Professor Snape's birthday were sometime in the beginning of January, no farther than at 10th January. One year, six months and twenty-two days gives us late July or early August of 1961 ergo if you went to Hogwarts you went there in 1972/73 as a first year," the woman pointed out.

"Just tell her the truth and get on with it," Snape snorted in amusement. "Amazing how you lasted five years without a slip and got hooked on Slytherin."

"I wouldn't have slipped if someone didn't accused me of hurting the only competence I had in Quidditch so stuff yourself, Sev," Regulus snorted.

"Oh, Merlin," the woman breathed out. "You are…" she stammered.

"Regulus Arcturus Black or I used to be Regulus Arcturus Black until I got into very deep shit with no way out except removing Regulus Arcturus Black from the face of the planet. My name is Mufrid Alphard Lemeraude," Regulus said in tired voice.

"You … you … taught me," the woman stammered.

"I don't see where is the problem, I taught you well and you were my best student," Regulus shrugged.

"You didn't insulted me, not even once," said the woman in shock.

"Why I should want to insult you?" Regulus asked simply.

"You didn't hurt me," the woman continued.

"Again, the same answer," Regulus shrugged.

"In fact he dotted on you for five long years. I always thought that his soft spot for you was a perverted one but as it turned out he just wanted to get to know his little cousin," Snape chuckled.

"But…" the woman stammered. "You are not getting from this room if you don't explain me everything."

"That is going to take an eternity," Regulus chuckled.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," the woman huffed.

"Can we move this conversation to King's Cross Station?" Regulus asked quickly. "I'm still a teacher and I'm supposed to keep Severus here from murdering the students during the ride to Hogwarts."

Then suddenly two things happened at the same time. If they had happened separately it wouldn't be much of a problem but since they happened at the same time the results made the situation even worse.

The door opened a bit and an older man peeked into the room. His gray hair were reaching his shoulders. His face was a bit heart-shaped, his cheekbones were high and Harry saw some resemblance to Regulus, except for the lines which were etched on the man's face. The man had thin, slanted at the ends eyebrows above his grey, pale eyes. He had no beard but above his thin lips and under his snub nose he had grey moustaches. His pale, long-fingered hands were resting atop the walking stick with silver snake head. Upon seeing them in the room he cringed, smiled sheepishly and was about to retreat when something else had happened.

Ms Tonks, like Snape called her, huffed in annoyance, "Regulus Arcturus Black if you don't explain yourself in an instant I will hail your bum to the Ministry for questioning."

"On what grounds?" Regulus snorted in amusement. "Being supposedly dead?"

"Being a Death Eater, perhaps," Ms Tonks huffed.

"That makes the two of …" Regulus started retorting but when he saw the old man at the door he fell silent.

The old man was leaning against the door with unreadable look on his face and his right hand over his heart.

"Regulus," he whispered brokenly.

"Oh, bugger," Regulus mumbled. "Out of the frying-pan into the fire. Nymphadora you have the worst timing in the world."

"You were the one talking about family reunion, Reg," Snape snorted.

"I had my brother in mind, Sev," Regulus snorted. "If Aunts Lucretia and Cassiopeia are going to show up I'm seriously going to report myself to Azkaban."

"On what grounds?" asked Ms Tonks curiously.

"I will come up with something, Dora, I'm not exactly a saint," Regulus muttered.

"Regulus," the old man repeated Regulus's name. "Little Reggie."

Regulus cringed and muttered, "I should have listened to Sirius, I really should."

"Regulus," the man whispered again.

"See you sometime later today," Regulus muttered and he disappeared from the room.

"What was that?" mumbled the old man.

"I believe that it was an old Gryffindor tactic: if you can't beat it, run away," Snape snorted in amusement.

"Where he had gone?" asked Ms Tonks. "King's Cross Station?"

"Either that or he is hiding in his favourite hiding spot," Snape answered.

"His office?" asked Ms Tonks curiously.

"No, my office," Snape muttered. "The only place where Dumbledore would look for him as the last place possible."

"But you were always good friends," Ms Tonks said quickly.

"What old man doesn't know doesn't hurt him. Around Albus we act like enemies, except for Bridge nights," Snape explained. "Regulus doesn't trust Dumbledore very much and has his own reasons to do it … and I have to admit that the more I hear about them the more I'm agreeing with him."

"He is at Hogwarts?" the man asked weakly.

"He teaches Ancient Runes," Snape explained. "Spent last nine years doing so."

"I'm a member of Hogwarts Board of Governors, I have the list of all Professors who are teaching at Hogwarts and Regulus Arcturus Black isn't one of them," the man shook his head.

"But Mufrid Alphard Lemeraude is, I believe," Snape shrugged. "Quite a clever disguise. After all who could ever expect supposedly Muggle-born Professor of the Ancient Runes to be a supposedly deceased descent of a an old pure-blood family."

Suddenly there was a crack and Regulus was back, he looked furious.

"Charity read your diary or was it Sibil?" Snape asked in amusement.

"I just saw the Malfoys," Regulus huffed and he threw himself at the bed. "I had been told that Sirius and I were spoiled kids but if Narcissa's brat ever makes Ancient Runes he is never going to get from under the amount of homework I'm going to assign him. I really should have asked Dumbledore for being Head of Slytherin house, Mr I-Wasn't-Very-Fond-of-That-Part-of-My-Contract, the kid will regret being born within a week."

"What my unfortunate godson had done this time?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry gasped, Snape was Malfoy's godfather?

"Sally-Anne Perks," Regulus growled angrily.

"Ah, our another Muggle-born firstie," Snape sighed.

"Her parents went to Gringotts to change some pounds into galleons and she was sitting at Fortescue, your godson pushed her into ice-cream bowl while his good-for-nothing parents had laughed from her," Regulus huffed.

"I assume that you didn't killed anyone," Snape said grimly.

"I cleared the girl, send her off with Augusta Longbottom and her grandson to the Leaky Cauldron and hexed the Malfoys off," Regulus shrugged.

"Do I even want to know what kind of hexes you used?" Snape sighed.

"Nasty ones," Regulus replied shortly. "One of the few times where extensive knowledge of Dark Arts and being a Black had paid off. There is going to be a riff in the house of the Malfoys and I will personally make brat's life miserable."

"Does Sally-Anne perks happens to have pale blue eyes and jet-black, curly hair?" Snape asked curiously.

"Why do you assume that she looks like that?" Regulus growled angrily.

"I believe that the answer to your outburst lies in Wye," Snape shrugged. "You weren't the same since Rodolphus, Rastaban and Amycus raided Wye and I distinctly remember seeing a certain grave in Wye when I was running around looking for potions ingredients few years ago."

"Fuck off," Regulus hissed, he looked absolutely furious. "You have no idea what losing everything you had, everything you cared for means. You never came home to find your family dead … your wife," his voice broke down for a moment, "raped and brutally murdered. You don't know what means living with the thoughts that if you were fast enough you could have your family with you. I could have saved them… I could have my wife and my daughter with me…"

"You were married?" the old man whispered in shock. "But we never saw it on the family tree…"

"Because it was your bloody tree," Regulus snarled at the man. "Your bigoted, close-minded tree. I was married for three bloody months before I vanished from the face of the planet. And you know why you never knew that I was married?" he said with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Why?" the older man whispered.

"Because your fucking family tree doesn't registers muggle marriages," Regulus said lividly. "I married a Muggle-born girl, in a muggle church with her family and my brother and his Muggle-born girlfriend as witnesses. Amazing isn't it?" he growled. "And you know why the rest of the family wasn't invited? Because aside from my wife and brother I never gave a damn about all of you. Because I saw and heard real Dark Lord you worshipped so much and I hated myself for being a part of it. Sirius was right, being at Dark Lord's beck and call was a waste of time and life but he was always smarter than the rest of us. I should have left the family with him. Now step back from the door before I will kill you."

The man stepped away and Regulus marched out from the room.

"Ray of sunshine," Snape muttered.

"Is he going to be fine, Professor?" Hermione asked timidly.

"In the end? Yes," Snape shrugged. "Right now I would hate to be a Malfoy or someone stupid enough to cross his path. He is particularly touchy about Muggle-borns, not that he always was but ever since he came to teach at Hogwarts there wasn't a student brave enough to insult a Muggle-born within his hearing range, of course few had tried and I believe that serving terms worth detentions with Mr Filch every night taught them a lesson what shouldn't be said near him," he answered.

"Because his wife was a Muggle-born?" Harry asked.

"His wife, his almost-sister-in-law, his first victim… She was beautiful little girl … innocent but what … the Dark Lord and Death Eaters had done to her … Regulus couldn't have stand it … She was only six years old, tortured, brutally raped … He knew what lied ahead for her and he stepped in … killed her … out of mercy and he was severely punished for it. That was the only time when I saw him casting an Unforgivable Curse," Snape said grimly and he winced. "He was shitty Death Eater material, he had knowledge, yes, but he was too pure, too innocent to last long as one and you know that he didn't."

"That's why he is so vehemently against You-Know-Who," Hermione muttered.

"Indeed," Snape nodded. "We should get going, kids."

"I will bring my stuff," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

* * *

The kids had left and Severus was left alone with his former student and Regulus's grandfather. Nymphadora was watching the exchange curiously and Mr Black looked like he was about to faint. Severs seriously started considering oblivating the old man for his own good, Nymphadora could get handy later if all of Regulus's assumptions were right.

"Who are this kids?" asked Mr Black weakly.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Severus replied simply.

"Is she related to Hector Dagworth-Granger?" asked Mr Black curiously.

"She is a Muggle-born," Severus muttered pointedly. "A very curious one on that."

"What about the boy?" asked Mr Black. "Where he was growing up?"

"With his aunt and uncle, according to Dumbledore because of safety precautions," Severus replied.

"What kind of safety precautions?" asked Mr Black.

"Blood wards," Severus answered lamely.

"Blood wards in a Muggle family?" Mr Black snorted. "They are void, my boy. I've spent a lot of time at studying wards and the only ward which can be placed on muggle houses is 'Harm Me Not' ward, generally meant for outsiders. Most Headmasters of Hogwarts placed it on the houses of Muggle-born students in dark times," he shook his head.

"Surely…" Severus started but didn't had a chance to finish.

"Surely Dumbledore wants to create a martyr from the boy," Mr Black commented icily. "Did you saw him? He is far too small for eleven years old boy and far too skinny. His glasses are held by a tape, his clothes are far too big for him. Plus he looks a bit frightened. I say that his relatives are abusing him."

"I agree with Mr Black," Tonks said quickly. "You know something more, Professor" she added and glared at him.

"His letters were addressed to the cupboard under the stairs," Severus mumbled. "And don't you think that I didn't paid attention, I saw the signs."

"And what?" Tonks hissed. "You will let it go unnoticed?"

"I can't do much," Severus sighed. "If he was one of mine … I could take the matter to the Board of Governors but if he lands in Slytherin he will be in great danger, every other house will be far more better for him than Slytherin. There are families which would love to see him dead, you know and I refuse to allow it."

"Still," Tonks and Mr Black said at the same time.

"The only thing I can do for now is waiting till the sorting and depending on the house in which he lands … Hufflepuff would be the best for him. Pomona always had a knack at finding abused students in her house, though not in the others. Minerva is far too busy to read sings and Fillius … as good wizard as he is he has his head in his charms to deep to see the signs, vide Verascez's case if you get what I mean Mr Black," Severus explained.

"So nothing will be done about it?" asked Mr Black. "To the hell with the wards, Snape. They aren't there, they won't protect him."

"Regulus has a plan," Severus admitted. "Sirius Black is Harry's godfather, his magical guardian…"

"Sirius is in Azkaban in case you are having an attack of amnesia, Snape," Mr Black muttered.

"Regulus came in possession of certain facts which will set him free," Severus said patiently.

"Dumbledore," Tonks muttered.

"He won't allow it," Mr Black huffed.

"So what do you propose?" Severus snorted.

"Fudge depends very much on Dumbledore's opinion but he depends on money more," Mr Black muttered grimly. "The family has enough money to buy our way to Harry's guardianship until Sirius will be able to take him. I will need to talk with Lucretia and Cassiopeia and your mother, Missy, but I have a feeling that they will agree. Lucretia didn't had a child on her own and ever since Ignatius had died she had been very lonely. Cassiopeia saw too much of abuse going around and she will take Harry's case vehemently."

"Mum would do it too," Tonks agreed.

"Do you think that we can come around in the evening to discuss this matter?" asked Mr Black politely.

"As long as you aren't going to insult dad, mum will most certainly agree," Tonks nodded.

"Noted," Mr Black nodded. "See you around girl, they still live at Shepherd's Walk?"

Tonks nodded.

"Six o'clock should work, won't it?" asked Mr Black.

"Would do," Tonks nodded. "Mum will be home and dad should be back too."

"We are going to keep you informed on the matter, Snape," Mr Black gave Severus small nod and with small shake of his head he left the room.

"I should get going if I want to be at home before six," Tonks said calmly. "See you around Professor," she added before she disapparated.

Severus started wondering in what he willingly gotten himself into. If he only knew that it was only just a beginning…

* * *

When Harry and Hermione made their way back to Professor Snape's room Mr Black and Ms Tonks were already gone. Snape looked a bit pale and very pensive and Regulus was nowhere to be seen.

"He will find his way to King's Cross Station," Snape said blankly answering Harry's unasked question. "He is too old d … I mean cat to get lost. You two on the other hand… I want you to don't let go of my hands or the cart. But if you by some sort of a miracle get lost come to wait between the platforms nine and ten," he added as he seemed to shake himself of from his pensive state.

Snape apparated them to small closed store at the King's Cross Station from where they went to the platforms, pushing their trunks and animals in the cart. Snape had them both hold the cart and was eyeing the surroundings suspiciously. It seemed that ages had passed before they reached platform nine but when they did Snape lead them to the barrier separating the platforms and without a moment of hesitation walked through it, pulling surprised Harry and Hermione with himself.

The platform looked surprisingly peaceful for a magical area. Both times Harry ventured to Diagon Alley he found it packed with people and pleasantly loud. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters except a scarlet steam engine which was standing next to the platform looked absolutely deserted. A sign overhead read 'Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock'. Harry turned his head around and saw wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. They had done it. They were at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"In a matter of one and half of hour the place will be packed with people. By then it is the hardest to find an empty compartment," Snape commented. "I would like to keep an eye on both of you for first few hours of the ride but you may want to wander around meeting your classmates later. We will be travelling in the first carriage, last carriages are usually infested by the Weasley family and the farther you stay away from them the better for you," he added after a moment.

Harry tried to pick up his trunk and lift it up the stairs into the train but he could hardly lift one end – he bought too much books, he realised – and he dropped it painfully on his feet. Snape watched his attempt with unmasked interest and after Harry dropped his trunk on his feet for the second time Snape sighed and pulled out the wand from his pocket. Fifteen seconds later Harry's and Hermione's trunks were tucked on the bench above the seats and Hedwig and Crookshanks, Hermione's cat were sitting on their tops.

The compartment was amazingly huge as Harry realised, following compartment had barely eight seats but the one Snape picked for them had sixteen of them, all of them looked far more better than the seats in following compartment. They were four seats on the left and the right side of the door, six under the window and two directly next to the door facing the window, all seats were huge and when Harry sat down on one of them he realised that they were very comfortable.

"A relict of the times where teachers were bound to travel with the students. There is another one for the Prefects at the end of the carriage," Snape explained and to Harry's and Hermione's surprise he lied himself on all four seats filling them completely before he closed his eyes and muttered, "Wake me up when Pussy gets here."

For next hour and half Harry and Hermione busied themselves with comparing their notes about various subjects and Harry started feeling grateful to Hermione for explaining nuances of Transfiguration to him.

When half past ten had passed the door to the compartment had opened and a short, plump, round-faced boy with slightly unkempt (not as much as Harry's) black hair and dark blue eyes and small black and curly-haired girl with pale blue eyes were lead into the compartment by looking a bit peaky Regulus.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Sally-Anne Perks and Neville Longbottom. Sally-Anne, Neville, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, your fellow classmates," Regulus introduced the kids. "Who killed the Potion Master?" Regulus added as he glanced down at sleeping Snape.

"No one did, Professor Lemeraude," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Regulus raised left eyebrow daringly but he said nothing as he levitated Neville's and Sally-Anne's trunks to the bench.

The kids were smiling sheepishly, Neville was clutching a toad in his hands and Sally-Anne had her arms wrapped around the battered edition of 'Hogwarts: A History'.

Neville opened his mouth as if to say something but he didn't had a chance to say anything because Regulus stood over Snape and gently grabbed the end of Snape's hooked nose. Snape made a snoring sound and muttered something about incompetent dunderheads with brain of the size of a peanut but didn't woke up.

Regulus let go of Snape's nose and pulled out his wand. He waved the wand at Snape and instantly Snape's long, straight and greasy hair were pulled into a pair of curly pigtails.

"Don't you even dare to alert him to the change," Regulus chuckled quietly before he poked Snape's right shoulder with the tip of his wand.

The only reaction he got was a swat in the direction of the wand as if Snape was swatting a persistent mosquito.

"Dumbledore named you the Head of Gryffindor House!" Regulus called out and swatted Snape's nose with the end of his wand.

"Ouch!" Snape muttered and raised his left hand to rub his nose. "What did you said?"

"I sold your naked pictures to the _Playwitch_. Scoot over, lump, will you?" Regulus snorted.

"Keep saying it and you will get quite nasty surprise one morning," Snape muttered grimly but nevertheless he pulled himself into sitting position and scooted closer to the door but he was still occupying three seats with his long legs.

Regulus sat down on the seat closest to the window and using his right leg he pushed Snape's legs from the seat, his legs were reaching the middle of Snape's tight as Snape's legs were reaching the middle of Regulus's tights. That view gave Harry the idea that while he never saw both men standing next to each other at the same time they were equally tall.

"I saw the banes of your existence at the platform," Regulus muttered. "Are you certain that you are still up for the job?"

"Yes, I'm, thank you very much. The day when I will pass the duties as the Head of Slytherin House over to you will be the same day when I will get myself checked into St Mungo's Closet Ward because it will be a sign that I finally lost my mind," Snape snorted grimly.

"You could have always asked for the rooms on the ground floor instead the dungeons. All the humidity and coldness there goes into the head," Regulus commented.

"And still it was an infestation of the Boggarts which chased you from your former rooms in the dungeons after seven years," Snape retorted.

"At least the sun I get through the windows of my first floor rooms doesn't makes me look like Hogwarts resident vampire, that's in your contract," came the retort from Regulus.

"Right under teaching imbeciles who can't read instruction properly and right above the part where I'm supposed to serve as an amusement for Ancient Runes Professor," Snape snorted. "Now change whatever you have done to my hair before I will decide to test my latest poison on you."

"How did you know Professor, that Professor Lemeraude had done something with your hair?" asked Neville nervously.

"Let's just said that it wasn't the first time when he tried to turn me into a poodle, Mr Longbottom. The surprise wears off after the first time and after the second time when he tries to look all innocent like a newborn it's evident that he is pulling a prank. And my hair for him is same old joke," Snape explained with a shrug.

"Not my fault that you are resident greasy git of Hogwarts," Regulus chipped in.

"I would like to see you after one day in Potions classroom under the effect of all these fumes from the cauldrons, thank you very much. Actually I already did, cherub," Snape snorted and at the surprised looks on kids faces he explained. "Humidity, in my case it flattens my hair but most people end looking like a poodles after spending whole day in closed classroom under the ground with fumes coming from about twenty cauldrons with mostly dubious contents. He," Snape pointed at Regulus, "actually, falls into category of the poodle. Once he had to take over Potions lessons for a week when Wizards Flu was running around and I fell its victim. I was laughing so hard every time I saw him that I was worried that I broke a rib or two and I had to see him every evening to collect the homework from him."

"Greasy git," Regulus snorted.

"Poodle," Snape replied shortly.

"Resident vampire," Regulus muttered.

"Resident Boggart who can't hold a liquor to save his life," Snape chipped.

"Hogwarts least popular nuisance who can drunk even a half-giant under the table," Regulus retorted. "Not my fault that I got shitty alcohol metabolism after my dear old grandma."

"Not my fault that I got good alcohol metabolism after my grandfather and he could drunk even a goblin under the table," Snape shrugged. "Beside I thought that after you saw McGonagall on Yule Party in 1985 you know what Turrelan Potion is for."

"Don't you even remind me," Regulus groaned. "It took me months to forgot that image. Yuck!"

"Says the man who had been moaning 'Auld Lang Syne' from under the table for three hours always butchering up the last two lines," Snape snickered.

"Yeah, because whenever I got there a certain Potions Master kept slamming Dumbledore's back and chipping that it is okay to be gay," Regulus snorted in amusement. "Got me a bit distracted and I had to start over."

"I'm not leaving my drink anywhere near you again. Once was enough," Snape snorted.

"Agreed. Especially that part where you kept reminding him that at least he isn't going to die a virgin unlike some. Give me more information than I ever wanted to learn about my colleagues, thank you very much," Regulus shrugged.

"So that was when you started moaning 'Fifteen men on dead man's chest'," Snape snorted.

"That was when you landed under the table," Regulus pointed out.

"I didn't landed under the table, I slid from my seat to hit the git who started buggering 'Ten Little Niggers' and 'Fifteen men on dead man's chest' together and inserting Severus instead Niggers," Snape huffed.

"I knew that there was a reason for that black eye other than peeking under Sinistra's dress," Regulus muttered thoughtfully.

"Speaking about Sinistra you owe me, big," Snape snickered. "Especially for that part when you dragged me into the dungeons screaming bloody murder that you are gay and that we are off to …" Snape paused there and looked at the kids who were listening to the exchange between the professors open mouthed, "do whatever gay couples do together," he finished.

"I'm a healthy man, I need to get laid from time to time but Sinistra send me into celibacy for three years. Still water runs deep as they say," Regulus shrugged.

"So said your predecessor. Took you long enough to realise it," Snape snorted.

"And you are wondering why I only keep drinking with you," Regulus snorted. "You won't pounce me, won't run around in your underwear, won't foretell my death, won't kept insisting that grey hair are for sixty not twenty something going thirty men and that you are having an excellent hair dyer somewhere. Plus you know when I have enough and it is time to kick me through the fireplace into my rooms. You are predictable."

"Wait till you come next time for a drink," Snape snorted. "I will give you predictable."

"You will. You will keep quoting Potions essays on me half the time and bemoaning the incompetence of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors like you usually do for the other half. Or you will dare me into a game of poker because you know that I can't keep a straight face when I'm drunk," Regulus shrugged.

"How do you know that I will do it?" Snape snorted. "For all you know I can do the things you recently mentioned."

" Because you are a Slytherin, Severus," Regulus said simply. "You posses Slytherin's qualities. You are ambitious, cunning and you use any means to achieve your ends. Your ambition is to scare me shitless and now when you informed me that you are going to scare me shitless you think that you aren't going to do anything but watch me fret and keep worrying when and where you are going to do something which will scare me. Having me worried is funny enough and you really don't plan do anything because you rather have me turning every corner with worry, because it is a thing which I, by any logic, wouldn't expect," he explained with a shrug.

"But unfortunately for me you are a Slytherin yourself therefore my plan won't work," Snape chuckled.

"How we are going to be sorted to different houses, Professor?" asked Sally-Anne curiously.

"My favourite rumour is wrestling with a mountain troll," Snape chipped in and kicked Regulus's left leg from the seat.

"My was the one when first years were supposed to get locked in one room with a snake, griffin, raven and badger, the one which jumps on you sorts you into its house. My brother kept telling me that with my fear of big cats I will land myself in Gryffindor," Regulus snickered.

"But it isn't the truth?" asked Harry nervously.

"Not really," Regulus chuckled. "Ever since Hogwarts was founded for sorting students to different house was used the Sorting Hat. You just sit on the stool, put the hat on your head and wait for it to sort you to one of the houses. Some people are easy to sort but some takes ages to sort."

"Vide yourself, you were sitting on the stool for three minutes," Snape snorted.

"That was because I had to talk the Sorting Hat out from sorting me into Gryffindor. I supplied that overgrown bowel-hat with images what will happen to me if I land in Gryffindor after my brother's sorting, thank you very much. Then we had a discussion about Ravenclaw because I really wasn't a Hufflepuff's material," Regulus snickered.

"I can imagine you as a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and I already saw you in Slytherin but I can't picture you in Hufflepuff," Snape snickered.

"Imagine the surprise in my family if I got myself sorted into Hufflepuff," Regulus chuckled. "That would finish them off."

"So all we have do to is try a hat and it will tell us where we belong?" asked Hermione sceptically.

"That's the general concept," Regulus nodded. "Each house accepts different qualities, Hermione. Hufflepuffs for example are just, loyal and patient hard workers, though I never meet a Hufflepuff who didn't wanted to be in Hufflepuff. People call them blank, spineless, lacking of ambition, but these aren't true. The Hufflepuffs just blend with the background, they hardly cause troubles, that's why they are hardly seen. Ravenclaw is different, Rowena Ravenclaw valued knowledge, patience to learn. They are intelligent, very clever but it's hard to befriend someone in that house, they are greedy of knowledge and they guard it closely, on that ground there was a lot of backstabbing as long as I was around. They value books, but they value them too much, they can't appreciate the beauty of the world around them, they are overly suspicious of the acts of kindness, most of these I've meet over the years, anyway."

"What about Gryffindor and Slytherin?" asked Harry curiously.

"Gryffindors are brave, chivalrous, daring, have a lot of backbone but they are too hot-headed to think before they do something stupid. The old proverb is loyal to a fault; Gryffindors acts before they think, Ravenclaws think before they act. Actually instead of Ravenclaw you can insert the name of any other house besides Gryffindor. In a way it is a good house as long as they stick together, but they don't stick together all the times. People automatically assume that Gryffindors can't be wrong, their bravery gives the other courage but at the same time they are the most questioned house about their misdeeds. I've meet many Gryffindors over the years and while I found their bravery endearing I'm not a fan of their ostracism or the fact that if they think that someone had betrayed them they can be downright cruel."

"And Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

"By definition Slytherin is for people with ambition and cunning mind. Slytherins are cautious folk, Hermione. This house let out a lot of dark wizards, I agree with this statement, but with Slytherin it is the more visible than in the other houses. It is the ambition that drives them though. But aside from Hufflepuff House the Slytherins never do anything alone. They gave me enough of the headaches when I became a Professor and had to find a culprit amongst them because aside from Professor Snape no one can make them admit their wrongdoings. Slytherin is the most ostracised house of Hogwarts, mostly because of the dark histories of the families who were in Slytherin, that ostracism of the others makes them stick together in the end. A good leader in Slytherin would make them the finest house of all and I'm referring to a leader amongst the students, not their Head of the House," Regulus explained pensively.

"Thank you," Snape snorted.

"Anyway," Regulus continued and he folded his legs in cross-legged position as he continued. "Slytherin is the house when I encountered the most abused students, not abused by their classmates but their own families. Professor Snape has very keen eyes and picks these by automat and as the Head of the House he is extremely overprotective of his kin."

"If you are trying to get on my good side," Snape muttered.

"Compliments aren't going to get me anywhere, I know," Regulus chuckled.

"I find amusing that you are deliberately missing one important quality which is valued in Slytherin," Snape muttered.

"Blood purity?" Regulus asked. "That's a complete shit," he snorted. "And that's exactly what lead to the dark history about the house. Anyway," he scratched his chin, "what Professor Snape is telling is in fact true to some extent, but not really since this certain quality is the least important quality in the sorting. I've meet many half-bloods in Slytherin and few Muggle-borns. There is simply too little of pure-bloods in wizarding Britain and most of them end in other three houses for blood purity to be the most important part of the sorting into Slytherin. Add the fact that current state of Slytherin butchers Salazar's believe about his students," he explained.

"Excuse me?" snorted Snape.

"Salazar Slytherin was very fond of runes," Regulus sighed. "Wizarding Library in London possesses few of his letters to various wizards and witches of his time. Surprisingly his works through the ages remained not translated because people didn't knew how to approach them. Though every wizard and witch with mastery in Ancient Runes, and I really mean mastery not N.E.W.T.S level Ancient Runes, was welcomed to have a look at them – under the watchful eyes of a librarian who will put Madam Pince into a shame. Anyway, once I got my mastery in Ancient Runes I decided to have a go at Slytherin letters and I have to admit that it was the most challenging piece of work I had over the years," Regulus chuckled.

At that Snape seated himself in cross-legged position on his seat and propped his elbows on his knees as he rested his chin on his hands. The train started to slowly move.

"A colossal part of his works which the library owns still remains not translated for one simple reason, the runes on some stuff is impossible to translate because there isn't a language known to wizards. But there are other parts which for someone gifted with knowledge of languages and extensive knowledge in Ancient Runes will be very easy to translate," Regulus continued.

"Stop veiling your replies and get to the point," Snape commented.

"Anyway the few letters of Salazar Slytherin were thrice coded in Ancient Runes: Celtic, Egyptian and Hebrew. But they weren't just simply coded, you had to figure out which one of them was the first because in Celtic and Egyptian Runes you read from left to right but in Hebrew you read from right to left. In overall Slytherin's letters were coded as a mix of Celtic and Egyptian Runes with few Hebrew words written from right to left, not from left to right. To make the things even more complicated for these who don't like to think outside the box the letters tops and bottoms were reversed. You had to read from the bottom of the page to the top and from right to left. It gave me a mammoth headache before I figured out that order," Regulus explained.

"I think that you are lying," Snape snorted. "You are still a Professor, a Master of Ancient Runes and no self-respecting Master of Ancient Runes wouldn't announce his work and I think that I would spot a publication like that."

"True," Regulus chuckled. "But neither back then nor now is the best time to publicise Slytherin letters. I value my hide enough to not publicise the translations though I have the copies of the letters and translation hidden safely."

"Get to the point," Snape muttered.

"In these letters I discovered something which utterly surprised me and made me realise that if I announced my translation the world we know will crumble into ruins, whole wizarding science known from thirteenth century in light of Slytherin letters are nothing but piece of shit," Regulus said gravely.

"That's getting interesting," Snape muttered. "Keep going."

"Not before I will explain something to the kids," Regulus rolled his eyes. "Before I will explain the matter futher I need you to know the meaning of pure-blood, half-blood and Muggle-born in our science, the one we know for centuries. Muggle-born refers to every witch or wizard who was born in non-magical family. A pure-blood, according to the statute of 1353, is a person who can do magic that has four grand-parents that could do magic and is at least three quarters human. All people in-between are considered as half-bloods. For example a child born from one Muggle-born and one pure-blood parent is a half-blood, so is a child born from pure-blood and Muggle, two Muggle-borns, two half-bloods, one half-blood and one pureblood, Muggle and half-blood or Muggle and Muggle-born. Got it?" Regulus asked.

The kids nodded quickly.

"For years wizarding world considered Salazar Slytherin as a pure-blood, because he stated it himself," Regulus continued explaining. "Except in one of his letters he explains different view at this case. People considered today as pure-blood are called 'Of Old Families' but Muggle-borns are referred as 'Of Pure Blood'. Pure blood, blood not tainted by magical inheritance, pure in its core. That was Salazar's concept of a pure-blood, Muggle-borns…"

"Do you have a proof?" Snape asked skeptically.

"Other than his letters?" Regulus asked. "Yes. Slytherin's oldest yearbooks and history records in Wizarding Library. Approximately three-quarters of Slytherin's at the time of Slytherin posses no magical ancestors. Salazar Slytherin himself possessed no magical ancestors, he states so in his latter to Duncan Mole, his brother-in-law. Mole as far as I figured it out was a half-blood, most probably son of a member of old family and Muggle. Sarah and Ruth Smith, their wives also possessed no magical ancestry as Slytherin himself."

"So Salazar Slytherin valued these of pure, fresh blood?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Regulus nodded. "That's why he would roll in his grave if he saw Slytherin house now. It is nothing he would want it to be."

"Now I can see why you aren't publishing that translation," Snape muttered. "What about the Sorting Hat?"

"It repeats Slytherin words: these of pure-blood. It isn't Slytherin's fault that the Dark Lord Fallron changed the whole concept of science in thirteenth century," Regulus explained.

"And let me guess, he states that he has no magical ancestry in his private letters?" Snape asked.

"That's the only known and found stuff of his," Regulus nodded. "Salazar Slytherin is a mystery for a lot of people for a reason and a very good one on that. He was extremely private, a scientist, most particularly a Potion Master. From the references of the others, one of the best of his time, if not the best but sadly his works are long gone. They were either destroyed or hidden so deeply that even almost a millennium after his demise they remain unfound, not for the lack of trying. But that's not the best," Regulus eyes sparkled with glee. "Salazar Slytherin, despite his lack of magical ancestry was a Parselmouth."

"What?" asked Harry curiously.

"Parselmouth, a speaker of Parseltongue, Snake's Language," Regulus explained.

"He could talk to the snakes?" Harry asked curiously, that stuff sounded interesting. "How he was doing it?"

Regulus shrugged and leaned against the back of the seat, "No one has an idea. But the fact remains that he and his heirs could speak Snake's Language. The last known heir of Slytherin, sadly that it is him, not someone else who is far more normal, is the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who."

"Him?" Harry gasped.

"Yes," Regulus nodded.

"But how?" Harry mumbled.

"From bits and pieces known about Parseltongue is the fact that it is passed by blood. Slytherin was a Parselmouth, therefore every heir of his is a Parselmouth," Regulus shrugged.

At that the world around Harry swayed dangerously. Every heir of his, Voldemort was the heir and Harry … Harry could speak to the snakes. Was he … related to Voldemort?

"I'm a Parseltongue," Harry whispered quietly. "I can talk to the snakes."

Hermione and Sally-Anne gasped, Neville surprisingly sneezed and Snape and Regulus fell from their seats after hearing that statement.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

**Next chapter:** Our Slytherin duo after receiving disturbing information is tryig to reassure Harry that he is a normal boy and that being a Parselmouth is nothing to be worried about while both of them are freeting that this little information they got is something they should be worried about. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Sally-Anne meet their fellow classmates and watch as Regulus pulls 'Not Slytherin firendly Snape' uppon them. The start of the sorting.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm the Head of Slytherin H

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Preview: **Our Slytherin duo after receiving disturbing information is tryig to reassure Harry that he is a normal boy and that being a Parselmouth is nothing to be worried about while both of them are freeting that this little information they got is something they should be worried about. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Sally-Anne meet their fellow classmates and watch as Regulus pulls 'Not Slytherin firendly Snape' uppon them. The Sorting Cermony and its aftermath.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

_Thanks for such welcoming reviews. Few of them will be explained bellow._

* * *

**Chapter three: I'm the Head of Slytherin House.**

Severus Snape prided himself as a man who rarely got shocked into speechless state. Not even the shock of Lily's death rendered him speechless, nor the fact that supposedly dead Regulus Black was in fact alive and well. But Harry's statement about being a Parselmouth rendered him speechless.

That couldn't be possible. Not Lily's son. No, it was some kind of a cruel joke, it had to be.

"Am I related to him?" Harry asked timidly. "You-Know-Who?"

Severus opened his mouth to object but no words come from his mouth.

"No," Regulus said fiercely. "Your mother wouldn't have done such a thing to your father for starters. Secondly You-Know-Who prided himself for possessing no heir."

"But I can…" Harry started.

"You can," Regulus nodded pensively. "But note also what I said about Salazar Slytherin, Harry. Salazar was a Muggle-born wizard and he was a Parselmouth. Parselmouths are extremely rare, Harry and Parseltongue, if we use the references to Muggle biology, are a dominating gene. Mostly it is passed by blood but it isn't impossible to be born as a Parselmouth, vide Slytherin himself. Your ability is nothing to be alarmed off."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Really," Regulus nodded. "Nevertheless I should warn you to not show off this particular ability until you are in grave danger. People hate Parselmouth Harry, as much as they hate snakes."

"Why?" Harry asked nervously.

"Being Parselmouth is considered as dark. Parselmouths are feared Harry, obsessively. It's such a rare ability that not very much is known about it and people are weak, Harry. We hate things we don't understand, we don't need a very good reason to hate it. The fact that we can't understand it is a reason enough," Regulus explained.

"I will never use it," Harry whispered.

"Would you really?" Regulus asked simply. "If you and your friends were trapped in a pit of dangerous venomous snakes wouldn't you use your ability to try and drive them away … To save yourself and your friends?"

"But…" Harry started.

"A wise man told me once that it is not our abilities which makes us good or evil but our choices. You posses very rare ability, considered as dark, yes, but if you used it for a good cause it wouldn't be evil. Look at us," Regulus said fiercely. "We are both very well educated in Dark Arts but does our knowledge makes us evil? Or does it using it to saving someone's life? Not everything in the world is black and white, Harry, there are many shades of grey and people who can't tell difference between one and the other. Think about it," Regulus gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"Severus, would you mind going on a quick patrol now?" Regulus asked when Harry's face brightened a little.

Severus nodded absentmindedly and he quickly stood up. He got the message, whatever Regulus wanted to say wasn't supposed to be said in front of Harry. Severus left the compartment and went down the corridor to the bathroom. Thirty seconds later after Severus seated himself on the toilet he was joined by Regulus who looked very disturbed.

With a swish of the wand the door were closed and warded beyond the capacity of a Hogwarts student, no one could hear them now.

"So what do you think about new piece of information?" Regulus asked quietly as he fished out his pipe from his robes and lit it.

In last nine years Severus when got to know Regulus as Mufrid Lemeraude he learned few things about the man which wasn't supposed to change even now, like the fact that when Regulus was deeply disturbed he was smoking his damned pipe. Usually Severus scolded him that he had enough of breathing poisoned fumes in Potions classroom and send him away but today Severus felt an urge to snatch the pipe from Regulus's hands and take a deep breath of tobacco.

"It isn't good," Severus mumbled grimly. "Is it possible that …" he tried to say his fear but even thinking about it made it all more real.

"That Harry is a Horcrux?" Regulus asked grimly. "We have no proof that he is and no proof that he isn't," Regulus stated. "For all we know Harry could be a naturally born Parselmouth and our fears will have to remain just our fears. On the other hand no one knows what occurred in Godric's Hollow between Lily's death and Dark Lord's demise. If that night proved something to me, it proved that beyond any doubt the Dark Lord possesses a Horcrux, most probably more than one. But we can only guess why Harry lived when by all logic he should have died," Regulus leaned against the window, staring at Severus pointedly.

There were so many unasked questions in that statement. 'Why the Dark Lord didn't wanted to kill Lily? Why Dumbledore brought you to Hogwarts after the Dark Lord's demise? Why you are his most trusted man?'

Severus hated to answer this questions. For Merlin's sake it was private! But could he trust Black to not betray his most deepest secret to anyone, most importantly Harry?

But somehow Black had to trust him, trust him enough to reveal himself and reveal information which could help in getting rid of one Tom Marvolo Riddle for good.

"I loved her," Severus whispered, staring pointedly at his own shoes, just to not see the look on Regulus's face. "I hated him as fiercely as I loved her. I didn't give a damn about him, or the child but for Lily …"

"You begged him to spare her life," Regulus whispered.

"I did," Severus whispered. "I begged both of them to save her when I discovered … what I've done by revealing the prophecy to the Dark Lord. I had been laughed, ridiculed by both of them. Dumbledore said that he will protect them all…"

"That explains a lot," Regulus muttered. "That's why Dumbledore wanted you to be at Hogwarts. Because one day Harry Potter was supposed to come around and he needed you to protect him from the harm."

Severus nodded slowly and whispered, "What we are doing now?"

"We put our minds at ease until later today," Regulus said with a shrug. "Right now the only thing we can do is fret. We need as many information as possible about the subject of Horcruxes but between you and I one of us has to own a book which refers to Horcruxes even if Hogwarts library won't provide us any. Later in the week I will go to Wizarding Library of London if we can't find anything in our own books."

"Looking alarmed for no good reason isn't wise around Dumbledore. We both have to be at our best behaviour," Severus agreed.

"That is more yours thing than mine," Regulus snorted. "I can get away with being moody and I'm good enough Occlumens to keep my mind away from our nosy Headmaster. You on the other hand…"

"Oh, please," Severus snorted. "I spied on the Dark Lord and lived. I can keep secrets from Dumbledore if I want to."

"Good. Up for patrolling?" Regulus changed the subject.

"Indeed," Severus nodded. "But someone has to keep an eye on the quartet. It would be better if you came back to our compartment for now."

Regulus left with a quick nod but long minutes after he left Severus was still sitting docile on the toilet thinking about the latest events.

* * *

"Professor Lemeraude is right, Harry," admitted Neville timidly. "It might be considered as dark but think about it from practical point of view."

"How practical being able to talk to the snakes is other than what Lemeraude had said?" Harry shrugged nervously.

"Well for instant imagine having a rodent infestation in the garden. Snakes like eating rodents, right? Well you find a snake and tell it that as long as he doesn't hurts humans it can feast on the rodents. If it agrees you are both happy in that deal," Neville explained.

"It will be hard to find a snake in Little Whinging or rodents," Harry sighed. "But it is a good example."

"What about the Slytherin, Harry?" Hermione supplied. "I bet that Slytherin dormitories are full of snakes. Imagine talking about the history of Hogwarts or goings in the castle with snakes and you are the only one to talk with them."

"Or asking them for protection," Harry mumbled. "Think that they would agree to keep me and my friends from harm if we by any chance get sorted into Slytherin?"

"Why we would want to be sorted into Slytherin?" asked Neville nervously.

"Well, you heard Professor Lemeraude. Slytherin is the house for ambitious," said Hermione quickly.

"I will be a Hufflepuff, most likely," Neville mumbled.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't have an ambition," Neville mumbled and looked pointedly on his shoes.

"Oh come on," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Everybody has their own ambitions, dreams, plans for the future."

"It was a miracle I got the letter," Neville mumbled. "My family considered me as a squib until I got it. I'm afraid of flying, I can't do accidental magic, not much of it anyway. And that's not the most hurting thing, you know."

"Then what is?" asked Sally-Anne gently.

"My parents …" Neville mumbled and blushed furiously. "They were the Aurors, dark wizards catchers, everybody keeps telling me that they were brilliant … and …"

"They expect to be like your parents?" Sally-Anne asked tentatively.

"They never say it, not directly … at least. But as you grew older, you learn to read between the lines. I'm a shame to my family, even if they don't say it. Shame to my parents, not good enough," Neville mumbled.

"There has to be something you are good at," Hermione interjected.

"I like Herbology, I love working with plants. But I'm shitty at everything else. But I want to be someone, made a name of my own, you know. I don't want to be a constant failure, I want to make my parents … proud, even if they won't realise … They don't even remember me," Neville whispered.

"What happened to them?" asked Sally-Anne very gently.

"Few months after You-Know-Who was gone his Death Eaters attacked us. They were tortured about his whereabouts, that's all I know. They lost their minds," Neville whispered brokenly. "They are alive but not really. They move, breath, eat … It is like there are here and yet … they are not."

Harry felt bad for Neville. Sure Harry had no parents and as much as it hurt him he was in a bit better predicament than Neville. At least he could tell himself that they might not suffer, that their deaths were quick, not painful. They weren't there. But being in Neville's shoes … seeing his parents, alive but yet not … unable to be recognised by them … That was really awful.

"They expect me to be like them," Neville kept talking. "But I don't want to. I want to be me, not a shadow of people who can't recognise their family … Sometimes I wish that they died that day. It would be painful, but not nearly as painful as seeing them the way they are now. They are like big children, unable to talk, unable to take care of themselves … I wish there was a way to … either heal them or let them die peacefully, without a pain. But there is none, they said that there is none."

"Who are these 'they'?" asked Sally-Anne.

"The Healers," Neville mumbled.

"They are like our doctors, aren't they?" asked Hermione gently. "They heal injured?"

Neville nodded.

"Maybe if you could try to become one," Sally-Anne suggested. "Look for treatment for your parents, for the cure."

"It would be brilliant," Neville sighed. "But I would need Potions for it and I can't even prepare a tea without burning myself," he added sheepishly.

"Well the base for Potions is in Herbology," said Hermione. "And you said yourself that you are good at Herbology."

"Not to mention that Potions are logical subject. If A reacts with B and gives C therefore C minus B gives A," added Harry pensively. "You are halfway there if you know Herbology, if you can tell the effects of a certain ingredient and the reactions between it and the other ingredient."

"You think?" Neville asked sheepishly.

"I don't think, I know," Harry said surly. "Professor Snape said so himself and as a Potions Master he is supposed to know what he is doing."

"Who says that he doesn't?" asked nasty voice from the doorway.

Harry glanced at the door and almost groaned. Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway, he was surrounded by two boys taller than him but from the looks on their faces Harry guessed that they shared one brain-cell. Behind them was standing hard-faced girl with black-hair and dark-blue eyes. Next to her was standing tall and lanky boy with curly jet-black hair and dark-grey eyes. Somewhere behind them was standing a blond-haired girl, about an inch taller than the black-haired boy with a face of a pug and brown eyes. Next to her was standing petite blonde with pale blue eyes. She was followed by a girl with short strawberry-blonde haired girl with blue eyes. Next to her was standing brown-haired girl with pale blue eyes. The last person in the group was quite tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes.

"Well, well, who is travelling the train?" started Malfoy but it was the only thing he managed to say.

"IN! SIT! And if you even dare to as much as twitch I will have all of you scrubbing Hogwarts floors from the top to the bottom!" barked an angry voice.

The group of ten immediately fell into the compartment and scattered around at the free seats.

"Whom we are having here?" Regulus asked sarcastically.

"We are the Slytherins," said Malfoy quickly.

"Are you really?" Regulus asked sarcastically and raised his left eyebrow daringly. "If you are right then I will need to have my eyesight checked because all I see is a bunch of dressed in black cloaks and ties students with no house colours on them. Therefore I see that you are a bunch of unsorted first years and since I see no Sorting House around you have no way of knowing where you are going to be sorted. For all I see if there was a house for 'spawn of the greatest excuses in wizarding Britain' you will land in it."

"If my father …" Malfoy started but Regulus didn't even give him a chance to finish.

"If you are planning to say 'if my father hears about it you'll be sorry' brat, think about it before you finish this sentence. I don't fear that excuse of a man who happens to be your father, Malfoy. Yes, I know who you are boy. You are Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Your mother was once a beautiful and talented woman but when she married your father she crossed her life," Regulus snorted sarcastically. "A daughter of Blacks and Lucius Malfoy. If it wasn't for the reputation of the house of your father the only relationship your father would be having would be the one with his right hand. Yes, I know your lot, the Malfoys. Proud servants of each Dark Lord almost from the very beginning … If Marius Malfoy ever saw his heirs now he would roll in his grave."

"How dare you!?" Malfoy snarled.

"I dare," Regulus snorted. "I have the authority and I dare to speak the truth. Your ancestors are nothing but a shame to the family. Tell me Mr Malfoy the family motto."

Malfoy shrugged and looked at his shoes.

"Un Malfoy cintre à aucun. A Malfoy bows to no one, Mr Malfoy. Shame that such noble motto has been dragged through the mud for ages by your ancestors. They served each Dark Lord who came around and what they got?" Regulus snorted. "Once powerful and wealthy Malfoys became poorer than the Weasleys, if it wasn't for your father's marriage with your mother the name of Malfoy would mean a scum. The house of Malfoy is nothing but a shame to Slytherin house, Salazar Slytherin would roll in his grave if he saw what is polluting his once prided house."

Malfoy said nothing, he only looked at his shoes and Harry saw tingles of red at the end of his ears.

"Whom else we have here?" Regulus said sarcastically as he stopped before Malfoy's bodyguards. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who by any logic shouldn't be there. Tell me Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle how one lives with knowledge of being a child of a brother and sister. Shame," Regulus snorted. "Real shame, especially in already well inbreed family. Salazar Slytherin wouldn't want any of you."

Crabbe and Goyle hung their heads as Regulus moved to the black boy.

"Mr Blaise Zabini. Or should I rather say Zabini-Campbell-Gregson-Foresterson-Escher-Humber-Sarielli. I'm sorry if I forgot to name your latest step-father but your mother keeps jumping in so many beds at such haste that it is impossible to keep up with 'Social' part of Daily Prophet. Such a coincidence that these poor buggers are mysteriously dying within a month of the wedding. Then again maybe the old proverb is right and sex can really kill, but we can't be sure, can we?" Regulus said ironically.

Zabini looked away from Regulus as he moved to black haired boy.

"Mr Theodore Nott," Regulus said icily. "How is your mother these days, boy?" the boy flinched visibly. "Oh, I forgot, your dearest father abused her to death and he didn't ended in Azkaban because she was already mental when she died. Who cared? Shame."

The boy blushed scarlet but said nothing as Regulus moved to hard-faced girl with black hair.

"Ms Pansy Parkinson," Regulus stated. "Your father is still playing Poker vehemently?" the girl turned scarlet. "I see that he is and these robes you are wearing clearly say that 'if my mother wasn't whoring herself on Knockturn Alley I would be wearing hand-me-downs'. Such a value for Slytherin, indeed."

The girl looked like she was about to cry as Regulus moved to pug-faced blonde.

"Ms Millicent Bulstrode," Regulus said icily. "That was once a fine name, Bulstrode. Until your father polluted it by sleeping around. What a coincidence that your unfortunate siblings didn't lived. It makes me wonder by what kind of accident you lived."

The girl flinched and looked away as Regulus moved to stand in front of the remaining three.

Harry didn't liked it, didn't liked him right now. Regulus seemed nice if a bit sarcastic but now he was downright cruel to students who didn't done anything wrong. Unless showing around in a big group was considered as wrong.

"STOP!" Harry yelled. "Stop in an instant!" he cried out as he sprung out from his seat. "What they had done to you?!"

Regulus opened his mouth to say something but he hadn't a chance to say anything because Harry's screams were joined by Hermione, Neville and Sally-Anne. Since there were yelling at the same time it was hard to distinguish who was yelling what.

"SILENCE!" came booming voice from the doorway and that's when Harry saw Snape, he looked furious, absolutely furious. "Lemeraude unless my memory fails me I'm the Head of Slytherin House, that's one. Two, get out in an instant before I will hex you into Australia. You four," his eyes lingered on Harry, Hermione, Neville and Sally-Anne, "sit. Lemeraude, I told you to leave!"

Regulus strode past Snape slamming the door so hard that the glass shacked dangerously. Snape leaned against the door and took a quick look at the compartment before he spoke quietly, "Potter, do tell what Lemeraude had done."

Harry stood up and looked Snape deadly in the eye as he answered, "He started insulting them. Telling bad things about them and their families. He is a teacher but he has no right to blame them for the faults of their families, if there are any, Professor. He was abusing his power of a Professor for no good reason. Disliking someone shouldn't be a reason of blaming their children for the crimes of their parents."

Snape didn't said anything for a long time but he didn't look away from Harry.

Finally Snape looked away and he said in cold voice, "Professor Lemeraude will be dealt with the abuse of his power accordingly. The four of you, however will be serving a detention with me on first Friday of the term for disrespecting a Professor. I won't allow a lack of discipline."

"They didn't had done anything wrong, Professor," said the girl with strawberry-blonde hair as she stood up. "It was Professor Lemeraude who overstepped his boundaries. What they were supposed to do? Hex him into next week?"

"Detention Ms Davis," Snape said coldly.

"She was telling the truth," added Blaise Zabini and he stood up.

"He is a nasty piece of work," added Theodore Nott as he stood up.

"Filthy liar," threw Pansy Parkinson as she stood up herself.

"And foul teacher," added Millicent Bulstrode as she stood up.

"He had no right and neither have you," added petite blonde when she stood up, Daphne Greengrass.

"That's right," added brown-haired girl vehemently and she sprung into standing position, Lillith Moon.

"They are right," added Crabbe and Goyle together as they scrambled to their feet.

For a moment there was silence since Snape was too stunned to speak and then Malfoy stood up and said, "If they are going to be punished for putting the bastard in his place then you will have to punish all of us, Professor."

* * *

Surely somewhere in Great Beyond Fate and Destiny were playing a game called 'Let's fuck with Severus's Life', Severus was sure of it. That was the only thought he could think off as he swept his gaze through the fourteen faces of his students. They were all standing in the middle of the compartment staring at him with obvious anger on their faces. Slytherins to the bone, kick one and the other will come to the rescue. But if they wanted it, then very well.

"Book Friday for the detention, after dinner, in Potions classroom, all of you," he huffed and stormed out, slamming the door as he left.

The classes didn't even had started and he was already developing a mammoth headache. Now it was time to find Pussy and put him in his place.

The door to the toilet they occupied earlier were slightly ajar and the smoke coming through it indicated that Pussy Git was inside. Severus strode there without the hesitation and quickly locked and warded the door.

"That was uncalled for!" he yelled at the other man. "What the fuck you were thinking?! No, that's the thing! You weren't!"

"Oh, I was," Regulus shrugged. "What I did, I did for a very good reason!"

"Enlighten me then why I have to put the whole bunch in a detention," Severus snorted.

"They are the Slytherins, most probably they will be the Slytherins, Severus," Regulus answered simply. "I have no problems with their colours but their motivation to wear them. Most of their families were in Slytherin and they would go there to please them. I … we can't have it. A bunch of brainless followers of their parents won't do us any good. I wanted them to think, and think hard about choosing their paths. From there is only one step into serving the Dark Lord, one or the other. I won't allow it."

"By insulting their families?" Severus snorted.

"By not making them perfect. A mere shadow will make them question their parents motives, it will make them suspicious and then they will be able to make a decision for themselves and themselves only," Regulus answered.

"That will get you into deep shit," Severus snorted. "Nevertheless you would go there and you will apologise."

"Not today. I will come down to the detention and then I will, till then they will need to think about what I said. Hopefully I interrupted in future harvesting of Death Eaters in training," Regulus shrugged.

Severus was an inch away from banging his head against the door.

* * *

"Greasy git," Malfoy snorted. "It's obvious that he is siding with that excuse of a teacher."

"We should have hexed the bastard into next Friday," Hermione huffed. "At least that detention will be worth it."

"A well aimed prank would probably do," said Sally-Anne. "But it has to be something spectacular, something with a bang."

"Like a bomb?" Harry asked. "Surely we don't want to kill him, just make him worry about his hide."

"There are few nice hexes which will look good on him," Malfoy snorted.

"Then let's plan it," Neville suggested.

"With something nice for Snape on the side," added Pansy Parkinson. "Something to remind him that he is supposed to stick up for his students."

"How about changing the decor of his rooms to Gryffindor?" asked Goyle.

"Right, he can't stand the colouring," nodded Malfoy. "And Lemeraude's into Slytherin."

"That won't do," Harry shook his head. "Most probably his rooms are having Slytherin decor. He was a Slytherin, unless he was lying."

"The more reason to prank him, nasty bugger," hoofed Millicent Bulstrode.

"Well, a little plan wouldn't hurt," said Hermione and she dug into her bag.

She fished out a piece of parchment and a quill from the bag and seated herself, "So, keep giving the ideas."

"Who are you?" asked Malfoy.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered simply.

"There is no family named Granger," Malfoy scrunched his nose.

"Of course, there isn't," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm a Muggle-born."

"A …" Malfoy started but was whacked across the head by Nott.

"Don't you even finish that, Malfoy. They have more balls than you do," Nott glared at him.

"Oh, look who's talking, Nott," Malfoy snorted.

Pansy Parkinson rolled her eyes and whacked both of them across the head before she said to Hermione, "Is there a Muggle-thing which would scare them shitless, Granger?"

"Well, there is a bomb," Sally-Anne suggested. "As adults they should be at least tad familiar with dangerous things in Muggle world."

"A tickling clock in a box," Hermione snickered. "That would scare them shitless. If they are familiar with the word 'time-bomb' they will be running from Hogwarts faster than they can say 'Magic'."

"What's a time-bomb?" asked Millicent.

"It's a mix of explosive materials with a timer so it doesn't goes off when it isn't supposed to but on a certain, appointed earlier, time," Hermione explained.

"That would be good," said Tracey Davies. "Especially if we somehow managed to put a charm in that box so when it goes off it would change everything in the room into Gryffindor decor, at least for Snape."

"There are ways," Malfoy muttered. "We should ride the library for that charm. What about Lemeraude?"

"There is a nice plant which looks very much alike like a venomous tentacula," Neville suggested. "It's called Kissing Plant, from what I read it is really perverted thing."

"But how we are going to get one?" asked Daphne Greengrass.

"I heard from my gran that Professor Sprout used to have one in one of the greenhouses. Of course it's probably warded beyond normal capacity and for a good reason too," Neville said pensively.

"Well in worst case we can always buy one," sighed Zabini.

"How so?" asked Goyle.

"Polyjuice Potion, Goyle," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "We can't buy one but we can make it."

"Let's wait for deciding who would be the best to tend to the potion until first potions," suggested Lillith Moon.

"I can nick boomslangs skin," Draco muttered.

"I have bicorn horn, somewhere," Neville added.

"So first thing tomorrow is riding the library?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry," Hermione nudged him. "You have Potions books with you."

Harry immediately went to his trunk and started handing Malfoy who was the closest to him the Potions books. They skipped through five of them without a mention about Polyjuice Potion and finally they found it in _Advanced Potion Making_. The rest of the books went back to the trunk and the group of thirteen started leafing through the chapter concerning Polyjuice Potion as Nott was keeping the guard on the door.

By the time Snape and Regulus came back, both looking sulky the group of fourteen was playing Exploding Snap like a bunch of good kids who weren't planning to scare their professors into New Year.

* * *

Something didn't felt right for Severus but couldn't put a finger on that. The bunch of Slytherins-to-be playing Exploding Snap with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and two Muggle-borns was everything but not good.

Severus glanced at Regulus who was reading something which by the title looked like a romance novel even if it was written in Ancient Runes. True to his words, Regulus hardly spared a glance at the kids when they came back into the compartment and Severus could only hope that Regulus was right. If he wasn't then he just made few quite powerful enemies.

Severus's gaze settled on the kids again. Exploding Snap was full on and chattering was one he was surprised to listen to . By the time the trolley with the sweets arrived he was nudged by Regulus who gave him five galleons. On times when they both happened to wander into Honeydukes on Hogsmead weekends Severus got accustomed of the meaning of five galleons. Five galleons meant, five boxes of Bettie Boot's Every Flavour Beans, twenty Drooble's Best Blowing Gums, five Liquorice Wands, five boxes of Chocolate Frogs and Always Buzzing Cherry Juice. He sighed as he accepted the five galleons from Regulus before he pulled out one galleon for one Buzzing Pear Juice, box of Bettie Boot's Every Flavour Beans and one Liquorice Wand.

Kids wasted no time at fishing the money from their pockets and buying bits of everything from the trolley by the time Severus even managed to stand up. When he came back from the corridor he dropped most of the sweets into Regulus's lap and he seated himself with one Liquorice Wand in hand before he started flipping absent-mindedly through the latest edition of 'Potions Quarterly'.

For better part of next two hours he kept snorting every now and then when he was reading and rereading the review of Pontius Gallahan's latest book and reviews of said review. Sometimes it was great fun to have his name prefixed with the title P.M.

"Yuck!" Regulus yelped suddenly and he flew to the window at his top speed and chucked the book out through it.

"Not a good book?" Severus snorted.

"You can say so," Regulus shrugged. "It was relatively nice for the most part but when I got into the part about black leather and shackles it stopped being nice."

"Keep in mind that you are in the same compartment with fourteen children, Lemeraude," Severus snorted.

"I will bear it in mind, Severus," Regulus snorted and he fell back on his seat.

For about a minute the only sound in the compartment was still ongoing game of Exploding Snap until something blew up about two feet away from Severus.

That was Regulus's annoying habit. He was perverted about Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and he could blew balloons for hours if someone didn't distracted him. Too bad for him that Severus himself wasn't fond of blowing the balloons, especially the part when they were exploding so one minute after the first balloon burst out Regulus was covered from head to toe in the gum.

"Wicked," Neville Longbottom mumbled nervously.

"Oldest trick in the book, Mr Longbottom," Severus admitted without raising his eyes from his newspaper.

"When we are going to reach Hogwarts, Professor?" asked Hermione curiously.

"In two hours, Ms Granger," Severus replied as he checked his battered watch. "Which reminds me," he rolled up his newspaper and whacked Regulus across the head, "that we are supposed to be patrolling the train."

"Bugger off, Severus," Regulus snorted. "The train is full of the Prefects."

"Who will be more busy snogging around the corners than the rest of the students. Get your lazy behind and do some work," Severus snorted.

"You best prepare detentions slips," Regulus muttered.

"I'm not the one doing the patrolling," Severus replied swiftly and he came back to reading his newspaper.

The silence didn't lasted longer than two minutes after Regulus had left before he was called back to Regulus's aid by Grace Delano who looked quite red on her face.

He left the kids in the compartment and he went to join Regulus in third carriage.

When he get there Regulus was leaning against the door and in front of him, red in their faces and practically naked were his sixth year Prefect and a fellow Prefect from Ravenclaw from the same year.

One hour worth tongue lashing about carelessness of young people and assigning two, one year worth detentions later he went to patrol the train further with Regulus at his side. They came back to their compartment barely five minutes before they were supposed to reach Hogwarts. By that time the kids were already dressed in their school robes (those who weren't dressed by the time they entered their compartment, anyway) and were busy talking about various stuff.

Draco was talking with Harry, Nott and Zabini over something which sounded like Quidditch. Neville was talking with Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe and Goyle was listening to their conversation. Hermione Granger, Sally-Anne Perks, Lillith Moon and Tracey Davis were talking animatedly over something. Everybody seemed to be the best friends ever.

And that was disturbing to Severus. However he didn't had enough time to ponder upon it because they reached Hogsmead station. He send Regulus off to keep a carriage for them as he lead the first years to Hagrid.

The ride to Hogwarts was relatively calm one. Severus wasn't in mood for talking and neither was Regulus but as soon as they reached Hogwarts they went to the library to check something on the subject of Horcruxes. They spent some time mulling over the subject until they realised that they were late for the sorting and that was a thing Severus didn't want to miss.

They broke into neck-braking speed and they managed to slip into Great Hall just as McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry,"

'Please let it not be a Slytherin,' Severus begged the hat mentally. 'Any house but not Slytherin.'

* * *

Professor Snape lead them to Hagrid and left them with him on the platform. In a matter of one minute they were joined by their fellow students from the first year.

"C'mon, follow me – anymore firs' years. Min yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid called out.

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville only flinched visibly but Blaise patted his shoulder reassuringly as he said.

"There isn't anything dangerous there, Nev. They wouldn't let us come to Hogwarts this way if there was."

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called out over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great, black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Neville followed Hermione and Daphne Greengrass into one boat. Draco, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle got into following one, as did Sally-Anne, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. Blaise Zabini and Lillith Moon landed in one boat with black haired boy and blonde haired girl. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had the boat to himself. "Right then - FOREWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps around the huge, oak door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked as he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too tall to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them lead to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house would be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on a red-haired boy who was standing on Neville's right and his friends who looked like they didn't had time to properly fasten their robes. Harry nervously flattened his hair.

"I shall return while you are ready," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

Suddenly about twenty of ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, "I say, we ought to give him a second chance – "

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really a ghost – I say, what you are doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and thighs had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Cermony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts float away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into the line right behind Hermione and in front of Neville, and they walked out, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long tables where the teachers were sitting and a quick glance at it revealed Harry that neither Snape nor Regulus weren't around, but Harry calmed his nerves telling himself that they were probably just running a bit late. Professor McGonagall lead the first years up here, so that they came to halt in a line facing the other students with their teachers behind them. The hundreds of face staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with the stars.

He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On the top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat, without a mistake, the Sorting Hat. For a few seconds, there was a complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat begun to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of four tables and then became quite silent again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second to the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake his hand with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy," went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender," became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers: Harry could see a pair of red-heads catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" was called forward and she made her way to the stool nervously.

The hat barely touched her head before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Millicent gave them small smile and she went to sit at the farthest table on the right.

"Cornfoot, Stephen!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent," went to Slytherin, so did "Davis, Tracey."

"Entwhistle, Kevin!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," seemed to be tad to sort because he spent whole minute on the stool before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then, there was another name.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost run to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. For a long moment there was silence before …

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione gave Harry and Neville a quick, reassuring smile before she run to Slytherin table and sat down next to Millicent, Tracey and Crabbe and Goyle who moved to make a room for her.

"Greengrass, Daphne," became a Slytherin too.

"Hopkins, Wayne!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Su!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

When Neville's name was called, Neville staggered nervously to the stool. The hat kept him there for two long minutes before it finally declared him a Slytherin to his utmost shock, but nevertheless Neville went to Slytherin table and seated himself on the opposite side of the table to Crabbe and Goyle.

"MacDougal, Morag," made Ravenclaw to hers utmost horror and not even called out, "MacMillan, Ernie," made her move from the stool. MacMillan rolled his eyes and took the hat from him and put it on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" was called next. The hat barely touched his head and it yelled:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco went to sit next to Neville but not without small wink in Harry's general direction.

"Moon, Lillith," "Nott, Theodore," Parkinson, Pansy," made three Slytherins in a row and they quickly seated themselves with the rest. "Patil, Padma," made a Ravenclaw and her twin sister, "Patil, Parvati," made Gryffindor. Finally there was, "Perks, Sally-Anne," who went to Slytherin and finally there was, "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry absent-mindedly noted Snape and Regulus slipping into two empty seats as he walked towards the stool.

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"_Hmm_," said a small voice in his ear. "_Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's a talent. A, my goodness, yes – and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. So where shall I put you_?"

Harry gripped the edge of the stool and thought feverishly, _Slytherin, please let me be in Slytherin with my friends_.

"Slytherin," said the hat. "Are you sure? Slytherin will help you with greatness but it will not make you the most popular kid around."

_To the hell with it_, Harry thought. _I want to be with my friends_.

"So be it," said the hat."SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took of the hat just in the moment he heard chocking noises coming from the teachers table. He turned his head around and saw Regulus swatting Snape's back who appeared to chook out on the contest of the goblet in front of him. Outside Snape's coughing the hall fell so silent that the buzz of a stray fly would echo in the hall like a buzz of a thousand of them.

Harry approached Slytherin table and seated himself next to Theodore and Daphne.

Said weakly, "Rivers, Alfred," made Ravenclaw. He was followed by "Roper, Sophie," who went to Gryffindor along with "Runcorn, Ted". "Smith, Zacharias" made Hufflepuff, "Spinks, Elizabeth," went to Gryffindor, "Summers, Rachel," went to Hufflepuff. To Gryffindor went "Thomas, Dean," and "Turpin, Lisa," made Ravenclaw and there was a turn of a red-headed boy. A Weasley, if what Snape told him was truth since the other remaining student, was Blaise.

It took a longer moment before "Weasley, Ron," made Gryffindor and then there was Blaise's turn. Weasley got a booming welcome from the Gryffindors as Blaise walked to the stool.

Fifteen seconds later Blaise was seated next to Neville. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Previously busied with watching remaining part of the Sorting Harry glanced at the High Table. At the end farthest to him sat Hagrid who looked like someone just whacked him across the head with a very huge rock. When his eyes caught Harry's he gave him a sheepish smile but he quickly turned away to talk with an older wizard with wooden leg and scarred face. Next to him was sitting the most repulsing looking man, Harry ever saw. The witch who happened to be sitting next to him looked like she wanted to trade places with her neighbour, a witch with glasses so big that she reminded Harry a big fly. Another witch with short, spiky grey hair and yellowish, much like hawk's, eyes was talking with Professor McGonagall. Next to Professor McGonagall, in the centre of Head Table, in a large golden chair sat the man who without a mistake had to be Professor Dumbledore. Next to him, in normal chair was sitting a plum witch who liked like she was pulled away from gardening to attend the feast. Her other companion was small man with huge beard, he was sitting on a couple of thick books, he was engrossed in conversation with a witch in nurse robes. Then there were sitting two relatively young women, the one closer to Dumbledore's chair had long light brown hair and blue eyes, the other's hair were black as raven's wing. Next to them was sitting Quirrel who was fidgeting. Next to Quirrel, looking like someone just poisoned him, was sitting Snape. Next to him, completely unaffected by Harry's sorting was sitting Regulus.

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he sat back again.

Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whatever to laugh or not. He looked at the faces of the other first years, they appeared to be having the same dilemma. The empty dishes which were standing on the table suddenly were filled with food. He had never seen so many things he wanted to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry but there were times where Harry would kill someone for a slice of a bread which had gone bad and a glass of milk – such a nice taste after drinking water from the tap in the bathroom when he was on 'No Food' punishment.

Busied with eating and the chatter of his new friends he didn't noticed that Dumbledore and four other teachers slipped away from their places.

* * *

Severus barely touched the roast beef which Regulus put on his plate by the time he felt Dumbledore's gaze on himself. It rarely happened but Severus knew that the Heads of the Houses were supposed to meet immediately in the chamber next to the hall, the one which had the door on Severus's right. Severus got to his feet and walked into the chamber without hesitation. Ten seconds later he was joined by Pomona Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore came in as the last person, he pulled out his wand and conjured five fluffy purple armchairs. The rest of the Heads sat down but Severus remained docile in his place, leaning with his back against the wall.

"I trust that this year's Sorting Ceremony was very surprising one. Severus?" Dumbledore said and his gaze fixed on Severus.

Severus hold the gaze as he answered icily, "I did nothing to encourage the boy into being sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore. In fact I did everything to prevent it."

That was the truth, mostly. He warned Harry and Hermione to not get themselves sorted into Slytherin … Speaking about Hermione, he didn't spotted her and he wondered where the girl had ended. He hated it to be Gryffindor, the world hardly needed next Lily Evans and Severus Snape, friends separated by their houses.

"I didn't meant just Harry, Severus," Dumbledore shook his head. "I was also speaking about Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger and Sally-Anne Perks. They are all Slytherins, did you forgot that part?"

There are what?

"Lemeraude and I got a bit delayed," Severus admitted. "We entered the Great Hall in the moment Potter was called."

"Current events lead me into thinking that we need to call back once abandoned tradition, my dear friends. Most specifically I'm thinking about Slytherin but the other houses needs to keep the appearance for not raising too much suspicions," Dumbledore said pensively.

"What you have in mind, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I was thinking about adding one of the remaining professors to your aid as the Deputy Head of the House. Each of you have to chose one person who would step in into your duties if you are unable to attend them yourself. They will have the same authorities but you will keep the title of the Head of your houses," Dumbledore explained. "Minerva?"

"I pick Rolanda, Albus. She would be good as Deputy Head of Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She knows discipline."

"Lawrence would be fine with keeping an eye on Hufflepuff for me, plus he was in Hufflepuff. I trust that the same rules which are applying to us are applying to them?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"I was wondering …" Professor Flitwick had started but Severus didn't gave him a chance to finish.

It was an impulse, a hunch, completely irrational but he had to make his claim for deputy before Flitwick did.

"I chose Mufrid," Severus said quickly.

"I was under impression that you weren't the best of friends," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkled merrily.

"We aren't," Severus replied. "But the ride with him proved me that he is able to hold the discipline better than Aurora Sinistra."

"Aurora was in Slytherin, Severus. Mufrid is a foreigner," Dumbledore pointed out.

How to make sure beyond any doubt that Regulus was a Slytherin without revealing his identity? He could lie or he could tell the truth.

"He was in Slytherin, Albus," Severus said and he hesitated. Whatever he chose to reveal now would determine the further actions. "He isn't Mufrid Alphard Lemeraude," he paused and looked at the shocked faces of his colleagues. "His real name is Regulus Arcturus Black."

Four pairs of eyes focused on him showing the only emotion, an utter shock.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

Replies to annoymous (by definition) review:

**neosildrake** - The problem with Regulus lies with Sirius and Regulus's incapcity to destroy all Horcruxes by himself. He can suspect where they are but alone he won't do much. Then there is the fact that he believes that the Dursleys are not the best guardians for Harry. There comes the issue of Sirius and Tonks, she is going to be helpfull in freeing Sirius and that's why Regulus confides in her. Harry and Hermione in a way are self-explanatory. Harry needs to know what lies ahead and Regulus has a senitment to girls named Hermione (not that he had meet many, but still he married one). In this chapter there is a downfall for Regulus, he no longer will remain Mufrid Alphard Lemeraude in the eyes of remaing Heads of the Houses and Dumbledore. What Snape had done can be viewed as treachery but it's really not. Still in a way Severus shileds him, he feels responsible for making him a Death Eater (by bringing him to Voldemort) and the life he leads now. The extent of Severus's choice in this chapter would be explained in the next one properly (and there would be few lies going around). Snape's beahviour on the train ... well I was writing that part more with Regulus's prank in mind but on logical ground ... they were there for about two hours before the train was supposed to depart, the compartemnt they used remains hidden for this who deosn't care for it and what kind of harm could do two calm, bookish students? It would be nice to answer questions directly, so please next time you review either log in or leave your email.

**Shinigami** - Nice to see you around again. I agree on everything you said in your review except Hufflepuff part (though I think that I saw around a Harry!Hufflepuff story) though this one is Slytherin!Harry (obviously, seeing that he already got there). You always give me a lot of stuff to ponder on but the fact that you don't leave your email or log in makes me unable to answer your questions right away (hint, hint).

* * *

_**Sniffy's Random Ramblings:**_

_So Regulus can be even meanier than Snape ... he explains his reasoning for his outburst rather well to Severus. I suspect that a bunch of Slytherins-to-be might seem out of character but ... Firstly think about the fact that almost all of them and the names of their families were dragged through the mud and riddiculed, no matter if what they were told was the truth or not. Secondly they want revenge on Regulus for being everything they called him in this chapter and Snape for protecting Regulus's ass and punishing them. Sheeming a revenge makes them interreact with each other, interreaction leads to getting to know each other better. I don't say that they are all best friends ever (though it might seem that I'm saying it from Severus's point of view but I'm reall not), the act they pulled on the train (the one I reffered to a moment ago) was a part of revenge on Severus and Regulus, it is disturbing and the kids want them to feel at least a bit disturbed. Hermione, the next issue is Hermione reffering to hexing Regulus into next week might be taken as out of character behaviour but it is really not, Hermione is fair, they got punished for sticking up to their classmates without a very good reason therefore Hermione mutters that they should have hexed Regulus to make that detention justifable one. Finally, Harry's issue, particulary the part when he says that he wants to be with his friends, he doesn't means everybody who rode with him to Hogwarts but since Hermione, Neville and even Sally-Anne are there then why shouldn't he be in the same house with his friends. Note the fact that (just as I said in first chapter's notes) this story isn't exactly Weasley friendly one and Ron doesn't get to meet Harry. Back to the sorting issue about friends: I've read (and loved to the bits) **Snape's Second Chance** by **omega13a** (thank You by the way for being here and I'm sorry for not reviewing but usually when I read new chapters of Your story I'm recently back from work and I'm too knackered to write something coherent_) _during his sorting in **Snape's Second Chance** Harry lets the hat decide for him, here the sorting is different because Harry made friends who are in Slytherin already, therefore he is strongly motivated to get himself sorted into Slytherin too. I hope that I addressed the most pressing issues of this chapter here and if not feel free to ask me._

* * *

**Next chapter:** The talk from the end of this chapter continues and Regulus is less than happy about being discovered (which in the end leads to a catfight where one of the parties is indeed a cat while the other remains still human, go ahead and guess who is going to look like he had a meeting with angry lion). Harry and the rest settle in Slytherin dormitory and they continue to plan they revenge.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Thirds of Mercy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Preview: **The teachers continue their talks in the chamber. The announcement is made. The kids go to Slytherin rooms while the eight heads and Headmaster have a meeting where some thing get out from the control. Later Severus has a very disturbing nightmare.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

_Thanks for such welcoming reviews. **I'm also in need for a beta reader for this story, anyone interested.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter four: Two Thirds of Mercy.**

"Regulus Arcturus Black?" asked Professor McGonagall finally. "Sirius Black's younger brother? Mufrid Lemeraude is Regulus Black?"

"I just stated it about two minutes ago," Severus replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Come to think about it his face seemed familiar to me but I couldn't for the life of me recall when I meet the kid," Flitwick said pensively. "Guess that the grey hair threw me off. Without them he looks like his younger self."

"But he was a Death Eater. That was the only thing the Blacks had said about his death," Sprout said vehemently.

"As a matter of fact so was I and as you see I'm here and not one of the students suffered because of me," Severus snorted. "Regulus taught here for nine long years and unlike me he has the reputation, and the titles I should add, of Hogwarts Fairest and Most Likable Professor. A title he held for nine years straight and anyone of you didn't came closer to taking that title away from him than Vector to Common Welsh Dragon and we know how afraid of dragons she is."

"I'm not questioning his teaching abilities but his intentions to become a teacher. Don't forget that for years he was supposed to be a dead Death Eater, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly.

"As far as I know him, he is and will remain a dead man, Albus. People who really mattered to him are sixth feet underground," Severus replied.

"Well Arcturus Black is fine, so is the boy's aunt and grandaunt, and cousin," Sprout snorted.

"I wasn't referring to the remaining alive members of Black family, Pomona," Severus replied icily. "I was referring to his wife, his unborn daughter and his in-laws. They were killed in a Death Eater ride at Christmas Eve in 1979. The real Regulus Arcturus Black had died with them, though not literally. He is a changed man, Albus," he looked Dumbledore in the eye. "A valuable ally and an enemy one shouldn't cross," he looked at Sprout, "I value myself as a man well educated in Dark Arts but Regulus as a Black easily matches me and there are probably areas where he is far better than I am."

"You shielded him for all these years," Sprout muttered.

"For a good reason too, Pomona," Severus rolled his eyes. "His presence here is a benefit to Hogwarts. People like him. He is respected greatly by the students and teachers like him, these who can inspire true loyalty in his or hers students, are needed. Not to mention the warding, Albus, you are very well aware that the wards of Hogwarts had improved ever since he came to teach to Hogwarts. Several of said wards are tide only to him. Or his hunches, was there a time where his hunches had failed him, had failed us, Minerva? Don't forgot that he saved Ms Tasworth from certain disgrace and the life full of shame," he said solemnly.

McGonagall turned scarlet, reminding her about Tess Tasworth was a blow below the belt but a much needed one on that. Minerva dismissed poor girl when she came to her to report what her sadistic classmates were doing to her, for the world they were goody two shoes whom no one would suspect of the monstrosity they had done. McGonagall didn't believed her but Regulus did.

"Filius, you do recall that he was the one who had found Mirzam Verascez? Wasn't his abilities and quick thinking gratifying to Ms Verascez for time being? And I dare to add that he was still enchanted by You-Know-Who back then," Severus's gaze slipped from Minerva to Flitwick.

Flitwick looked away and Severus continued pining needles into sore places of his colleagues.

"Remember Mr Sombers, Pomona?" he said sourly. "He was your student, yours responsibility, not his, he wasn't named the Head of Hufflepuff House but you did. And which one of you had their eyes open wide enough to discover what was happening to the poor boy? Who interrupted Mr Sombers from taking a leaf from Mirzam Verascez's book? Certainly it wasn't you, Pomona," Severus snorted. "Thanks to him Mr Sombers did make it and he is leading successful and happy life. He was yours Head Boy but you didn't got invitation to his wedding, Regulus did."

"No one is objecting his fairness, Severus," Dumbledore gave him warm smile. "But you protected him for a reason. You kept his identity from us for nine years."

The answer, _I recently learned that he was alive_, didn't made it past Severus's mouth. That was something they didn't needed to know. All he needed was proving that Regulus was a good man.

"He was a broken man when he approached me, Albus," Severus replied quietly. "He lost everything he ever cared for but didn't had enough courage in him to end his life. He turned to me, he knew who I was. He asked me to take his life … I couldn't. I was the one responsible for his making and I couldn't do it. The only thing I could offer him was advice. Hogwarts would calm his disturbed mind, would keep him safe if times went bad. You took us all Albus, cast offs of society, people with dubious past, victims of abuse. You took us in. You offered us a place to live, a safe haven, a respected job. Who was I to deny him finding his safe haven and purpose in life when I got mine, even if I didn't deserve it?"

"You still didn't revealed his name," McGonagall pointed out.

"By the time he came to be he was already Mufrid Alphard Lemeraude, Minerva. Regulus Arcturus Black had been dead for quite some time back then. There was no point in changing that. I told myself that if he ever endangers the safety of Hogwarts and/or lives of the people inside I will reveal his true identity but he hadn't done anything wrong. He deserved to be Mufrid Alphard Lemeraude, he still deserves that name," Severus whispered very quietly.

"Then why you are telling it now?" snorted Sprout.

"Because I had to state a claim on him before Filius did," he shoot Flitwick short nasty look. "We all know why we are here and I tell you that in my honest and unbiased opinion Regulus Black would be the best choice for Deputy Head of Slytherin. He teaches Ancient Runes, an elective, and he has enough of free time to keep his eyes on Harry Potter and the rest of the kids."

"Filius?" Dumbledore turned to Flitwick. "Your choice for Deputy Head of Ravenclaw House?"

"Well since my former helper," a glare went in Severus's direction, "had been claimed I pick Charity, she is fair and like the rest of Deputy's teaches an elective subject therefore she has a lot of time to see things I can't," Flitwick replied calmly.

"That's settled," Dumbledore said as he stood up. "We will come back to Great Hall and announce our choices."

"Make it look like they were yours. Regulus recently pissed off few people from my house by putting them in their places," Severus muttered.

Dumbledore opened the door of the chamber and they came back to Great Hall. When Severus seated himself at the table Regulus nudged him and asked.

"What it was all about?"

"You will learn about it in a moment," Severus muttered and his gaze drifted to the Slytherin table.

The kids were busy chatting and eating. Nothing seemed off. Absentmindedly Severus allowed himself to listen to Quirrel's adventures in Albania. The only thing which was irking him was small itch on his left arm and that was definitely something not good.

* * *

It was past the dessert when Harry pried himself away from food feeling more full than he felt in ages and quite sleepy. Hermione, Sally-Anne and Daphne were engrossed in a conversation about Transfiguration while Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were listening to Neville's stories about the plants he once saw when he was travelling the Europe with his aunt and uncle. Harry's mind drifted away from the quarrel between Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott about which Quidditch Team was better: Puddlemere United or Tutshill Tornadoes. They tried to pull him into the conversation too but he quickly reminded them that he was Muggle-raised and knew next to nothing about Quidditch. Draco stared at him like he just grew a second head and he muttered something about fixing that problem later.

Either way not really paying attention to his classmates Harry looked away in the direction of the Head Table. The conversation seemed to be going there quite deeply too. Hagrid was busy chattering with his companion and didn't even looked at Harry. Snape, still looked like there was some sort of poison in his food while Quirrel who was sitting next to him with his big turban seemed to be unbothered by Snape's obvious disinterest in the conversation.

It happened very suddenly. Snape raised his eyes and looked at Harry just as Quirrel turned away. The hot pain shoot suddenly past Harry's scar.

"Ouch," he mumbled and rubbed his forehead.

"Are you fine?" Draco asked as he turned away from the conversation with Theodore and looked at Harry.

"Headache," Harry mumbled. "Nothing a night of sleep can't fix," he lied quickly.

At least the dessert disappeared too and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. All chattering in the hall had died immediately.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore's gaze lingered on the Gryffindor table at the farthest end of the hall.

"Weasley twins," snorted a girl two seats away from Harry, she was wearing Prefect Badge.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes on the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. I also must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn't want to die very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"Finally there is the last issue. It had been used centuries ago by other Headmasters but with passing time it was abandoned. I wish to give it a try. Young ladies, gentlemen, this year Hogwarts will be having not four Heads of the Houses but eight of them. Each Head of the House had been assigned a Deputy Head of the House for help. They have the same authority though the paperwork remains still the problem of the regular Head of the House. To make it all proper allow me to introduce and reintroduce to you Head of Gryffindor House: Professor Minerva McGonagall and her Deputy: Madam Rolanda Hooch."

Professor McGonagall and the witch with hawk's like eyes stood up. The Gryffindor table burst in cheers and clapping.

"Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House has for hers Deputy Professor Lawrence Kettleburn," announced Dumbledore as the cheers from Gryffindor table had died a bit.

The plump witch stood up but the man with wooden leg looked at Dumbledore surprised and when he caught Dumbledore's gaze he pointed at himself as if wordlessly asking, 'Me?'

Dumbledore smiled at the man before he continued, "Professor Filius Flitwick," small wizard stood up, "will be aided by his Deputy, Professor Charity Burbage," the young brown haired witch stood up and bowed quickly.

"Anyone but not Lemeraude," Harry heard Draco's mutter on his left.

"Finally," Dumbledore said and he looked in Snape's direction who suddenly got busied with drawing circles on the table with his left hand, "Professor Severus Snape will be having for his Deputy Professor Mufrid Lemeraude."

Regulus who was at that exact moment busy with taking a sip from his goblet chocked on his drink right in the moment Draco muttered, "Dragon's dung."

Snape looked at Regulus and slammed his hand on Regulus's back with such a force that Regulus almost ended under the table.

"Now that everything is settled you may return to your dormitories. The first years will be lead there by fifth year prefects. Good night."

The blonde-haired girl with turquoise eyes who mentioned 'Weasley twins' stood up and motioned at Harry and the rest. She lead them out from the Great Hall. She run into brown-haired girl with long curly hair, her age with matching Perfect badge who was followed by first years from Ravenclaw.

"Ordnung muss sein, Clearwater," Slytherin Prefect said coldly. "Your table is the second one. Slytherin leaves first."

"There is no rule like that," huffed Ravenclaw Prefect.

"Elizabeth Hufflepuff's appendix to 'Guide of Hogwarts' Ceremonies', Clearwater," Slytherin Prefect rolled her eyes. "The farthest house from the door of the Great Hall enters first and leaves the last. It's pretty obvious if you use your mind. Sorting is a ceremony and the rules apply. Now move away from the door before the rest of Slytherin house will squash your first years with the help of Hufflepuffs."

The Slytherin Prefect strode past the Ravenclaw one and lead them out from the Great Hall. They moved past the first stairs which were leading to lower level and past the great marble staircase which lead to upper levels of the castle. She lead them down the narrow staircase to the dungeons then through a labyrinth of corridors constantly turning left and right before they finally stopped in front of blank stone wall.

"This is the entrance to Slytherin Common Room. Current password is 'Gryffindor rules'. Not very Slytherin password I'm aware, but it's the one with which these Weasley prats from Gryffindor wouldn't even think to use. They attempted to break inside three times last year and ever since then Professor Snape and Slytherin Prefects chose the password which is less likely to be guessed or mentioned in conversation. The password changes every Sunday morning and you will be notified by the changes by either myself, any other Prefect, Professor Snape himself and probably by Professor Lemeraude," the girl had said and the wall moved away.

She lead them into low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room lit by greenish lamps. It was quite a big room, not as big as the Great Hall but big enough to fit about a hundred, and probably twenty, fifty at the most, people comfortably on various tables, couches and armchairs scattered around. Between two, about seven foot tall, ivory doors were standing huge fireplace with a mantelpiece made of black marble. The walls were covered with Slytherin banners, and lots of photographs and few portraits. Over several rows of moving photographs and portraits Harry saw delicate silvery numbers, the one closest to him read 1866/67. On the left side to the entrance was huge, ivory board which was full of notices.

"The girls dormitories are on the right side of the fireplace and the boys are on the left. If you want to go to your dormitories now the door to your dormitory will be labelled with 'First Year' and that dormitory will remain yours for next seven years. That would be all, kids. Goodnight," said the Prefect and she went through the door to the girls dormitory.

Tired and sleepy from amount of food he consumed before Harry wanted to go straight to his bed and he moved in the direction of the door to the boys' dormitory. He made few steps in the direction of the dormitory and he looked over his shoulder at the rest. Hermione and Sally-Anne were pulled by the rest of the girls to the portraits on the other side of the room while Crabbe was pointing at one of the pictures under 1930.

"That was Pollux Black," Crabbe said. "He married my grandaunt, Irma. She was the most nasty person I ever meet. She constantly used hers walking stick to pull me by the legs. She always said that a true Slytherin never fears to collapse, just picks himself from the ground and keeps going."

"My mother is there too," Draco admitted. "Though a bit closer to the dorms. She graduated in 1971/72," Draco waved in Harry's direction.

Harry looked at the wall ahead under silvery 1971/72 were engraved small silvery sentence: _first year, second year, third year, fourth year, fifth year, sixth year, seventh year_. Next to the moving photographs of the students from each year were another sentences and pictures: _Head Girl, Head Boy, fifth year Prefects, sixth year Prefects, seventh year Prefects, captain of the Quidditch team, Quidditch team_.

Draco pointed out the picture of beautiful blonde haired woman with Head Girl badge, under the photograph was written in black ink, '_Narcissa Black'_. Harry took closer look at the other photographs and spotted that each of them was signed in the same broad handwriting and each occupant of the photograph had been given his or hers name.

Curiously Harry looked at the pictures under 1972/73 and the name '_Regulus Black'_ caught his eye. He was small and scrawny boy with curtain of shoulder-length jet-black and wild hair, his dark-brown wide eyes gave him an appearance of frightened boy, around his neck was wrapped enormous green and silver scarf. It appeared that Regulus wanted to be anywhere but not there. Harry's eyes looked down at the second years from that year and immediately spotted Snape's hooked nose surrounded by a curtain of black hair, Snape was looking away from the camera but the nose and sign '_Severus Snape'_ under his name proved beyond any doubts that it was younger Snape.

Enchanted by the photographs Harry moved closer to the dormitories to the photographs under 1973/74. Snape was in third year and looked as much 'excited' as he looked on previous picture. Regulus name was signed under smiling widely boy on the photograph under the 'second year' as well as Quidditch Team where he was sitting in the middle of the front row.

"Who sits in the middle of the front row on Quidditch Team pictures?" Harry mussed aloud.

"Ever since 1775 that place belongs to the Seeker with the Beaters on the sides. The Keeper goes to the left side of the second row and remaining three are Chasers. You can tell the captain by the badge, as well as separate photograph. Why are you asking?" Draco explained.

"Just because," Harry shrugged as Draco approached him.

"I've heard of him," Draco jammed his hand at young Regulus on the Quidditch Team photograph. "He was my mother's favourite cousin, calm, collected, good student but when it came to Quidditch he flew like a devil. Poor bugger, no one knows what had happened to him. Just one day the word got around the family that he died, where, when and how, no one didn't know. They never found his body," Draco said pensively.

_Because there wasn't any_, was on the tip of Harry's tongue and he swallowed audibly to make sure that it didn't left his mouth.

Together two boys made their way through next few photographs to the year 1978/79. Regulus name was listed under the photographs of the _seventh years, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and Quidditch Team_.

"He was quite busy," Harry mumbled to himself.

"Ever since the fifth year," Draco waved at the photographs on their left. "Prefect for two years straight, Quidditch captain ever since the fourth year. Quite impressing achievement, since the captainship usually goes to the oldest member of the team."

The rest of the students started slowly filling up the common room and Harry yawned visibly. A little bit of curiosity made him stay awake few minutes longer than he planned but now he started to feeling really sleepy.

Draco and the rest of the boys appeared to be having the same problem and without a word they moved in the direction of the boys dormitory. By some sick kind of the joke '_first year_' dormitories were at the very end of the long corridor mixed with few stairs which lead up

Harry expected the room to be underground like the common room but he was pleasantly surprised by huge, made from bottle green glass, ceiling window. The room looked like a nonagon. There were seven ivory beds with dark green curtains with silver linings under each straight wall, each bed was covered with green coverlet and had trunks by their ends. Three of the beds were on the left side of the room and remaining four were on the right side, the farthest beds on each side were separated by the door which appeared to be leading to the bathroom. By each bed was standing small and neat desk and chair and in the centre of the room was small fireplace with a rail around it, probably for drying wet towels and clothes.

Harry spotted his trunk on the bed on the left which was standing closest to the door to the dormitory. Neville ended in the bed next to Harry and Draco landed near the bathroom, so did Theodore but on the other side of the room with Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise ended on the other side of the entrance to their rooms.

"The last under the covers is a rotten egg," Draco mumbled.

Harry fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow and he slept like a log until Blaise and Neville pulled out the coverlet from him around six in the morning.

* * *

While the students scattered around the castle on their ways to their common rooms Dumbledore motioned at the Heads and their Deputies to go after him. He lead them up the stairs to the sixth floor where Severus knew that there was Head of the Houses Office, a relic of old times, nowadays it was used once a year, day after leaving feast where the Head of the Houses were meeting to appoint prefects and Head Girl and Head Boy. It was also the place where new Head of the House swore the vow upon taking his duty from Headmaster. In old times the place was used more frequently but nowadays the Heads didn't bother with coming here to report problems with students from other houses, regular staff room served the same purpose.

Last time when Severus seated himself in that room was roughly two months ago. Back then the table in the room was shaped like a five-pointed star. This time it took the shape of a nonagon. On the right side of high, Headmaster's chair, were two chairs with S etched on them, the two chairs on the left had G etched on them. Severus guessed that Hufflepuff ended on Gryffindor side of the table while Ravenclaw ended on Slytherin side of the table.

Dumbledore already seated himself and looked pointedly at McGonagall and Severus as he patted the chairs closest to him then looked pointedly at Sprout and Flitwick and motioned with his head at the seats in front of him.

They quickly seated themselves on their places. Regulus who ended on Severus's right side had Charity on his right side who was seated next to Flitwick. On the other side of the table between McGonagall and Sprout Hooch and Kettleburn settled themselves.

"I have one question, Albus," Kettleburn whizzed. "Why now?"

"I had to assign Deputy Heads of the Houses to all Houses, Lawrence. Assigning one to Slytherin only would raise too much suspicions. Don't forget that our top concern is the safety of our students," said Albus solemnly.

Regulus snorted and Severus kicked him under the table. Sprout send a glare at Regulus while McGonagall was blatantly staring at him.

"Let me guess," Regulus muttered. "We are disguising your concern about Harry Potter being in Slytherin. You needed additional pair of eyes on the kid but why you chose me for this job I don't have even a slightest idea."

"I didn't chose you, Regulus. Severus did," Dumbledore said and he smiled in Regulus's direction.

_I'm a dead man_, Severus thought.

"Damn you are," Regulus snorted grimly as if he heard Severus's thought. "When I will be done with you, Severus, Dumbledore would need a new Potions Master and Head of the Slytherin House. You filthy, backstabbing traitor."

"Now Regulus, I know that you wanted to keep your identity secret but I trust that confiding in your fellow colleagues, under Fidelius Charm if you wish too …" Dumbledore had started but Regulus growled angrily.

"Trust?!" he bellowed. "You expect me to trust anyone minutes away after being betrayed by a man who I entrusted with my identity merely twenty-four hours ago. Are you fucking serious?"

Then there was a moment of absolute silence and then.

"No you're not," Regulus muttered more to himself than to the others. "He was straight as an arrow."

"Excuse me?" Sprout mumbled clearly confused.

"Hermetic joke, you won't understand it," Regulus snorted. "Anyway where I was. Fidelius Charm, right," he muttered. "Didn't you learned from past mistakes that it fails."

"Now you little Death Eater …" Sprout started angrily and she drew herself to her full height which wasn't a very impressing thing.

Regulus drew himself to his full height and the movement of sixth feet and two inches tall man was far more impressing act than the one of five feet and four inches tall woman as he bellowed, "Don't call me a Death Eater!"

"Afraid to face the truth Black?" Sprout sneered and it didn't look good on her. "You are just like your traitorous brother…"

"Sit for fucks sake, idiot!" Severus growled and pulled Regulus by his left arm which already shoot with wand in hand in Sprout's direction. "You can chew on her later."

"Just and loyal my ass," Regulus snorted angrily as he tried to struggle from Severus's grip. "Seems to me that the Sorting Hat got demented over the years." He managed to get struggle out from Severus's grip and he bellowed at Sprout, "Sirius had more justice and loyalty in his little finger than you in your dung rotten brain."

"Brilliant job Severus," Sprout snorted. "Utterly brilliant, you entrusted Harry Potter's life and well-being to the man who will kill him at the first possibility when you will have your back turned away."

"Seeing the Dark Lord around the every corner lately, Sprout?" Regulus sneered.

"That's your job," Severus interjected.

"Sure as hell," Regulus growled. "Because it would seem that I'm the only one person around who thinks that bringing the Philosopher Stone to Hogwarts is on the top of _The Most Stupid Acts_ of last decade which is only followed closely by two things, making a fucking Death Eater the Secret Keeper of the most wanted by the Dark Lord family in Great Britain and picking Cornelius Fudge for a Minister of Magic. Speaking about the stone, Dumbledore," Regulus turned to face the older man, "what the fuck you were thinking when you gave that announcement? You could as well announce to the whole school where that damned stone is hidden."

"It is hysteria I'm hearing?" Kettleburn snorted.

"Trade with me for one day Kettleburn and you will get to know first handed the true meaning of the word paranoia," Regulus huffed.

"Can we have a calm conversation?" asked Charity calmly.

"Definite calm, Charity," Regulus muttered. "I wasn't calm for last twelve years, ever since my family was brutally murdered by this fucking retards and excuses of wizards who also happened to put Alice and Frank Longbottom in closed ward in St Mungo."

"Your family?" Charity asked.

"My wife and my unborn daughter, as well as my in-laws. For the record, Sprout," Regulus growled at Sprout. "My Muggle-born wife, my Half-blood, unborn daughter and my Muggle in-laws. Would a real Death Eater willing and out of love married a Muggle-born woman?"

"What was her maiden name?" asked McGonagall calmly.

"You don't need to worry," Regulus snorted. "It wasn't a girl from your house. She was from Ravenclaw," his voice suddenly lost its anger as he fell back on his seat. "Her name was Hermione Night. Hermione Night-Black. Our marriage lasted three months before I came back home to find all of them, dead," he paused. "Tortured to the point of madness … My sweet angel raped like a common whore. I felt like the earth had swept from under my feet, like someone had whacked me across the head with something sharp and very heavy and I was supposed to lose consciousness but I didn't. The world was hazy … everything was blurred. The pain … was unbearable … I wanted to die … I wanted the earth to open and swallow me whole. I sat for hours on the railroad to Hogsmead not really having any idea how I got there, I just waited for the train to come and reunite me with them."

All women in the room, aside from Sprout who was still throwing dirty looks at Regulus, had gasped.

"You are here so it didn't," Sprout snorted.

"It didn't," Regulus snorted hysterically. "When you sit docile in one place for hours on end you have a lot of time to think. So did I. When I saw the train on the horizon I realised that I didn't wanted to die this kind of death … so meaningless, so pointless kind of death …" he paused and then he continued quietly. "They say that suicides are selfish cowards and I guess some of them are … I still wanted to die but I wanted my death to have a significance and then I remembered who was directly responsible for the deaths of my family. The Dark Lord … and as soon as I remembered about it I realised that the Dark Lord thrust into my hands a weapon which once destroyed would help in getting rid of the Dark Lord … Funny thing," he chuckled weakly suddenly, "that I still remember the note I wrote to him as the final goodbye. It was a much more polite version of '_Dear Dark Lord, You are fucked up excuse of a human being who tampers with something which should remain sacred. I'm going to fuck up with your plan even if I will be killed in the process. I sincerely hope that one day you will be beaten by a toddler. Hoping that someday you are going to bite the dust, sincerely, Reggie Black_."

"You didn't wrote that," Severus cringed.

"I could, but I didn't," Regulus snorted and he propped himself on his chair. "That kind of note would piss him off and I wanted him to be scared shitless." He paused and then looked pointedly at Dumbledore, "I trust that you are going to cast Fidelius Charm on everything which you will deem as something which shouldn't be public knowledge."

"I will, if you will trust me, Regulus," Dumbledore said in his kind compassionate voice.

"The real note was worded: _To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B_."

"You are still alive," Sprout muttered.

Regulus banged his head against the table and mumbled hysterically, "I tell her about thing which made the Dark Lord unable to die and she still has issues with me being alive. How dense one can be?"

"After teaching for nine years hundreds of students you should be familiar with that density," Severus pointed out automatically, he was the only one person beside Regulus who knew about Horcruxes.

"Please continue, Regulus," Dumbledore said calmly. "How you obtained your knowledge about the Horcruxes and how did you knew that You-Know-Who had one?"

"The answer to your first question is easy, Dumbledore. I was born as a Black. By my first year at Hogwarts I was capable of sitting through Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.S examination and receive Outstanding on that and if I applied myself a bit better perhaps I could sit through the Mastery examination on that subject and get a good mark. As for the second question the Dark Lord revealed it to me himself, not directly at least. You've got to understand that I was sixteen when I received the Dark Mark … stupid boy. I believed in everything which I had been told back then. Nevertheless the only purpose for me the Dark Lord had back then was finding decent servants, pardon me, supporters, that's why I lived that year. Then there was a meeting when the Dark Lord had said that he required an elf. I was still happy little Death Eater so I volunteered Kreacher, my family house-elf," Regulus kept explaining.

"What happened later?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"To make the long story short the Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave at the coast where he intended to leave the Horcrux. Before I sent him off to the Dark Lord I told Kreacher to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do and then come back home. He fully intended to leave Kreacher there to die. In all his cunningness he forgot one very important fact, perhaps he overlooked it and certainly he didn't viewed Kreacher as a human being with feelings. His downfall was the fact that the house-elves highest law is his master's bidding. Kreacher was told to come back home …" Regulus said gravely and then looked pointedly at Dumbledore.

"… so Kreacher came back home," Dumbledore finished. "That was very clever of you Regulus to give him that order."

"I didn't made Slytherin just because the whole family save Sirius was there," Regulus rolled his eyes. "Anyway what Kracher had told me got me really worried, I ordered him to stay hidden and never leave the house unless on my direct order. I was seventeen back then and as I came back here for my final year I kept questioning myself, my true loyalty. I fell in love, it was returned and the fact that my beloved woman was a Muggle-born got me convinced that getting cold feet won't get us very far. Staying amongst the Dark Lord's servants was the only way which I could protect myself and Hermione and her family. When I graduated for several months I managed to lead the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters down the garden path. Sirius didn't got the title of the Auror who caught the most Death Eaters in a matter of a month of August and put them in Azkaban alone. He wasn't aware of that but I kept constantly tipping these I could tip, throwing shadows at these at whom I could throw shadows. Finally I meet him in person, it was day before my wedding. I wanted him to be my best man. He was the only member of the Black family about whom I gave a damn after I realised in what kind of deep shit I got myself into by joining the Dark Lord. Ever since that day he was the only other person outside Hermione and her family for whom I would step in front of Killing Curse," Regulus continued quietly but his voice was full of emotions ragging inside him.

"What for?" snorted Sprout.

"Pomona," Dumbledore said warningly. "Let Regulus finish his story and then you can comment freely."

"We aren't yet by the middle of it, Dumbledore," Regulus snorted grimly. "But back to the story. Sirius agreed to be my best man and thankfully Hermione while not having many good friends between females from Ravenclaw was acquainted with Mirzam Verascez, Sirius's Auror partner and the girl he kept mooning for ages, let Merlin keeps her poor soul in peace, she died the same day my wife did. She was Hermione's bridesmaid but during the wedding party I started to fret about them. They believed in me and my story which was brilliant but then I realised that I put both of them in great danger. With Sirius it was obvious that he would try to remain in touch with me after my wedding, if someone saw us together … His life would be in jeopardy as well as mine since amongst the Death Eaters it was believed that there was no man who hated Sirius more than I did, it was the act I had to keep to not become subject of suspicions which would be the end of my life and every person I loved and cared for. So after the party had ended I …" his voice broke down for a moment "I oblivated both of them and send them back into the world where they were a bit more safer than they would be if we remained in touch. Time had run very fast … until I came back home on Christmas Eve … you know what had happened there and I have no strength to repeat it. For three days after their deaths I kept wandering around wizarding world like a breathing Inerius until I realised that I had in my hand a tool which would take away my life, reunite me with my wife and made the world a safer place at the same time. I came back home."

At some point of time a goblet of water appeared in front of everyone of them and Regulus paused to drunk few gulps.

"I told Kreacher to bring me to that cave. I don't know exact location nor I wish to know it. I won't come back there ever again I'm sure of that. We made it through the tunnel, past the Dark Lord's wards and to the lake, from there we went by a boat to the small island in the middle of the lake. I tried to summon the Horcrux, a stupid idea but it only proved to me that it was there. I had a trinket which from farther distance would look like the Horcrux. On the island there was a basin full of potion, its name is Liquid Cruciatus but it is not a name it deserves it actually should me named Liquid Cruciastus and Dementor…"

"You made that poor elf drink it, you saddest excuse of human," Sprout screeched.

"If you don't silence her Dumbledore, I will do it but I assure you that my silencing charm will be final," Regulus growled. "I told Kreacher to switch the real Horcrux with the fake one I brought and take away and destroy the real Horcrux and never tell anyone about anything which had happened that day. Then I told him to feed me with the potion and don't stop doing it no matter how I begged him to stop after drinking the first gulp," Regulus shuddered visibly and when Severus looked at Dumbledore he saw pain in Headmasters eyes.

"It was horrible," Regulus whispered very quietly. "My insides had burned and I remembered every worst memory of mine. I screamed till my voice was raw and then was that though, that it is nothing I don't deserve, that through my mistakes I earned that pain the hour of my death," Severus heard two separate sniffs but it wasn't Regulus who sniffed.

Regulus was staring past McGonagall's shoulder at the wall behind her, not really seeing it. McGonagall's eyes were wet, so where Charity's, hers left hand was resting atop Regulus's right.

"Finally," Regulus rasped. "Finally the potion was gone and Kreacher switched the Horcrux with the fake one. I crawled to the edge of the island. I was thirsty … I picked up a handful of water and then I felt that I was pulled under the surface. In my pain filled mind I forgot that the lake was full of Inferis. The water filled my stomach … soothing the ache of the potion for a brief moment but soon … it filled my lungs, they felt like bursting and I was sure that I was about to die," he said in strangely calm for a man who was speaking about so terrible thing and then he paused before he continued. "They say that suicides are selfish cowards and they are … I was a selfish coward … My mind was blacking out and my last conscious thought wasn't seeing my wife and daughter but … that I was deep enough under the surface that Anti-Apparition ward of the Dark Lord could not work there. I aparated away…" he fell silent.

"You got unscratched from apparating through Anti-Apparition wards, and You-Know-Who's on that?" McGonagall gasped out.

"I didn't," Regulus shook his head and he shrunk visibly in his seat. "That hell of apparition didn't left me unscratched. I woke up two weeks later in a Muggle hospital somewhere in Wales, how the hell I got there I possessed no idea. For few days I only knew who I was and that I was supposed to be dead man by any kind of logic. In a matter of next following days everything came back, all memories, the fact that I was a wizard …they came with realisation that the apparition drained me from all magic I had. I was a squib."

"You aren't anymore," Sprout stated. "We saw you performing magic, you are as good as the rest of us."

"I was a squib," Regulus repeated. "I'm not anymore. I lied low for the rest of January and bits and pieces of magic started coming back until they stopped on an abrupt halt. I was no more powerful than a first year and a very weak one on that. It was utterly frustrating together with realisation that by some kind of freakish miracle I lived through something which should have killed me. Then I realised that not everything was gone: Hermione, my baby and her family were gone but there were still people in the world worth protecting … worth dying for. I was a Black, before I went to the cave I removed from my parents house few books who shouldn't be left around, I hid them in my wife's grave, no one would ever guess that they could be hidden there. They were the books about the most scariest of the Dark Arts, rituals long forgotten … for a good reason too. I took them out and kept reading them to keep my sanity. There the opportunity presented itself to me. A Death Eater, a foreigner, an orphan, naive, even more than I was in my early days as Death Eater and I was naive. It was tempting, terribly tempting. I knew that what I was about to do would not kill him. His sanity was something I could stand and in a way I was doing the git a favour. I dared him into partaking in Transfer of Magic Ritual. It's not even very dark, for normal wizards anyway but since one of us was a squib and the other was not … The ritual removed all of his magic, there was nothing left. I send the idiot back to his country with very strong memory charm on him. Last time I heard of him he was shoot in a drunken Muggle brawl outside the pub."

"That's barbaric!" yelped Sprout.

"Do you believe in love?" Regulus shot back quickly. Sprout nodded as did Dumbledore though the question wasn't directed at him. "Love is the world's greatest power. Love makes you go through any lengths to save the ones you care the most for. Makes you want to die for them … Makes you want to kill for them. I know that what I did would land me in Azkaban but I didn't cared because that ritual allowed me to be fully capable of doing magic wizard again, capable of protecting someone I loved, someone I would die for."

"What happened after the ritual?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"I discovered idiot's powers obviously. The git was an Animagus, unregistered one on that. It worked to my advantages. I wanted to protect my brother and I knew his Achilles heel, the Potters. For Sirius James was a better brother than I ever was. I didn't hold a grudge for that. I wasn't a saint, nor was James but James offered him what I denied him when he left home. By protecting the Potters I protected Sirius. I planted myself in their household as a cat. I've seen and heard almost everything which was going in that house. I knew plans of the Order of the Phoenix even though I wasn't its member. I knew of prophecy. I knew about your plan," he looked at Dumbledore, "concerning Fidelius Charm."

"See that's a final proof that …" whatever Sprout was going to say she didn't manage to finish because with a flick of Regulus's wand she was bound to her chair and gagged.

"The subject of Fidelius Charm was greatly discussed in Potter's household for weeks before the charm had been placed. I was privy to every conversation about it. James wanted Sirius to be their Secret Keeper and Sirius accepted it. It was a sign of deep trust and before you interrupt me let me finish. The more the subject of the Fidelius Charm was discussed the more doubts concerning it Sirius had. He could keep the secret safe, he would have died to save them but he was a Black and he knew that the Dark Lord knew more than one way of getting an information from someone if he really wanted. Sirius as the Secret Keeper wasn't the safest option for everyone included, that's when Sirius suggested a switch between Secret Keepers. James agreed. They wanted to world to believe that Sirius was the Secret Keeper therefore due to the traitor in the Order of Phoenix the information of true Secret Keeper wouldn't leak to the Dark Lord. With that plan the whole impact would go after Sirius and he was capable of handling himself. The rumours about the werewolves affected James's relationship with Remus Lupin, Lupin was not to be trusted."

"Oh Merlin, no!" McGonagall groaned.

"Oh, yes," Regulus said grimly. "They asked Peter Pettigrew to be the Secret Keeper of the Potters. I was there when they did, I saw that Pettigrew agreed to it eagerly. Later when I thought about it, too eagerly. The Fidelius Charm was performed on 24th October 1981 at dusk with Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper, Potters as the Secret and Sirius as a witness. We were all relieved after the charm had been placed. Sirius because James, Lily and Harry were safe, James and Lily for the same reason and I because of the reason mentioned before and the fact that I finally had a chance to sleep a full night without jumping whenever a branch squeaked behind the window."

"What happened that night, Regulus?" Dumbledore whispered.

"I didn't know much, Dumbledore," Regulus sighed. "The fact that Fidelius Charm was placed on the house didn't meant that I could go prancing around the house as a normal man. I remained the perfect cat and the night the Dark Lord had attacked the house I was doing what every cat would do in my place, especially after few weeks on constant insomnia: I was asleep. I didn't heard the Dark Lord getting into the house. I woke up to hear Lily's pleads for Harry's life. I was shocked … unable to move, to react. I jumped from the bed on the ground fully intending to transform back into my human form as soon as my paws touched the floor. I didn't had a chance …" Regulus shuddered. "When my paws touched the ground something had exploded, the impact of the explosion hit the wall by which the Dark Lord most probably had stood, James's and Lily's bedroom was behind that wall and I was in their bedroom. I was a cat, small, eight pounds weighing cat … the blow send me backwards and I had to hit my head on something, probably the nightstand. I was knocked out unconscious, I don't know for how long because it had to be several hours after the attack because when I woke up I heard Sirius and Hagrid quarrelling over Harry. Finally Sirius let him take Harry away and went inside just as I got downstairs. Merlin," he choked out. "It has been ten years and I still have the sight of James's body in mind, I still see Sirius's tears, I still heard his hysterical mumblings that it was his fault that if he didn't suggested Pettigrew … but if I thought that with James was bad …" he actually sniffed. "When he saw Lily … her crumbled body in front of Harry's crib … his howl of pain wakes me up every stormy night … he went catatonic then swore on everything which is saint and sacred that he won't lie down until Pettigrew's head will be nailed to the front door of the Potters house. It was scary, he did not think about anything, since that moment he was on automat and if I wasn't scared for myself I could have prevented what happened … If I was more braver I could transform back and haul his ass to Hogwarts make him swear under Veritaserum that he wasn't the Secret Keeper as well as testifying under it myself," Regulus was rambling now and Severus saw Dumbledore move from his chair to stand behind Regulus's chair.

Dumbledore lied his hands on Regulus's shoulders and for a moment the only sound in the room was chocked sobs and sniffs coming from Regulus throat.

"I was afraid about him," Regulus said finally. "Scared to death, he wasn't in the right state of mind. I followed him, for the day I kept trailing behind him until he cornered Pettigrew in the middle of London. Then that traitor accused Sirius of betraying the Potters before he blew up the street, killing twelve Muggles in the process and ran away."

"Pettigrew is dead," whispered McGonagall.

"He is fucking not!" Regulus bellowed and he slid from his chair from sheer exhaustion.

Dumbledore and Severus was at his side immediately, the others, save still bound to her chair and gagged Sprout, followed.

"How?" McGonagall mumbled.

"Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus," Regulus stated firmly. "He takes the form of the rat he is. I do not lie, I saw him transforming in front of my eyes as I saw you Professor McGonagall doing it. He is an ordinary rat, the only thing which will allow one to tell him apart from ordinary rat is lack of toe in his front paw. That's the only fucking thing which was found from him on that street, a finger! Believe me, please!" he cried out hysterically. "I chased after him to the outskirts of London when Sirius had been taken to Azkaban, I lost him when we got to the country but I'm sure that he went west. I spent weeks at searching him and when I came back to London I learned what happened to Sirius. He didn't even got a trial every fucking Death Eater after the Dark Lord's demise got a trial and he didn't got one … and I … I wasn't even able to testimony for him because if I did the only one thing I would achieve would be a cell next to Sirius … and I couldn't … I couldn't … not with the suspicions that the Horcrux I had stolen from the cave wasn't the only one … that there were others … I was the only one who knew … who suspected and … I couldn't save my brother. I spent months … searching … fruitlessly … finally I checked on Harry … I watched Lupin's attempts … didn't worked … he tried everything to take … Harry away from … these awful people … and I knew that if … Lupin failed … then who … was I to … succeed … no one. Then … Landsand … retired … I had mastery … it was Hogwarts … it was safety … and Harry … Harry someday … was … going … to … come … around. That was … the only … hope …I had. I swore to protect him … to myself … to Hermione … to our daughter … to James … to Lily … to Sirius … to everyone … who died," Regulus's words become chocked out between hysteric sobs.

Finally Regulus collapsed unconscious on the floor in Dumbledore's arms and Severus suspected that it had more common with Dumbledore's wand than Regulus's emotional exhaustion.

"He is mental," Kettleburn finally mumbled nervously. "Barking mad."

"They say that only children and mental are telling the truth," Dumbledore said quietly. "Severus, you knew about it?"

"Not in great detail," Severus mumbled. "Though he made both kids aware of most things which had occurred. When he told Potter about the possibility of freeing Black the kid looked like food deprived kid in front of the Hogwarts feast. Speaking about food deprivation, Albus, Potter's reaction to the feast wasn't reaction of a normal teenager boy. I saw enough signs of the abuse in my life to tell that Potter is one of these kids. And don't think that I won't try to take care of that matter."

"What we are doing now?" mumbled Hooch.

"I'm going for late night hunting," McGonagall stated grimly. "If that poor boy is right we let an innocent man rot for ten years in Azkaban while the real traitor and murderer is still at large."

"I will prepare 'Bring Your Pet to the Lessons' in coming two weeks. If the rat is hiding between one of the students…" Kettleburn said vehemently.

"That plan would appear to work for these who had chosen your subject, Lawrence. From third year and up," Severus reminded him.

"I will tell my students that Lawrence offered to give their pets a free check up if they are healthy," said Sprout in raspy voice, apparently someone at least removed a gag.

"Me too," Flitwick agreed. "And I will try to arrange lessons with altering animals appearance if the rat is around he won't slip through the net."

"Especially if I will make the same in Potions," Severus agreed.

"That covers Pettigrew," said Charity. "But what about Regulus?"

"I trust that whatever had been said tonight won't make it past this door?" asked Dumbledore. "We will meet once again when Regulus will be in better state, till then do not talk about Horcruxes, do not look for information about them. Forget everything which you heard concerning that subject. The Fidelius Charm will be placed with me as the Secret Keeper but not before Regulus will be able to explain all his suspicions. Understood?"

"Actually I was referring to his emotional state, Headmaster," said Charity. "He had been through a hell and back again and it was no wonder that he finally broke down. On the other hand we can't lock him up in St Mungo and I dare to say that even the Hospital wing won't be the safest place for him now in his state."

"He has no lessons tomorrow," McGonagall muttered. "Severus?"

"Worst Monday ever," Severus replied.

"I will keep an eye on him during the day. Cornelius can go through one day without an owl from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"I will stay with him during the night," Charity offered. "I have afternoon classes so I can have few hours nap before lunch."

"Move him to his rooms and I will come with the potions for him in a moment," Severus said quickly.

He left the room hastily and when he turned the corner as he reached the stairs he saw the rest of the teachers leaving the room. Regulus wasn't carried on a stretcher like unconscious people would be normally carried but he was cradled like a small boy in Dumbledore's arms. That sight made Severus feel less guilty about revealing Regulus's true identity. He did the right thing, after everything he had been through in his life Regulus Black shouldn't be alone and he wasn't going to be alone, Dumbledore and Severus would make sure of that.

He checked his stock and supplied Charity with last three bottles of Dreamless Sleep Potion for Regulus which would ensure that the younger man would sleep at least until following evening. Dumbledore had been in Regulus's rooms too and he stood up when Severus told Charity that he is going to retire for the night but if there was something wrong with Regulus she could call him by using one of the house-elves.

The conversation with Dumbledore was something which Severus didn't wanted to get through, at least now, he was tired and listening to Regulus's history was really mentally exhausting.

They didn't went to Dumbledore's office, an act of kindness from Dumbledore's side so Severus didn't had to climb all the way to seventh floor when they were on first floor and his own rooms were in the dungeons. Dumbledore picked up an unused classroom a put very strong locking charms on the door and the room.

"You lied to me, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly as he seated himself on the top of the first desk in middle row while Severus was standing in front of the desk.

He did, facts were ... well the facts. He lied to the man who shielded him from Azkaban clutches.

"Why you told us that he came to you for help when he had done everything on his own, Severus?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Severus sat down on the top of the teacher's desk and sighed, "I wanted to protect him. For starters I believed that his true name will remain only between the five of us and that he would never know that his true identity was revealed. I certainly didn't expected you to call him by his name."

"The look on your face was clear," Dumbledore nodded. "But still why?"

"Because you took me," Severus whispered. "You took me and believed in my when no one else did. They know that I wouldn't betray that trust and if Regulus came to me asking for help…" Severus paused hoping that Dumbledore got the idea.

"There is something else, Severus. Some other explanation for your lie," Dumbledore said kindly.

"That's all," Severus shrugged and hunched his shoulders.

"I believe it is not, Severus. You feel responsible for him," Dumbledore said.

"Of course I do!" Severus growled. "I'm the man to whom he owes his state. It was …" Severus paused feeling the gravity of the words. "It was me, Albus. I'm the one who brought him to the Dark Lord. I'm responsible for his making. I wanted to hurt Black, hurt in the worst way possible … I took away from him someone he deeply cared for. Black always cared for Regulus, in ways no one could understand but it was evident. Regulus was the only one Slytherin who got from theirs childish pranks on Slytherin house unscratched. Only once Potter bullied him at the beginning of Regulus's first year and I believe that it took Poppy few days before she managed to put Potter's nose back in its place."

"Does he hates you, Regulus, I mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"If he really did I would have been told about it by now, Albus," Severus muttered. "But even if he doesn't it isn't real issue, I hate myself, especially now, knowing to what my actions lead…" Severus fell silent.

"If it wasn't you, Severus, then it would be someone else," Dumbledore said quietly. "He was enchanted by the Dark Lord and sooner or later he would come to his service. What happened to him is terrible as whole but we need to look on the bright side. He learned Dark Lord's true colours, he tried to ensure his destruction even at the cost of his own life and finally he protected these who didn't knew that they needed protecting. And you know what Severus? You two are very much alike."

"It's not something I'm proud of, Albus. One Severus Snape is enough for the world," Severus snorted. "Though I admit that there are common traits but he lacks something which I don't."

"Bitterness," Dumbledore whispered.

"And the Princes' genetic. Black family genes were kind to him. Plus if you leave him for longer periods in potions classroom he turns into a poodle not the slimy git," Severus snorted.

After coming back to his rooms Severus had collapsed on the top of his bed in his robes, he felt too tired to change and he figured out that since he had third year Slytherin and Gryffindor mix tomorrow first thing he could as well go there in yesterday's robes.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. But the sleep which enveloped him wasn't the one he welcomed. He fell into a nightmare, the one which was disturbing him ever since Christmas of 1979.

He was in something which looked very much like prison but it lacked Dementor's presence or Muggles with the guns. But nevertheless the building was reeking with feeling of imprisonment and misery.

He turned the corner and in the farthest from the others cells corridor, _they were cells_, he told himself, he found his tormentor from this particular nightmare.

Years hadn't been kind to her, he observed. Once long, shinny, curly jet-black hair lost their shininess and flattened creating the impression of wild bush. The eyes which once shined with mirth in their violet depths were dull and looked like eyes of a caged animal. Never particularly heavy built, but lean, more willow-like even if hours spent on the broom gave her healthy normally muscular figure. Now she looked absurdly thin, her arms and legs which were sticking out from under white dress looked like bones covered with skin. Her heart-shaped face never particularly full looked like a face of a vampire. Her skin was sallow as if she didn't saw any sun for years.

It was just fucking fitting to have a nightmare of one of three his gravest mistakes tonight. He knew that what he had done was horrible and he lived with that responsibility for a very long time but why, for this one night, his conscience didn't left him in peace? Why so short after hearing the tale of Regulus Black he had to face Mirzam Verascez?

"Tell me what you want me to do and leave me in peace, woman!" he yelled at her, for the first time in that nightmare he used his voice.

"Death," she whispered. "I will welcome you with open arms. You are not something to be afraid of, you set us free … and I want to be free. I want to see, I want to hear, I want to taste, I want to touch, I want to laugh, I want to cry. I want to feel magic again."

_Well that's better than nothing_, Severus said to himself.

"Severus, oh Severus," she sobbed. "Why you took away the life of my child but didn't take away mine with his? What I had done to you to be punished like that? To be aware of whom I'm in this place which puts our fucking Azkaban into a shame. I'm a fucking witch not a bedlamite. Why the hell I'm in Bedlam!"

_Bedlam. Bedlam. Bedlam not afterlife. Bedlam in London not the grave in Godric's Hollow. Alive not dead. Alive not dead._

So there was mercy in the world, the mercy which had saved and kept alive two out of three dead people whose deaths Severus regretted the most and felt very responsible for. First Regulus Black and then Mirzam Verascez … if only Lily, his little, sweet Lily_._

_Don't think that. Lily is dead and Regulus kept himself alive on his own, he is disturbed but not dying. But Mirzam looks like someone who is dying, from hunger, exhaustion and Merlin knows what else. Tomorrow will be too late to save her_, said part of his mind.

_She was Black's_, the other part of his mind, the one which never let Black or his bunch get away with their crimes.

_She is hers and hers alone. Black is still in Azkaban if it makes you happy. You held grudge against them for far too long and if you do nothing about her you will let innocent woman, the one whom you tried to destroy die because of that grudge. Wasn't Lily enough?_

Unaware of what his right hand was doing Severus reached through the bars, too far away from her to touch her and whispered, "I will find you Mirzam and I will return to you what I took, everything I will be able to return. Don't lose hope, I'm coming."

He jerked awake, soaking wet from sweat, panting like he just run through ten miles chased by a horde of Hippogriffs.

"Mirzam," he gasped out. "I'm coming."

If he tried to come back to this night later he never managed to point the exact hour he arrived to Bethlem Royal Hospital nor did he managed to count minutes he spent at looking through various rooms and cells. But finally he had found her.

She was huddled in the corner of the cell and looked exactly like she looked in his dream. He lowered Disillusionment and Silencing Charms and stared at her. She slowly raised her head to look at him and whispered.

"So the mercy of death exists. You came," she tried to hoist herself into standing position but had a lot of trouble with it and even when she did she was leaning heavily against the wall. "My angel of death," she snorted. "If I wasn't so weak I would be rolling on the floor from laughter."

"If I'm an angel," Severus sighed "then I'm the angel of life, not death."

"How come?" Mirzam asked sceptically or Severus imagine that scepticism.

"I didn't come here to kill you Mirzam. I came here to take you away from this place and I swear to you that I will return to you everything I will be able to," he said with fierce solemnity.

"You will not return me my child," Mirzam shook her head.

"I won't and I truly regret it but I will return to you everything else. Your freedom, you health, your beauty, your man," Severus continued.

"My magic?" she whispered weakly. "I tried, I really did but there is something in these pills they kept giving me but … I couldn't apparate away, Merlin if I could I wouldn't be there for … I don't even know how long I was here."

"Did they gave you exact date?" Severus asked.

"27th December 1979," she whispered.

"Twelve years," Severus whispered. "Or very close to twelve years. Today is 1st, no, 2nd September 1991."

"Twelve years," she whispered.

He approached her and gathered her into his arms. She leaned in with her weight fully on him.

"You couldn't apparate but I can. I'm taking you to Hogwarts and you will remain in my care until I will be pleased with your state," he whispered.

"Maybe I'm a fool," she whispered and he closed his eyes. "But I trust you Severus, I trust you with my death and I trust you with my life. My existence is yours to decide."

He said nothing just concentrated firmly on the apparition spot outside the gates of Hogwarts. He opened his eyes again and saw the image of the castle looming in front of them.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" she asked quietly. "I never thought that I will be able to see it again," she added and she let go of him.

She managed to make two wobbly footsteps in the direction of the gates before her knees buckled under her and she fell on the ground. She was very weak.

"You are too weak to walk on your own," Severus told her as he arranged her in position from which he could pick her up from the ground, his right arm under her knees and his left around her shoulders.

He expected himself to pull hard to pick her up but she weighed so little that he felt like he was caring a child. He waved his wand at the gates and they opened for him. He slipped through it and firmly locked it behind himself.

"Can I ask you something?" Mirzam mumbled weakly when they were walking through the grounds. "I know that you won't like it but I really need to know it."

"Ask then," he replied calmly, he was almost sure which question she was going to ask.

"What happened to Sirius Black?" she whispered.

"He lived," Severus replied and he paused, informing her about Black being in Azkaban now, in her current state would do more harm than good. "You will see him when you wake up from your healing sleep," he added hoping that it was going to be true and that they would manage to find Pettigrew and free Black in a matter of next few weeks and few weeks her healing was supposed to take.

He put her on his own bed, thankful to all deities he knew by the name and few he did not that he fell asleep on the top of the bed and his bed was changed when he was away.

"It's so soft," she whispered as he wrapped the coverlet around her. "My bed felt like I was sleeping on a board."

"Don't fall asleep yet," he told her. "I'm going to my laboratory to pick up potions for you."

"You have other bedroom?" she asked suddenly.

"I do," he lied. He had one bedroom but for everything he had done to her he deserved sleeping for few weeks on the couch, no, the couch sounded too comfortable, he deserved to sleep on the floor, naked.

_Regulus is still unfit and probably won't be for another few days and if you get yourself sick__ now there will be no one to cover your lessons for you_, his conscience pointed out.

He collected the potions he needed to give her from his lab and he feed her with them before he let her sleep with quiet, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied sleepily. "If Sirius ever …" she yawned and that word was lost in that yawn, "he will … forever in your debt."

* * *

Harry woke up next morning when Blaise and Neville pulled the coverlet from him.

"Hurry up," Blaise said impatiently. "We need to get to Great Hall to collect the timetables and we need to eat breakfast before the lessons."

"What time is it?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"Half past six," came from Harry's left, it was probably Draco. "Breakfast isn't even served before seven o'clock."

"The earlier we get up the earlier we get there and …" Blaise started.

"More time we will have to wait for our lessons," Draco finished.

"Point taken," mumbled Theodore. "We don't need to hurry."

"Fine then but don't blame me when the girls will brag in our dormitory to haul you to Great Hall in you pyjamas," Blaise sighed.

"They can't do that!" yelped Crabbe.

"They can," Blaise snorted. "Mum told me. Boys can't go to girls dormitory but other way around it is possible. A charm of some sort."

The comment about being dragged to Great Hall in pyjamas had worked because half of hour later when there was a knock on the door all seven of them were dressed and ready to leave.

They went to Great Hall together and seated at the top of Slytherin table. They were in the middle of their breakfast when Snape had approached them and handed them their timetables. Harry hoped to catch a glimpse of Regulus but the other man was nowhere to be seen. Snape on the other hand looked like something or someone kept him awake for whole night in not very pleasant way.

"My condolences to these who are having first lesson with him, even if they are Gryffindors," Pansy muttered when they were outside Snape's hearing range.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor from third year," muttered Millicent. "Defence Against the Dark Arts for us with Ravenclaw."

"How do you know that?" asked Tracey.

"That groan from the third years is deathly gave away," Millicent. "Thank Merlin for small mercies and let's hope that whatever is eating him will pass before Friday morning," she added when she glanced down at their own timetable.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

* * *

_Sniffy's random ramblings:_

_Oops, something get out from the control but to tell the truth I knew that Dumbledore was going to call Regulus by his real name even from the moment Severus said it in last chapter. And it is a good thing when you come to think about it. I agree that the moment the situation was left was foolish but the key is that Dumbledore trusts them, if he didn't he would have objected to the choices for Deputys._

_Mirzam - same old story. These who are familiar with my other stories more or less know what they might expect from her in this story and these who aren't familiar will be surprised. I don't feel like going to defence my Original Character right now because it's four o'clock in the morning and I want to sleep - if you want to read it keep your eyes on notes under actual chapters of my other stories (save Brother Brother series where Mirzam is separate issue)._

* * *

**Next chapter:** Kids are going through their first day of school while Severus is taking a ride on a rollercoaster (proverbial one). Regulus sleeps while the rest of the teachers are planting rat traps around the castle (though don't expect Pettigrew to be caught that quickly - that would be far too easy and far to early).


	5. Chapter 5: Cavere Decet Timere Non Decet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Preview: **Regulus has a long talk with Dumbledore and later meets fourteen misbehaving and too curious for their own good students.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

_Thanks for such welcoming reviews. **Thanks to Kyra for her help and patience.  


* * *

  
**_

**Chapter five: Cavere Decet, Timere Non Decet**

He felt like his head was filled with wool. The world around him was hazy. He heard sounds but he had a problem with identifying them. He wanted to move but he felt that he had very little strength left in his body. It took him ages to open his eyes.

There was a man sitting on the chair on the right side of his bed. His white hair and beard as well as broken nose and twinkling blue eyes were familiar but he couldn't, for the life of him, recall his name or his own in fact.

"How are you feeling Regulus?" his companion asked kindly.

Regulus so that was his name and, as soon as it settled in his brain, the events of last night came back to him leaving him ashamed of his weakness.

"Like shit," he answered, his voice was raspy.

"It is understandable after everything you have been through, Regulus," said the man in his kind voice.

"I lost control," Regulus muttered. "I thought that I could manage."

"Alone, my boy?" the man asked patiently.

"I had been alone for better part of my adult life, Albus. I learned to live with the fact that the only person I can trust is myself and even that was pulled away from me," Regulus answered bitterly.

"Do you wish that Severus didn't do what he did?" Albus asked calmly.

That was very interesting question. Did he really want it?

"Not really," he answered timidly. "Though I would have appreciated if our resident bat had consulted me before making a decision about me. I could have used a little warning beforehand… I would have been able to control my emotions if I did. I made a fool of myself."

"You are a human, my boy and last night you made them see it. Really see it and believe it. They are all genuinely concerned about you. Minerva spent the whole night at patrolling the halls as a cat and I heard her sniffling in Trophy room. Filius spent better part of the night preparing everything about the subject of animal transformations and young Charity didn't leave your side until I came to send her off to her rooms for few hours of sleep before her afternoon classes. I believe that Lawrence spent quite some time at chasing the rats on the ground," Albus said kindly.

"Charity was there?" Regulus asked in shock.

"All night long, she offered to watch after you during the night and if it wasn't for her classes she would have stayed with you for the rest of the day. She cares deeply for you my boy," Albus replied with small smile.

"She would run away screaming like Banshee if she knew the things I had done," Regulus shrugged. "She reminds me of my Hermione, not in the looks mind you, but that quiet demeanour, this hidden passion of knowledge and sense of justice. She deserves a good man, not a broken man with shitty past."

"But that broken man with shitty past as you said, is a good man for her. He is fiercely loyal, overprotective, a rock in the storm and warm embrace during stormy night. Charity doesn't need more, and doesn't want more. I pursued her views on that subject because I'm an old meddling codger who wishes his friends to be happy with their lives. She cares little for money and position but she cares for the passion in intellectual discussion and someone who will support her no matter what," Albus replied and his eyes twinkled merrily.

"I admit that you are meddling old codger," Regulus muttered.

"I would have to be blind to not see the way you look at her over the table or the way her eyes follow you around the room, Regulus. If you ever allowed it you could be everything for each other," Albus continued.

"I once allowed my feelings take the leading before my mind and every Christmas Eve when I'm in Wye I tell myself that I won't allow it again. Once in a lifetime was enough, Albus. If it happened a second time… I would not survive it. I would turn my wand on myself in that exact moment and I can't do that… not until the Dark Lord is no longer out there. Not until all Horcruxes are destroyed," Regulus replied bitterly as he was shaking his head.

"We will come back to that part of discussion later," Albus stated.

"I have no doubt, Cupid," Regulus snorted.

"You brought up the issue of Horcruxes and I need to address that matter now," Albus continued. "You should be aware that I left the matter of them on at what you told them yourself. Nevertheless, I told them that once you are fit, we will address that matter again. Since it is your knowledge you must have a lot to say about that particular subject. Is there a person who was present in that room last night whom you do not trust with that knowledge or someone you really don't want to be aware of it. I intend to hide everything concerning that particular subject under Fidelius Charm with me as the Secret Keeper."

"I want Harry to be aware, Albus. The Granger girl as well. I'm a cat and she has an air about herself that the cat in me trusts. You know that cats are excellent judges of character. With the weight of our world on his shoulders Harry needs to know. We both know that he has to be prepared. He cannot go to fight with the Dark Lord until all Horcruxes are gone and he is ready, which brings another issue concerning Harry. I want him to be trained in Defence but I trust Quirrel as far as I can throw him, figuratively speaking of course. I believe that Severus, Filius, and I, probably even Minerva, will do splendidly with him. The most important issue of the whole training will be mastering Occlumency. I know that Severus would be your choice for the job but he lacks the patience to do it well. While he will manage to push Harry to master the art he will do a shitty job with the basics of Occlumency. I will train Harry myself until I have taught him everything I could. Then I can release him to Severus's care with lighter heart," Regulus said fiercely.

"Understandable," Albus agreed. "Is there anything else concerning Harry?"

"Animagi but it isn't a pressing issue, Albus. Not this year certainly but being an Animagus has its advantages and it would be good for the boy. Between Sirius and Minerva he will quickly master it," Regulus continued.

"Sirius?" Albus asked surprised.

"I didn't mention it last night, did I?" Regulus snickered. "That's how I know that Pettigrew was an Animagus. It seems that when they were at school the Marauders had learned about Lupin's monthly problem. Whose idea it was I cannot say but I know for a fact that all three of them were Animagi and I saw their forms. James was a stag, quite fitting considering his character and ego. Pettigrew was the rat and it should have given all of us at least some reservations about him, filthy traitor," Regulus snorted. "But Sirius, Sirius was a dog. We both know very well that the Animagi form is heavily influenced by character. That's why, even if I wasn't present at the discussions about Fidelius Charm or later on that street in London, I would never believe that Sirius betrayed the Potters."

"What about you and that fellow?" Albus asked curiously.

"He was a guinea pig," Regulus snorted. "The ritual transferred the ability but not the form since the form is based on character. For a few days after the ritual I felt sick as a dog. I guess that was the ability adjusting to my character. It is quite fitting when I come to think about it you know. I was spoiled for better part of my life and I kept things to myself as you know. But it is a good disguise it allows me to get almost everywhere unnoticed."

"I get the idea," Albus chuckled. "You are a rather persistent cat. Fawkes is envious about you on occasions."

"I imagine," Regulus chuckled. "That was the only way I could come with to be present at the meetings which wasn't meant for my ears."

"If you came and told me what was going on you wouldn't have had to be a cat during them and you would have been allowed to voice your concerns," Albus pointed out.

"I'm too independent Albus. I'm not Severus," Regulus shook his head. "He moans and groans but regardless, he trusts your judgement blindly and I don't. That doesn't mean that I don't respect you, because I do: as a Professor, Headmaster, and scientist but I don't trust you in making big decisions and when I'm able to voice an opinion on certain matters I do it. I'm careful and vigilant to the point of paranoia because that paranoia has saved my life over and over again. I know that certain choices are hard to make, especially when you have to choose between two things you really care for, but I learned to take things into consideration and choose the lesser evil. This leads us to three very important issues. I know that Flamel is an old friend of yours and friends help each other, but I was and I will remain against the presence of Philosopher's Stone within the school walls. It's like opening the door wide and calling the Dark Lord to come and get it."

"Protections…" Albus started calmly.

"Protections-smotections," Regulus snorted. "We both know what kind of protections are on the stone, Albus and they aren't enough. I would be able to get through them in fifteen minutes. For the Dark Lord it would take even less. Hagrid's pet, Devil's Snares, Chess, Flying Keys and Severus's riddle, oh I forgot about Quirrel's Troll. I don't trust him, with the stone nor with the students. The only thing which he won't be able to go past now is Severus's riddle. A decently skilled first year will be able to go past the protections on the stone," Regulus said sourly.

"What do you suggest?" Albus asked kindly.

"Aside from destroying the stone, which would kill the Flamels?" Regulus sighed. "Well there is a way to ensure the safety of the stone but it is complicated as hell and I would need to give it a lot of thought. Meanwhile I suggest strengthening the protections which are already are around the stone or at least adding one more person to those who are protecting the stone. Myself. The Dark Lord is skilled in Ancient Runes but he didn't manage to break through Salazar Slytherin's code on his letters, and he wanted to read them badly. He didn't have the patience to get through. He once said that he did not deem them important enough to get through them. I didn't have the same reservations and I discovered how to read them. They are quite an interesting thing to read by the way, very enlightening. So if I coded Severus's riddle with Salazar's code then, if there is an attempt to get the stone, whoever would try to do it will get stuck in that place with no way forward or backward."

"What you really have against Quirrel, Regulus?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Regulus said nothing and rolled up his right sleeve. If someone didn't look closely at it they would miss a very faint red imprint of the Dark Mark. Dumbledore leaned from his chair and examined the ghostly mark carefully.

"The Dark Lord is somewhere around the school, Albus," Regulus said certainly. "I presume that he is in contact with Quirrel or that Quirrel is possessed by him. I operate on instinct with the Dark Lord. A former Death Eater is far more sensitive to feeling his presence than any other person. Whenever the Dark Lord was around us in very close vicinity, an arm, sometimes arm and half length away we could feel the itch on his mark. The point is, that whenever I'm around Quirrel, I feel that itch. If I wasn't as paranoid as I am I would have completely written it off. Besides, I don't buy that story about a vampire, Quirrel was skilled enough to repeal a vampire. And Albania… you know the rumours," Regulus shook his head.

"I will have him watched but you know that until he does something suspicious we can't do anything," Albus said carefully. "Besides it's his life at stake if he is really possessed."

"These who are foolish enough to trust the Dark Lord should pay for placing that trust in wrong person," Regulus snorted.

"Even with their lives?" Albus asked kindly.

"Especially with their lives, then the Dark Lord wouldn't be as powerful as he was if only few of his followers would remain by his side," Regulus replied bitterly. "There is always a price to be paid for stupidity and mistakes past or future won't go punished."

"Destiny?" Albus asked quietly.

"No, fate," Regulus replied shortly.

"Is there someone else whom you want to be aware of the existence of the Horcruxes?" Albus changed the subject.

"Sirius when he comes around. I want him to be told. Whether it will be you or me doing the telling doesn't matter but I want him to know about them. I want him to know what I did. If Kreacher did not destroy the Horcrux we will need Sirius to get inside the house at Grimmauld Place. I cannot enter the house. I know that my grandfather or any cousin of mine won't do it. Ever since my father passed away the place has been Sirius' since I supposedly passed away before my father did. Imagine how it pissed off our dearest mum," Regulus snorted.

"Granted. Anyone else?" Albus nodded.

"Severus," Regulus replied shortly. "I'm still cross with him about revealing my true identity but that is nothing which a weekend of sporting Gryffindor colours won't fix. Filius, I guess. He is Charms Master and you know that old proverb, still water runs deep. Minerva perhaps. We could use her scepticism," he added after a moment.

"What about Lawrence, Pomona and Charity?" Albus asked curiously.

"I trust Lawrence," Regulus replied quickly. "But we really don't know with what we are going to deal. I trust his judgement but he is an old man and if we got in trouble he would be greater liability than asset and I don't want to have his blood on my hands. I trust him with my identity and Sirius' case but for his sake I don't trust him with the Horcruxes. As for Pomona, she doesn't trust me, for a good reason mind you, and I'm paranoid enough. I wish her to forget everything which had been said in that room except bits and pieces about Pettigrew. You will know how to arrange that memory modification."

"What happened between the two of you, Regulus?" Albus asked kindly. "She was always nice to you before yesterday."

"Before yesterday she knew me as Mufrid Lemeraude. Now she knows that I'm Regulus Black, the man who killed her only brother. Pontius Sprout was an idiot but that doesn't make the fact that I have his blood on my hands any less real," Regulus shrugged. "I avoided killing at all costs. I only watched the deaths of those whom I could not save. Pontius Sprout died because of his stupidity and his fucking carpet," Regulus growled in irritation.

Dumbledore said nothing he just settled himself more comfortable in his chair.

"The ride in Bardney near Lincoln," Regulus said quietly as his mind recalled that day. "The 23rd December 1979. A completely Muggle village with a few wizarding houses on the road. Crabbe and Goyle were with me and that arrangement had suited me well since they always shared one brain cell. We had apparated to the forest. I managed to get them lost there and I ran ahead to warn the families. I could do little about the Muggle families and they weren't the main aim of that raid. The main aim was to sway the wizarding families to join the Dark Lord. They were five of them: the Greens, the Tuckers, the Urbans, the Willows and Sprout. All of them left hastily or I thought so until we entered Sprout's house. I just called them to search the house fully expecting the idiot to have evacuated as soon as I left his house. He didn't. I knew that in the moment Crabbe was knocked unconscious and Goyle quickly followed him. It's a miracle that those two idiots lived through the first war, I tell you. When they were knocked out the real duelling started. I kept to usual stuff I used when there weren't any Death Eaters around to see me, nothing remotely dark or harmful, unlike Sprout who managed to cast Cruciatus, Imperius and Rento's Spell in a matter of a minute. Thankfully, ever since I learned how to read, my father taught me how to conjure shields and I consider myself a man who can make a shield out of everything. With time passing the duel only got more heated and finally I decided that if I wanted to save my life or these two idiots I had to do harm. Do you know how Sprout died?" Regulus asked quietly.

"He bleed to death," Albus nodded slowly.

"He summoned my mask and he saw my face. It was nothing which good Memory Modifying Charm wouldn't fix and I intended to do it as soon as I disabled him. I needed to harm him, not lethally but enough to disable him. I used Sectumsempra. I was aiming at his legs. It was supposed to startle him enough for me to summon his wand and then modify his memory. I slipped," Regulus chuckled hysterically. "I prided myself as a decent dueller and when someone's life was at stake I fucking slipped on a fucking carpet. The spell left my wand before I could do anything to stop it. The idiot in his pride had lowered his shield, if he hadn't… Because of my changed position the spell didn't hit his legs, it hit the artery as I heard the sounds of the Aurors apparating. If I wanted to see my wife again I had to get away before the Anti-Apparition Charms were placed on the area. I took the idiots with me. I pitied them because they had little sons. It was next day when I learned that Pontius recognised me and managed to draw Re … Black with his blood on the floor. I managed to stay away from Azkaban because I hadn't been in places where the Aurors had been looking for me. I spent the night in Wye and for the rest of the day I was transporting Muggle families from the area which I knew that was going to be attacked on Christmas Day and then…" his voice broke down "then I came back home."

"You can't blame yourself for choices of the other people, Regulus," Albus said quietly.

"I don't when said actions don't lead to me having their blood on my hands. Anyway, that's my issue with Pomona. Right now she is too afraid of you to do something to me. Unfortunately that doesn't mean that she won't grow braver in the future. I deeply regret that murder but she won't understand, ever, that it was as much her brother's fault as mine. I won't be so arrogant to claim responsibility for the whole. If he had only left like the others did… " Regulus shook his head.

"You did everything you could to save him, Regulus. Don't worry about Pomona, I will modify her memory so she doesn't remember anything from last night and tell the others, who are aware, to not discuss the issues you pointed out with her. What about Charity?" Albus asked calmly.

"That's another issue," Regulus mumbled nervously. "But I will let her decide whether she wants to work by my side or not. I owe her that. When she will come?"

"I believe that she will be here in a moment since her last lesson of the day just ended," Albus replied.

"When she gets here don't reveal your presence. Stand by the door, that part, so you will be hidden while I will talk with her. Do not do anything until I give you a clear sign. If her memory should be modified then I will reach for my pipe," he said and he placed his pipe on the covers on his left side so Dumbledore could have seen it from behind the door. "However if I decide that she should remain aware of the whole issue then I will give you thumbs up."

"Understood," Albus nodded and, right in that moment, through the slightly ajar door of the bedroom was carried the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door to the sitting room.

Regulus nodded quickly and as Dumbledore stood up and he placed himself behind the door Regulus called out, "Come in."

Seven seconds later Charity Burbage entered the room. Her long and wavy light-brown was pulled into single long braid fastened with light-blue ribbon. Under her light-blue eyes he spotted dark circles and he felt ashamed that it was his state which kept her awake through the night. But her cheeks had their usual rosy and healthy colour. When her eyes fell on him she smiled widely before she approached his bed and abandoning the chair which Dumbledore occupied earlier she settled on the bed on Regulus's right side.

"You are awake," she said happily. "Severus told us that you wouldn't wake up before the evening."

"Well its late afternoon I presume. Not very far away from the evening. I chased Dumbledore away because I wanted to have a quiet lie in and he was making too much noise with his sherbet lemons bag," Regulus replied.

"He is genuinely concerned about you, Regulus. We all are. I haven't seen Severus so irked since Dumbledore informed him that he wouldn't get DADA position yet again this year," Charity said fiercely.

"Well the bat has something to be worried about. He knows that he won't get away with telling something which was mine to tell. I will let him fret for a while before I will humiliate him properly. Don't worry it won't be harmful," he quickly reassured her and then he had to take a very deep breath in preparation of what he was about to do. "Charity we need to talk."

"I'm listening," she said with a smile and he hated himself even more.

"Charity," he said her name like a whisper on the wind. "Charity, I killed your father."

"So it was you then," her smile vanished from her face but her voice was calm. "It was Killing Curse," she whispered.

"No," Regulus shook his head. "Only once in my life did I use Killing Curse and it didn't happen that day. I was duelling with your mother. She aimed me with a curse and I didn't have time to conjure a shield. I stepped away to the left, knocking away the man who was standing next to me. Rosier was lousy dueller and if it wasn't for me knocking your father in the way of the Killing Curse he would have lived because the curse would have missed him. I cannot say how sorry I'm for killing your father. He was a good man and he deserved to live" he started babbling but he stopped when a forefinger was placed on his mouth.

"If you weren't the one who cast the Killing Curse then you didn't kill my father," Charity said calmly as her finger remained on his lips. "He died by accident," he opened his mouth to object to that but Charity was quicker. "Now you listen to me, Regulus. That night you could have died as well. What would your poor wife have done, left alone, expecting your baby? Would you want that? Would you really want it, knowing that ahead of you was a future with your wife and your baby?"

"Charity," he mumbled.

"His death saddened me greatly, Regulus but he was already dying. You should know it. The Killing Curse only made his death quick and painless. He was regular smoker ever since he was a teenager and he didn't pay attention to the coughing. By the time my mother managed to haul him to St Mungo's the lung cancer had done too much damage to be fixed. When he died he had about a month or two at the most of life and, don't delude yourself, that death would have been painful. If you feel responsible, and want to feel responsible for his death even if you aren't, he died a better death for him. He died fighting for his family and not in hospital bed after days of agony. That death was a favour to him," Charity continued patiently.

"I…" Regulus started.

"Hush," she whispered and before he knew what had happened she was hugging him tightly.

He embraced her slowly not really knowing what to do with his arms; so much time had passed since he hugged someone. Over her right shoulder he spotted Dumbledore in all his twinkling glory. Damn that old codger turned Cupid. Gingerly, he gave Dumbledore thumbs up with his left hand and Dumbledore removed himself from the room. Without a doubt, he left to fix yesterday events.

"I talked with Severus," Charity said finally when she pulled away with a cute blush almost made him kiss her, almost. "He said that if you feel strong enough to walk around the room you might go for a walk on the grounds. Though he did advise me, that you should not be left alone until he determines that you are healthy. He will be by to examine you after supper."

"Out of fear I presume. He thinks that if he plays concerned I will spare him the humiliation," Regulus snickered.

"Don't joke about it. He genuinely cares about you. He is a man hard to read but yesterday I thought that I would have to hex him out from your rooms. He constantly kept asking me about your potions and reminding me that he is just a house-elf call away. Today he looks like death warmed up," Charity shook her head.

"He always looks like death warmed up. Not enough sun," Regulus chuckled. "Hey, that's the idea, I will portkey him out to the Sahara."

Charity rolled her eyes at that and said, "Anyway, once you eat your food like a good boy, you may go with me for a walk on the grounds if you feel up to it."

"I slept for about sixteen hours, Charity. I would be happy with anything which gets me away from my bedroom," Regulus snickered.

It took him about a hour to eat the small feast which was prepared for him, take a bath and dress himself in his battered jeans. They had more holes in them than actual material but it was a pair which his dearest Hermione had bought for him along with a t-shirt with 'I got enchanted by a Ravenclaw' emblazed on it. Both of which made Charity giggle like little girl until he hid his attire under his long dark-blue cloak.

He expected her to walk by his side without touching so he was greatly surprised when her left arm ended hooked on his right arm but he didn't complain. She was a tempting creature, very tempting, and he had been resisting that temptation for far too long. It felt good to have such nice, intelligent and beautiful woman on his arm. Not to mention that, unlike his dearest Hermione who was so small that the top of her head reached the middle of his chest, Charity was tall enough to lean her head comfortably on his shoulder. He felt like he was seventeen again but this time he didn't have to hide the affection of the beautiful woman by his side.

Damn it, perhaps the bat was working with the long-bearded cupid and had slipped something to his potions to lower his inhibitions. Regulus wasn't very keen on letting go of Charity's arm. Even when they passed current Head Boy and Head Girl and he spotted the boy giving money to the girl he didn't release Charity's arm. Nor when they ran into Aurora 'Dominatrix' Sinistra who called after them, 'Took you long enough!' Hagrid, whom they meet in Entrance Hall, beamed at them and Regulus felt a gentle smile tugging his lips.

"Want to sit on the stands?" Charity asked gently as they get closed to Quidditch Pitch. "I see how much you miss flying."

"Not as much as I thought that I would, Charity," he answered simply. "I loved flying and I loved the competition but every time I flew around it I kept remembering Mimi. She could have gone professional and I believe, no strike that, I know – bloody Howler – that the captain of Holyhead Harpies was displeased that she chose to become an Auror."

"Mirzam 'Violet Eyes' Verascez? Your almost-sister-in-law?" Charity asked gently.

"One and only," Regulus sighed. "Poor girl. Sior was heartbroken after she died. I didn't get the details because he never talked about her after her death, but for me it was clear that there was something between them before she died. Her grave is in Godric's Hollow and whenever I slipped away from the house I always meet him there."

"It's sad that neither of you had a chance for a happy and long life with the women you loved," Charity whispered quietly.

"I learned through the years that nothing happens without a reason, Charity. As much as it pains me to even think about it, maybe I wasn't meant to have long and happy life with Hermione, or maybe at all," he whispered back.

"Don't say that," Charity huffed in irritation. "Everybody deserves to be happy. Everybody deserves to love and be loved. If you deny yourself that ability you will become the next Great Bat of the Dungeons."

"No I won't," Regulus shook his head. "It will be different. Severus never denied his love but his love had been denied for him. That's why he is a bitter Great Bat of the Dungeons. Love is something sacred. It is something which deserves to be cherished. Loving someone is giving your heart into the hands of that person and should never be something to be laughed at for. A loving heart should never be stomped upon by the person to whom it was offered," he said fiercely as he continued walking. He felt Charity stop and haul him back to where she stood. "What's up?" he asked nervously.

She looked up at him with blue eyes and whispered, "If my friendship really meant something to you over last few years, please be gentle with my heart."

"What…?" he mumbled and before he had a chance to add more he felt her arms sneaking around his neck and her soft lips on his own.

He hesitated. He knew that the task ahead was dangerous and he really couldn't stand the thought of losing someone he loved once again. But his heart once again beat his brain and he kissed her back, hard. It had seven years of denied passion and heartache mixed with feelings of betrayal of his dear wife's memory by daring to fall in love with another woman.

He pulled away from her just far enough to whisper, "Only if you will be gentle with mine, it's battered and bruised because it saw things it didn't want to see."

"Don't worry," she whispered back. "I will keep it safe and even the Dark Lord won't take it from me. He doesn't have the key and he will never find it."

"Did I ever tell you that you can be really creepy when you want to?" he chuckled half-heartedly.

"Yes and I believe that you found it endearing," she giggled.

"Indeed I do but at times when, said creepiness, isn't directed at me. I'll need to get used to it," he gave her his widest smile.

"You need to get used to a lot of things," she smiled back.

"Denial is a river in Egypt and I don't fancy being a meal of a crocodile. I have been told that I was too sexy to be the diner of a reptile," he said before his brain caught up with his mouth.

"Don't look guilty, I'm not denying that statement. I believe, no, I know that by the time you made Head Boy you had whole girls' dormitory in Ravenclaw crushing over you, firsties included," Charity giggled.

"And there I was, grateful beyond the words that the girl I loved dearly loved me back. What happened with you girls?" he snickered. "Sior was the one who was good-looking bloke in the family."

"He didn't have an air of mystery about him, nor that gentle smile. Personally, I found you better looking than your brother but maybe it was the school robes. The mix of green and silver looks dashing on you. By the way, what is with your hair? It's not a spell since we ran an Examination Spell over you and it didn't reveal a glamour spell. Filius kept insisting that there isn't a glamour spell which wouldn't be revealed by Examination Spell," Charity asked curiously.

He wanted to laugh at that and so he chuckled quietly, "What subject do you teach here, Charity?"

"Muggle Studies," Charity replied quickly and then her lips formed in surprised 'o' as she realised what he was using to keep his hair grey. "But why this one?"

"I look dashing in silver," he joked.

"Seriously," Charity giggled.

"I knew that I couldn't look like myself if I valued my life. A glamour charm sooner or later would fail so I decided that muggle hair dye was my best shot. I needed to make myself look older than I really was and it would have worked if it wasn't for Albus and his bloody pool. It's the only one place where an anti-cheating charm is placed which is stupid if you ask me but, then again, I guess that you can tell a lot about the person by their birthday date. Albus looks there to check when he can throw a birthday party. I truly wanted to write 31st October 1951 but I ended writing 31st July 1961 instead. Thankfully everybody bought the story about a hard life which turned my hair grey by the time I turned nineteen," he snickered.

"But you still look like yourself if I imagine you with black hair," Charity said simply.

"What do Muggles say? The darkest spot is always under the lamp?" he snickered. "The hair fools people enough to not pay very much attention to my face."

"You are a true Slytherin," she said playfully.

"I don't object, Ms. Burbage," he smiled wolfishly.

He would be content to stand in this spot for the rest of the day and even the night but he suddenly heard the sound of cheers coming from the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hooch didn't allow anyone on the pitch, did she?" he asked Charity sceptically.

"She won't for another two weeks," Charity shook her head.

"And yet someone is there, lots of someone's, judging by the sounds," he said pensively. "Let's investigate."

"After you, Sherlock," Charity giggled.

"Only with you by my side my dear Watson," he chuckled. "Hey, did you ever think that Sherlock was in love with Watson? It occurred me while I was bedridden last Easter."

"You have interesting views on Muggle literature," Charity giggled again.

"Want to have a discussion about it once we catch and punish those little criminals who are using the pitch without permission?" he asked playfully.

"Always, Mr. Lemeraude," Charity grinned and hooked her left arm under his right.

He felt like he was cat again and he was hunting for the rat. He led them through the hidden passage between the stands and peeked through the material covering it. Judging by colours, they were under Gryffindors stands.

Not even twenty feet away from them were fourteen Slytherin first years and all of them had brooms in their hands. Most of them were looking at the brooms doubtfully.

Before he even opened his mouth he had the whole plan formed in his head. He was their Deputy Head of the House and he needed to be in touch with Harry and have an eye on the other kids. Punishing them would have only made things worse in their relationship. However appearing as a concerned mentor would make them more keen to accept his presence and that was his main concern.

"Don't question what I'm about to do," he whispered to Charity's ear before he said loudly, "Well, well, well, whom do I see…?"

* * *

Their first lesson of the day was double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw house. It turned out to be a big joke. By the end of the first lesson, the Ravenclaws busied themselves with reading the textbook instead of listening of Quirrel's lecture. The girls quickly followed Ravenclaws example and by the middle of the lesson even Crabbe and Goyle had been engrossed in their textbooks.

"He is a bit weird, don't you think?" asked Terry Boot when all twenty-four of them made their way to the library before they were supposed to go to Transfiguration together.

"I didn't pay attention to him," Draco replied and grimaced. "The smell practically killed me," Draco ended up in the front desk, just two feet away from Quirrel. "My grandfather Abraxas always loved eating garlic. If it was possible he would add garlic to every meal but he never smelt as bad as Quirrel does."

Harry snorted at that. So did the rest.

"Add the juice of crushed garlic into your tea and use the rest of it in your biscuits and then we will talk about it again," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well garlic has healing properties," Neville pointed out with small snicker.

"Bet that he doesn't have a girlfriend," Draco muttered. "Or if he did I bet the stench killed her."

"Imagine kissing someone like him," Pansy snorted.

That statement got collective 'Yuck' from remaining eleven girls from Slytherin and Ravenclaw both.

"He doesn't even look dashing," Padma Patil said. "Your Deputy Head of the House on the other hand…"

"Nice piece of meat," Mandy Brocklehurst finished.

"Don't let his innocent look fool you," Draco snorted. "He is good-looking, as much as I hate to admit it, but he has a tongue to rival Professor Snape's."

That statement got a collective 'Nah' from Ravenclaw girls.

"I dare you to say the word Mudblood within his hearing range and then you will see,' Draco commented. "Looks can be deceiving."

When they parted with the Ravenclaws the conversation still remained on Lemeraude.

"Speaking about Lemeraude we should check his records," Theodore suggested. "We need to get information about whom we are dealing with."

In the end, they settled on a table in the library that was big enough to fit all fourteen of them.

"Look," said Daphne. "Here he is," she pointed at the book which was lying in front of her. "Lemeraude, Mufrid Alphard. Born: 31st July 1961 – hey Harry I think that you share your birthday with him – in – there is a blank space – Parents: unknown. Blood status: Muggle-born – weird it suddenly got crossed out and reads – Pure-blood. What in the name of Merlin's socks?" she gasped out.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked and immediately whole bunch was hanging over the table and over Daphne's shoulders.

"It changed, completely," Daphne whispered and started reading. "Black, Regulus Arcturus. Born: 31st July 1961. Died: 27th December 1979. Born: 13th January 1980. Parents: Black, Walburga Irma and Black, Orion Sirius. Known siblings: Black, Sirius Orion (see: Aurors of 1970-1980). Spouse: Night-Black, Hermione Anne (d. 24th December 1979). Blood status: Pure-blood. Status of marriage union and eventual heirs: Half-blood (Mrs. Night-Black was of Muggle heritage). Heirs: female Black (d. 24th December) – unborn. Known works: _Ancient Runes for Dummies_, _Achievements of Translation in Ancient Runes in Seventeenth Century_, _Lost in Translation: How to __**Not**__ Translate Ancient Runes_."

"Wait a moment," Millicent interrupted her. "It doesn't reads that. It reads: Lemeraude, Mufrid Alphard."

"It reads: Black, Regulus Arcturus. Black on white," Daphne argued.

Harry who was standing on the other side of the table to Daphne went around and looked down at the text. It read black on white: Lemeraude, Mufrid Alphard.

"It's Lemeraude, Daphne," Harry said simply even if he wondered if he should reveal more.

"It can't be," Daphne shook her head. "I see Black, Regulus Arcturus as plainly as I see the rest of you."

"Lemeraude definitely," Draco muttered as he leaned over her shoulder. "Sorry, Daphne. How about the rest of you?"

After each of them checked the book Daphne was holding all of them confirmed that it was Lemeraude, Mufrid Alphard, not Black, Regulus Arcturus.

"I don't get it," Daphne huffed when they made their way to Transfiguration. "I know what I saw. I'm not mad!"

"I don't believe that you are mad, Daphne," Hermione said pensively. "And there is definitely something off that you see something which we don't. We need to examine it further after Transfiguration."

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall turned out to be a very pleasant lesson. It had memorable events, like Hermione being the first one to change the match into a needle or Daphne changing her match into a hedgehog – how she managed to do it even Professor McGonagall couldn't explain. Harry's assumption that Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher and someone whom they shouldn't try to cross was proven right when she made her speech.

After Transfiguration all fourteen of them made their way back to the library where Daphne read them once again accomplishments of Black, Regulus Arcturus while the rest of them were seeing Lemeraude, Mufrid Alphard.

"I don't get it," Hermione muttered.

"Perhaps Daphne is gifted," Millicent muttered. "You know a seer of some sort."

"There wasn't a seer in my family, ever," Daphne shook her head. "Perhaps I'm mad," she mumbled and hit her head against the table.

"Bracelet," Hermione muttered suddenly.

"What?" Daphne raised her head to look at Hermione who was sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"When you read the text to us you had your left hand on the book, the bracelet was touching the text all the time," Hermione said quickly. "Pull that hand away and read again," she suggested.

Daphne did as Hermione told her and she gasped when she removed her left hand, "It reads Lemeraude, Mufrid Alphard."

"Can I check it out?" Draco asked curiously.

Daphne looked down at the bracelet and slowly undid it before she fastened it on Draco's right hand, he lied that hand on the book and said, "Black, Regulus Arcturus. You aren't mad, Daphne, it's the bracelet."

Harry wasn't one hundred percent sure but the bracelet started suddenly glowing in faint green colour

"It has been in my family for ages," Daphne mumbled. "It was an engagement gift from Scorpius Black to my great-something aunt, Ariadna. She died in an epidemic of Wizard's Flu but, as far as I know, the Black family never asked us to give it back."

"That's very interesting thing," Draco muttered. "Very enlightening."

"What you mean?" Daphne asked.

"I mean why Lemeraude, Mufrid Alphard and Black, Regulus Arcturus have the same achievements in the field of Ancient Runes," Draco said pensively.

"Perhaps they were stealing from one another," Crabbe suggested.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something about density of bludgers before he said curtly, "Because Mufird Alphard Lemeraude and Regulus Arcturus Black are one and the same person. Don't you find it curious that Regulus Black is mentioned as twice born and once as dead?"

"Well he is dead," Crabbe muttered. "You said so yourself."

"Idiot," Draco sighed. "The family had told everybody that he died. He got a funeral but they couldn't find his body. Why they couldn't they find his body?"

"Because they didn't look properly?" Crabbe suggested.

"Because there wasn't a body to bury," Pansy mumbled. "That's because he is still alive."

"And that's what I don't understand," Draco muttered. "He was a Death Eater. He served the Dark Lord. Everybody knew that. Then why in the name of Merlin's underwear did he pull our families dirty robes into public display. Is it his kink or what?"

"He isn't a fan of anything kinky," Sally-Anne shook her head. "You should have heard him before."

"Still. Why?" Draco muttered.

"I think it is obvious," Daphne mumbled. "He married a Muggle-born. That's what the book says. It seems to me that your Death Eater uncle got a change of heart but too late to back off from serving the Dark Lord."

"Not that backing off after joining would make him live longer," Theodore pointed out.

"What I know about Lemeraude is that he came to teach there in September of 1982, that's what my Gran knows about him," Neville mumbled. "The book says that he was born again in 1980. That leaves two years in between."

"What he was doing then?" Blaise asked pensively.

Harry hesitated. Horcruxes was not something which he should talk about and the look on Hermione's face had expressed the same thought.

"He didn't mention what made him change his allegiance," Harry said cautiously. "Only that it was good enough reason to abandon You-Know-Who's service and that he tried his best to protect my family from You-Know-Who."

"You knew," Draco gasped out quietly. "You knew who he was even before we came into that compartment. That's why you stood up against him. That's bloody why he was made Deputy Head of Slytherin, to look after you."

"Not only him," Neville mumbled. "All of us."

"What makes you think so?" Theodore asked.

"Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle…" Neville sighed. "After You-Know-Who's demise there were trials. Add Parkinson and Bulstrode on whom they were only inquires, not full trials. Then add Potter and Longbottom to the mix along with two Muggle-born girls and you will get a combination which shouldn't be. All of us placed in the same house is improbable but happened nevertheless. Of course the adults are worried. Professor Dumbledore wants to have another set of eyes, especially on us," Neville explained. "The rest of the deputy heads are just a farce so as to not raise suspicions."

"But what did that unfortunate first cousin once removed of mine want to achieve with his remarks on the train?" Draco mumbled pensively.

"He wants us to think," Millicent muttered suddenly. "No matter if what he had said about our families is true or not, it made us question them, right? It made us think, didn't it?"

"Got it," Theodore mumbled suddenly. "I know what else he wanted to achieve. There are rumours that You-Know-Who didn't die that night. They say that he is still somewhere hiding, waiting to regain the strength. If there will be second war…"

"A Malfoy bows to no one," Draco mumbled. "He doesn't want us to brainlessly follow the choices of the adults but make up our own minds. We need to approach him directly about it."

"Then we have to wait until at least dinner," Harry pointed out. "For some reason he missed both breakfast and lunch already today."

"Dinner then?" Draco suggested.

"If he makes it," Harry shrugged. "He might not. Seriously, it isn't an issue which needs to be talked about right away. Whenever he shows up would be fine."

"I need to clear my head after Herbology. Who wants to go flying with me after the lessons?" Draco sighed.

"Aren't we prohibited from having brooms?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Our own brooms," Draco pointed out. "Hogwarts has spare brooms. Old stuff which has seen better days but they do decently."

"We haven't had a flying lesson yet," Hermione pointed out.

"There is a neat charm which you can place on a broomstick so it doesn't go farther than five feet away from the ground," Draco said quickly.

"Still, five feet is high enough to get hurt," Hermione argued.

"There is cushioning charm which one can place on the ground. What kind of injury can get from a fall from only five feet; a bruised bum? Falling from fifty feet is serious, five feet, not so much," Draco rolled his eyes. "Those of us who know how to fly can teach those who don't know. Don't be a rat, Granger."

At the mention of a rat, Hermione turned into disturbing shade of red, and Harry was worried for a while that she is going to burst out.

"Fine then; you are the one responsible if someone gets hurt," Hermione huffed finally.

"I'm with her on that one," said Pansy. "It is your idea Draco."

"Fine, blame the Malfoy. As long as we can go flying," Draco shrugged.

During Herbology they had listened to Professor Sprout's lecture about danger of sneaking into Greenhouses and how they were supposed to follow her instructions. Harry acknowledged both but he paid more attention to the quick and frowning glances which Professor Sprout was giving him and by the end of the double lesson Harry was almost sure that Professor Sprout didn't liked him much.

They dropped their bags in their dormitories and in twos their made their way to Quidditch Pitch. Harry was in a pair with Hermione.

"It's dangerous and stupid," Hermione muttered grimly. "I don't think that we should be flying on our own."

"You can always blame Malfoy if we get caught, besides the rest seemed to be eager to point their fingers at him if something happens," Harry reasoned.

"If it wasn't…" Hermione huffed.

"Everything is going to be fine Hermione," Harry assured her.

"We should warn Lemeraude that he has been discovered," Hermione muttered.

"I know," Harry nodded. "You know that he wasn't around today and Professor Snape is in such a foul mood that he would be more inclined to hex us first and ask questions later. If anything, we will find him after dinner. I think, though I might be wrong, that the rest of them aren't going to talk about it until they corner Lemeraude but we need to keep our eyes on them just in case."

"What about our homework?" Hermione asked forlornly.

"We only have Charms and History of Magic tomorrow and the lessons will end two hours earlier than today. We can really do our researches about Transfiguration and Herbology tomorrow since we managed to do what Quirrel wanted us to do for homework during the lesson," Harry pointed out.

"You are right," Hermione sighed. "Let's go get ourselves killed."

By the time they reached the Quidditch Pitch the rest of their classmates had gathered on the ground. In front of them were lying fourteen broomsticks.

"The door to the broom shed was open," Draco said quickly when Hermione took a deep breath, for sure to reprimand him from breaking in and stealing. "Anyway let's grab your brooms and we can start."

Harry picked up the broomstick which looked like something which Mrs Figg used to sweep her patio than something which was supposed to fly. Then again he knew that he shouldn't judge the book by the cover but he would felt a little bit surer of himself if the broom looked more decent.

Suddenly he heard someone's voice saying, "Well, well, well, whom do my eyes see…"

As on the command thirteen brooms had dropped to the ground and thirteen fingers pointed at Draco Malfoy.

It was then when Harry allowed himself to look at the source of the voice and he breathed in relief when he realised that it was Regulus. Next to him was standing the woman who had been introduced as Professor Burbage.

"Fourteen Slytherin first years," Regulus finished coldly. "I'm truly ashamed of you, all of you," his gaze swept through their faces and finally settled on Harry. "Though I will have to congratulate you. You have done something unbelievable and created a new record in the history of Slytherin house. Never before has Slytherin house started the school year with a negative tally of house points. I'm sure that Professor Snape will congratulate you personally before he expels each and every single one of you."

They all had gasped. Harry felt sick in the stomach that was it. This was his end. He didn't even lasted one day within Hogwarts…

"You can 't do that!" Draco yelped and Regulus's gaze moved from Harry to Draco.

"Oh, trust me Mr. Malfoy I can," Regulus snorted. "What you did just violated about ten of school rules. For instance: breaking into and entering into stores which are unavailable for you without direct permission of a teacher; then stealing; being on the Quidditch Pitch and attempting to fly without a supervisor with the title of Madam, Mr. or Professor; the attempt to harm through possible injuries and even death not only on yourself but your fellow classmates. That actually gives eight rules you have broken, my mistake. Trust me Mr. Malfoy that's enough to have you packing right now. Unfortunately, I'm just a Deputy Head of Slytherin House and any drastic changes in Slytherin House I decide to make will have to be consulted with regular Head of the Slytherin House. Professor Snape has always prided himself for having the most disciplined house and he will be greatly ashamed of you, have no doubt. I dare to say that he is in such a great mood today that he won't expel you," they breathed out in relief, "he will personally degut you and use what remains of you as ingredients for his potions and I, for once, won't lift even my small finger to stop him."

Regulus had stopped but they didn't dare to say anything.

"However," Regulus said solemnly. "As funny as it sounds, degutting leaves the Head of the House in a not very pleasant predicament of filling in paperwork, especially in circumstances when said Head of House will be the one doing the degutting. Professor Snape will be unable to file that paperwork by himself since he will be on his way to Azkaban prison for mass-murder. No matter how justified, that not very pleasant job is going to fall on me and filling in reports concerning fourteen deaths is not something I'm eager to do, ever. Therefore, you leave me two choices. I can send you all back into the castle and take fifty points from Slytherin because that's the lowest penalty for what you have done and…"

"Fifty isn't that much," Draco exclaimed in relief. "We will get that back in a month."

"Each?" Regulus snorted.

They gasped again.

"And make you serve detention each night for the whole school year," Regulus finished. "There is also a second option…"

"And that would be?" Draco asked timidly.

"Me," Regulus said simply. "You are first years and your flying lessons have to be supervised by someone with the titles I mentioned before. Professor Burbage and I will turn a small blind eye on the other rules you have broken and put all fourteen of you in detention, tonight I should add, and the points will remain unaffected if both of us will remain with you on Quidditch Pitch," he explained. "So, what is your choice? Should I get a sharp quill or a broom?"

They stared at him dumbfounded, even Professor Burbage.

"Broom, sir," Draco finally breathed out.

"Fine then," Regulus gave small nod and with a swish of the wand he summoned a broom. Regulus turned to Professor Burbage. "Charity, please check the charms on the pitch. No more than six feet up."

Professor Burbage nodded and after two swishes of her wand she said, "The whole pitch and five feet up."

"That will do decently for now," Regulus nodded. "All right, so who has been flying before?"

Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Daphne, Millicent and Pansy raised their hands.

"Splendid," Regulus muttered. "Boys here," he waved his free hand behind himself. "Girls in the same place you are standing now. Pick your brooms, form a line and put your brooms on the ground."

They obeyed him quickly. Most of them didn't want to piss him off and Harry had personal reasons to be on Regulus's good side.

"Stand so that your broom is on the side of your wand hand. If you are ambidextrous chose the more powerful hand," Regulus said briskly. "Extend your hand over the broom," they did as they were told. "Close your eyes," Harry followed the order though he wasn't sure about the others. "Now I want you to concentrate on something calm and something which makes you stronger. Let that feeling embrace you, cherish it, let it fully envelope you, savour it, breathe it in and out."

Harry concentrated firmly on remaining at Hogwarts and learning everything about magic.

"Now you will repeat after me, in very clear and very sure voice: up!" Regulus's voice carried through Harry's mind.

"UP!" they chorused and Harry felt the broom settling in his hand.

"Great," Regulus said and in his voice Harry caught a note of happiness, he obviously loved flying and teaching at the same time. "Now you can open your eyes."

Harry opened them and saw that every single one of them had a broom in hand.

"That's first very important lesson for anyone," Regulus said and sat down cross-legged on the ground. "Anyone who has ever ridden a horse knows that horses can feel your fear. Though they aren't alive brooms will react the same way. Your tone makes the magic aware of your intentions. If your order is spoken clearly and confidently the broom knows that you are the boss here and it will listen to you. Now repeat it five times and remember clearly and confidently. You can have your eyes open if you want."

They followed his directions and not even a single broom refused the order. Regulus nodded quickly and he stood up.

"Now put your leg over the broom and grip the handle," Regulus said and he started walking around and correcting their grips while giving tips like 'not so hard, Hermione', 'not so loosely, Neville,' or 'put your wand hand closer to the end, Draco'.

When he approached Harry he looked quickly at him and gave him small nod.

"Remain where you are and again clearly and confidently say: up. This time, firmly concentrate on the distance of two feet between your feet and the ground. Remember two feet."

They followed his order and Harry felt happiness filling him. It was amazing.

"Charity, you will remain with those who aren't sure about flying higher than six feet. Simple circling around the pitch so they can get used to flying. I will mind the rest," Regulus said. "These who feel comfortable enough can fly higher but stay lower than the topmost goalpost."

Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent surly made their way up and after a moment of hesitation Harry followed them. Sure it was his first time on the broom but he felt so great that he wanted to rise in the air.

"Smooth," Regulus commented quietly. "The last one on the level of the topmost goalpost is dragon dung. I will see how you manoeuvre," he barely finished the sentence and he was flying vertically in the air.

Not really thinking about it Harry shoot after him, pressing himself to the handle to not lose the speed and quickly shoot past Regulus broomstick and then made a full leap over his head.

"That was nice," Regulus chuckled. "Now you lot," he called through the pitch to other six. "Ten circles around the pitch, breaking and gaining speed. Don't smash into the stands."

"That's the extent of your teaching abilities?" Harry joked.

"It's called trial and error," Regulus snickered. "Think that you can beat me, Potter?"

"You bet, Black," Harry replied quietly.

He practically said it into the air because Regulus was already ahead of him. Harry wasted no time and dove after him. Soon they were flying on topmost speed and the strands became dangerously close to them. Suddenly Regulus pulled the handle up and zoomed up the stand. On instinct Harry had done the same in the exact moment and followed him.

They were about twenty feet above the topmost goalpost when they both pulled their broom-handles up thus flying in the air with their heads down. Harry spared a quick glance at Regulus's face and he only saw blatant excitement. Regulus seemed to retreat from adult Professor into excited kid mode.

It seemed that said excitement was contagious because Harry couldn't suppress a grin. Flying was absolutely great and it was a pity that first years weren't allowed to have brooms of their own.

Suddenly Harry spotted something gold under them, it was fluttering and moving. It made him so curious that he wanted to examine it closely so he abandoned Regulus's side and pulled the handle up once again thus zooming down like dropped rock.

The gold thing zoomed away and Harry zoomed after it. Distinctly he heard Regulus flying behind him and the closer Harry got to the gold thing, the closer distance between him and Regulus became. Finally when Harry was close enough to tell that the flying gold thing looked like a small golden ball with wings and closed his hand over it he felt Regulus hand closing over his. They both came to abrupt halt about ten feet over the ground, their hands joined together over the ball which wings stopped fluttering.

"What it is?" Harry asked curiously when cheers erupted behind their backs and under them.

"That, Harry," Regulus beamed at him as he let go of Harry's hand. "Is a golden snitch. Only a true seeker could spot it in place where it wasn't supposed to be, at least today. You are a true seeker."

"Seeker?" Harry mumbled.

"I forget that you don't know much about Quidditch," Regulus snickered. "Keep it. You used bare hand so we are going to have to replace it anyway."

Harry landed on the ground dumbfounded just to get questioned about how he managed to spot it.

"No idea," he mumbled truthfully. "I just did."

"It will be all for today," Regulus called out as he jumped from his broom. "If you really want to I have a relatively free Thursday and we can come here after your lessons."

"Really?" Draco asked in excitement.

"Really. But you are still having detention today," Regulus answered strictly. "In fact you are going to have it now. Brooms to the storeroom and follow me. I will see you at dinner Charity."

Professor Burbage gave Regulus a knowing smile and she went to the castle. After storing the brooms the kids followed Regulus to the castle and up the marble staircases to a classroom on first floor.

He indicated that they should sit on the benches and went into the office behind it. He came back a minute later with sheets of parchment and fourteen quills. Then he waved his wand at the blackboard and a sentence materialised on it:

_I'm a student from Slytherin house. I'm wearing my house colours with pride. I'm not to disgrace my house. And if I lose seven hundred points again I will be ready to__ jump from the cliff and became dinner for the giant squid._

"Considering that the points were _not_ taken from you; then you have to make up for that. Write it down seven hundred times. After you reach one hundred you are free to go once I check if you wrote down at least one hundred. The rest of them will be in my office before supper next Monday. You may begin," Regulus said and he settled down at the desk.

For a long time the only sound in the room was scrapping of the quills and turned sheets of parchment (Regulus appeared to be doing the marking on his own when Harry glanced at him for a second).

Finally most of the quills were put down and only Hermione was scribbling furiously. Relative silence drew Regulus's attention from his papers and he looked at them.

"All finished?" he asked surprised as he put his papers aside.

"That part we were supposed to finish here," said Draco curtly. "There is also something which we want to ask you."

"Go ahead," Regulus said as he came from around the desk and leaned against the front of it.

"Are you Regulus Arcturus Black and why did you abandoned You-Know-Who's services?" Draco asked straightforwardly.

Regulus's eyes immediately settled on Harry and Hermione who were sitting in the last row of the benches. They only managed to quickly shake their heads hoping that Regulus realised that they hadn't told anything. At least they hadn't told anything important.

"Your questions are quite contradicting each other, Draco," Regulus said calmly.

"Not really," Draco shrugged. "We have our answers but we would like to listen to your explanations. You are Regulus Arcturus Black, son of Walburga Irma and Orion Sirius Black. You have one brother, Sirius Orion Black who is in Azkaban prison for a mass-murder. You are a widower. Your wife was a Muggle-born. She died together with your unborn daughter on Christmas Eve of 1979. You have written three books about Ancient Runes. You have Mastery in Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts as well as an Apprenticeship in Potions which makes you the only one Professor in Hogwarts aside from Professor Dumbledore who can supervise Potions lessons when Professor Snape is unable to do it himself. You are a former Prefect, Head Boy, Seeker and Captain of Slytherin Quidditch Team, the youngest Captain of Slytherin Quidditch Team in last century at that. You are also born twice and once dead. Plus you were a Death Eater once but something made you change your colours. That's what we know about you, Professor. We did our homework well," Draco explained simply.

"If it was homework assignment I would have given you twenty points," Regulus said and he sat down on the top of the desk. "I'm all what you just mentioned, Mr. Malfoy. I am curious as to how you managed to get all that information."

"It was my bracelet," said Daphne timidly and she stood up.

Draco shot her a dirty look but Daphne didn't even flinch.

"Do explain, Daphne," Regulus nodded.

"We wanted to learn some stuff about you. You are our Deputy Head of the House but we aren't going to have Ancient Runes till our third year, right?" Daphne said calmly. "We were flipping through encyclopaedias looking for information about Professor Mufrid Lemeraude. I was just reading a passage in one of them when the text suddenly had changed in front of my eyes. Suddenly Lemeraude, Mufrid Alphard turned into Black, Regulus Arcturus and aside from family concerning notes the text had remained the same as it was for Lemeraude. I showed it to the others but they claimed that they saw Lemeraude in the book but for me the text was about Regulus Black. Then after Transfiguration we checked on it again and Hermione got the idea that it was perhaps my bracelet. When Draco put it on he saw what I saw," Daphne explained.

Regulus looked pensive for a moment before he asked calmly, "Can I see it?"

Daphne stood up from her place and on her way to Regulus's side she undid the bracelet. She handed it to Regulus and returned to her seat.

"I've heard about it," Regulus muttered as he examined the bracelet closely. "It's very tricky thing and absolutely smashing work on Charms, Potions and Dark Arts. The artefacts like this one always depend on the Dark Arts. It is called Juge D'Héritage, in English Heritage Judge. Centuries ago old families used this things to identify if the person who was stating that he or she was the heir of the family were telling the truth or if they were a love-child or long lost member of the family. This one I'm holding is le Juge D'Héritage des Noirs, the Blacks' Heritage Judge. If someone who has at least one Black great-grandfather put it on the bracelet will glow a very faint light-green. With a Black grandparent the colour will still be light green but it will be stronger and easier to see. A person who is half Black will get a plain green colour."

"What about a Black who had both Black parents?" asked Daphne curiously.

"Never heard about it," Regulus replied but he quickly fastened the bracelet around his right wrist, it glowed in enchanting emerald colour. "That's the answer to your question, Daphne. Quite fitting since the jewellery stone of the family is the emerald. I will appreciate if the Heritage Judge returned to its family."

"Yes sir," Daphne said quickly. "No one in my family would miss it. It was gathering the dust for ages before I took it."

"About…" Draco had started.

"Not here," Regulus shook his head. "If you have questions I will answer them in a place where the walls are less likely to overhear us. Go into my office and pick up the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes from the shelf. It will open a hidden passage. We will go down the tunnel and then we can talk."

"Who is Sherlock Holmes?" asked Draco sceptically.

"He is a fictional character from Muggle detective stories that I personally find fascinating. They are something which should be read by every kid your age, regardless of magical abilities or the lack thereof," Regulus answered and he waved his hand in the direction of the door which was behind the door. They went through his office and down the tunnel into a nice cosy living-area.

Harry fully expected a Slytherin theme on the walls but the only green thing in the room was an emerald green jumper which was lying on one of the two beige sofas. The room didn't even look like part of the castle. The walls looked like they were made from bare red bricks and the windows looked like no windows in the castle. These were plain industrial windows. The few pictures on the walls looked like posters from movies Harry heard about in last few years. The wall they had come through was one large bookshelf which occupied the whole length of the wall. Under the window there was an old gramophone and amongst the things scattered on the floor next to it Harry glimpsed vinyl discs with names like: Queen, The Police, The Rolling Stones and the Beatles. The carpet in the sitting area was beige like the sofas and looked so inviting that Harry had the urge to lie down on it and listen to stories. There was also a glass and metal table for four people under the wall opposite to the bookshelf with two doors on each side. The fireplace was placed about ten feet away from the sofas.

"Got to love it," Regulus said as he sat down on the carpet with his back turned to the fireplace.

"What is it called? This style, I mean," asked Daphne curiously.

"Muggles would call it industry style but I call it I-Know-That-I'm-Living-In-The-Castle-But-I-Don't-Give-A-Damn-About-It style. Private rooms of a Professor should be their private refuge where they feel comfortable and, as fantastic as Hogwarts is; when I go down to my private rooms I need a change of environment. This is the improved version of my old flat."

"Isn't that too Muggle?" asked Theodore timidly.

"Don't say it like it is a bad thing," Regulus snorted. "Living amongst the Muggles is a hard school of life but once you adjust you will realise that there are areas where Muggles have gone further than the wizarding world. I'm still waiting for first wizarding movie as well as a decent beer. Plus Muggles have better taste in literature than wizards because everything which has been written in last two decades by wizards is either romance crap for stay at home wives or scientific work or a crap in general sense like Gilderoy's books – a waste of parchment and shitty toilet paper if you ask me."

"You are Muggle lover," Draco snorted and he sat down on the sofa.

"I'm not," Regulus snorted. "Of all of them in general at least but Muggles and wizards are people in general. No one tells you to love everybody but once you learn more about a person you will learn to see past the ability or disability to do magic. The coolest, most supportive father I ever happened to know was not my own father. My father taught me a lot but when it came to showing affection he was as cool as naked woman from Greenland. It was my Muggle father-in-law who taught me several useful things as well as not useful ones and was the most welcoming person I ever knew. In a matter of two months I learned how to ride a car, motorbike, bicycle and horse, how to play football, basketball, Rummy, Poker, guitar and piano. Not to mention that the best hangover cure isn't a potion but traditional English breakfast and cows aren't the best means of transportation. I learned to appreciate the beauty of lighting a fire and cleaning the house without magic. They are small things, simple things but beautiful nevertheless. I miss that man more than I miss my own father. How well he showed that magic is not always the best thing in the world." Regulus explained.

"He sounds like real dad should be," said Theodore. "Someone supportive and someone who likes to spend time with you."

"He always wanted to have a son but he had had three daughters. His wife threatened to cut out his manhood after she gave birth to the last one," Regulus snickered. "He had treated all three of his daughters husbands as his sons, all equally. We were quite a colourful bunch when whole family was around. Johnny the dentist, Reggie the wizard and Mark the florist," he said happily and he sighed, "It was a good life, calmer but at the same time more chaotic and there were times when I wished that I was born as a Muggle."

"Why?" Draco asked sceptically.

"Ignorance is bliss, Draco," Regulus replied. "I appreciated those small things, the little joys even more than the others because I knew the threat. I knew that somewhere, out there was someone who would kill everyone I loved and cared for because they weren't magical. I cherished the small moments and that's the only thing which saved my sanity after all six of them had died."

"Six?" asked Hermione timidly. "But you said that your in-laws were killed."

"My parents-in-law. Holly, my wife's younger sister and her boyfriend Mark. My wife and our unborn daughter," Regulus explained.

"What happened with the other sister and her … husband?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"They were on a contract in Australia. Left straight after our wedding. Few days later we got a call that Harriet gave birth to a daughter there. I never saw them again. It was 19th September, I remember it clearly. Ted was happy but he was also quite sad that it wasn't a boy. After he got over initial shock he said that it was fate and he was doomed to play with the dolls and not football. Though I'm sure that if things had turned out differently, and the whole family had lived, that the girls would be playing football instead of dolls," Regulus chuckled.

"If they are alive then why didn't you try to contact them?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Why?" Regulus shrugged. "Most probably they are dead by now and if they aren't they deserve to live in peace. I owe them that for not saving the rest of the family."

"Don't say that," Hermione huffed. "You did everything you could do making a choice based on knowledge you had. You had no way to know that the Death Eaters would attack the village where you lived."

"I was a Death Eater," Regulus muttered.

"That brings us to a point on which we had started that conversation. Why?" asked Draco quickly

"Why I was a Death Eater?" Regulus snorted. "I was young and stupid. I believed in stuff most of you believe, that wizards are better than Muggles and that what the Dark Lord was doing was a right thing to do."

"Use of the past tenses indicates that it isn't what you think now," said Tracey curiously.

"I will use simple language to explain it. That whole 'let's support the Dark Lord because he is the Heir of Slytherin and he will finally put Muggles and Muggle-borns in their rightful places' notion is nothing but an advertisement. A shitty one at that, because nowhere does it show that you are going to be grovelling on your knees in front of Half-blood egomaniac who wants only to achieve his own plans. Plans which have nothing to do with the pure-blood ideology that drew you in the first place. So, if it is why you are planning to support the Dark Lord then you are going to be sorely disappointed. By then it would too late to back out. Take it from someone who has firsthand experience. People joined the Dark Lord for a few reasons. Reason number one: plain old stupidity – that was me. Reason number two: fear – there were a few. Reason number three: revenge – that would be our dear Great Bat of the Dungeons also known as Professor Snape. Reason number four: because they thought that the Dark Lord would help them to achieve their private business – that would be Lucius Malfoy. Let me finish Draco," Regulus said and looked at Draco pointedly. "I know you father in ways you don't. It wasn't his belief that the Dark Lord would clear the planet from people your father considerate as lower than himself (which are quite a few) but cold calculation. Your father is a Malfoy to the bone, and a true Malfoy yearns for power of any kind of."

"How do you…" Draco started but Regulus didn't give him a chance to finish the sentence.

"Do tell me why, even after nearly ten years since the Dark Lord's demise, he still didn't come back?" Regulus asked sharply. "I will tell you why, Draco. Because the Dark Lord is not in a position to regain his former strength without his servants and where are his most faithful servants?"

"Around?" Draco mumbled timidly.

"Indeed, they are around. Most of them are gathered in one place. A place people call Azkaban prison. That's where the Dark Lord's most trusted servants remain: the Lestranges, Carrows, Rookwood, and Dolohov. I have heard that they are still alive, mad but alive nevertheless. So you see Draco, the measurement to see if one is a true and loyal servant of someone's isn't in the words they speak. It's not something one just talks about. A truly loyal servant is the one who will truly kill and go as far as getting himself or herself killed for the cause of his master. Those people had done that. They do not fear the Dark Lord being raised again as they will be rewarded for their loyalty. Your fathers aren't the Dark Lord's most trusted servants and, therefore they will be punished accordingly," Regulus said firmly.

"How can you say that?" Draco snorted.

"I know that is true because, as much as you are going to hate to admit it, your daddies and I have much in common. We fear and we all came to important realization. Serving the Dark Lord is not something worth dying for. I have no doubt, that at least once, that thought has crossed their minds. A simple 'what if I made my choice differently', 'there were and are other ways to achieve my own goal'. Thoughts like that…" Regulus said grimly.

"You are barmy," Theodore mumbled. "Just because our fathers didn't land in Azkaban it doesn't mean that you are in the same boat."

"No, we aren't," Regulus chuckled. "The directions those boats will be headed in are not very far away apart from each other. The trials after the Dark Lord's demise showed what is truly important to your fathers and it wasn't the Dark Lord. It was you; their children. Because of you they tried to buy their way out of Azkaban. Because of you they remained around and not one of them even moved his little finger to help the Dark Lord rise again. They know the price of that raising. So do I," his tone suddenly turned very serious.

"What has it to do with us?" asked Millicent.

"Everything," Regulus said simply. "You are children and children are easy to fool. I have no doubt that when the Dark Lord rises again he will come after what is dear to these who abandoned him. Who failed him. I don't fear for myself. Everything which mattered to me I lost during the first war. I have no living heir and I don't fear death. I fear something else."

"What?" asked Daphne and she sat down next to Regulus.

"A cage," Regulus said quietly. "Not my own because I know that I made the bed I'm going to sleep in and I will sleep in it with pride. But I fear about you, you and your fellow students. When the second war starts, and I have no doubt that it someday will happen, I'm not a Gryffindor to foolishly trust in belief that the Dark Lord won't try to regain his strength. It will be even worse than the first war. During the first war many who had joined the Dark Lord were fooled but next time he rises they won't be. It won't be pretty. It will be dirty and there will be a lot of backstabbing and pointing fingers before the Dark Lord asks for their most precious possessions. Not the money, the lands and stuff they own but their children, you. He will ask you to serve him and he will give you tasks. Tasks which you are most likely going to fail to accomplish. Your failure, and the consequences of that failure, will be the punishment for your parents' crimes."

"So we are at a dead end," Theodore mumbled weakly.

"The end of everything is death," Regulus stated calmly. "We are all going to die one day and, for some of us, that death isn't going to be pretty. Others are going to be given a choice."

"What kind of a choice?" Theodore asked and he scooted closer to Regulus.

"A choice between being dragged into the arena or walking there with your head held high. A choice to be the master of your own death. The final choice will be up to you. Trust me on this; there are lots of things in this world dying for, killing for and the Dark Lord is _not_ one of them," Regulus said quietly.

"So what is worth dying for?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Love," Regulus said simply. "When you love someone, truly love someone, you will be ready to either kill or die or both for that person. Take it from someone who did both. That's the world's greatest power. A power which will make you go through the darkest places in the world, through your greatest fears, through unbearable pain – just to make sure that the person you love is safe. The Dark Lord never knew love and he greatly underestimates it. In the end I think it is going to be his downfall…" his voice trailed off and, from where Harry was sitting, Regulus looked like someone who had centauries of knowledge and experience on his shoulders. He didn't look like a man who recently turned thirty years old but more like three hundred.

"It is still a dead end," Draco mumbled. "There is no way to…"

"Live?" Regulus finished. "Would you be able to live with yourself if your parents had been killed because you had stood back and had done nothing to save them? You see Draco, sometimes death is our greatest salvation. I lived even if I was supposed to die. What's more, I wanted to die. I think that my job on earth isn't done yet. I have done my share but there are still things which need to be taken care of before I will let myself pass away; no matter the cause of that passing."

"Like teaching us?" asked Daphne quietly and she looked at Regulus with pure adoration.

"Yeah," Regulus chuckled. "Like pounding through your thick skulls that there is always another choice and choices are what makes us. They are what define us. That's why I stopped caring about the blood purity a long time ago. It isn't what really makes us, us. It gives us a history which we should learn from. Those that don't learn the history are doomed to repeat it. I have a small project for you, kids. Try to learn as much about your family history and see what made them who they are."

"What about the orphans?" asked Harry quietly.

Regulus said nothing but he undid the bracelet on his wrist and threw it into Harry's lap. "A true orphan has no one in the world to care for him or her," he said finally. "Put it on."

Harry slowly put the bracelet on his left wrist with Hermione's help. As soon as it was fastened it glowed in clear light green colour.

"That would be the blood of Dorea Black," Regulus said simply. "My grandaunt therefore it makes you my second cousin."

"So if Harry was a girl you could marry him?" Blaise asked jokingly.

Regulus rolled his eyes and he snorted, "That's the main problem I have with supporting the pure-blood ideology, you see."

"Inbreeding?" asked Tracey.

"Indeed," Regulus nodded. "For now most of the pure-blood families are on the safe side but give it five to ten generations, depending from the family in question, and there hardly are going to be any pure-blood families left and these who remain… Well again, those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Another pet project for you, examine closely the history of Muggle royal families in middle ages and then come back to me to discuss your opinions," he added briskly. "My library is going to be at your service if you wish."

"Fine. Why you hide as Lemeraude?" Draco changed the subject suddenly.

"Regulus Black is a murderer, A Death Eater and a dead man. Lemeraude is everything in name which Regulus Black isn't. The history is different, but the core remains the same. There are a few people in the world who would love to know that Regulus Black is alive and kill him. Not to mention that Mufrid Lemeraude has a clear record," Regulus answered.

"So you are here to make sure that we are going to know the reality of what we may get into in the future?" asked Pansy.

"Amongst the other things, yes," Regulus nodded. "I'm also here because I know the Dark Lord well enough to know that the most treasured experience which happened to him is Hogwarts. The second war, when it starts, will come to Hogwarts and I will be damned before I will let the Dark Lord take control of the school."

"You seem disturbed," said Daphne quietly.

"I'm disturbed, greatly disturbed," Regulus admitted. "I fear that the second war will come to Hogwarts sooner than even those who never fully believed in his demise think."

"How soon?" Draco gulped.

"Soon. Very, very soon," Regulus muttered grimly.

"More precisely?" Draco mumbled.

"During the coming year if he isn't here right now," Regulus said pensively.

"How?" asked Pansy fearfully.

"The Dark Lord yearns immortality, or a state as close to immortality as possible, but there is nothing which can make one immortal, Pansy," Regulus said gravely. "Well actually there is something which can make one immortal but that is another issue…"

"Does it have something to do with the robbery in Gringotts last month?" asked Theodore curiously.

"Possibly," Regulus nodded.

"And Headmaster's announcement during the feast?" asked Draco. "Something very important is hidden in that corridor?"

"But it can be stolen," said Hermione quickly.

"One would need some time to go past the protections put in that area," Regulus shook his head.

"But if the Dark Lord wants to get it…" started Draco nervously.

"The Dark Lord isn't omnipotent Draco," Regulus said calmly. "He is the sum of all Slytherin qualities and he has extensive knowledge in many areas but there are things he doesn't know. If he goes after the thing which is hidden I have no doubt that most of the challenges would be a piece of cake for him. However, there are ways to outsmart him and that's what I'm going to do. A piece of advice, never underestimate a Black," when he had said the last sentence his eyes had lit with hidden fire.

"Advice noted," Draco mumbled. "Is there something we should be extra careful of?"

"Yes," Regulus nodded. "Keep your eyes open wide for everything weird, or any behaviour which seems out of character to you in anyone you see. If you see something alert either me, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Burbage or the Headmaster himself."

"Does smelling like a garlic count as something out of character?" asked Pansy pensively.

"Yes," Regulus nodded. "I'm not trusting Professor Quirrel even a single bit. Avoid getting detentions from him and try to never be alone in his presence. That goes especially for you, Harry," Regulus said firmly and his eyes had settled on Harry. "Plus you will learn that you can only talk to me about Professor Lemeraude."

"You put us under a spell!" yelped Draco.

"Yes, for my own safety. It's either that, or modifying your memory and the second option would do more damage than good," Regulus said sternly. "I think that we are missing dinner."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and is was opened quickly by an agitated Professor Burbage who peeked inside.

"You missed dinner," she said. "Plus you need to see Severus right now."

"What had happened?" Regulus asked alarmed.

"He is in hospital wing and has something very important to tell you. Don't worry its nothing overly serious but he will be unable to leave hospital wing for next two days. I will take over your lessons tomorrow and on Wednesday because I only have free day tomorrow and just two lesson on Wednesday and it is right before the one of yours," said Professor Burbage seriously. "By the way, thanks for creating normal schedule for once. Septima, despite being a mathematician sucks at creating decent class schedules. Dumbledore said something about letting you do it permanently."

"I'll be there in a moment," Regulus said as he stood up before he turned to the kids and added. "Go to the Great Hall and catch the rest of the dinner. I'll see what I can do for Professor Snape."

The room cleared immediately.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)

* * *

**

_Sniffy's random ramblings:_

_Regulus talks too much for sure but he knows the price. The kids aren't going to turn into Muggle-lovers over the night if ever but Regulus wants them to know what is at stake if they plan to join Voldemort at some point of time. Plus a nice Fidelius charm prevents them from refering to him as Regulus if they aren't in presence of an adult who knows the truth. Romance can be cheesy but I simply couldn't resist the urge to write it and on a long shot it is plotwise.

* * *

_

**Next chapter:** Entitled as 'Let's Make Snape's Life Miserable Day' where our dear spy reveals bits and pieces about himself and Mirzam to certain someone while the kids comment on what they heard from Regulus. Next day Harry meets Mirzam and they have a very long talk about a lot of things while Regulus considers comitting a murder on a certain spy. A very emotional chapter which pushes several plots into a view. Pettigrew isn't caught - still - through a certain someone has a great idea where to look for him.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Irises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Preview: **Entitled as 'Let's Make Snape's Life Miserable Day' where our dear spy reveals bits and pieces about himself and Mirzam to certain someone while the kids comment on what they heard from Regulus. Next day Harry meets Mirzam and they have a very long talk about a lot of things while Regulus considers committing a murder on a certain spy. A very emotional chapter which pushes several plots into a view. Pettigrew isn't caught - still - through a certain someone has a great idea where to look for him.**  
**.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

_Thanks for such welcoming reviews.

* * *

_

**Chapter six: Of Irises.**

Stupid fucking idiot damn it! Severus felt very inclined to skin off the idiot who had created the blasted tradition of Slytherin sharing their Potions lessons together with Gryffindor. However he was aware that it was very old tradition and supposedly there was a curse placed on it because no one through the years dared to change it, therefore skinning off Regulus who prepared class schedules for this term was rather pointless. On the other hand Regulus deserved at least a good kick in the shin for putting the third years from Slytherin and Gryffindor on the first doubles lesson on Monday morning. Damn the Weasley twins.

He had went to his today lessons after a sleepless night and with Mirzam's weakened state looming over his mind he was even more harsh to his students than usual. The same thing make him less aware of his surroundings once his classes had ended and that's how he found himself in hospital wing missing bones in his lower body. Poppy despite her brilliance had told him that with so extended damage she won't let him leave the hospital wing before Wednesday evening therefore someone needed to take over his lessons and there was only one person who was able to do that aside Headmaster who had already packed schedule for next two days. Plus someone needed to make sure that Mirzam was given her potions. She could miss one dose, two at the most but at least in the evening tomorrow she should be given her potions to not weaken her state and Severus wouldn't be able to leave until day after tomorrow, therefore Regulus needed to be told about her too.

Finally the damned cat peeked into hospital wing and upon seeing him he flinched.

"Who had done it to you?" Regulus asked as he approached Severus's bed.

"Headmaster is viewing the memory of the event but I presume that it were that infernal Weasley duo. Don't worry I will be as good as new at Wednesday evening but until then you have to turn into the Great Bat of the Dungeons," Severus muttered sourly.

"With or without Polyjuice Potion?" Regulus asked ironically.

"Seeing that Charity will be covering your own lessons I say without it," Severus snorted. "Make sure that the devils are punished accordingly, you know Albus."

Regulus nodded quickly.

"There is something else which you need to know," Severus said quietly. "Set up the wards around us."

Regulus did what he had told him.

"I had found Mirzam Verascez, alive," Severus whispered. "But she is in very weakened state and I'm not risking taking her to Poppy. It's not that I don't trust her with her life but there are few things which I need to take care of before I will announce her come back to wizarding world. Right now telling would do more harm than good, understand?" he asked sternly. "She is in my rooms, bedroom to the exact. She is in Healing Coma but she needs to be given her potions. I had the doses for today and tomorrow morning set on my desk in my lab. In the stores there are few remaining doses though you are going to prepare nutrition potion for Wednesday because what remains from there isn't going to last until I will be able to prepare it myself."

"Can you at least explain me how you managed to find her?" Regulus asked pensively.

"Came back later and I will. Remember to prepare nutrition potion," Severus shook his head.

"Fine," Regulus shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Kill the Weasley twins for me," Severus snorted.

* * *

After supper the first years from Slytherin had all gathered in boys' dormitory after firmly locking the door. Hermione was sitting cross-legged next to Harry who was lying on his stomach on the bed with his head turned in the direction of the centre of the room. Sally-Anne and Neville were sitting cross-legged on Neville's bed. Draco was sitting on the floor in front of his bed with his legs propped on the fireplace while Pansy was lying on her stomach on his bed. Daphne and Theodore were sitting cross-legged on his bed. Millicent and Victor were sitting on Victor's bed with their feet dangling from the edge of the bed. Lilith and Gregory were lying on their stomachs on his bed. Tracey and Blaise were sitting with their backs leaning against the posters of his bed.

"Do you think that he was trying to fool us, Lemeraude I mean?" asked Victor.

"He still didn't told us what had happened to him," Pansy pointed out. "We know what caused the change of colours but aside that he still remains an enigma."

"Dumbledore trusts him," Neville pointed out. "Therefore he is aware of the situation."

"Plus he could expel us but he didn't," Sally-Anne added.

"I think that he didn't expelled us for a good reason," said Daphne. "Remember what he had told us about choices. If we were expelled where it would leave us?"

"At home," Draco muttered. "Under influence of our parents, and with the possibility of second war raising in very shitty predicament."

"Exactly," said Theodore. "I think that he is right about most things he had said today anyway. Who wants to die for You-Know-Who?"

"Count me out," Draco muttered. "Though I found dubious what he had said about Muggles and pure-blood ideology."

"It was scientifically proven," Hermione huffed.

"By Muggles," Draco huffed back.

"Then prove Lemeraude wrong," Hermione muttered. "Prove to him that inbreeding between pure-blood families isn't dangerous to them."

"You dare me?" Draco snorted.

"Yes I do," Hermione growled. "Do that assignment of his."

"I will do it," said Theodore. "I think that it is logical you know. Did you heard what had happened to the Gaunts or Hunters?"

"What?" asked Draco.

"Both families faced extinction but not before the last members of their families went mad. Most of the last members had died in Azkaban from what I know," Theodore had said grimly.

Victor and Gregory looked at each other nervously.

"Speaking about inbreeding …" started Blaise.

"Mine mother was an orphan whose parents were killed in a explosion. My grandfather had adopted her. As far as I know even if by law they were siblings there is no blood relation between them, at least close blood relation," said Gregory nervously.

"Same there, though my mother is fourth cousin to my dad," Victor added. "What about you?"

"Half-blood," Tracey shrugged. "My father had fallen in love with Muggle-born witch from Beauxbatons. Nothing my grandfather had said about it didn't made dad change his mind so after few years of quarrelling he finally gave up on that issue especially after he fell in love with mum's cooking. Says that there isn't a house-elf which can prepare better than my mum."

"Pure-blood," Daphne admitted. "My mother is French too. No blood relations between my mum and dad. That one I know for sure."

"Same there," Theodore nodded. "Though my mother was from Spain."

"My father was from Egypt with Italian bloodline," Blaise added.

"Malfoys are purely French except last three generations," Draco said pensively.

"Irish-British," said Lilith. "No blood relations between both families as far as I'm aware of."

"Irish-British-Dutch," Pansy added. "Both my parents were half-Dutch through their mothers but as far as I know they weren't related, at least not very closely."

"My great-grandfather was born in Australia but the family is strictly British. No close blood relations between my parents," added Millicent.

"Pure-blood too. Clear of very close relations between the families," added Neville.

"Muggle-born," Sally-Anne said simply.

"Same there," Hermione added.

"Half-blood, Lemeraude may know more about possible relations in my father's family," Harry shrugged.

"Let's assume that we are relatively safe," said Draco. "Now what?"

"Now was the question: are you willing to die for You-Know-Who?" Theodore said simply.

"I'm not. I'm Malfoy and hence I'm a control freak but there are other ways to achieve that," Draco shrugged.

"Like doing something productive," Hermione supplied. "I think that it was what Lemeraude meant by saying that there are certain ways to ensure immortality."

"How is that?" asked Gregory.

"Well," Hermione sighed. "You can become a world renowned Master in a field of your choosing and discover something new in said field which may give you the possibility of naming your discovery after you, especially if said discovery will be something very important."

"Like a cure to lycanthropy?" mumbled Theodore.

"For example," Hermione nodded.

"I like it," Theodore sighed dreamily.

"Or a curse for post-Cruciatus trauma," Neville added dreamily.

"You can also be a damnably good Quidditch player," said Draco.

"Or you can be the first person to create a television in wizarding world. You will be the first therefore your name has to go to a history," added Sally-Anne.

"How good is that one?" Draco asked sceptically.

"In Muggle world people who owe TV stations are filthy rich though the issue is old there so their names aren't well known," Sally-Anne explained.

"Interesting. Is it influential?" Draco asked.

"Even too much," Hermione muttered.

"What about the rest of you? Any ideas for the future?" Draco asked curiously. "Granger?"

"Ancient Runes sounds fascinating judging from what Lemeraude had told us," Hermione said dreamily. "I think that this is a field when a lot remained to be discovered."

"My brother had told about Curse Breaking and I found it fascinating, he works for Gringotts branch in China. Took me there for vacation after I got my letter," said Sally-Anne with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I was always fascinate with fashion," said Pansy.

"I like drawing," said Lilith. "I'm not ideal but I would love to become a real artist some day."

"A journalist or a writer," said Daphne happily.

"Wizarding architecture," added Blaise.

"Historian or a librarian," said Tracey.

"Healing or Potion Mastery," said Theodore.

"Healing too," added Neville.

"I would love to have a job which has something to do with the animals," said Victor.

"Manufacturing brooms," said Gregory.

"I like arranging interiors," said Millicent.

All eyes had landed on Harry.

"No idea," he mumbled sheepishly.

"After today it is obvious," Draco rolled his eyes. "Seeker who will quickly play national Quidditch Team. Don't you dare to waste your talent on anything else. You knew whom you had beat today."

"He teaches Ancient Runes it isn't like he has a lot of time for flying," Harry said defensively. "Perhaps he was out of shape for a while."

"After these neck-breaking stunts you both had pulled in the air, I rather doubt so," Draco snorted.

"We are eleven," said Theodore. "We still have at least a year and half before we will need to decide which elective subjects we are going to take."

"Point taken," Blaise yawned. "Speaking about time, isn't it the highest time to go to bed? We have Charms tomorrow."

"Don't forget about History of Magic," added Tracey.

* * *

Regulus went to Severus's rooms as quickly as his legs were able to carry him without breaking into running. Mirzam Verascez was alive. Dear Mimi was alive. Even when he was still enchanted by the Dark Lord he took genuinely liking of the girl. Sure she was beating his ass at Quidditch Pitch but he had a chance to see past her Quidditch abilities and see real Mirzam.

In his third year when he signed himself into Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures he was already a full time seeker of Slytherin Quidditch team and hard training which Guaxhall – Merlin bless his poor soul – subjected whole team to made every single member of it failing behind with their studies. With Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures he could manage as well with regular subjects where thanks to father he had upper knowledge and by cutting out two hours of sleep every night he managed to stay on the top of his classes.

But Ancient Runes were his Achilles' heel so to speak. No one in the family had ever taken it, aside from Sirius but his relationship with Sirius wasn't great around that time either. He even seriously considered dropping Ancient Runes after third year but his Black pride wouldn't allow it. There was never a Black who dropped the subject their picked willingly. Therefore Professor Wilhelmina Turner – let Merlin have mercy upon her poor soul – had appointed him a neutral coach, a Ravenclaw fourth year who was on the top of that class, namely Mirzam Verascez.

Under Mirzam's watchful eye he developed a new obsession named Ancient Runes. She encouraged him to learn new things about the subject, search the books about Ancient languages and coached him so well that he could fairly admit that he could sit his N.E. from Ancient Runes by the time he was supposed to take his O.W.L.s. During their weekend studies he learned more about the young woman behind the facade of marvellous seeker and brilliant reader of Ancient Runes.

Real Mirzam Verascez was calm, controlled, with sharp tongue – thought not as sharp as Severus's – and the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. As far as he knew there was no one who had eyes as violet as hers were. By his fourth year he grudgingly admitted to himself that he had a mammoth crush on her but she let him down easily and at one of their meetings she had brought Hermione Night, a fellow Ravenclaw whom she was coaching in Ancient Runes too. But even with passing time Mirzam still had a part of his heart thought the crush had drifted away, with passing time Mimi wormed hers way in his heart as someone he would have love to have as a sister.

He was glad that he managed to get away from spending Christmas with the family at Hogwarts because it was his Prefect duties which made him patrol Astronomy Tower the same night when Mirzam decided to slit her wrists. As well as he could he stopped the bleeding and forgetting that he was a wizard with a wand able to cast the spells he carried her all the way to hospital wing in his arms and spent better part of the night at hers side until – Merlin only knows how – Sirius got into hospital wing and didn't left her bedside until Poppy had kicked him out.

Sirius was also the reason why he quickly got over his crush. He was fascinated with Mirzam but Sirius was head over the heels in love with her and it was the only time when Regulus's pride decided to retreat and make a space for his older brother.

Mirzam's death hit him hard, especially when he managed to learn that she had died on the same day and probably the same time as his Hermione did. In a matter of one fucking Christmas Eve he lost almost everybody he cared for, except his brother. Mirzam's death had changed Sirius. Always loud and obnoxious, hot headed and rash Sirius suddenly turned into quiet, logical and grim young man, like the light of his life had vanished with Mirzam.

There had to be something between them, Regulus was sure of that even if Sirius didn't talked about it with James or Lily. For the Potters he somehow managed to keep the facade of the old Sirius as long as Mirzam's name wasn't mentioned.

Regulus's had a hunch, the one he never had a chance to prove, that Mirzam was expecting Sirius's child when she had died so Sirius didn't only lost the girl he loved but his child too. It was in the way Sirius's eyes always followed Harry around. It was his attachment to Harry, he was the only one patient enough to spend whole night with crying Harry in his arms when Harry was teething and turned into little terror. There was also the nickname Sirius always used to call Harry when all others beside Regulus – about whom Sirius didn't knew – were out of the earshot: little Padfoot.

Psychologically these little hints suited the behaviour of a man who had lost his own child, speaking from self-experience of course. Regulus too, only allowed Harry to see past the facade of his animal self. There were times where he, haunted by his insomnia, had put James and Lily under mild sleeping charm and spent the night at Harry's side: feeding the kid, changing his diapers and putting him to sleep. Of course he had to be careful to don't do it very often because then James and Lily would become suspicious. That was until Sirius out of his paranoia didn't practically had moved into Godric's Hollow. Regulus didn't really want to know what could happen if they had run into each other over Harry's crib.

Lost in his thoughts he entered Severus's bedroom and there in the middle of it he had found Mirzam. She looked so vulnerable, so fragile that even when his heart leapt in his chest to go to her and grab her hand to make sure that she was indeed there, solid, alive he still hadn't enough of courage to do it.

He approached the bed slowly and looked down at her. Past twelve years hadn't been kind to her and the air around her practically was screamed with psychological torture.

Gathering remaining Gryffindor courage which had sent him into that damned cave he sat down gingerly on the bed and touched her wild and tangled hair with his left hand.

"Mirzam," he whispered just to hear her name.

Her eyes fluttered slightly and he cursed himself. She should still be asleep under the effects of Healing Coma.

"Sirius?" she whispered weakly as she opened her eyes.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking. Fuckety. Fuck.

"No," he whispered and he suddenly found that his voice was raspy. "It's me. Regulus."

She gingerly sat up on the bed and slowly lifted her left hand to touch his face.

"It is you," she whispered. "But where is Sirius?"

_Severus Tobias Snape you are so fucking dead once I'm done with you_, Regulus thought frantically.

"He can't come Mirzam, yet," Regulus whispered hating himself. "But one day he will, I promise."

"What happened?" Mirzam asked alarmed.

"Lie back," Regulus said quietly. "I will give you your potions, except the sleeping one and then I'm going to tell you."

Mirzam lied back on the bed but her eyes send him clear massage: _you will talk or I will fucking kill you_.

Regulus hurried into Severus's lab hoping that the bat had a calming draught stored there too. Thankfully he did and two minutes later after swallowing eight different potions, except the one which would send her to sleep again Mirzam was sitting on the bed and staring at Regulus with her best Auror glare.

"After you died," Regulus said quickly. "Sirius was heartbroken. For me it was clear that something was wrong with him and that he didn't took your death very well. Anyway around that time the problems with the Potters had started…"

He talked everything he remembered about Sirius, Harry and the Potters. He didn't said anything about himself yet but he knew that subject will eventually come around in a moment because Mirzam wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. It was also a good thing that he had given her calming draught because when he told her about Sirius landing in Azkaban she burst in tears and it took him half of hour to calm her down. After she calmed down she pointed out the hole in his explanations and then he told her about everything which had happened to him, omitting the subject of Horcruxes, she was already shocked enough to not drop that subject on her poor head. Once again she burst in tears and clung to him for a dear life. This time around it took him forty-five minutes to calm her down before he finally feed her with sleeping draught.

Originally he planned to catch some sleep tonight but after seeing Mirzam he spent whole night at patrolling looking for Pettigrew.

He didn't found the rat and after feeding Mirzam with her potions he had went to the Great Hall for breakfast in a very shitty mood.

"Scrambled eggs?" asked Charity kindly, she slipped into Severus's chair.

"No, thank you, Charity," he answered harsher than he intended to. "I will manage on a toast and pumpkin juice."

"Fine then," she said and she grabbed four pieces of toast and draped them in a tissue. "Get up. We still have half of hour to spare before classes and you look like someone who has a lot to talk about."

He shrugged but followed her to his rooms nevertheless. She sat down on the couch as he flopped down on the rug in front of it.

"Talk," Charity said briskly.

"I didn't slept last night," he answered with a sigh.

"Nightmares?" she asked in concerned voice.

"No, possible rodent infestation," he shrugged. "I found nothing, yet again."

"But it isn't everything which is eating you," Charity stated.

"I found Mirzam Verascez, alive," he sighed heavily. "Severus had brought her to Hogwarts, didn't got a full story how but I will fix it during the lunch. She is in horrible state both physically and psychologically and the bat left me with the task of explaining the whole situation with Sirius to her. I feel like shit. I want to slip under a rock and die."

"She can help you, you know," Charity pointed out pensively. "You said that these two were on an item so aside from the Potters Mirzam had to know Sirius best. Maybe he had mentioned to her something about Pettigrew."

"I don't see how it is going to help unless Sirius gave her full family history about his friends," Regulus shrugged.

"Won't hurt to ask her about it, you know. Perhaps he did, perhaps he didn't. At least you will know," Charity said calmly.

"Please kill me now," he moaned. "I have second years, fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor and seventh years to teach and all I can think about is what happened to Mimi. This is going to be a shitty day."

"I have last lesson of the day before dinner. I can check upon Mirzam if you want," Charity said calmly.

"Can you stay with her until I get there?" he asked hopefully. "She is in Healing Coma but the potion will start wearing of before dinner. I would feel much better if someone was down there with her."

"Granted," Charity give him small smile and she knelt down over him. "I will watch her," she said and she kissed him gently on the lips.

"You are the best," he mumbled. "I love you."

She raised left eyebrow questioningly.

"Seriously," he added and he raised his head to kiss her.

* * *

Severus hardly slept during the night expecting the attack of the fury which went under the name of Regulus Black in the early hours of the day. The fury however didn't came before breakfast and seeing that Regulus always took his responsibilities seriously he wasn't going to appear in hospital wing until lunch.

As predicted, five minutes after the bell which called the students to the Great Hall for lunch Regulus stormed into the room looking likes something had mauled him during the night.

"You are going to talk, now," Regulus huffed in irritation as he sat down on the chair by Severus's bed after casting privacy charms around the area.

So Severus did at least the part he wanted Regulus to know right now, the part about finding her in Bedlam. But he knew the damned cat too well so he didn't fooled himself that the question about his mind link with Mirzam wasn't going to come around at some point of time. Though he hoped against hope for an attack of amnesia concerning that particular part. He wasn't prepared to talk about it, yet … maybe ever. He hated himself.

* * *

Charity Anne Burbage always prided herself as a woman who was hardly scared of unusual situations. Her life wasn't a clear patch but a rocky road. She beat one of the Death Eaters into a bloody pulp when the fucker dared to attack her mother and only a small scar on her left foot was remaining after that accident, the Death Eater had looked much, much worse.

Being a Ravenclaw, therefore logical and practical she slipped into the kitchen and told one of the house-elves to send a weak broth to Severus's rooms together with a weak tea and bread. Deciding that summer assignments could wait for grading she dropped them in her office and went down to Severus's rooms. She only had been there twice in her life. Once when she was still a student and Severus was teaching for his first year: she blew up her cauldron because Duncan, the git from Slytherin had dropped something into it but Severus assumed that she was the one to blame. After huge row which resulted in the fact that she got month worth detention after Madam Pomfrey cleared both her and Severus. The second time she came there was when she came to teach seven years ago and tradition required every other teacher to have a drink with her. Severus was last one to ask her to come while Regulus was the first.

The factor of Regulus was also strong motivation to check upon Mirzam. Over the years he dropped small hints about himself, though he perhaps was hardly aware of that but once or twice he mentioned a woman, not by her name of course, whom he loved as a sister he never had. The only thing he said about her was that she was good flyer and the way he spoke of Mirzam yesterday, with such gentleness and affection it was clear that it was Mirzam.

As for Mirzam Verascez herself she hardly knew the girl, seeing that Mirzam was fifth year by the time Charity came to Hogwarts. But still she knew Mirzam well enough to benefit from her coaching in Ancient Runes and she could see from where Regulus's concern about her was coming. Once you saw beyond Quidditch player and Ancient Runes facade Mirzam was someone who just fit. Not to mention Mirzam's prefect duties, all Charity's classmates who were homesick (Charity too) learned to appreciate Mirzam and her always helping attitude. There wasn't a first year whom she send away without help or at least advice that's why all of students who benefited from her gentleness were shocked to learn that during the Christmas break Mirzam had ended in hospital wing and the rumour had it that she had slit her wrists.

Charity personally had been terrified and at some point of time she had wondered what pushed Mirzam with whom Charity had so much in common into an attempt of trying to end her life. That was one of the questions she longed to ask Mirzam but her Ravenclaw curiosity on that subject could be satisfied later, first and foremost was learning what Mirzam knew about Peter Pettigrew and making sure that she made fully recovery.

When she stepped into the room she was surprised to see that Mirzam was wide awake.

"You look familiar," Mirzam said as she narrowed her eyes.

Something is wrong with her eyes, Charity noted. Short-sighted definitely.

"My name is Charity Burbage," Charity introduced herself. "I teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. Regulus had wanted to have someone with you."

"Charby," Mirzam said and Charity saw small smile tugging her lips. "Let me guess, Reggie is worried sick that I'm going to do something stupid like running away and breaking into Azkaban?"

"Actually he is more worried about your health than running away part, though if I know him he is going to have an epiphany," she looked at her watch. "Right about now."

"Don't worry about running away part," Mirzam sighed. "I feel like one good hex could finish me off. Did he…" she started but didn't finished.

"Told me about Pettigrew?" Charity finished as she sat down on the bed. "Yes, he did."

"I have been awake since around lunchtime and I have been thinking about it, Charity," Mirzam admitted.

"You can talk after you eat," Charity interrupted her. "Broth and weak tea with bread."

"You are channelling Madam Pomfrey you know?" Mirzam chuckled weakly.

After Mirzam ate the bowl of broth and nipped small piece of bread Charity had brought with her Charity managed to talk her into having a bath. She send one of the house-elves to collect her spare clothes before she helped Mirzam with bathing. After the bath and few attempts to do something about Mirzam's wild mane they finally decided that cutting the hair short was the best option.

Once Mirzam returned into freshly changed bed and Charity burned down Mirzam's hair in the fireplace (_never leave ingredients for Polyjuice Potion laying around Ms Burbage_!) both women settled to talk.

Charity asked her question about Pettigrew and Mirzam for few moments remained silent.

"There is a family to whom he could went," she finally admitted slowly and carefully. "Though it's just assumptions."

"Go ahead," Charity said quickly.

"I remember that once Sirius had told me that he was in distant family relations with all his friends except Remus Lupin. James was his cousin through his mother's line or something and Pettigrew…" Mirzam fell silent as if she was trying to remember something. "He was distantly related to the Prewetts, Sirius was related to them through marriage of his aunt I think. Once or twice they had meet on the gatherings of Prewett family. There was a cousin of Pettigrew's whom Pettigrew seemed to like, I think that her name was Molly, later she had married a Weasley, Arthur I think and that was the last thing I heard about that matter since Sirius always despised Molly and trust me that his feelings were returned," Mirzam said pensively.

"That's better than what we have, which is nothing," Charity admitted truthfully.

"It's just assumptions," Mirzam shook her head. "Though if I was Pettigrew I would have used Molly's house as a hiding spot. She is one of these … how we are calling them? Beats me, Muggles refer to them as women who have more children than money to feed them."

"My mother always called them women who would only benefit from Sex-Ed," Charity replied. "Lots of kids means that you don't pay close attention to many things beside said children, right?"

"I would check that out," Mirzam nodded slowly. "Though don't expect a miracle, I could be wrong. My bloodstream is full of Muggle psychotropic crap and it dulls my brain."

"How did you managed to get that?" Charity asked tentatively.

"I spent last twelve years in Bedlam, special security cell because I was violent with no chance to recover," Mirzam said and she shuddered.

"How did you get there?" Charity asked before her mind caught up with her mouth.

"That's a long story," Mirzam sighed. "Long and scary."

"If it will make you feel better to talk about it then go ahead," Charity said quickly.

"It happened on 23rd December 1979. I left the house earlier than Sirius, went to work. I should have apprated but I always liked London in early hours of the day. I was walking down the street when someone had stunned me from behind," Mirzam shuddered. "I woke up in a place I couldn't identify. I was bound and my robes were torn … I think that it was the first time they raped me. It seemed ages … that torture. They were three of them but I only saw two raping me, the third one was standing by the door. Finally they got bored and they told the watcher to finish me off. He used some kind of spell on me … Sectumsempra and the next thing I knew that I was bleeding like a slaughtered pig … I was pregnant … seventh week … it was a boy … Sirius was so excited … He dumped me near a muggle village before I lost consciousness. By some sort of a damned miracle I was found by muggles … they managed to save me but as you saw I still have scars to prove it. They saved my life but I lost my baby … later I learned that bleeding was so bad that they had to remove my uterus … I won't be able to have children ever again. Anyway I was delirious, I had been talking about things I shouldn't have … one way ticket to Bedlam and my violent reactions to that place didn't helped either," Mirzam explained and her voice remained strangely calm despite the horror she had been through.

"Did you knew who had captured you?" Charity asked timdly.

"Dolohov, Rosier and…" she paused there. "Severus Snape. He was the one who dumped me in the forest."

At that Charity officially saw red. That fucking asshole had done it to Mirzam…

"Severus fucking Tobias Snape. Once I will be done with you, you will be missing more than legs," Charity growled and she scrambled in the direction of the doorway.

She didn't had a chance to reach it because suddenly she found herself in Full Body Bind with her face down to the floor. It was then when she realised that her wand was laying on the bed within Mirzam's reach.

Mirzam was panting like he just run a mile, in her current state. Charity heard a thump, as if Mirzam fell from the bed and she internally screamed. She was stuck and Merlin only knew how spell-casting had affected Mirzam.

_Idiot, fucking, idiot_, she thought to herself.

It seemed that eternity had passed before Charity heard scrambling on the floor as if Mirzam was crawling to her. Finally she was pushed with her back to the floor. Mirzam swayed and lied down on the floor. For a long moment the only sound in the room was Mirzam's heavy pants.

"Too much," Mirzam gasped out. "It's too fucking much and too fucking soon."

Charity could only guess what Mirzam had meant and even then she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Don't kill him," Mirzam said after a while and her breath was back under control. "Not before I have a chance to talk to him in person. He saved me from that place and he brought me here to recover. I'm weak but I can see remorse for his actions."

If Charity could shake her head she would do it. Dumbledore might trust Severus Snape and believe that he changed his colours but Charity did not. He should be punished what he had done to Mirzam.

She heard Mirzam crawling in the direction of the door and when they shut behind her Charity realised that she was disabled and alone.

* * *

After seeing Regulus after lunch Severus hardly expected any visitors that's why he was surprised when agitated Charity Burbage entered the room. She looked like she had a sleepless night behind her. She was walking painfully slowly and her left leg had slight limp.

"Severus," she said and she sat down.

She pulled out her wand and dropped it in Severus's lap. He looked at her surprised.

"Cast privacy shields," Charity said quietly.

That was when an epiphany struck him. It wasn't Charity, it was Mirzam.

"You shouldn't be out of the bed. In fact you are supposed to be sleeping," Severus said quickly and he shook his head.

"We are going to talk now before real Charity is going to storm here and kill you," Mirzam said weakly.

Severus quickly cast the charms around the bed.

"Do you regret it?" Mirzam asked quietly.

"Almost every single day," Severus admitted. "For many reasons, too many to count," he added quietly. "But in a way, knowing what happened later for your own sake I don't know if I truly regret it, there are moments when I do and there are moments when I don't. I'm truly, deeply sorry for taking away your child and being responsible for your state of health."

"Explain," Mirzam sighed heavily.

"You were what, around seventh week pregnant?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"Your child could have been the child of the prophecy if it lived. The Dark Lord was mad about it. A half-blood child carried more danger to him than any other. If your child had lived it could be born around the time prophecy states. The Dark Lord had found Black more appealing than Potter…" Severus whispered.

"So if nothing had happened back then…"

"He would go after you first, Mirzam. You, Black and your child. In a way what had happened had saved your life and Black's," Severus said quietly.

"Only to land in madhouse," Mirzam snorted.

"Did Regulus talked with you about what had happened after you ended in Bedlam?" he asked calmly.

"Bits and pieces," she shrugged.

"Did he told you about the Potters?" Severus asked again.

"He did. What they have to do with us?" she asked.

"Then tell me, would you step in front killing curse willingly to save your child?" he asked sternly.

"I would," she whispered.

"Then possibly you would have saved your son's life, possibly. But Black didn't had a family he could trust and you hardly had decent family left. Everything which happened to the Potters would have happen to you and Black and your son. You should see Harry Potter before you fully decide to judge me and imagine that in his place was your son. Would you be able to live with that?"

Mirzam didn't answered she just snatched her wand and left hospital wing leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

After History of Magic and dinner Harry decided to wander away from his classmates and spent some time with his thoughts. He went outside and seated himself under a tree next close to the lake.

He really should start looking for a career in wizarding world. Something great and satisfying. His thoughts came back to his early childhood dream, being a policeman. But did wizards have some magical equivalent of policemen?

"You shouldn't be alone out there, Harry," a weak feminine voice reached his ears and he looked in that direction.

It was a woman in white turtleneck, clad in blue jeans and heavy boots. Her jet-black hair were cut shortly. Her skin was shallow and her face looked like face of someone who suffered a lot in life. But her eyes were full of warmth and had unusual violet colour. She was moving gingerly, slightly limping with her left leg.

"Hello," Harry said nervously. "Are you one of the Professors, miss?"

The witch smiled slowly and she sat down next to him on the grass.

She extended her hand and said warmly, "My name is Mirzam Verascez and I was your godfather's girlfriend."

"His almost wife?" Harry blurted out before his mind caught up with his mouth. "Lemeraude talked about you."

"You can say so," she gave him small smile.

"Did you…" Harry started feeling slightly suspicious that despite hers closeness to his godfather the woman didn't … cared about him? Believed him to be the traitor?

It was slightly confusing.

"I only learned about what had happened to Sirius yesterday. It was quite a shock," she admitted quietly. "A morbid irony."

"Of what?" Harry asked curiously.

"That we had found ourselves in places which reeks with insanity, innocent. Believing that someone we loved dearly was dead," she whispered. "But I think that I was luckier, you know. At least I didn't had the Dementors guarding my prison cell."

"You were in prison?" Harry mumbled uncomfortably.

"Not prison, but relatively close. Bedlam," she shrugged. "A madhouse. I was delirious when Muggle doctors reviewed me, kept mumbling about magic. Something in drugs I got made me slightly off. I kept talking and I had very violent reaction to everything which was going around. Before I realised what had happened I was locked in top security room in Bedlam. Someone should really write something about how psychotropic drugs affects ones magic. If it wasn't for that I could have apparated away from there after recovering from my injuries. Took me years to make a connection between both."

"How long you were there?" Harry gulped.

"Nearly twelve years with my worst memories and greatest fears for companions. It was scary," she whispered. "Azkaban doesn't needs the Dementors to make people insane. A caged person falls into insanity despite the lack of presence of these foul creatures. They are really creepy and I avoided trips to Azkaban as best as I could."

"Why you were visiting Azkaban?" Harry asked timidly.

"Before that madness had started and everything went wrong I was an Auror, a dark wizards catcher, so was Sirius. We made quite a pair and we worked great in tandem," she said and a small smile made its way on her lips.

"Like a policemen?" asked Harry curiously.

"Wizarding equivalent of policemen," she nodded. "I forgot that you were Muggle-raised. I'm truly sorry about your parents. I didn't knew them as well as Sirius did but your mother was one of the kindest women I ever meet," she gave him small smile but he saw sadness in her eyes. "Your father was a trouble-maker, so was Sirius. Sometimes they got a bit out of control but your mother even before they started dating had good effect on your father. Sirius often laughed from him that James was completely henpecked. A bit hypocritical coming from a man who reacted to an order 'down boy'," she chuckled softly but her chuckles turned into coughing fit.

Harry was very alarmed at that.

"Don't …" she coughed. "Worry. I'm still not well but I feel better now," she reassured him when her coughs had died down.

"I think that you should see the nurse," Harry objected. "You are limping."

"Drug induced infraction," she mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

"Muscle failure," she sighed. "Something like a heart attack but not in the heart. Stupid bitch of a nurse gave me that when she injected wrong medicine. There was a cloth which cut out the blood from that muscle. Thankfully the doctors found it relatively quickly and that saved my leg from getting cut out but not fast enough for me to keep fully working leg. I managed to learn how to walk without a walking stick, they thought if I had one I could do something … stupid," she explained and she grimaced.

"Can our, wizarding medicine, fix that?" Harry asked carefully.

"I don't know, not really," she said pensively. "It had been seven years and the worst damage was already done. Had I been found few weeks after infraction then maybe I would have a chance to have fully working leg again but now … Maybe there are potions and spells to improve its state but I don't think that full recovery is possible," she shrugged.

"Are you hurting now?" Harry asked concerned.

"Aside from small headache induced by the army of potions I'm supposed to take I feel relatively fine," she gave him small smile.

"And your leg?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't hurts now. Hadn't been hurting for quite some time," she said simply. "It's just lazier than the other leg. So what troubles you young man?" she changed the subject. "You are very pensive and that's not a common look you see on first years."

"I'm thinking about my future," Harry admitted. "What I'm going to do when I get older?"

There was also one fear he had. Coming back to the Dursleys. Sure they plainly ignored his existence since Hagrid showed up but who knows what may happen next.

"There is something else," she said quietly.

"I don't want to come back to my relatives," Harry blurted out. "I fear coming back there."

"Oh," she mumbled. "Do they hate magic?"

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"Were you punished for accidental magic?" she asked in concern.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Not enough of food? Locked in small and dark space? Beatings?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked surprised.

"I know that type," she said grimly. "Plus your appearance is dead gave away of physical and mental abuse for a trained eye. You are smaller than average first year student and skinny, that says periodical denial of food or at least not getting enough of food which a child your age should get. Plus you are wiry and move quickly, that's something you learn when you know that you have to avoid getting hit. It's an instinct one gets when the beatings are often and coming in short periods of time. And locked in dark and small space is a hazard guess."

"But a true one," Harry mumbled. "I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until the Dursleys got scared when the first letter had arrived. It was addressed to a cupboard under the stairs. How did you knew that?"

"Birds of a feather," she mumbled. "I can spot abused child quicker than average person, not because I'm an Auror but because I was abused child myself. Takes one to know one, Harry."

"Your parents?" Harry asked timidly.

"No," she shook her head. "My grandparents. I had a younger sister, she was very sick child. I was five when she was one year old and was diagnosed with cancer. My parents sent me off to my maternal grandparents. I lived there until I was eleven, the spring of that year. They were real bastards, both of them though my grandmother was worse than grandfather. She was exceptional bitch, obsessively religious and a granddaughter around whom weird things were happening was a devil reincarnated, she tried to beat it out and when it didn't worked she went further. Lack of enough food, dark and small spaces, I was afraid of them…" she explained grimly.

"Did your parents had knew about it?" Harry gulped.

"They didn't," she shook her head. "I thought that they wouldn't believe me and by the time I worked my courage to talk about it with them it was already too late, they had died when I was twelve, car crash. I learned in the court that I could do two things, go to live with my only living relatives, my grandparents or go to orphanage. I chose orphanage, seemed a better place than that hell. I never regretted that decision."

"Do I have something to say about it, the abuse? Is there someone who will care?" Harry asked.

"Severus, your head of the House. As I said takes one to know one. Adults who were abused when they were children can easily find another child like them in the crowd. Then it is School Board of Governors and Headmaster though I advise taking the matter straight to Board of Governors after talking with Severus. When Sirius is freed he is going to raise a hell when he learns how you were treated. He has legal qualms to do that, you know, he is yours godfather," she explained.

"What about you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Technically I'm dead but even once that small issue is going to be fixed I would be one amongst thousands of people who would want to take you. Without Sirius with me I can't do much except offering a willing ear to listen and my assistance whenever you require it," she said seriously.

"Why people would want to take me?" Harry asked.

"Because you are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of Wizarding World. Everybody would want to have you in their family," she said simply.

"Would you, and Sirius?" Harry asked timidly. "Do you see what they see?"

"I see Harry, an abused child who deserves to have a proper home, with proper guardians who will always support you and be there for you. Sirius and I can create you that home, a stable … reasonably stable environment where you can grow up with people who will always care for you, your well-being and safety," she said quietly as she wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to her side. "One can never take place of someone's parents and one can never replace lost child but for us you will be like our second son."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked timidly.

"He died before he was born. He didn't survived that madness which had happened to me. I'm unable to have a child on my own but I always wanted to have family, so did Sirius. After being bedridden for quite some time I'd a lot of it to think about future and while it still pains me to know that I will never have a child of my own blood I know that blood isn't important, Harry. What really is," she laid her left hand on his heart, "is there. I want you to have happy childhood and that's what every mother and father wants for their child. Nothing will replace your parents and I know it but we would do everything to be the second best to them. If you allow it."

Harry felt warmth spreading in his chest, that was what he yearned for all his childhood. Someone who would care for him, a real family.

"Can we have cat? And a dog? And a place when one can fly safely?" Harry blurted out.

"A cat, a dog, Quidditch Pitch and I think that if you wanted to Sirius will find a way to smuggle a dragon for you thought for safety reasons I will put an end on this one," she chuckled warmly.

"I don't want a dragon," Harry snickered. "Though I would love to have a horse and a bike, I always wanted to learn how to ride them," he admitted.

"Sirius had a motorbike so if he has something to say about it you are going to learn how to ride that too. An infernal device it was," she said fondly. "Idiot charmed it to fly but when he went to fly on it for the first time he forgot about breaking charm and ended in a nice patch of nettle. Kept scratching until he turned himself into a nice shade of Gryffindor red. It took me hours to fix him," she snickered.

"You were the one with the brain in that relationship, weren't you?" Harry asked jokingly.

"I was the one who thought before acting on impulse, though for a Ravenclaw I was rather impulsive person but not as bad as Sirius always was. He was the one to rush headfirst into cross-fire without strategy," she chuckled.

"Where are you staying at Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously.

"For now in Severus's quarters though I would love to have more sun in my surroundings so I'm going to use a hidden room on the ground floor once he is out from hospital wing later. One can be hiding at Hogwarts very well, especially if their presence is going unnoticed, that's until I recover enough to deal with that dead woman crap," she explained.

"How many people know that you are here?" Harry asked.

"Severus, Lemeraude, Charity Burbage. Maybe Dumbledore," she shrugged. "Speaking about I think that Lemeraude had already found Charity in a Full Body Bind and it is the highest time to come back to the dungeons before they will start running around the castle looking for me," she chuckled.

"Will you be fine?" Harry asked concerned.

"I will," she gave him small smile and gave him firm one armed hug. "You will see me around again, if I have something to say about it. Now go back into the castle I will follow you in a moment.

* * *

After the end of the lessons Regulus had went straight into Severus's quarters. He checked the living-room and lab first but found it empty. When he opened the door to the bedroom a sense of dread had filled him, the bed was empty, the bathroom door was open and there was no sound coming from there.

He scanned the floor and almost got a heart attack when he spotted Charity lying in full Body Bind on the floor. He quickly reversed the spell.

"Snape," Charity muttered. "She went to see that bastard, I'm sure of it."

"Why?" Regulus asked surprised as he helped her sit up.

He listened to Charity's story about Mirzam's past and soon he found himself fighting two urges. One was going to hospital wing and murdering Severus Snape on the spot and the other was to find Mirzam first and listen to what she thought about that matter.

"We have to do something about it, Regulus," said Charity fiercely.

"The choice isn't ours to make, Charity," Regulus sighed, finally deciding what to do next. "The choice belongs to Mirzam …" he paused. "And I trust her judgement on that," there, he said it.

"Glad to hear that my opinion matters to some people," he heard a weak snort coming from behind. "What had happened in the past is between me and Severus Snape and I will deal with it on my own," Mirzam said firmly.

"How can you say that!?" Charity yelped.

The only answer they had received was Mirzam rolling up the sleeves of her turtleneck high enough to show her wrists to them.

Regulus knew that many thing remained unsaid and until Mirzam would really want to talk about them they will remain this way.

* * *

Wednesday's early evening was shaping quite nicely to Harry. He quickly had done his homework from DADA, Transfiguration and Herbology and spend some time at reading next chapter for History of Magic. When most of his classmates had finished their homework they had scattered around the common room. Hermione ended in a chess match with Draco aided by Pansy and Daphne but judging from the looks Hermione was going to lose miserably that one.

After Harry realised that no one was paying attention to him he left the common room to see Mirzam. He didn't had found her at Snape's office so he went outside. He was halfway around the lake by the time he spotted her seated on the grass. She was leaning with her back against young breech, her good leg was bend in the knee while her bad leg was lying vertically on the ground.

"Too much noise?" she asked with a small smile. "Hogwarts can be very overwhelming for first year students."

"Did you were taught by Professor Sprout?" Harry asked bluntly.

"For not very long," Mirzam replied. "Though she was always a fair teacher to everyone, almost everyone."

"What falls in the category of almost?" Harry asked as he sat on the ground next to her.

"A few things. One related to sex but I don't think that it is an issue with you," Mirzam answered.

"She is afraid of sex?" Harry asked surprised.

Mirzam chuckled lightly before she said, "Not sex itself. Professor McGonagall can be a definition of the word strict but she isn't that strict as Professor Sprout ever was to certain people. Hogwarts despite world renowned reputation had few shares of sexual scandals in the past, mostly teacher-student relationships with or without consent on both parts. Again, birds of a feather."

"Huh?" Harry mumbled.

"The word has it that once Pomona Sprout was young witch and was attending Hogwarts she fell in love with her Head of the House. He shrugged the whole thing off but after three months he had to leave Hogwarts because he was caught in bed with her. She has some sort of a radar of discovering people with 'supposedly' similar problem to hers, supposedly in her opinion," Mirzam said sourly. "She can find physical and psychological abuse within days but when it comes to sexual abuse she always claims that the blame was on the student, not the teacher. Birds of a feather as I said."

Something had clicked in Harry's brain, like a piece of puzzle finding matching part.

"You were sexually abused," he mumbled.

"In my sixth year," Mirzam nodded. "I had rather dubious privilege of catching an eye of our perverted Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. Twisted fucker!" she snorted. "But a fucker with a lot of power and if I valued my life and future I had to do what he wanted to do with me. It was sick, really sick. I felt dirty, ashamed of myself. When things had became too much I did something which made him stop going after me."

"What?" Harry asked timidly.

"I slit my wrists. I preferred death than living in shame. If it wasn't for Regulus we wouldn't be having this conversation, he was the one who had found me," Mirzam said grimly.

"How did you cope with it?" Harry asked quietly.

"I didn't," Mirzam shrugged. "Not properly," she suddenly snickered maniacally. "But once I recovered from blood loss I realised that trying to get myself killed because of that fucker was a very stupid thing to do, I didn't wanted to give him a pleasure of thinking that he managed to destroy me," she added simply. "Meeting Mr Black only proved me that point."

"Sirius?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nope," Mirzam chuckled. "Their dad or at least I assumed that it was him but … The resemblance was uncanny. Both of his sons had strongly resembled him, Harry but Regulus had his mother's eyes. I know only bits and pieces about him because Sirius had always been quiet about his family."

"Lemeraude's reaction to them proves that they weren't the nicest people in the world," Harry sighed.

"Their mother wasn't," Mirzam nodded. "If wizarding world had something like mastery in being a bitch she would not only be the Mistress Bitch but also the leading member of the Bitches Society."

"What about Mr Black?" asked Harry curiously.

"He was more like Regulus I remember from school. Calm, controlled, very intelligent and once you got him into a discussion about certain subjects you just couldn't shut him up," Mirzam smiled fondly.

"Where did you meet him?" Harry asked curiously.

"A visit in Covehithe when I was seventeen. Straight after the school term had ended. I got my apparition licence and I was randomly popping around British countryside. Two days into the holidays I landed myself in Covehithe and I loved the place, it was really beautiful village back then. I stayed for the night. I was sitting by the coast and watching the sea when I heard someone approaching. We talked a bit, about everything, from landscape to politics which got us into shouting match about certain views on blood purity. It got a bit chilly so we went inside the nearest pub for a beer and we talked some more. I was always under impression that he was withholding something, some piece of knowledge. We never introduced ourselves so I'm not one hundred percent sure that it was him. I've meet him later several times in dubious circumstances…" she paused there. "There was something which had intrigued me. Something about a curse … but for the life of me I can't remember what it exactly was. Doesn't matter, I will ask him next time I see him," she added after a moment.

"I'm afraid that you won't ask him," Harry said gently. "From what I heard, he is dead. Killed himself not long after Regulus … But maybe his father will tell you something about it. He was supposed to inform professor Snape or Lemeraude about the outcome of the meeting."

"What kind of meeting?" Mirzam asked curiously.

"The one concerning young Harry, here," said familiar voice and as Harry whirled his head around he saw smiling Mr Black. "Hello Harry. Would you introduce me to your lovely companion?"

Harry nodded and he stood up, "Mr Black, this is Mirzam Verascez, she was Sirius's girlfriend or fiancee … err didn't asked exactly."

"I believe that the world wife is the most appropriate in present circumstances," said Mr Black with a small smile.

"We weren't married Mr Black … not that we didn't planned to …" Mirzam mumbled nervously.

"Were you pregnant with his child?" Mr Black asked simply.

"Well …" Mirzam breathed out. "Yes."

"Then in the eyes of the bonding spells in the family you are his wife. Which makes Harry's case a lot more interesting," Mr Black said briskly.

Harry got a feeling that whatever the man was planning it was something no one who had been included would never forget.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)

* * *

**_Sniffy's random ramblings:_

_A very Mirzam chapter. The reaction of all people involved in this chapter was important to the plot. Pettigrew still wasn't found but at least they know where to look for him. Very important is the fact that Mirzam had been found before Sirius would be freed (hint right above).  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Potions Master and the Blacks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Preview: **Mr Black drops several bombs and Severus has to deal with consequences. Harry and the rest have their first potions lesson which proves to be really interesting for Severus but not before Severus receives the humiliation of his life. Mirzam masters the art of telling uncomfortable truths. **Chapter losely based on PS/SS chapter eight 'Potions Master' because contrary to popular belief the time is actually flowing in this story and its time for Harry's first lesson with Snape.**

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

_Thanks for such welcoming reviews_.

_

* * *

_**Chapter seven: Potions Master and the Blacks.**

Severus made a grand escape as soon as his recently healed legs allowed him to outrun Pomfrey. It wasn't that he risked running away in her presence, he waited till the moment she had went to Great Hall for dinner and waited at least five minutes before he hastily left hospital wing taking long detour to the dungeons through few secret corridors, just to be on the safe side. He quickly whispered the password to the door and entered his rooms before he locked the door thoroughly and leaned against them with a heavy sigh.

It took him all but one glance to realise that he wasn't in his rooms alone. It seemed that quite a lot of people he didn't expected to find in his private quarters had invited themselves for tea and he wasn't one of them.

"Just the man we were waiting for," said Mr Black jovially. "Regulus assured us that you are going to make grand escape as soon as Madam Pomfrey left the hospital wing," the man motioned his head in Regulus's direction.

Regulus was sitting on Severus's favourite armchair with his legs sprawled on the top of the coffee table. The look on his face was almost unreadable and if Severus's didn't had very trained eyes he would miss the mischievous glint in Regulus's eyes.

Severus quickly examined the room and took in the appearance of Mirzam lounging on the other armchair with her left foot propped on the footstool. Harry was sitting on the right arm of the armchair and was eyeing both Blacks curiously.

Thankfully Charity was nowhere in sight, Severus thought, until he heard a shout coming from the direction of small kitchenette where he usually prepared his tea.

"What kind of pervert drinks toffee flavoured tea?" Charity called out. "Raspberry, lemon, orange, strawberry, blueberry, blackcurrant, mandarin, apple, pear, mint, wild rose, hibiscus, wild strawberry, camomile, ginger, vanilla, Darjeeling, Earl Grey, Green Tea, White Tea, Assam, Yunnan, Ceylon, Madras. Reg, he is even worse than you are and I thought that you were bad."

"Just wait till she founds the plump flavoured tea," Regulus chuckled quietly. "Hey Severus."

"What she is doing in my kitchenette?" Severus asked sternly.

"Looking for coffee," Mirzam snickered. "Don't ask me why she is wanting to drink coffee now but if I was a certain someone," her eyes darted in Regulus's direction, "I would get acquainted with a reasonably sized bottle of Energising Potion."

"Birds of a feather," Regulus snorted. "We are going to patrol the school tonight."

"If it is how you call it these days," Mirzam snorted.

"When I was a lad we called it Practicing Quidditch," Mr Black chuckled.

"Slytherins in my times called it Resolving Unresolved," Severus snorted. "Mirzam?" he looked at her curiously.

"I was fond of the term Practical Anatomy. Sirius just called it Bunny Fever," Mirzam snickered.

"Perverts," Regulus snorted. "There is a kid in this room."

"My aunt always kept talking about sex as matrimonial duty. Though I think that the actual term she was using when she was referring to sex was 'Checking if the Drills Are Still Working'," Harry replied without a shrug.

"How do you know that … that …" Regulus stammered and Severus snorted, it was funny to watch Black at the loss of words.

"Biology lessons at school," Harry replied simply. "Reproduction is part of the course."

"True," Mirzam chuckled. "What? You believed that children are found under the shrub of roses or on the cabbage field, Reg?"

"Mother …" Regulus mumbled grimly. "Father … I had … wet dream. Fourteen … Scared shitless. And you would be scared too if you knew my parents."

"Orion wasn't exactly straightforward when it came to talking about sex. He got it after your namesake, Reggie. I had a very hard time keeping a straight face when Sirius had asked from where kids are coming from and wouldn't take cabbage or hippogriff for an answer," Mr Black chuckled.

"I heard about this one," Mirzam giggled. "Quills and Inks Talk, am I right?"

"Indeed. He got me a bit lost at 'Self-Inking Quills'. Then after he was done, Sior had turned to me and said, 'Please translate what dad just said into plain English, grandpa, I'm just a six years old'. The kid always got the nerve," Mr Black chuckled.

"I always thought that Sexual Education should be a part of Hogwarts intercourse," Severus snorted and he seated himself on the couch. "Less work for me."

"Selfish git," Charity snorted from the direction of the doorway of the kitchenette.

"Try to listen to as many 'Immaculate Conception' stories as I did over the years and trust me that you will support my view," Severus snorted. "The charms on the girls dormitories were supposed to reduce the number of these immaculate conceptions but it is as outdated as Dumbledore's robes. Besides many parents think that their children will absorb the knowledge about sex through photosynthesis and I think that some of them never learned, vide the Weasleys. I used to wonder if its family trait."

"Speaking about the Weasleys, my boy, Mirzam here," Mr Black motioned at Mirzam "has an interesting idea concerning our Prisoner of Azkaban and the Rat. But till we check all theories concerning the rat I suggest that we should take the care of the problem with Harry," Mr Black said solemnly.

"Only your older grandson can ensure that bringing Harry's issue to the Board of Governors won't result in total disaster," Severus pointed out.

"He …" Mr Black said simply, made a long pause as he smiled mischievously and then he added, "Or his wife."

"What?" Severus mumbled in shock, last time he checked Black wasn't married.

"Thanks to Pontius Prince's nice curse with which the Black family had been saddled the marriage in presence of a Ministry Official isn't necessary. If an unmarried couple manages to conceive a child they are recognised by the family charms as a married couple and appropriate document appears in the Ministry of Magic Archives," said Mr Black with an impish smile.

"You were with his child," Severus mumbled to Mirzam. "But wait a moment. If it is true then why it isn't widely known fact that Sirius Black was married by the time he had went to Azkaban?" he turned to Mr Black.

"For two reasons actually," Mr Black sighed. "One: at least of the partners must acknowledge that piece of information. And two: the pair is a truly married couple in the moment when they are acknowledged by at least one member of their families. Generally the closest the relation both in age and blood is to the participant coming from Black family the better for them. It also helps with First Conceived Curse."

"What kind of a curse is that?" asked Mirzam quickly.

"I forgot that Sirius was unaware of the nature of the curse," Mr Black said grimly. "First Conceived Curse is quite ancient curse to which the Black family had been subjected ages ago. It isn't a common knowledge, strictly Black family one, the information is revealed to all male members of the family on the eve of their wedding day. That's why neither you," the man had turned to Regulus, "nor Sirius were informed about it beforehand. First Conceived Curse is a terrible curse, practically evil because it requires blood magic to get rid of it."

"What it does?" asked Mirzam sternly.

"First Conceived Curse was an answer to Pontius Prince's curse to ensure that no heir would be born from the accidental marriages, because no heir makes it easier to annul the marriage. The curse works simply in this case, exactly seven weeks after the conceiving of the child took place the mother is miscarrying the child," Mr Black said gravely. "But it isn't simple miscarriage, my girl. At times it can also kill the mother because the magical origin of the miscarriage rips her womb apart so technically she can't carry another child."

Mirzam palled so drastically that Severus was afraid that she may faint in a moment. But he was distracted from watching Mirzam by the sound of shattered glass coming from the direction in which Regulus was sitting. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

"That's where what we call 'Le Frere les Mains' comes handy. That's why the family was generally fond of having more than one male heir. A brother is generally the closest relation and the most helpful one, sometimes. Once the brother acknowledges the marriage of his brother he also by making the young woman drink his blood ensures that the child she may carry in the future will be safe. Sadly in the case when the woman is already with child it won't save the child but at least it will ensure that she will bear next child without a problem," Mr Black kept explaining.

"And if the womb …" Mirzam whispered weakly.

"There was never a case like that before, I'm sorry Mirzam. Most women either died with their baby or were saved in right time," Mr Black said quietly.

"For our plan to work," Regulus started in strangely calm voice, too strangely to Severus's taste, "Mirzam needs to be acknowledged by me as Sirius's wife, also the blood ritual should be performed to check if it will fix Mirzam's condition."

"Indeed," Mr Black nodded. "But it isn't all. Mirzam's marriage needs to be acknowledged by at least one member of her family."

"I'm an orphan," Mirzam muttered. "And my only living relatives will rather kill me than help me," she snorted.

"Frère et sśur Charm is active in your case my dear," said Mr Black calmly.

"My sister is dead, had been for last nineteen years in fact," Mirzam snorted. "And Frère et ssur Charm can only point you magical siblings, Gemma was complete Muggle, Mr Black."

"The glow around your name wasn't only pink, my girl," Mr Black shook his head. "It was also blue. Somewhere out there is your brother, a wizard, my dear. And I dare to say that your sister is alive"

"That's idiotic," Mirzam muttered. "I'm a Muggle-born, I was born in totally Muggle family. My parents were only children in their families. My father was early orphaned and he grew up in foster family. No magical relatives," she huffed and propped herself on the armchair.

"But you aren't one hundred percent sure that your father didn't looked for pleasure outside the marriage with your mother, are you?" asked Mr Black calmly.

Mirzam didn't answered.

"Is there a way to find that man?" asked Charity calmly.

"Other than looking into the past of Mirzam's father, I'm afraid not. At least a logical one. We can also make random men at random age drink Heritage Potion but that's a rather stupid option. If the parents were the same…" Mr Black sighed. "The man we are looking for is Mirzam's step-brother. Most probably through the father's line."

"I rather doubt it," Mirzam snorted. "If it was my father's line therefore my brother would be carrying the same surname and Verascez isn't a very common surname even in Muggle world. Since we are in the land of what-ifs then we may also assume that my mother could have a romp with another man who might fathered my brother as well as me."

"Mr Black's version is the most probable," said Charity patiently.

"I agree with Charity," Regulus nodded.

"I'm with Mirzam on this one," Severus admitted. "You don't have all necessary knowledge to state that it was a certain parent. The possibilities are on both sides."

"Your case is indeed very tricky, Mirzam, because we aren't talking just about one person but two and while we can claim as a fact the idea that your brother is just your step-brother with your sister the matter is much more trickier she could be either your step-sister or your younger sister. I got myself acquainted with the paperwork concerning the car crash in which your parents had died and the longer I think about it the more I'm inclined to state that Gemma Francesca Verascez is living somewhere out there," Mr Black said pensively.

"If she lives, she is still a Muggle," Mirzam muttered. "No hard feelings but it won't be helpful."

"Frère et sśur Charm has its unique beauty, Mirzam," Mr Black stated. "You mentioned it just a moment ago, it shows magical siblings, just magical siblings. If she lived, Gemma wasn't a Muggle but a witch. I can verify her case for you if you allow me but I need facts. For instance, the date of her birth, the colour of her eyes and hair, known sickness especially something more dangerous than a common cold or pneumonia."

"When she was twelve months old she fell very sick, leukemia … Juvenile myelomonocytic leukemia to be exact. She had bone marrow transplanted three times, the first time our father was the donor, the second time it was my mother … I was the third … She went in reemission after that time, the doctors had said the she would make complete recovery," Mirzam explained.

"Curious," Mr Black muttered.

"She was born on 13th December 1964 which makes her younger than me for four years and ten months. She had green eyes, lighter than Harry's are and sometimes, due to emotions, they changed their colour to blue. I remember that when she was an infant she had jet-black hair like me but had changed their colour to brown when she grew up. I was twelve when I saw her for the last time so she had to be nearing to her seventh birthday when she supposedly had died," Mirzam answered.

"Features which I should take into account?" asked Mr Black.

"Freckles," Mirzam said pensively. "I remember that she had seven freckles on the nape of her neck, they reminded in their shape the letter 'C'."

"Is it all?" Mr Black continued prodding. "Did she had a feature that the two of you shared?"

"Same almond-shaped eyes but that's hardly help," Mirzam shrugged. "She might have slightly heart-shaped face, but only slightly."

"It doesn't helps much," Mr Black admitted. "But with what I have now I think that I will be able to locate her. But don't get overexcited Mirzam, a lot could have happened over the years and I should warn you that Gemma might not be the same girl you knew."

"Living in madhouse helps you get over the delusions," Mirzam snorted. "I don't have expectation from neither my sister nor my brother."

"That's good. I trust that any letters addressed to Severus would reach you, my girl?" Mr Black asked as he stood up.

"They will," Severus answered for her.

"Until Mirzam's brother or sister is found there is not very much things which we can do except looking for the rat," Mr Black stated calmly. "Someone should visit Molly Weasley's place and look for the rat."

"I can do it tomorrow," Regulus stated calmly.

"Just be careful, we don't want to scare him," said Mr Black grimly. "I think that we should retire to our beds kids. I will come here in the evening at Saturday because there are few things which I need to check."

After Mr Black's statement the room had cleared out after few 'goodbyes' and 'see you soons' and finally in Severus's quarters remained just him and Mirzam.

"Can I ask a very insensitive question?" Mirzam asked calmly.

"I didn't," Severus answered, knowing very well what kind of question she wanted to ask. "But I didn't stopped them either," he turned away from her to not look at her face. "I should have," he whispered.

"Would you stop them now?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied truthfully.

"Then you are forgiven," she replied. "His death wasn't your fault."

"But …" Severus turned around to face her, she was staring at the fire calmly.

"It was him, not you. If it wasn't for him then you wouldn't be whom you were back then," she replied without looking at him. "He is the one to blame."

"One day we won't be covering in fear about these whom we care about," he whispered as he approached the table and poured a glass full of whiskey before he approached her armchair and handed the glass to her. "Drink up, you need it."

"Do you believe it?" Mirzam asked quietly as her right hand lingered on his fingers.

"I believe it," Severus sighed. "I just don't believe that I would live to see this day."

"Hope springs eternal, Severus," she whispered.

"Hope is deceiving, Mirzam," he replied sourly.

"But we wouldn't last even five minutes without it, would we?" she replied calmly. "Sit with me."

And he did.

* * *

Thursday had passed to Harry like a blur and before he realised it was Friday. The look on Regulus's face when he spotted him at the dinner during Thursday's evening indicated that he found nothing at the Weasleys. Snape whom Harry had a chance to see during the meals looked very sulky and Mirzam just weren't around. Thankfully the madness connected to finding Pettigrew and removing Harry from the Dursleys wasn't known by his classmates and after doing their homework the kids spent Thursday's afternoon and early evening at wandering around the castle – just staying away from the forbidden corridor.

"It's a pity that Lemeraude had postponed the session yesterday," Draco muttered during the breakfast on Friday morning. "Think that he will have some time today?" he turned to Harry.

"I rather doubt it," Harry shook his head. "But you are welcome to ask him about it. After Potions of course."

"Is it just me or does professor Snape looks a bit twitchy?" asked Sally-Anne who was sitting nearby.

"Twitchy? He looks like he is about to kill someone," Millicent commented.

"Should we forget that we are having Potions after breakfast?" asked Gregory nervously.

"Risking that he will find us and then do something worse?" asked Hermione sceptically.

* * *

Severus was indeed in a mood to kill someone. It wasn't the fact that Regulus found nothing in Devon, no, he didn't gave a damn about Sirius Black but he gave about young Harry. But the problems with Harry didn't put him in his murderous mood, someone else did. Right now he desperately wanted to kill Pomona Sprout or at least plant her latest discovery on her head.

Mirzam of course had said that it was all his fault to touch the plant which ended with her chasing after him around the dungeons for better part of the night. Thank Merlin that all his Slytherins had spent the night in their dormitories because he wasn't sure that he would be able to live with the humiliation he got after he suddenly came back to his own form, naked.

_Severus Tobias Snape, the Amazing Runaway Rabbit_. Pomona Sprout was officially dead or at least supposed to get severely hexed in near future as soon as he would be able to come with appropriate revenge on her.

Mirzam was no better too, she laughed her head off as soon as she spotted Severus scrambling from his robes in that stupid fluffy form. After being deemed 'cute bunny' and offered a leaf of lettuce, on which he turned his tuft behind at the offering witch, he got chased away by Mrs Norris, who kept chasing him around the dungeons for at least a hour before Mirzam caught him up and carried him back to his quarters. It wouldn't be really bad if he managed to keep the bunny form till they reached the privacy of his rooms but no, he suddenly had to transform back in his human form in the middle of the corridor and of course he had to be naked. At least Mirzam managed to keep a straight face this time as she handed him her cloak. Merlin bless her.

Their spent better part of the night at examining the books concerning the offending plant which was supposed to be either 'Animagi Weed' – a guess with which Severus vehemently deemed as illogical and plainly stupid or 'Bunny Tea' – though Mirzam kept pointing out that the leaves of the plant were a bit off the shade for it to be a Bunny Tea. Severus sincerely hoped that it was Bunny Tea though, he shuddered at the thought of being an Animagi rabbit, it was utterly humiliating, even more humiliating than what James Potter and his bunch of sadists used to come with.

Mirzam offered to keep examining the plant as he was supposed to have his classes and Severus sincerely hoped that next time he will see Mirzam, she will be sporting long ears and tuft tail. Now, she would make a decent rabbit, and actually cute one.

He plainly ignored Regulus's mumblings by plotting the revenge on Sprout. Something humiliating and long lasting at best.

By the time he was supposed to reach the classroom he was in much better mood. But his relative good mood had died a painful death when he spotted the first years. Harry was thrust in the group of his fellow Slytherins who were glaring at the red haired Gryffindor boy (a Weasley if Severus ever saw one). The rest of Gryffindors were having a glaring contests with the Slytherins.

Severus once again cursed mentally the idiot who came with the tradition to teach Slytherins and Gryffindors together the subtle act of potion making. Surely it was a Gryffindort, he was almost sure of that.

He opened the door and let the kids inside.

He reached the desk slowly and turned around. Harry was looking very uncomfortable and Hermione was standing on the other side of the station glaring daggers at the red-haired Gryffindor who looked like he wasn't planning to move.

_Time to put Gryffindor__s in their places_. He strode to the station where Harry was sitting and placed his hands on the desk in front of the Gryffindor boy.

"I was under impression that Gryffindor is a house for chivalrous wizards and witches," Severus sneered. "I may posses a bit outdated concept of chivalry but in my times a gentleman wouldn't let the lady stand when he was sitting."

The imbecile didn't bugged off, just stared blankly at him.

"You two," he motioned at Harry and Hermione. "To the front."

Both kids nodded and they quickly were seated in their assigned bench, flanked by the other Slytherins. The Gryffindor idiot had remained alone, too bad for him since Severus decided to have them working in pairs.

It was the time for reading the roll call.

* * *

The first year Slytherins made sure to arrive to the classroom before Snape left the Great Hall just to stay on his safe side after hearing numerous stories about man's teaching techniques from older students. First off: Snape, as a Professor, didn't tolerated tardiness, he was disgustingly punctual and expected the same from his students. The sixth years made sure that the kids were familiar with the story about the shouting match between a fourth year student who had a watch who was running late and Snape. Ergo being near the classroom before Snape was a better option than being late. Secondly Snape ignored stupid – at least in his opinion – questions so reading about the particular potion was expected. Thirdly Snape preferred silence, no talks were allowed.

Harry honestly wasn't afraid about his ability of making potions, he was afraid of Snape's interaction with him in the classroom judging by what the man told him and Hermione before. He desperately hoped that he was prepared. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hardly paid attention to his classmates. But suddenly he was snapped out from his thoughts.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley," said a red-haired boy who suddenly materialised in front of him, his right hand was extended in Harry's direction.

Harry was about to extend his hand but suddenly a small voice from the back of his head reminded him of Snape's words concerning the Weasleys.

"I rather not," he mumbled. "My hand is dirty."

"More like you get it dirty when you touch him," Draco snorted as he stopped at Harry's side. "You are too polite for your own good."

"I didn't asked you," stated Weasley. "So friends, Harry?" he turned back to Harry.

Even if Harry wanted to extend his hand to Weasley, which he didn't, his classmates had gathered around him successfully preventing him from doing so.

Thankfully the final salvation from answering Weasley's question came in the form of professor Snape who went past them and let them into the classroom. But that's where salvation had ended.

Harry sat down at the bench in second row on the left. He turned his head fully expecting to see Hermione or Neville or Sally-Anne at his side but he found the Weasley boy sitting there. Hermione was there too, she was standing above Weasley and was glaring daggers at Weasley's head. Weasley just seemed oblivious.

Suddenly Harry heard soft footsteps which stopped at their station and a sneer followed it, "I was under impression that Gryffindor is a house for chivalrous wizards and witches. I may posses a bit outdated concept of chivalry but in my times a gentleman wouldn't let the lady stand when he was sitting."

Weasley didn't reacted, he just stared blankly at Snape and Harry thought that it wasn't the best thing to do so unless Weasley was genius at Potions.

"You two," Snape's forefingers motioned at Harry and Hermione. "To the front."

They nodded quickly and seated themselves in the front row on the right side and soon enough they were flanked by the other Slytherins.

Harry acknowledged sadistic smirk on Snape's face and realised that Weasley was in big trouble. But Snape hadn't done anything to the idiot red-head. He simply seated himself at the desk and started reading the roll call. Like Professor Flitwick Snape paused on Harry's name but did nothing except giving him a curious glance, Harry guessed that it was part of the act.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes once again had resembled two dark tunnels with no warmth, like they did when Harry meet the man for the first time. Harry found himself very fascinated with it because he knew for a fact that Snape's eyes were able to show the warmth, they did it every time whenever Snape had looked in Mirzam's direction or when he had spoken about Harry's mother. Harry quickly made a mental note to ask Regulus or Mirzam about it since it would be rude to ask Snape himself.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape began. He spoke in a tone barely more than a whisper but yet they caught the every word – like Professor McGonagall Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape's speech was followed by silence and then …

"Weasley!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The Weasley didn't answered and when Harry glanced at his right he saw Hermione's hand being covered by Daphne's and Daphne shaking her head. If Snape wanted them to answer his questions, he would ask them.

"I don't know, sir," Weasley answered.

"Let's try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me be a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," Weasley answered again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Weasley?" Snape sneered. "What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir," Weasley answered.

"Pathetic," Snape sneered. "Potter, same questions."

"Asphodele and wormwood together with valerian roots and sopophorous beans gives a very powerful sleeping potion known under the name of the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone which can be found in the stomach of a goat and is the simplest antidote for most poisons. There is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane because they are the same plant which also goes under the name of aconite," Harry answered calmly albeit on one breath.

"At least someone had read the book. Well, why the rest of you aren't writing it down?" Snape commented. "One point to Slytherin, Potter and one point from Gryffindor Weasley."

After they all had Harry's answers written down in their notebooks Snape made them make a Boil-Curing Potion in pairs. Then he spent his time at sweeping around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost everyone, generally Gryffindors but Gregory and Vincent also got a comment about insensitive way of handling the ingredients. Aside from that the Slytherin was doing splendidly with their potions and surprisingly Gryffindor wasn't far behind them.

Suddenly at some point Snape stopped sweeping around and had settled at his own desk but his eyes followed something around the classroom and judging from the way they were doing it Snape's eyes were following an invisible person and not an object.

* * *

Severus had knew that he wasn't alone in the classroom together with twenty-two students from Slytherin and Gryffindor. He was a spy for far too long to not catch the light sweep which followed him around the classroom. Intrigued by it and not wanting to reveal the presence of the intruder because he knew that it couldn't be a teacher because all of them had their own lessons. Ergo the intruder could be Dumbledore, which was a very unlikely guess or Mirzam but if it was Mirzam he didn't know how she managed to get her hands on a wand and make herself invisible so good that even Dumbledore would be surprised.

The kids were so busy with their work that they didn't pay attention to occasional ingredient making its way into the cauldron. Severus spotted few well-timed interruptions which prevented few explosions and melt downs. He had to handle Mirzam that while she wasn't on his or Lily's level of brilliancy she, together with Black, constantly tied in the second place in Potions, right after Lily and him. In potion classroom Mirzam possessed a very useful trait for a potion master, cold blood and probably right now was using that ability on its top.

Making a mental note to lock her up in his rooms and have her study the offending plant like she was supposed to he let the lesson flow uninterrupted.

After the bell the kids had left and as soon as the door had closed behind them his cup of water made its way to invisible mouth.

"I hope that it was one time thing," he commented calmly. "You may get away with the first years but I will be questioned if fourth and fifth years today gave outstanding performance in this classroom, especially if half of them are unable to even boil a kettle of water let alone potion."

"What gave me away?" asked Mirzam as she fully materialised in front of him.

"Draft," he commented dryly. "I presume that you didn't discovered what kind of the plant it was."

"Actually I did, Mr Cute Tail," she snorted. "I need to rummage through your personal stock and during the lunch we can check my theory."

"What do you need from my personal stock?" he asked quickly.

"Animgi Spiritua," she answered. "The simplest solution is always the best."

"The simplest solution would be you touching the plant," he replied ironically.

"Yeah and ending as today's special for dinner, right," she snorted. "Besides me touching the plant might or might not prove that it is Animagi Weed or Bunny Tea. For all we know it might be Animagi Weed and we might be both rabbits. Besides from what I read when you went to Great Hall I spotted something interesting in one of your books. Apparently while Animagi Transformation is based mostly on the character of the one who changes into the animal there is also a very interesting theory which I want to check out. Supposedly the siblings is able to transform in the same type of animal…"

"Which might be not surprising if said siblings was brought up together," Severus finished for her. "In your case we are talking about the man who could be either eighteen years old right now or …"

"Around my age," Mirzam finished. "Give or take five years in worst case."

"I will bring you school yearbooks concerning this time period," Severus said calmly. "There is a very strong possibility that your brother have similar appearance to your own."

"Or that he doesn't," Mirzam pointed out. "For all we know about him he might be a small, fat, balding, blue-eyed blonde."

"Try to be a bit more optimistic, pessimism doesn't becomes you," Severus snorted.

"Birds of a feather," Mirzam replied before she waved her wand and left the classroom, invisible yet again.

* * *

After double period of Ancient Runes with his sixth years Regulus went to Severus's quarters to help Mirzam with looking for her brother even if all issues which his grandfather had mentioned during their latest meeting was giving him a mammoth headache.

How far along his dear Hermione was back then, six weeks? Or was it seven? Did the thing which really killed her was the curse not the Death Eaters?

_It didn't really matter because the outcome wa__s still the same_, replied small voice from the back of his mind.

And there was Mirzam another problem which was giving him a headache. Sure Mirzam might be all forgiving but it doesn't changes the fact that if he traded his place with her for that day when it had happened to her then at least Severus's nose would look even worse than it already did. Of course Severus had saved her from certain madness and possibly a painful death but it changed nothing.

"Stop sulking," Mirzam greeted him from the confines of Severus's couch, left leg propped on a pillow.

"I don't sulk," Regulus snorted. "Anyway as you know Molly doesn't have the rat."

"Did you checked her distant family?" Mirzam asked without raising her eyes from the text. "Children should be checked as well but I think that they will be our last resort."

"Why did you forgive him? Severus?" Regulus blurted out.

"I'm alive," Mirzam shrugged. "I guess that it is hard to explain…"

"No kidding," Regulus snorted.

"It's just a feeling," Mirzam muttered. "I can't really explain it. It's funny … and kind of scary that he was the only person I dreamed of in Bedlam," she sat up on the couch and froze in the mid rise. "That's it, go bother someone else, I have books to read."

Regulus whished that she was less secretive but he knew Mirzam well enough to not interrupt her while she was looking for a trail. And if the thought wasn't as ridiculous he could have sworn that Mimi had a lot in common with Severus.

"Utterly ridiculous," he admitted to himself as he left Severus's quarters. "Sior would have a heart attack if Mimi was Sev's sister."

He tried to imagine both Severus and Mirzam playing as little kids and burst in laughter. No, they weren't playful people, they were survivors both of them. He decided to go to Dumbledore and talk about his ideas concerning the Horcruxes.

* * *

Severus entered his quarters after his last lesson of the day fully expecting a rabbit running around but his sitting room looked suspiciously empty and silent. He checked the bedroom, fully expecting to find Mirzam there, catching a nap in either form. He also checked the bathroom and the kitchenette but they were empty too. A quick glance into his private laboratory proved that Mirzam wasn't there either. So that only left his library.

He opened the door and found a hunched figure at the table, surrounded by numerous volumes.

"Did you found something?" he asked curiously as he approached the table.

"The bookshelf in the corner behind me needs a good dusting, besides it I still haven't found what I'm looking for," she replied without raising her eyes from the text as her left hand made a vague movement in the direction she mentioned before.

"I'm sure that the some stupid plant wouldn't make you trying to built a fort at the table," he replied dryly, pausing only for a second to read the titles on the spines of the books. "Especially from books concerning Mencymagic."

"At least half of these books is on the list of banned books," Mirzam muttered.

"Short hair look good on you," he replied with a shrug.

That made her finally look at him as she shoot him a nasty look from under her fringe.

"My mistake," he snorted. "I thought that we were playing a game 'State a Random Fact'."

"You look like you need a bath," she retorted calmly. "That's a random fact."

"Cripple."

"Hooked nose."

"Auror."

"Death Eater," came the last retort. "You won't win this one," she added and she raised her left eyebrow as if she was encouraging him to continue their banter. "I lived with a master of 'State a Random Fact' and I have my share of wins with him."

"I doubt that 'I see boobs' counts as mastery," Severus snorted.

"Men," Mirzam sighed tiredly. "If the level of hate you two have for each other was transferred into magical power then in the world would remain just the two of you and cockroaches because these little buggers would live through everything."

"He started it," Severus snorted.

"Spoke the saint," Mirzam snorted. "You know that if someone left you two wandless and bound to separate chairs in a locked room for a certain amount of time and throw the key out you would actually become good friends."

"The day when I will become Sirius Black's friend will be the day when the Dark Lord woul turn good and start handing everybody sweets and flowers. Won't happen, ever," Severus sneered.

"Never say never," Mirzam replied quickly. "Because I might feel tempted to try it out."

"You wouldn't dare," Severus snorted.

"And you know what is the saddest thing in your relationship?" Mirzam continued without even a smallest blink. "Our past shapes whom we truly are," she added pensively. "Our past choices carry enormous weigh and it's really hard to break that chain. It's really hard to forget whom we were and change … There will always be some people who will gladly remind you of your past misdeeds even if you consider that they were left far behind. We are humans and we make mistakes and our greatest mistakes happen when, after we broke out from our chains … when we don't want or consider ourselves as able to change someone's life, make it better, help someone break from the same chains which bid us previously. That's the saddest thing in your relationship with Sirius."

Severus felt an unyielding need to hex her into new year but part of him was intrigued by what she was saying so he let her talk.

"Your hate is purely psychological," Mirzam stated calmly. "It's in your head, subconscious. You both entered that vicious cycle because your minds pushed you into it. The real depths of these feelings have nothing to do with your background, family history or appearance but with the fact that in your eyes the other represents everything you hate with burning passion."

"You are chasing your own tail, Mirzam," Severus snorted.

"No, I don't," she shook her head. "Let me finish first. You hate each other but at the same time you have so much in common that you just can't stand looking at each other. We hate being reminded about our past misdeeds and bad choices. In the end is all boils up to two negative emotions, fear and envy. Subconsciously you envied him the ability to see through the expectations of the others, that envy has nothing to do with the other people. It's not about Lily Evans or James Potter. It is about just the two of you. Subconsciously you envied him a backbone to rebel against old tradition of his family, you didn't had it … Not then," Severus opened his mouth to cut her off but she raised her left hand and added, "Let me finish and then you can bring my theory down if you want."

"Keep going then but don't expect mercy," Severus muttered.

"He is your mirror image, a personalised 'what if my life had took a different turn' and you are his. You hate in each other things which you hate in yourselves. For Sirius you were a visualisation into whom he could turn if he wasn't sorted … no it had started before," she said calmly. "Around the time of the sorting Sirius was going through a great shock, huge emotional upheaval. He used to believe in things his parents believed until he witnessed something which made his conscience, his heart, mind and soul question the beliefs and views at the world in which he was brought up. But he dealt with it and I'm proud of him, not from the way he did it but the fact that he managed to overcome the demons which haunted him. It is true that someone who needs help and knows it clings for dear life to those who offered that help."

"So Black is blameless because James Potter is fully to blame for the man Black turned out to be?" Severus asked ironically.

"In a way, yes," Mirzam nodded. "But only partly. Sirius had a free will to make his choices and so he did. Someone who is starved emotionally clings to what is offered to him or her. And for Sirius, James's friendship was one of the first things which had came to him with no visible strings attached, there was no expectations and he could be himself or so he thought so that he could be himself with James until James proved to be a bigoted cretin. James hated you because of what his family had riled into his head and the bugger didn't even knew that if Sirius wasn't as starved emotionally as he was back then he would lose his friend. Sirius saw the way James treated you and since he knew that if James fully knew him then the only person who offered Sirius comfort in the times of need would hate him. He couldn't take it, couldn't stand the thought of loosing his friend," Mirzam explained.

"How is that?" Severus asked curiously.

"You know Reggie," Mirzam shrugged. "If Reggie can easily rival your knowledge in Dark Arts then you can imagine whom was young Sirius and until he got sorted into Gryffindor he was always the better son, the more talented one. The rumour of Sirius being the right hand of the Dark Lord didn't came from nothing because if Sirius was indeed a Death Eater he would be that right hand. But Sirius, unlike you and Reggie, chose to not show it, chose to keep some things which had shaped him into whom he was away from people he cared for because of the fear of loosing them."

"Then how do you know it?" Severus asked ironically.

"Because I knew the boy Sirius Black was and I know the man whom he become. I'm not a saint too, I could have helped him if I was there when he needed me the most. I had my own share of demons and so did he and you know that old proverb, birds of a feather. I hated the boy whom he become under the influence of James Potter but he was still my Sirius who kept helping me in getting down from a tree when I was eight, the same Sirius who beat into a bloody pulp the boy who hit me. For some time I thought that I could have bigger influence over him than James ever did and I had forgiven him most of his misdeeds. Then one day he made his choice and I made mine. He wasn't happy," she said pensively. "But I didn't gave a damn, back then at least," she sighed heavily. "I had my share of problems back then and I couldn't handle them, I didn't needed his idiocy. But then I did something really idiotic and he was there. He was my shoulder to cry on, he was my angel of revenge on people who ever hurt me. He was loud, obnoxious, hot-headed and idiotic at times but he was mine loud and obnoxious hot-headed idiot. He was by my side when I needed him the most and surprisingly he tuned out, a bit, but still. He grew up, sorted out the list of his priorities and that was the man I fell in love with," she said and a small smile made a way on her face.

"Love is weird," Severus admitted, feeling completely at loss by her story. He of course could start shooting her logic down but her story brought into him the painful memories about his sweet Lily.

"But the world would be much more duller without it," Mirzam admitted. "Anyway let's change the subject because I need some clarification about Mencymagic."

"What exactly?" Severus sighed.

"I've meet few contradicting statements about Telepathy. Actually there is one thing which makes me curious. It is Gallahan's theory…" Mirzam started.

"Which is accurate for the twins," Severus cut in.

"I know it," Mirzam rolled her eyes. "But what about the other members of the family? Or magic itself?"

"The only known and scientifically approved works on this subject is concerned around the subject of the twins," Severus said and he pinched the bridge of his nose and he paused.

Mirzam was a Ravenclaw and she wouldn't approach a scientific discussion if she didn't had at least vague idea about the subject and her own ideas.

"Stop beating around proverbial bush and get to the point," he sighed.

"I was researching the plant while Reggie came down and we had a little heart to heart which made me realise something," she said cautiously. "It could be completely unrelated but I had to check it out."

"And that would be?" Severus raised his left eyebrow questioningly.

"Bedlam," Mirzam muttered. "How many dreams you had about it before you came there to rescue me?" she asked quietly and looked him straight in the eyes.

Severus would have to be a total fool to not realise what she might be suggesting. It was utterly ridiculous thought. She couldn't be his sister. It was utterly impossible.

She was looking at him and her eyes was shining with an emotion he couldn't name. So amazingly violet eyes, so capturing, so … He could withstand Dark Lord's and Dumbledore's gaze without a single blink and used Legilimency on the other people who were foolish enough to keep an eye contact with him but right now he couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes any moment longer.

He stood up and left the room without a word and a single glance back. He needed to be alone.

There were times when being James Potter's and Sirius Black's favourite victim made him explore the castle at great lengths and the years he spent as a teacher only helped him to gain more knowledge about the areas which the others didn't knew. Today that knowledge had become very handy as he locked himself in an unused classroom on fourth floor.

"Is something troubling you Severus my boy?" he heard Dumbledore's concerned voice and he mentally cursed. He was in a damned castle with hundreds of rooms and he just couldn't be left alone.

"Memories," he muttered unkindly.

"Can best even the strongest men," Dumbledore said and he sat down on the floor next to Severus. "I know that you value your privacy Severus but perhaps if you told me what is consuming you I could help you."

_As likely as Gryffindor Quidditch Team wining Quidditch Cup this year, ha-bloody-ha_. Telling Dumbledore about Mirzam would jeopardize their plan to remove the kid from the Dursleys and even then Severus would make sure that all parties concerned would be unable to mention his involvement.

"I wonder how many students craved out their undying love on the bottom side of the benches," said Dumbledore suddenly and he pointed at the bench in front of them. "So many names and so little happy endings. Especially for these two."

"Whom?" Severus sighed, he didn't felt like checking the names by himself.

"She was killed in a brutal Death Eater attack. There was never a body but the amount of blood and the wand which was left behind indicated that she didn't lived. He was once a good young man, hot-headed and rash but a loyal friend. Hers death had to cause him great pain, he wasn't the same boy afterwards," Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

"Could you please stop talking riddles and just tell their names?" Severus asked in irritation.

"Mirzam Verascez and Sirius Black. Forever. That's what it says," Dumbledore whispered softly.

That was cruel, utterly cruel. He just left Mirzam behind to not think about her and now the old cot had the audacity to remind him of her.

"She would make great godmother for young Harry. It will be hard for Sirius to bring him up alone," Dumbledore sighed.

"He would manage," Severus snorted half-heartedly. He didn't planned to inform Dumbledore about the truth.

"Did you know who had killed her?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I did," Severus shrugged. "I stood back when Rastaban and Rodolphus were raping her but I helped them torture her and I cast the curse which had killed her. Later I dropped her in a forest somewhere and that was the last thing which I heard of her."

He felt Dumbledore's gaze on himself and he chose to not look into his eyes.

"I'm not saying that I don't regret it," Severus whispered.

He regretted doing what he did to her back then, torturing her and almost killing her as well as standing back and doing nothing when her dignity was at stake.

"They were nights when I dreamed about her. Locked up somewhere in a cell, thinner and weaker with passing time," he admitted feeling that he could give Dumbledore a bone to chew upon. "Her eyes had haunted me with frequency just slightly lower than Lily's eyes."

"Did these dreams seemed solid, Severus?" Dumbledore asked cautiously. "Could you recognise the details on her cell?"

"As plainly as your wrinkles," Severus muttered. "Stupid nightmares."

"They weren't nightmares, Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "In dreams you hardly care about the details but in visions…" Dumbledore hung his voice. "Frère et sśur visions act as such, especially if the visions are frequent, very detailed and sent at the times of greatest distress."

"Are you suggesting that she might have been my sister?" Severus asked sceptically. "I find that statement lacking logic, you saw her when she was younger. She looked nothing like me."

"She was six weeks younger than you. In that case it's hard to talk about the same parentage or your mother's involvement with it. She would be your sister through your father's side," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Exactly my point," Severus snorted.

"I've meet Mrs Verascez and without a doubt I can say that young Mirzam's face looked like her carbon copy, except the eyes, Mirzam's family was green eyed while she had violet eyes. But her parents were not very tall, both were just under the average high while Mirzam was always taller than average and later she grew up quite quickly. I remember her from few pictures in the Prophet where she was photographed next to Sirius, she was his high or at least less than inch smaller than him and he had solid six feet. If you want final proof there were her hands, you have the same type of hands, long-fingered and slim but her possessed slightly more feminine looks," Dumbledore explained.

"For your information, I already feel guilty about her death and you really don't need to add me a thought that I could have killed my sister," Severus snorted.

"I'm sorry my boy," Dumbledore whispered.

"It doesn't matter, she is gone," Severus shrugged and stood up.

He came back to his quarters via his stocks from where he managed to find that damned Frère et sśur potion, the only vial of it which he had prepared, just once in his life time for the challenge of it because it was one of the hardest potions to make since it had to be precisely make and was very time and money consuming. But with this potion he will have the final proof in his hands. It was far more accurate than that damned Heritage Potion which for siblings, especially step-sibling and especially with no magical blood between their relation could be positive only in one of ten cases.

He found Mirzam where he left her, at the table in the library. The pile of the books around her grew up quite impressively considering how little time had passed since he left.

"Which thought you can't stand more?" Mirzam asked without looking at him. "The one that you might have a sister or the one when supposed sister is in love and had married your enemy?" she asked and she finally raised her eyes. "Or is it both?"

"Frère et sśur potion," Severus said quietly as he approached her. "The final proof regarding the outcome. If you are wrong then the colour of the aura should be red, if you are right it will be gold. We have to keep our hands linked until the aura appears. If you drop it I will kill you and I mean it because it takes ages to make it properly and its ingredients cost a fortune."

"Threat dully noted," Mirzam snorted. "Want to sit on something more comfortable?"

"I don't need to but I think that your bad leg would appreciate it," he muttered.

They moved to the couch in the sitting room and sat down facing each other. Suddenly Severus felt an unyielding urge to run away but he resisted it. There, a gulp of potion and everything will be clear. No assumptions, just facts.

He took Mirzam's right hand with his and strangely it fitted perfectly in his. With his left hand he brought the vial of turquoise liquid to his lips and took a gulp before he passed it to Mirzam. She took a deep breath and let it out before she repeated his action. They eyes connected and Severus recognised the same uncertainty he felt in her eyes.

For a moment nothing had happened. Their hands remained linked and they didn't looked away. Suddenly he felt gentle warmth which spread down his right arm quickly and suddenly his right palm felt like it was buried in a water which was slowly increasing its temperature.

He looked down in the same moment Mirzam did. A split second later they looked in each other's eyes and saw the same conflicting emotions which they felt in their hearts. Neither let go of the other's hand.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)

* * *

**_Sniffy's random ramblings:_

_(hides behind the couch snigering softly) I'm sooo looking forward to read your reactions to this chapter. The question is: are Severus and Mirzam brother and sister? The other question is where the hell is Gemma (assuming that Arcturus's assumptions are accurate - sorry couldn't resist puting so many As in one sentence)? And if Gemma isn't alive then who is the other sister. I will let you think about it._

_Back to Severus and Mirzam, whenever they are siblings or not they still have their history and while quite a big part of it was revealed in this chapter it wasn't revealed fully - there is nothing funny in explaining everything (although you can banish all thoughts concerning romance between them, keep in mind how often Mirzam mentions 'birds of a feather'. I apologise for making this chapter mostly about this two but no matter the outcome of the test Severus and Mirzam will work together in the future, especially on Harry, therfore the air between them needs to be cleared. Plus Severus needs a friend and a friend in someone who can understand him. We all see canon!Snape and I wholeheartedly doubt that he didn't had moments in his life when he was about to fall apart under the avalanche of grief and guilt - despite keeping the appearance of a spy he is in fact a very passionate and emotional man (he just shows it in certain moments and we weren't exactly privy to them). In a way Mirzam is his redemption, she was one of his victims but she is able to distance herself enough from what happened to her to understand Severus (let's talk about Stockholm's Syndrome, shall we?)._

_What Harry notices during the lesson expresses the dynamic between Severus and Mirzam. For a reason Severus can't exactly name he cares for Mirzam (I call it Stockholm's Syndrome since the mind connection and his often dreams of her staying in Bedlam). Plus Severus needs a friend his age with similar past, there were some things which he wasn't able to discuss with Lily (i.e. his feelings for her, besides Lily was a creature of light - I think that with her happy family she was unable to fully undertsand the darkness in Severus).

* * *

_**Next chapter:** Named 'The Spy and the Red-head' for a very good reason. Severus and Mirzam learn whatever or not they are siblings. Regulus gives the kids another flying lesson. Severus and Regulus make first big decision concerning their duties as Head and Deputy Head of Slytherin House. Later Regulus meets one of his friends and pulls a stunt which leaves the merry bunch in awe and at the same time he tries to persuade Mirzam that he would be smashing godfather for Harry (which seeing what he had done for Harry might be quite logical outcome). Ron Weasley comes back and tries to get Harry and Draco into troubles but since Harry and Draco are good little Slytherins they know how to get out from troubles.


	8. Chapter 8: The Spy and the Redhead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit. Actually I don't own anything which you can recognise as someone else works: ie. _Yesterday_ by the Beatles.

**Preview: **Named 'The Spy and the Red-head' for a very good reason. Severus and Mirzam learn whatever or not they are siblings. Regulus gives the kids another flying lesson. Severus and Regulus make first big decision concerning their duties as Head and Deputy Head of Slytherin House. Later Regulus meets one of his friends and pulls a stunt which leaves the merry bunch in awe and at the same time he tries to persuade Mirzam that he would be smashing godfather for Harry (which seeing what he had done for Harry might be quite logical outcome). Ron Weasley comes back and tries to get Harry and Draco into troubles but since Harry and Draco are good little Slytherins they know how to get out from troubles.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

_Thanks for such welcoming reviews_. **MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS** - net had died and I couldn't update sooner (I nearly died too but it doesn't matter).

* * *

**Chapter eight: The Spy and the Red-head.**

The aura which was surrounding their hands was gold.

It was the final proof: he had a sister, half-sister but it was still a sister.

And suddenly his heart filled out with an emotion he hadn't felt ever since he learned that the Dark Lord assumed that Lily's child was the child of the prophecy. Panic. It was panic, the feeling, which he promised himself, that he will never feel again after Lily had died.

And suddenly she was there, in front of him. Lily. Her eyes so green, her hair so red … her face pale as it was in that moment when Dumbledore allowed him to see her body …

But it had disappeared as soon as it materialised in front of him. Lily was gone and now … now it was Mirzam's lifeless eyes he was staring into.

He bolted out, literally.

He had no idea where he was running, or how long had he ran. He just knew that at some point of time he had stopped running and he was back again in the small clearing in Forbidden Forest, alone.

It was beautiful place and when things were still good between them he and Lily used to come here for picnics and study sessions.

The air around him was still filled with Lily's soft laughter.

He dropped to his knees, all strength seemed to leave his body. It was cruel, utterly cruel … she wasn't there anymore. She was dead just like his mother … all women who ever mattered to him were dead. How could he be sure that Mirzam won't die someday, or even worse, die on him?

She wasn't Lily, he never expected her to be. But her death (actually the time when he thought that she was dead) pained him only slightly less than Lily's death did for a reason he couldn't name. He withstood the nightmares of Mirzam's imprisonment in Bedlam with the same patience he withstood recurring nightmares of seeing Lily dead. Two innocent women who had died by his hand, Lily indirectly and Mirzam … he had his wand pointed at her.

"It wasn't your spell," he heard her calm voice from behind and before he knew he was pulled in a warm hug and he breathed in the air which had a faint smell of irises. "Now I know that it wasn't your spell. It was the curse."

Mirzam had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and through her clothes he could hear her heartbeat. It was quick like she recently had to move very fast but it was solid and in a way so very reassuring that his own heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

"You had your wand pointed at me but you didn't had done anything and … when I felt it, the curse … You fled," Mirzam whispered.

"I'm sorry," he croaked into her shoulder. "For everything."

"Shh," she shushed him and he felt her hands running through his hair.

It was surprising feeling but at the same time so nice, so warm and so pleasing. His mother never had ran her hands through his hair and Lily only did it when they were in muggle world and only when she was daydreaming about future.

Hugs were even rarer and all of them were painfully short. His mother never hugged him and Lily did it rarely. Of course there were his aunts, each of them had given him a welcoming hug when he was coming around.

Suddenly he heard Mirzam's voice, full of softness caring through the air:

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm._

"The Beatles," he mumbled.

"My mother used to singing it when something was troubling her," Mirzam replied. "I usually sang it when younger children in the orphanage couldn't fall asleep and when Sirius had his anxiety attacks. I always found this melody strangely soothing."

"It's soothing," Severus whispered.

"It's your song," Mirzam whispered. "Strangely I can picture you singing it."

"I can't sing to save my life," Severus snorted softly but he didn't moved from her embrace.

"Neither could Sirius," Mirzam snickered. "And he always used to bugger Abba songs in the shower. I remember once that I woke up because the shower was running but aside of that the bathroom was strangely silent."

"You found it endearing," Severus snorted in half-accusatory tone.

"It was just a small everyday trifle which always gave me comfort," Mirzam admitted. "Like a pair of rolled up, mismatched socks under the bed. Or half-burnt toast because he couldn't for the life of him prepare anything eatable which wasn't scrambled eggs. They are little things which keep irritating you to no end but in the end you feel grateful for them because it means that this person is there, with you. I miss him, Severus," she whispered.

"Well, I don't," he muttered. "I wish …" he paused to examine closely his feelings. Did he wished her to find her happiness with Black? He hated Black, period. But Mirzam was his sister and she had a right to be happy, especially after everything she came through. If Black made her happy … "I wish you that you will find happiness with him but don't expect me to show for every Sunday dinner, got it?"

"I know," Mirzam snickered. "I wouldn't torture both of you like that though I expect you to spend Christmas Day and Harry's birthday with us. Two days during the year instead of fifty-two isn't much, is it?"

"I will wait and see what your beloved will say about it," Severus mumbled. If he knew Black, then the mutt will save him from that obligations.

"If he still loves me he will tell you that as long as it would make me happy he would be prepared to spend every Sunday dinner with you at the same table," Mirzam giggled.

"Love makes fools of men," Severus snorted.

"Women too," Mirzam admitted.

They didn't spoke anymore until much, much later they found themselves in his quarters.

"Would you go with me to see my grandparents?" Mirzam asked suddenly. "You have your proof, I need mine. I bet that my hag of grandmother knows something about my parentage but she never had said a word."

"If you had grandparents then why you grew up in orphanage?" Severus asked curiously.

"They were abusive sadists, I wouldn't trust them even with a corpse of a cat," Mirzam muttered. "They hated me, I hated them, period. I preferred orphanage."

"How far the abuse went?" Severus asked as calmly as he could.

"Far enough to know that Harry should be removed from his relatives before they will break him," Mirzam said grimly. "Or kill him."

"They tried to kill you?" Severus gasped.

"Three times," Mirzam nodded. "They were obsessively religious and a granddaughter around who weird things were happening for them was Satan reincarnated. They thought that they could break me, they didn't."

"The potion wasn't enough?" Severus asked, he didn't wanted her to go.

"It was enough, for you," Mirzam said quietly. "For me it was just a tip of an iceberg. I'm coming in terms with the fact that my life was nothing but a lie."

"My father wasn't the most pleasant man in the world, Mirzam. If you have happy memories of your mother and her husband then live with that happiness," Severus whispered. "From my family you will get none."

"I still want to know something about myself," Mirzam sighed.

"If it will make you happy, I'll go with you. Just remember that I'm not doing it for anyone," Severus whispered.

"Thank you, Severus," she whispered. "Believe me I know and I'm grateful for it. I don't like facing them on my own."

* * *

Saturday morning had found Regulus preparing for another flying lesson for with the first years. He promised to make up the lack of Thursday lesson to them at Friday and he planned to keep that word today.

His talk with Dumbledore had proved nothing. Both had agreed that without Sirius they can't do much. And later he admitted to himself that they won't do much until Harry was removed from the Dursleys care, that's until Mirzam was going to have legal rights to take him in: ergo until Mirzam's half-brother was found the only thing they could do was looking for Pettigrew in households of random members of the Weasley and Prewett families. Besides that research could wait if he wanted to be in good touch with the kids. As much as he loved his brother he knew that having the kids on their side was far more valuable than Sirius's presence.

Regulus was mulling over everything which was discussed in last few days, absent-mindedly listening to Quirrel's stories from the Balkans but not really because at the moment the man could claim that he was a secret cross dresser with a weak spot for corsets and high heels and Regulus would only nod simply even if these kind of things usually scared him shitless after his encounter with Aurora Sinistra few years ago.

Speaking of Quirrel, during the last few days he acted like a bloody angel, as if he suspected that he was being watched. But Regulus's thoughts concerning younger man were interrupted by sudden appearance of Severus, who slipped into Regulus's usual seat and started eating breakfast with his usual methodical dignity but his body language indicated that he was in a good mood, which, considering that it was Severus, had meant that it was something big.

That made Regulus curious and made him switch the train of his thoughts. It wasn't so called weekend fever which Regulus learned to recognise over the years on most of his colleagues, who always welcomed the end of teaching week with open arms. Some of them were even so bad that if Regulus completely abandoned checking his watch and the calendar he could easily tell not only the day of the week but also the time of the day. But if he had to relay on Severus in this way he would actually loose the count after three days.

The only times when Severus was relatively happy was when Slytherin was playing a Quidditch match and the first match of the season (Slytherin versus Gryffindor) wasn't going to take place anytime soon.

Something had put Severus in a good mood and it was really surprising thing by itself.

"Did someone slipped an elixir which induces euphoria into your morning coffee?" Regulus asked curiously.

"No," Severus answered simply and he continued eating his breakfast.

"Slytherin plays with Gryffindor in the first match of the season on 9th November which happens to be two months away. Other than Dumbledore giving you DADA post is the only thing which could make you so happy," Regulus muttered.

"Can't a man be happy because he slept all night long and got his favourite food for breakfast?" Severus asked simply.

"You detest sausages," Regulus pointed out. "Plus you aren't a normal man who would be happy with such little things. Whatever caused your good mood is big."

"You are just being paranoid," Severus shrugged. "I need decent breakfast because I'm going out to run some private errand. Leave it."

Regulus dropped the subject and quickly finished the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

Harry was very excited about the flying lesson. So did Draco and every other boy in the dormitory except Neville who was just mildly excited. The girls however had different opinion which varied from 'I will go because we should stick together' (Hermione) to 'Sure. When?' (Daphne). Nevertheless after breakfast Regulus, once again accompanied by Professor Burbage, rounded them on the Quidditch Pitch and told them that they are going to have a small Quidditch match which caused Neville to fall from his broom.

Regulus however warmly reassured Neville that the bludgers will be charmed to not hit anyone with the full force which didn't seemed to help very much because Neville still looked pale but then Sally-Anne whispered to Neville that it was why Regulus was on the pitch, to prevent any accidents.

Regulus split them into boys versus girls teams with Draco as the captain and chaser, another chasers were Theodore and Blaise. Vincent and Gregory made the beaters. Neville with a sight of relief accepted being keeper and Harry was made the seeker. In girl team Daphne was the captain and chaser, together with Sally-Anne and Pansy. Millicent and Lilith made beaters. Tracey became their seeker and a very relieved Hermione became the keeper.

The match had lasted four hours which allowed Harry to improve his flying skills and watch his classmates playing abilities because Regulus let the snitch out about five minutes before lunch. Harry wasted no time and chased after the golden ball like he had a very angry dragon on his tail leaving Tracey somewhere far behind the tail of his broom.

With final score 900 to 300 for the boys Regulus let them go to Great Hall for lunch after they returned the brooms to the storeroom. After lunch they meet in boys' dormitory and started chatting about the match.

Draco pulled out a loose piece of parchment and started writing something on it.

"What you are writing?" asked Pansy curiously.

"Whom I would want in my team if I was the captain," Draco replied. "Potter, you aren't trying to wriggle out of it."

Harry snorted.

"Daphne as a chaser, you are born chaser," Draco muttered. "Neville as a keeper."

"Me?" Neville asked sceptically.

"You were quite decent during the match," Draco shrugged. "And once you started to not care about the high you just got better."

"I would add Gregory and Vincent as beaters," Harry added. "Quite a vicious pair they would make against other house.

"Agreed," Draco nodded.

"The last chaser?" asked Lilith.

"Theodore," Draco said simply. "We just need to improve our abilities and next year we can kick the competitions behinds into next century."

"You are forgetting that this competitions has probably more years of flying under their belts than we do," Hermione said sceptically.

"Ergo they can kick our sorry behinds," Harry added with a small snicker.

"Let's stick to the plan and next year we will see," Draco admitted.

"That's all you have to say?" Blaise snickered.

"If at least three of us won't make it to the team by next school year on the first Hogsmead weekend we are going to Honeydukes on my threat," Draco said solemnly.

"You know that you have thirteen witness for your statement?" asked Blaise.

* * *

Severus went up to Great Hall for breakfast in a very good mood. Sleepless night aside, he had great fun with Mirzam once he heard her idea for revenge on Sprout. She wasn't as brilliant as Lily was but she was smart nevertheless. But an opium and absinthe passed lust potion which was mixed with elixir to induce nightmares wasn't exactly something which would come to his mind. Mirzam knew Pomona's weak side and knew how to exploit that weakness.

The prospect of having a payback for his humiliation as well as scaring some close minded Muggles was quite enough to put him in a good mood. Though he wasn't at the stage where he could smile at everyone around – he never smiled at anyone unless his smile was a sadistic one – he felt content nevertheless. Even Regulus's curiosity didn't ruined his good mood.

He had meet with Mirzam outside the gates. She was wearing a black tailcoat with a matching black skirt and white turtleneck and black shoes. On the top of her nose were resting rectangular spectacles framed in black. On her arm was hanging big black leather bag. In overall she looked like a snotty Muggle lawyer and gave Severus good impression of his father's former boss.

Upon seeing him she raised one eyebrow daringly and with a swish of her wand his robes had changed into Muggle black suit with white shirt and black tie. With another flick of her wand his hair were pulled back in a ponytail.

"Stick to your role," she muttered before she waved her wand for the third time and on the top of his nose materialised matching to hers spectacles.

"Now we look like twins," he snorted in amusement.

"That was my purpose," Mirzam snickered. "Ms Elizabeth Smith and Mr Hubert Smith from Smith & Smith Notary Company. We are representing…"

"Late Isabella and Juan Verascez who wanted to found the descents of their lost son to pass their fortune to," Severus finished in a bored lawyer tone.

"Lend me an arm, will you?" she snickered as she hooked her left arm around his right.

"Don't push it," he warned her half-heartedly before he disapparated.

They apparated to a small back alley near Grimmauld Lane from where they went to the house under number thirteen. Mirzam knocked on the door and they waited.

The door had opened and Severus saw their host. It was a very old lady. If the lines on her face was any indication Severus would give her at least eighty years. Her white hair was pulled into impossibly tight topknot. Her face was heart-shaped just like Mirzam's was and her cheekbones were very pronounced. Her lips were drawn into a tight line. But what really surprised Severus were woman's eyes, almond-shaped and violet, but unlike Mirzam's eyes they didn't hold warmth, they were piercingly cold. The woman was dressed in black tail-coat. In her left hand she was holding a leash on which other end was a very small rat-like dog.

"How can I help you?" she asked coldly as if she was speaking to people who were lower than her which gave Severus a good impression of the female version of Lucius Malfoy.

"Mrs Benedicta Roberts?" asked Mirzam calmly.

"Yes," the woman replied calmly.

"My name is Elizabeth Smith and this man is my brother, Hubert Smith," Severus gave small, barely not existent bow. "We are from Smith & Smith Notary Company."

"Please, come in," the woman said and her tone suddenly lost it coldness and had changed to almost honey like consistency.

The woman stepped away and let them into the hall.

As far as the Muggle tastes went it the house reminded Severus of his Muggle grandparents house, snooty, tasteless and too strict.

Their host motioned at them to enter the living-room which had looked as snotty and tasteless as the hall.

"Please, do sit down. I will go fetch my husband from the library," said their host and she left the room.

"You lived in this house?" Severus asked in a whisper.

"Since I was five until I was eleven. Didn't changed very much," Mirzam whispered back. "And neither did she."

"Benedicta?" Severus asked curiously, still in a whisper.

"Said Severus," Mirzam muttered back. "Blame my great-grandparents from her side. They were as much religious as she was. She is coming," she added and quickly shushed him.

Their host had walked into the room with a man following her. The man looked a bit younger than his wife, thanks to fewer wrinkles but his hair were white and his green eyes sharp.

"Ms and Mr Smith this is my husband Benedict Roberts. Benedict, this young people came from Smith & Smith Notary Company," the woman introduced them to each other after Severus and Mirzam stood up to greet the man.

"So what exactly brings Smith & Smith Notary Company into our humble house?" asked the man when they seated themselves again.

"The last will and testament of Mrs Isabella Carmen Allegra and Mr Juan Miguel Fernando Verascez. I believe that your deceased son-in-law went under the name of Hubert Frances Verascez. At the age of nineteen he had married Ms Elizabeth Benedicta Roberts, your daughter," Severus said solemnly. "Together they brought up two daughters, Mirzam Mira Verascez and Gemma Francesca Verascez. Am I right?" Severus asked calmly.

"They did," the man nodded.

"If this is about the debts…" started the woman.

"Pardon me for interruption, madam," Mirzam said quickly. "But there is no need to worry about the debts. You see, Mrs and Mr Verascez were quite wealthy, their fortune is established on one million pounds, give or take five hundred thousands pounds in actions. Aside from Hubert they were childless and possessed no living relatives. When they had Hubert they were very, very young and very, very poor so after he was born they had decided that he will have a better life in the orphanage than with them. Over the years their financial status had changed but they didn't managed to find their son. Few weeks ago they had discovered that for a short time he and his wife had lived in Manchester and through your daughter we found your address."

"Since Mrs and Mr Verascez expressed their wishes for all their fortune to be given into the hands of one person we came here to find the current place of staying of Ms Mirzam Verascez. Of course our clients laid few exceptions on which young Ms Verascez will receive none of the inheritance," said Severus calmly.

"And these exception would be?" asked the woman eagerly.

"Pardon me for even suggesting that thought madam," Mirzam said quickly with a small apologizing smile. "But to receive the inheritance of her grandparents Ms Mirzam Mira Verascez has to be a blood child of Mr Hubert Frances Verascez. If there is a doubt concerning her parentage she will receive none of it. There is the same condition with the stability of her mind as well as her eventual marriage in which case her husband must have a clear record in the police archives."

"And if the exceptions apply?" asked woman and her tone was even more eager.

"Then the whole inheritance will go to the living family members of Mr Verascez and since his wife and other daughter are dead that would be you Mrs and Mr Roberts," Severus said quickly.

_Hook. Line. Sinker._

The woman had propped herself on her armchair and sighed heavily, "It's hard to talk about it…"

"I understand," Mirzam said quickly.

"Our daughter when she was a teenager was quite a rebel," said the woman with a faked sigh. "She fell for one of my employees, quite a good lawyer but otherwise quite tasteless man, you should have seen his wife. Anyway," the woman pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and whipped imaginary tears with it, "she was barely fifteen when she got into a love affair with him. I sacked him immediately and he vanished without a trace. But the damage was already done, my little Betty was expecting his child. Then came Hubert, he saw my daughter on the market with me and he fell in love with her. He didn't cared that Betty was with child and he married her eagerly. He recognised Mirzam as his daughter and treated her as such. But I tell you … she was the seed of evil. I'm sure that it was her freakishness which caused Gemma's sickness."

"Out of pure curiosity what was his name?" asked Mirzam calmly. "Perhaps young Mirzam would like to meet her father."

"Snape," said the man. "His name was Tobias Snape. Could be a great lawyer if he kept his instrument where he should. Actually, this young man here reminds me of him quite a lot," he added pensively.

"Perhaps because I'm his son?" Severus asked and he smiled wickedly. "My dear sister, here," Severus wounded his left arm around Mirzam's shoulders, "told me all about you," they had palled at that and Mirzam smiled wickedly.

"Get out from here!" yelped the woman and the little dog barked warningly. "I will c-call the police!"

"Brother of mine," Mirzam said cheerfully.

"Yes, my dearest sister, the fruit of my father's loins?" Severus asked in faked sing-song voice.

"Be my prince charming," Mirzam smiled widely.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Severus smiled and pulled out his wand.

Four swishes of Severus's wand later they walked out from the house at 13 Grimmauld Lane laughing like they were struck by overpowered Cheering Charm.

"That was evil," Mirzam giggled after they had reached the Regent's Park. "Anti-fidelity charm on both and an oblivation so they won't remember our conversation. The sexual frustration is going to drive her up the wall and sinning … oh sinning."

"My pleasure," Severus snorted. "I meant to ask you before but I forgot. From where you got the wand?"

Mirzam's face turned more serious and she sighed, "I picked it up from the box which you keep at the bedside table. I'm sorry but I needed it. I will give it back to you as soon as we are out from plain view."

_She took his mother's wand_. Something akin to rage boiled in him but it died down quickly. His mother was dead, had been for years and she hadn't use it for years before she had died. What was the use of keeping her old wand in a box and allow it to gather the dust while it could work for someone else and in Mirzam's hands the wand had worked perfectly.

"Keep it," he whispered calmly. "Just take care of it," he added even more quietly. "It was my mother's wand."

She gave him small smile and to his surprise she hugged him tightly.

"Do you miss her?" she whispered into his ear.

"At times," he whispered back. "She could have gone very far if it wasn't for him, my father. He had killed her, legally. Killed her spirit, her magic, she was dead long before she had died. I had pitied her for years, I stood back while she was dying inside and I couldn't have done anything to help her. She died in my arms, she was thirty-six and had her whole life ahead but she died."

He felt the prickling in the corners of his eyes and he willed it to go away. He had never cried since he was five and his father had beaten the lesson that boys don't cry into his skull. Not even the pain which he felt, pain which had consumed him after he had found out about Lily's death didn't caused the tears to fall. He didn't cry back then and he won't cry now. He was stronger than that.

Mirzam had pulled away from him but she still had her arms wrapped around his back and she asked, "When was the last time you had cried?"

"Sometime twenty-six years ago," Severus replied. "One of the lessons you don't forget," he added grimly.

"Not even after Lily had died?" Mirzam asked gently.

"How … did you?" he mumbled, shocked by her question.

"Love is blind," Mirzam whispered. "Sometimes we think that we are hiding our love to someone very well but we do a very shitty job at it. Or maybe some people just see more than the others. You loved her," Mirzam said gently. "With all your heart and you had lost her, twice."

"How did … you?" he mumbled again.

"I can recognise the signs," Mirzam whispered. "Otherwise it's really hard to catch. When you think about her when you are absolutely sure that you are on your own your eyes lose their harshness. You wore the same expression to the Yule Ball in our fifth year. She was very nice woman, very intelligent, very talented but she was blind."

"Mirzam," Severus whispered.

"Love is something sacred, something which deserves to be cherished. Loving someone is giving your heart into the hands of that person and should never be something to be laughed for, a loving heart should never be stomped upon by the person to whom it was offered," Mirzam said fiercely.

"Mirzam," Severus whispered again.

"Heavens has no rage like love to hatred turned…" Mirzam whispered.

"I never hated her," he whispered. "It had pained me but I never hated her. I hated Potter. Never her."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mirzam asked compassionately.

"Not today," Severus whispered. "Some other day when …"

"When you won't need to keep up appearances," Mirzam finished. "But if you decide to do it sooner remember that I will be always there to listen."

Maybe she was right and maybe someday they would sit down and talk about his feelings. But that day won't come anytime soon. And even if a small part of him wanted to tell her everything about his past he knew that until she was an Occlumens (and a damn good one on that) nothing like that would happen.

It would be nice if he spent the rest of the day just with Mirzam only, of course with the prospect of another meeting with the Blacks later in the evening but clearly fate had different ideas.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" came a yell from behind his back.

He glanced at Mirzam quickly, she was standing with her mouth shut therefore she wasn't the source of the noise. He quickly turned around and flinched. There was coming his doomsday.

At time when he was bordering on the edge of the depression he created a mental list which he named '_Proofs that the world hates Severus Snape_' and what was about to happen was number four on that list. _Meeting his Muggle relatives_.

Thankfully his grandparents had long ago left the world due to a car accident, his father was either death or as good as but that still left his annoying Muggle aunts who were as bad if not worse than his Prince aunts. Theresa and Charlotte Snape, the only sisters of his father, were both old maids who spent most of Severus's childhood and teenage years at travelling around the world but ever since Tobias Snape had vanished and Severus's mother had died they both came back to England and tried their best to take care of 'poor little Sevie'.

'Poor little Sevie' had a different views at taking care of himself than his damned aunts which lead him into putting Muggle repealing charms on his house on Spinners End (not that he spent a lot of time there) and avoiding showing up in Manchester at all cost. Sadly, he was still supposed to spend at least one Holiday every three years with them. Four years ago during Easter he had promised to spend another Easter with them in three years time but thanks to Regulus who suddenly got infected a very vicious case of Muggle chicken pox which due to the fact that several of his students managed to catch dragon pox (even if the git had dragon pox as a young kid) made Severus spent the whole Easter holiday at Hogwarts while he was looking for the cure for Regulus who turned green and red.

That's why he knew that he was doomed right in the moment he heard his name being called. At least now the only thing which would make it worse was the number three from his list: _meeting his magical relatives_.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" called out another voice, slightly different from the voices of aunts Theresa and Charlotte.

_Oh, yes, the world really hated him_. As if aunts Theresa and Charlotte weren't enough he just had to hear the voice of his Prince aunts: Jasmine and Rosemary.

"Do me a favour and kill me now," he muttered to Mirzam.

He barely had a chance to think about apparating away, leaving Mirzam in the clutches of the four harpies until very loud and very cheery calls 'Sevie!' stopped him.

Doom was a woman and it was standing all around him in its four forms.

"Severus, you little naughty boy. You promised to come for Easter and neither you came nor send a word," aunt Charlotte scolded him playfully.

"That's very unlike you my boy," added aunt Theresa.

"So that's how looks alike yours 'I'm very busy at the moment and I don't have a chance to meet with my favourite aunts'," said aunt Jasmine sarcastically.

"I'm afraid that there is a misunderstanding here, we are his aunts," said aunt Charlotte politely.

"We are his aunts too," said aunt Rosemary simply.

"Severus, perhaps you should introduce us to each other," Mirzam suggested with a small smile.

_Great, fifth harpy_.

"Excellent, Charlotte and Theresa Snape, my fraternal aunts, Jasmine and Rosemary Prince, my maternal aunts. Mirzam Verascez, my half-sister," Severus muttered grimly.

"Can you speak a bit louder young man because I don't think that I caught the whole sentence?" asked aunt Jasmine in amusement.

'Think about the Statue of Secrecy,' he reminded himself mentally and tried his best to smile at her which had ended as his usual sneer.

"Don't scowl at me young man because you will end looking like that," aunt Jasmine said warningly.

"Be sure that…" aunt Rosemary had started.

"Starch," Mirzam interjected quickly.

"What?" asked aunt Jasmine curiously.

"We use starch, don't we Severus?" Mirzam said sweetly.

"Lots of starch," he muttered quickly. "I like my bed sheets as straight as a plank."

"A nice …" aunt Rosemary started.

"Bit of starch here and there won't hurt," Severus interrupted here. "Just as long as we don't swallow it."

"Severus if you don't stop playing games right now I will h…" started aunt Jasmine.

"Hug me," he interjected quickly. "That's what I need, a big hug from my favourite older maternal aunt," he added and he hugged her quickly.

"Severus!" aunt Rosemary's voice indicated a warning.

"Where is your manners Seviekinns?" Mirzam asked sweetly. "Be a gentleman and invite your aunties for coffee in that nice coffee shop," she added as she pointed at small coffee shop on the other side of the lawn.

For a moment he had a big urge to hex her but it suddenly had changed to an urge to hug her. Coffee shop meant a way to escape the presence of all his aunts.

"Your aunties too, my dear girl," added aunt Theresa. "From one side but you didn't had revealed which one."

"Snape's side," Mirzam answered.

"That was less than expected," added aunt Charlotte. "Tobias couldn't keep his bird in his trousers even if the life had depended on it. Poor Eileen."

"You knew Eileen?" asked aunt Rosemary.

"We meet her on few family occasions. Nice girl but she had too much patience for Tobias, a well placed hit with a rolling-pin would set him straight about few important matters," answered aunt Theresa.

"She was too good girl for him, I always told her that," aunt Charlotte huffed. "Especially after that cow Roberts had sacked him. If he only kept Toby junior where it should be your situation would look much more different, Severus."

_Thank you for stating the obvious, aunt Charlie_.

"And you my dear, your mother's maiden name was?" asked aunt Theresa. "I assume that Verascez is the name of your step-father."

"Isn't that Roberts's granddaughter. Miriam?" said asked falsely cheerful voice from behind.

"My name is Mirzam, Double Bend Dick. Mir-cam," Mirzam said as she turned around and the expression on her face had indicated that the man was in great trouble.

Severus did too and saw a man of obese looking man of average high with longish balding red head and crooked teeth. He was smiling disgustingly at Mirzam.

"My name is Richard Benedict," the man said sternly.

"As I said Double Bend Dick," Mirzam replied simply.

"As I see you are still a freak," said the man as he started moving in her direction.

"Still consuming too much chocolate?" Mirzam asked sweetly. "I hope that the constipation is killing you."

Severus didn't liked it, neither the argument they were having nor the fact that the man was getting closer to Mirzam and she had done nothing to prevent it.

"Listen up…" the man said and he was very close to her. "Jesus. St Mary. Holly shit!"

From his position Severus couldn't see what Mirzam was doing but whatever it was it was causing the man quite a lot of pain.

"Stop it! Please!" the man yelped and his voice had sounded about an octave higher than before.

"Who is Double Bend Dick?" Mirzam asked sweetly.

"Bitch!" the man yelped and he fell on his knees holding onto his genitals.

"Do you want me to do the other one?" Mirzam asked sweetly.

The man quickly picked himself from the ground and tried to run away as fast as his injured privates allowed him to do it without too much of a pain.

"What was that?" Severus asked curiously.

"Something which you wouldn't like to try on yourself, I assure you," Mirzam grinned.

"That much I know," he snorted.

"He was a pervert for as long as I remember him and that was a payback," Mirzam said simply. "Just some useful stuff I learned over the years. The key is right grip, a very hard squeeze and a little turn."

Severus shuddered uncomfortably.

"You are Elizabeth Roberts daughter?" asked aunt Theresa in surprise. "That pervert, she was just a child."

"How about a nice cup of coffee?" Mirzam switched the subject.

Half of hour later Severus locked himself in the man's loo and sighed heavily. Dealing with the Dark Lord was easier than dealing with all his aunts put together in one room. It was a wonder that he and Mirzam managed to stop any mention about magic before his Muggle aunts could guess something.

"Are you fine there?" Mirzam knocked on the door.

"I will live," he called through the door. "As long as I'm within very far distance of all of them. Separately they are hard to stand but together they are…"

"Amusing," Mirzam snickered. "They had never knew about each other?" she asked.

"That was the best in it," Severus snorted. "Until today. It is just a proof how many sins I have. If I was a good man I wouldn't have to withstand their presence. Both families for a long time assumed that the other of my parents was orphaned and no one of them had bothered to set them straight."

"You aren't planning to apparate away, are you?" she asked suddenly.

"If I did I know that you will go after me and drag me back here," he replied.

"I wouldn't," Mirzam snickered. "Your Muggle aunts are right now looking very surprised, I need to interrupt something. I'll be back in a moment."

He thought about faking diarrhoea and claiming that he really needed to come back home.

When he left the loo ten minutes later he found Mirzam nowhere to be seen and his aunts gathered at the same table he left them earlier chatting happily.

"They are too busy to realise that we are gone," he heard Mirzam's voice from behind. "In two minutes the waiter will deliver them my note that we needed to do something but we won't mind seeing them some time later."

"Don't tell me that you thrust me into a dinner with them?" Severus groaned.

"Even worse," Mirzam giggled. "I invited all four of them to a dinner in your quarters by the end of the month."

"If I were you I would start to examining my food," he muttered grimly.

"Threat dully noted," Mirzam snickered and pulled him by the arm.

* * *

With Charity being busy with homework Regulus hardly had anything to do so he decided to bother Severus. The lack of success in their researches had put him in a little disturbed state of mind so he needed to occupy it with something else, like a game of chess.

Thankfully by the time Regulus had wandered into Severus's quarters the bat was back and was reading a book which Regulus couldn't define by the title. To his relief Regulus didn't had to persuade the man into a game of chess.

Their game was getting a bit more interesting when Regulus heard someone knocking on the door.

"Dumbledore?" Regulus asked without tearing his eyes from the chessboard.

"I rather doubt so," Severus muttered and he stood up.

He went to the door and let the intruder inside.

"What can I do for you Marcus?" Severus asked sternly.

"I came here to talk with you about the condition of Slytherin Quidditch Team, Professor," said Marcus Flint simply.

Regulus heard a swish of the door being closed before Severus came back to his seat and resumed their game.

"Professor?" Flint said cautiously.

"Keep talking, don't pay attention to Professor Lemeraude, he was asking for getting his bum kicked," Severus waved his hand.

"The game isn't over yet, Severus," Regulus snorted. "Keep talking, Marcus."

"As you know Professors we had a winning streak over the years," Flint said and they both gave a small nods. "But it isn't the best team we could have."

"What seems to be your biggest problem there?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Terence Higgs," Flint replied. "He is average seeker, plus its his last year at Hogwarts and I heard him muttering about N.E.W.T.s. My initial problem lies with him but so does with Miles Bletchley, sure he is a decent reserve but then again not someone whom I would want on team permanently."

"Pucey?" Regulus asked. "Topkins? Hurrlow? Gregson?"

"Hurrlow and Gregson would do decently if someone had knock into their heads that the Beaters are supposed to cooperate. Pucey and Topkins were our last resort," Flint answered with a shrug.

"So basically we should inform the house that there will be tryouts for all positions," Severus muttered. "Check."

"All except the Seeker," Flint admitted.

"You want Higgs to stay?" Regulus asked curiously.

"No," Flint shook his head. "I found my dream seeker and I will do everything to have him in my team."

"Let's hear it," Severus snorted.

"Harry Potter," Flint said quickly.

"Absolutely no!" Severus said firmly. "He is a first year for starters, secondly he didn't had a flying lesson…"

"With madam Hooch, Professor," Flint said calmly and then he grinned, widely. "But if you asked Professor Lemeraude about his performance on the broom he would tell you that the kid has a chance on becoming next Regulus Black with a lucky streak of not having another Mirzam Verascez around. The kid is amazing, flies like a devil and if we could give him a decent broom for a seeker he would be unbeatable."

"I second that opinion," Regulus admitted. "Harry is a naturally born seeker. I saw my shares of seekers before but he is like no one I saw and can please somebody tell me what is about Regulus Black because whenever I hear from the Slytherins the words: Quidditch, Slytherin and Seeker in one sentence then almost all the times I hear about Regulus Black."

"He was the best Seeker Slytherin had for ages," Flint said obviously affronted. "He could have gone professional if he wished."

"I'm not allowing Potter to play Quidditch," Severus stated. "He is a first year and he has a lot to learn besides it will be distracting him from his studies."

"Your funeral," Regulus mumbled. "So you want Minerva to have Quidditch Cup this year?"

"Get lost," Severus snorted. "There is surely someone else who could do it."

"Draco Malfoy," Flint sighed. "Through he would make far more better chaser, along with Daphne Greengrass. I saw them working against each other and if they can work together Gryffindor will have no chance for wining."

"You complained about Bletchey," Regulus stated. "Whom you would put in his place?"

"I was thinking about Neville Longbottom, Professor Lemeraude," Flint answered. "Sure he needs to be more surer about flying but he can defend the goalposts like an angry lion."

"Excuse me but I hardly think that Deputy Head of the Slytherin has something to say about it," Severus muttered.

"Draco and Daphne can write home and ask for their brooms to be sent to them but Neville and Harry are in much more tricky situation," Regulus muttered pensively.

A decent Cleanswaper number 7 would do for Neville, well maybe Nimbus 2000 but Harry was much more tougher case here. He would be a seeker therefore he needed the fastest and the safest broomstick possible.

Sommbers! Regulus mentally grinned. It was time to call upon a favour.

"I will take care of the brooms for Neville and Harry. I can surely persuade Augusta Longbottom to buy Neville at least a Cleanswaper number 7. But Harry's broom will be much more tougher to find," he said pensively.

"At least a Nimbus 2000, Professor," Flint said quickly. "Though Nimbus 2001 is supposed to be great but it won't come out until next spring and Potter would need a broom which would work for a long time for him."

"I will keep that in mind," Regulus grinned more to himself than to Flint.

"I have a feeling that you two are ignoring me," Severus stated. "How sure you are about their performance?"

"As sure that it is you I'm seeing here, Professor."

"You can't say that someone is going to be a great player if you just saw them once on a broom," Severus snorted.

"Twice," Flint corrected him quickly. "Potter has a great potential, Professor. I would hate to see his talent lost."

"You aren't going to change your mind on that?" Severus sighed.

"No," Flint shook his head.

"I see wheels turning in your brain, Lemeraude. What are you up to?" Severus commented.

"I need to call an old favour," Regulus grinned.

"Are you a friend with the director of Nimbus company?" Flint asked curiously.

"No," Regulus snickered. "Leave it this way, we will finish it later."

"What exactly you have in mind?" Severus asked sceptically.

"It's just a thought," Regulus shrugged.

"On your heads then," Severus sighed. "I didn't heard about it if someone asks, especially if it is Professor McGonagall."

Regulus left the castle rather quickly. He apparated away to small town in Wales where a former student of his was residing.

The house looked nice and cosy from the distance, a perfect house for a perfect family. White walls and green roof. Idyllic.

He went through the lawn and knocked firmly on the door. He waited about a minute before the door had opened and young man with blond hair had peeked out through the doorway.

"Professor Lemeraude, I haven't seen you for a long time," the man said cheerfully.

"Hello Robert, how is Mrs Sommbers these days?" Regulus asked cheerfully.

"Very well, little Jack is going to be born in a matter of few weeks. She is off visiting her Muggle grandparents in Cardiff," the man had said and he let Regulus inside.

"And how are you?" Regulus asked in concern.

"I didn't felt better since I remember. I know that it is getting old but I really thank you for helping me. We owe you a lot," Robert said earnestly.

"Good," Regulus smiled at the man. "How is your new project?"

"Splendid," Robert's face had brightened up. "I tested it myself again and everything is great. All charms work. Now is time for all ministerial approvals. That will take more than I expected to."

"How soon?" Regulus asked curiously.

"At best?" Robert shrugged. "Some time next year. At worse late spring or early summer of 1993. But I tell you that it is going to be smashing, Professor."

"How do you intend to name it?" Regulus asked curiously.

"I was thinking about Firebolt, Professor. Appropriate name for a broom, don't you think?" Robert asked. "Stream-lined. Superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish. Each individually selected birch twig. Great precision and unsurpassable balance. 150 miles an hour in ten seconds. Unbreakable breaking charm. Perfect for Quidditch."

"You bought me," Regulus snickered. "I never doubted your abilities for creating a flying perfection."

"I see that glint, Professor," Roberts grinned. "So whom you want to gift with the prototype?"

"How did you guessed that I came here about it?" Regulus asked surprised.

"You saw us just two weeks ago. You talk about Quidditch which is yours favourite topic whenever there is a match at Hogwarts about to happen or when you are inebriated enough by my wife's fine wine. School year had started about a week ago therefore a match isn't the issue. You are sober. Plus you came to a manufacturer who recently finished his creation."

"Guilty as charged," Regulus snickered. "I need the fastest and safest broom available. Something which will work for a long time for a young man who is about to start his career at Quidditch, at Hogwarts of course. The kid is talented but sadly he is an orphan and the brooms cost, especially good ones. My financial status is very good, I don't need that much money and I managed to save quite a lot over the years. I'm willing to pay for your work and the costs of production."

"You got me hooked," Robert admitted curiously. "Who he is?"

"Harry Potter," Regulus replied.

Robert swayed on his feet slightly and he breathed out, "You want to buy a broom from me for Harry Potter?"

"Well that was my initial idea," Regulus admitted. "I believe in you and I like to think ahead. Firebolt is going to be smashing so I don't intend to waste money on a Nimbus."

"I will give you a broom for him for free, Professor," Robert said quickly.

"No, I won't be imposing on you," Regulus shook his head. "I will buy one."

"Fine then," Robert admitted. "But you will swear that you are going to pay the exact price I give."

"Agreed," Regulus admitted quickly even if he had found it slightly suspicious that Robert gave up these easily.

"At the moment I don't have one ready yet, except the one I use for tests. That one is slightly tricky. Exact prototype and I can't give that one up but if you give me a week I will send you perfectly prepared broom. Though…" Robert glanced at him meaningfully.

"I had thought about it too," Regulus said quickly. "I would simply suggest to disguise it as an ordinary Nimbus 2000 until the Firebolt is going to hit the market."

"We are lucky that Nimbus doesn't use register code," Robert nodded. "It is going to be perfect, Professor. Out of pure curiosity, is Potter a seeker?"

"Not yet, about to become one but he has a great potential," Regulus chuckled.

"I will have it done in a week, maybe less. It is going to be a perfect broom, Professor," Robert smiled.

"And the charge?" Regulus asked curiously.

"I will send the bill together with the broom, sir," Robert snickered.

* * *

It was early evening, right after dinner when Severus's private quarters had been raided by the Black family again. Regulus settled himself in the armchair he was occupying during their earlier game of chess with a content smile on his face. Charity was seated on the left arm of the armchair while Mirzam occupied another armchair. Harry was lying on the floor in front of Mirzam and was flipping lazily through 'Transfiguration for Dummies'. Mr Black had settled himself on the couch. Severus after preparing himself a big cup of peppermint tea had settled himself on the other end of the couch.

The subject of Mirzam's brother was supposed to come out anytime now. Thankfully when Regulus and later Flint left his quarters Severus and Mirzam discussed the issue thoroughly. Giving all information was plainly stupid thing to do on which both mutually agreed. As far as Severus knew Mirzam's marriage only had to be accepted by her brother and no further issues could arose because of it.

"How is looking for your brother going, my girl?" asked Mr Black suddenly.

"I already found him. He doesn't want to do anything with me but at least he grudgingly admitted that he accepts my marriage," Mirzam replied calmly.

"It's not someone you would like to introduce, is he?" asked Mr Black.

"I rather not. He is not someone whom I would willingly consider as a friend and for all parties included it would be better if he had stayed away from us," Mirzam shrugged.

"At least we have what we need," Mr Black sighed. "Reggie, my boy, would you kindly stop pawing Ms Burbage and give your approval."

"I approve of my brother's marriage to Mirzam Mira Verascez," Regulus said quickly.

"That was anti-climatic," Mr Black snorted. "Can you do it properly?"

Regulus rolled his eyes and he stood up before he walked to Mirzam and said solemnly, "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, approve the marriage union between Sirius Orion Black and Mirzam Mira Verascez. Mirzam, from now on you are considered as a member of the family and you are supposed to be known as Mirzam Mira Black. Welcome in the family my sister."

"Th… Ouch," Mirzam yelped and she gazed at her left hand

"Ah, got to love Black family wedding rings," Mr Black chuckled. "Pure goblin-made silver. Very useful in deals. Each pair is different from the others and each acts like a key to every business which a man commands. For an instance if Mirzam here decided to buy an estate she would do it in the name of her own and her husband. From now on you have unlimited access to the Black family vaults and due to the fact that Sirius despite being blasted from the family tree is still according to the tradition the head of the Black family."

"Out of curiosity," Severus interrupted. "Why is that? Isn't the oldest member of the family supposed to be the head of the family."

"They are always two heads in Black family, my boy," Mr Black shook his head. "The oldest man and the oldest male heir, with Black family name of course. In certain cases when one of them and only one of them is unable of taking care of his duties all responsibilities fall on his wife, if he has one."

"So I can adopt Harry now," Mirzam said pensively. "But how it looks from legal angle?"

"Due to lucky coincidence Harry is already related to Black family. In that case we can omit the factor of pursuing legal adoption through the Ministry and we can use the blood rite which will keep in place old relations and add new one. To make it more clear we will make a blood adoption which will add another mother and father to Harry's family tree without removing the Potter bloodline from him. Therefore Mirzam and later Sirius are going to have a saying in what happens to Harry," Mr Black explained.

"So I don't have to come back to the Dursleys if Mirzam wishes me not to go?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well that was the main idea," Mr Black chuckled. "In addition it will also make you the heir of the family though to have a legal saying in family matters you need to be of age in wizarding world which you will turn on you seventeenth birthday."

"So what do we need for the ritual?" asked Mirzam.

"A Potion Master," Mr Black snickered. "The potion used in the rite is heavily based on Blood-Replenishing Potion and Heritage Potion, since it wasn't used for ages and I didn't expected that you will succeed in finding your brother so soon, I don't have it on me but I will give it to you, Severus, my boy as soon as possible."

"Any idea how long it would take to prepare it?" Severus asked curiously.

"From what I read about it takes exactly twenty-five hours to prepare. There is also another useful factor which we can use in the potion," Mr Black mentioned.

"What about supposed blood wards on the Dursleys household?" asked Mirzam curiously.

"I believe that such wards doesn't exist but if you want to be safe there …" Mr Black muttered and then paused for a longer moment. "There is a way to use it but it is a very tricky way," he added pensively. "In Muggle world it is called transfusion. We need the blood which is supposed to protect Harry."

"Blood Replenishing Potion?" Severus asked curiously.

"It would be very long and painful process," Mr Black admitted. "For it to work Mirzam will have to be put in coma induced by the Draught of Living Death. Since the potion will put you in stasis we will be able to slowly drain your own blood and induce the blood which is supposed to protect Harry."

"You forget that we are talking about a Muggle, grandpa," Regulus grimaced.

Severus's memory had flashed to the day he saw Lily's body and whispered, "Not really."

"Unless you have the vial of Lily Potter's blood hidden somewhere I don't think that it is going to work," Regulus shook his head.

"And what if I have it?" Severus muttered.

"Blood protections can't work backwards," Regulus snorted.

"There is no need to think about backwards," Severus snorted. "What would keep us on the safer side, using Blood Replenishing Potion transfusion before or after adoption?"

"Before," Mr Black answered. "It would take all day."

"Thank you," Severus sighed. He had enough of Blood-Replenishing Potion in his stores, he always prepared more than Pomfrey asked him to.

He waited until the room had cleared out save from Mirzam.

"How did you do it?" Mirzam asked curiously.

"I have no idea, I just did," Severus shrugged.

"How soon?" Mirzam asked.

"As soon as you are prepared," Severus answered quietly.

"Give me a moment," Mirzam nodded.

* * *

Harry never thought that he would meet a boy he would hate more than Dudley but that was before he meet Ron Weasley. Being warned beforehand by Professor Snape to be exceptionally careful around everyone with surname Weasley he stayed away from Ron Weasley. But since these game needed two to work properly Harry didn't achieved much, Ron Weasley turned into his shadow, at first bothering Harry with the offer of friendship and when it was denied to him, few times actually, Weasley started ridiculing him. Thankfully Gryffindor and Slytherin shared only one class, Potions and Harry didn't had to see the squirrel more often. Or that he thought so until he spotted large notice on the blackboard in the common room.

Flying lessons will be starting on Thursday and Slytherin and Gryffindor will be learning together.

"Who came with the idea that Potions and Flying is something which Slytherins should learn with the Gryffindors?" he asked darkly during breakfast on Thursday.

"Professor Snape always says that it was for sure a Gryffindor," Grace Delano who was sitting on Harry's left replied. "Though the identity of the idiot remains unknown. You lot will need to watch out since Hooch is Deputy Head of Gryffindor."

"I wish that Lemeraude could take over the lessons," Draco sighed.

Their conversation was interrupted by a barn owl which landed in front of Neville who was sitting on Draco's left. At the same time Draco's eagle owl had landed in front of him and he grimaced at it.

"Sweets again," he sighed as he opened the package. "Wish that they could sent me a broom instead. Does someone wants Ice Mices and Liquorice Wands? I didn't finished the last box."

"Neither did we," Theodore snickered.

"Oi, Terry ask around if someone wants Ice Mices and Liquorice Wands," Draco called over to Ravenclaw table. "We are stuffed with them."

"We will trade for Pumpkin Drops," Mandy Brocklehurst called out.

"Deal," Draco called back and pushed the boxes in Harry's direction.

Harry picked them and handed them to Terry who gave him big box of Pumpkin Drops. After they exchanged the sweets their turned their attention to Neville's package. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Rememberball," he explained. "If you think that you forgot something you hold it tight like that and if it turns red ... oh," his face fell, because the Rememberball had suddenly turned scarlet.

"Seems that you've forgotten something," Draco commented. "Let's check it. History of Magic?"

"Done," Neville replied.

"Charms?" asked Harry.

"Done too," Neville shook his head.

"Potions?" Hermione who was sitting next to Harry offered.

"Almost finished. I didn't managed to rewrite it though I wanted to do it after breakfast," Neville answered.

"It's kind of pointless," Draco muttered. "Why we don't ask Professor Snape or Lemeraude for a slip. It's not that we don't know how to fly?"

"You lot," said a boy which they learned was Marcus Flint, the Captain of Slytherin Quidditch Team. "Come to see me after breakfast in classroom number eleven."

"We can go now," Draco replied.

"Good," Flint said and he lead them out of the Great Hall.

He lead them to classroom number eleven and he firmly locked the door after they entered it. He settled on the top of the one benches before he said.

"I've already spoken to Professors Snape and Lemeraude and they agree with me. We have full squad this year but some are average players which I would like to change for someone better. Potter, you are going to be our seeker and under the pain of death you aren't supposed to refuse it. Malfoy and Greengrass, I want you to be our chasers, depending on your performance during the trainings you will be either reserve players or regular one though I'm leaning toward the later. Longbottom, I want you to start training as a keeper, you are good keeper but you need to be more confident with flying so for now you will be in reserve team. You two," he motioned at Daphne and Draco, "can write to your parents to send you your broomsticks. As for you two," he motioned at Harry and Neville, "Professor Lemeraude will be settling that matter with your grandmother Longbottom and he motioned something about a good source for a perfect broom for you, Potter. Ask him for the details if you want. As members of the Quidditch team you are excused from your flying lessons and luckily for the rest of you Professor Lemeraude managed to persuade Headmaster to let him teach you flying since he apparently has a little to do with his time. We are going to have first practice on Saturday, nine o'clock sharp. Don't be late," he announced and left the classroom.

"Me?" Neville mumbled. "Keeper? Is it just me or the earth started spinning in opposite direction?"

"Let's write home now," Draco suggested.

The rest of the day had passed without any incident and Harry allowed himself to spend some time with Mirzam, in Snape's quarters.

"That's great news," Mirzam said happily when Harry told her that he was made Slytherin seeker. "As soon as I can persuade my chaperone to let me out I will buy you the best broom on the market."

"I'm afraid that Reggie beat you to it. He already talked with Flint, the captain and he is taking care of that," Harry chuckled. "What do you think he is going to buy?"

"Actually beats me," Mirzam snickered. "I haven't been on a broom ever since I joined the Aurors but in my days I flew on Nimbus 1000. Good broom, excellent for a seeker, quick and easy to manoeuvre. They still have a good opinion and I guess that Reggie will get you the newest model, I think that it is Nimbus 2000."

"Would be cool if you could teach me few tricks," Harry chuckled. "Reggie is quite good but I heard that you were loads better."

"Reggie had a Quidditch Pitch all for himself for years and I didn't fly for at least thirteen years. But they are few tricks which I can teach you," Mirzam admitted. "When you are going to have your first training?"

"Saturday, nine o'clock," Harry answered.

"I will try to make it," Mirzam smiled at him.

"How is everything going on with the potions?" Harry changed the subject.

"The blood protection issue has been already taken care off someday soon we will do the blood rite," Mirzam answered. "I read about it and there is nothing to worry about. By the end of the week you will be having a true guardian," her tone was much more happier. "I can't believe that it is happening, you know."

"Neither do I," Harry admitted with a grin. "I love to have you for a mother but …"

"I don't expect you to call me, mother. To be frank I would be surprised if you suddenly started to do it, Harry," Mirzam nodded. "This situation is new to us and until we are all comfortable with calling each other different than our given names I think that name basis would work for us."

"I like your name," Harry admitted. "It's melodic. What does it means?"

"Harbinger in Arabian," Mirzam explained. "Or a roaring lion. Quite fitting name for someone extremely overprotective of those whom I care about, don't you think?"

"What about second name?" Harry asked curiously.

"Mira," Mirzam answered. "Worth admiration. Sirius always used to joke about it."

* * *

Harry was eating his lunch at Friday patiently and was discussing their ongoing project from History of Magic with Hermione when an unknown owl had landed in front of him. It was holding thin and long parcel. He was about to unpack it when another owl landed on the top of it. Harry opened the letter it dropped and read.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE!_

_It contains your new broomstick. I had been able to persuade a friend of mine who is preparing to launch new type of broomstick on the market. It is the Firebolt which I believe is going to get the name of the best broom on the market as soon as the sales will start, which sadly won't happen anytime soon so until this time if everybody asks you about it tell them that it is Nimbus Two Thousand. Come to You-Know-Where on seven in the evening and I will show you how it looks under glamour charms._

_Yours,_

_M.A.L._

"It is wow …" Draco who was sitting on Harry's other side mumbled and was reading the message over Harry's shoulder. "Can I come too?"

Harry was about to answer 'no' since he knew that Regulus was referring to Snape's private rooms which wasn't exactly the best place to let Draco in since Mirzam was living there but he didn't had a chance because someone had snatched the parcel from the table.

"It is a broom," said Weasley with a sneer and he threw it back at the table. "You are in for it this time. First years aren't allowed to have brooms."

"Envious Weasley?" Harry snorted. "It isn't just any broom, it is Nimbus 2000. Your family will have to sell your house and you won't be able to buy even a handle of it. Bet that you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"How dare you!" Weasley yelped.

"Truth hurts," Draco snorted.

"I challenge you on wizards duel. Midnight tonight, in trophy room. Who will be your second?" Weasley sneered.

"I will. Who will be yours? No strike that. You will need more than one to bring you to hospital wing," Draco commented.

"Finnigan," Weasley muttered and he turned on his feet.

"I don't think that it is wise …" Hermione stated calmly.

"You think that we are truly going to duel him, huh?" Draco chuckled.

"Aren't you?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"You will learn by tomorrow," Draco snickered. "I don't know where is that You-Know-Where but I'm definitely going with you."

Harry tried his best to lose Draco on his way to Snape quarters, he even made few detours and for a moment he thought that he lost him but in the moment he knocked on Snape's door Draco appeared by his side.

"What you are exactly trying to hide?" Draco snickered.

"That Professor Snape is my mother's long lost brother and we are trying to bond after lessons," Harry snorted.

"Stop kidding me," Draco snickered again.

The door had opened and Harry's breath caught in his throat. If Snape or even Regulus opened the door it wouldn't be a problem. But it was Mirzam. She was smiling warmly as she invited them inside.

"Stop making the draft for Merlin's sake, Mirzam!" came a yell from Snape's laboratory. "Because as much as I'm happy for having you for a sister I'm going to strangle you if I fuck this one up!"

"Language Severus!" Mirzam yelled back. "They are children in here!"

"I need to add a potion to cure your shitty eyesight to my list. Now you just started seeing double. Your brother-in-law isn't even here."

Mirzam was Snape's sister? What kind of fumes Snape was recently breathing in?

"Add one for Harry too!" Mirzam yelled back.

"I wasn't aware that Severus had a sister, Ms Snape," Draco mumbled.

"I'm his recently acquired half-sister," Mirzam chuckled. "I'm Mirzam Verascez. Strike that, I was Mirzam Verascez but I'm Mirzam Black now and you are …"

"Draco Malfoy …" Draco started but the sound of glass crashing coming from the laboratory interrupted him. "That Mirzam Verascez who always beat Regulus Black?" he asked when a list of curses came from the laboratory.

"One and only," Mirzam smiled. "Sit down. Do you want tea and biscuits? I hope that you like peppermint because one git spelled out the other tea jars. As soon as he shows up he is going to spell them back to open properly unless he doesn't likes his Quidditch equipment. One for you, Sev?"

"One oblivation for me," Snape's voice came through the doorway. "As long as you value your life of course."

"Why I have a feeling that it has something to do with me?" Draco asked.

"Perhaps it is the fact that despite being his sister," Mirzam gesture at the laboratory door. "I happen to be a Muggle-born and your family isn't exactly fond of my kind."

"My parents aren't," Draco admitted. "But someone tries to beat some sense into my head with a beater bat and I'm trying to see something in what he is saying. He appears to be right up to date and I would like to keep my head intact."

"What about Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked. "I don't think that this information should be passed around."

"We were about to perform it after you left," Mirzam admitted from the kitchen.

"So I wasn't supposed to know it?" Harry asked in slightly hurt voice.

"For obvious reasons," Mirzam said as she peeked her head out from the kitchen.

"But I know now," Harry pointed out.

"Then let's perform that damned charm now before your brother-in-law and his girlfriend shows up," Snape muttered as he approached them.

"Charity has a meeting with Flitwick so she isn't going to be here today," Mirzam snickered as she settled their teas on the coffee table. "You don't like her."

"I dislike many people and none of them are making a tragedy out of it," Snape snorted and then he looked at the parcel which Harry was holding. "She stares at me too much."

"Imagine her face if she learned that you are my brother," Mirzam snickered as she plopped down at the armchair.

"For your brother-in-law's sake I hope that she doesn't have a weak heart," Snape muttered.

"I'm going to be a Secret Keeper," Mirzam stated.

"Absolutely not," Snape objected. "I will be the Secret Keeper."

"No," Mirzam objected.

"Yes," Snape stated firmly

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No. Yes. Damn you woman!" Snape muttered.

"My point exactly," Mirzam snickered.

"Fine you won," Snape snorted. "But not a word."

Snape stood up and wandered to Mirzam's armchair and held out his left hand, she held it with her left hand and her wand was pointed at it. For a short moment she was muttering something and suddenly their hands were enveloped by silver light which disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Snape stood up and turned to them as he said, "Now you two tell me my sisters name."

Harry opened his mouth and try to say it but he found out that something was holding his mouth from forming the words.

"Now we are going to wait until this menace shows up and fixes the tea jars," Snape sighed and he sat down on the other couch to the one where Harry and Draco were sitting.

"To use this time well, Professor. Let me tell you that Harry was challenged by Ronald Weasley into a wizards duel. I'm his second and we are supposed to meet him at midnight tonight in the trophy room."

"I hope that neither of you are planning to show up," Snape said simply.

"That wasn't our intention, sir," Draco answered.

"Good, I will be glad to send Mr Filch to trophy room at midnight. I will be surprised if he has something against catching Weasley in a place where he isn't supposed to be," Snape sighed. "So what exactly the menace had sent you, Harry?" he asked as he took as sip of his peppermint tea.

"It's called Firebolt, sir but it is disguised as Nimbus 2000," Harry answered and was surprised to see Snape chocking on his tea.

"Out … of his … mind," Snape coughed up and Mirzam swatted his back forcefully. "I know that he is acquainted with its creator, Mr Sommbers but that broom is supposed to be in the phase of ministerial tests before it hits the market for at least another year. That's all requirements which all new broom companies should meet. He is treating a dangerous line," he added sternly when he finished coughing.

"He is a Slytherin and a former Seeker," Mirzam pointed out. "He uses his knowledge in advance, Severus. Besides I heartily doubt so that he would want anything bad to happen to Harry. I say that if he picked out this broom then it is one hundred percent safe for Harry. Wonder how much it cost him?"

"Probably an arm and leg," Snape snorted.

"One galleon, actually," came a chuckle from the doorway and everybody looked at Regulus who was leaning against the door with a huge grin on his face. "I was surprised myself when I got the bill. I agree with Mirzam, the broom is one hundred percent safe. I tested it myself when Sommbers showed it to me in the summer."

"How did you get it on such a small price?" asked Draco curiously.

"I saved his life, did some matchmaking. People remember old favours if you are nice to them, Draco," Regulus explained as he sat down next to Harry.

"Before you do great reveal go to the kitchen and counter-jinx the tea jars if you value your Quidditch equipment," Mirzam snorted.

"There is no need to be hissy," Regulus chuckled and Mirzam raised her left eyebrow at that. "Okay, okay. I'm going to fix it," he said defensively as he stood up and wandered into the kitchen.

He remained there for a moment before he came back to the sitting-room. By that time the tea cups were removed and the parcel was laying on the coffee table. Regulus opened it.

Harry knew next to nothing about different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

"Now watch it," Regulus said with a grin and tapped his wand on the broomstick.

It changed momentarily. The handle of ash was glittering as if it was just polished. It had a long tail of perfectly smooth, straight birch twigs and registration number '1' written in gold at the top of the handle.

"Wow," Harry mumbled.

"You are brilliant," Draco breathed out. "You how no idea how rare are first registered brooms, Harry. They cost a fortune, especially the one with number first. How much this one would cost in regular sale?" he asked curiously.

"The price is on request," Regulus shrugged. "Although the bare version is supposed to cost five hundred galleons. From what Sommbers told me it is the fully packed version which I haven't even slightest doubt will cost at least one thousand galleons."

"It's personalised broom," Mirzam commented. "It reads Harry J. Potter on the other side, see," she pointed on the other side of the handle. "Personalisation costs at least two hundred galleons depending on the broom, five hundred if we are talking about broom with full package. Already spoiling him, aren't you?"

"You are just hissy that you weren't first," Regulus stuck his tongue at her.

"At least you left me other Quidditch gear to buy him," Mirzam snorted.

"I rather doubt so," Regulus chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare," Mirzam narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, I'm allowed to spoil my godson rotten," Regulus snickered.

"What makes you think that you are going to be a godfather?" Mirzam asked ironically.

"I can see your brother who doesn't want anything to do with you being Harry's godfather, ditto," Regulus snorted.

Harry and Draco exchanged curious glances.

"In Black family tradition uncles and aunts were kids godparents," Regulus stated.

"If you are the uncle then Sirius Black …" Draco mumbled.

It took some time to explain Sirius's situation to Draco but Draco listened to it intently, nodding from time to time.

"I wouldn't even leave a cat in their care and it has nothing to do with the fact that they are Muggles," he said finally when all Sirius related explanations were finished. "You are right and Harry deserves to have much better home and if what you are telling about Sirius Black is indeed true then Harry is going to have a great home."

"Keep a sharp eye on a rat with a missing finger, you kids are more likely to spot one that we," Regulus sighed.

"Am I allowed to let other Slytherin first years know about the situation? Everybody likes Harry and they would love to help him and together we can spot more than alone. Though I have some information about a rat," Draco asked curiously.

"You can," Regulus admitted. "If you see one on a student just report it to someone from the Heads of the Houses or their Deputies as long as it isn't Professor Sprout."

"I don't think that it will be necessary if I'm right," Draco sighed. "I'm almost sure that I saw a rat matching to your description on Ronald Weasley, you know that Gryffindor menace who shares potions with us. It was on the train and the rat was lying on his knees, I thought that there was something wrong with one of his paws but I wrote it off until now."

"Try to check it out tonight," Snape suggested. "Weasley is going to be in trophy room around midnight and either me or Filch is going to caught him. If he is there I can give you a hour at the most. You two aren't allowed to step outside Slytherin common room. Did I made myself clear?" he asked sharply.

"Crystal clear, Professor," Harry and Draco said in unison.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)

* * *

**_Sniffy's random ramblings:_

_(pokes her head from behind the couch and checks the coast) I hope that this chapter had matched your expectations ... It isn't one hundred percent perfect but it comes close to what I wanted to have in it. I'm sorry, again, for having so little of Harry's PoV - Severus's reaction to the news and visiting Mirzam's grandparents as well as meeting Severus's aunts in original version of the chapter were much more shorter and I had a lot of room to manuver (seeing that Severus's reaction in the first version of the chapter was non-existen, Mirzam's grandparents were much more duller and Severus's aunts weren't supposed to be there - I just wrote the piece with them one day and then the other day I cut it out)._

_But now as we have Severus and Mirzam arch out of the way we can spend more time at following Harry around (just let me catch Pettigrew and I can write you whole chapter devoted to Harry's point of vission ... but it won't be the next one, sorry :) )_

_I loved the title, I just hope that I will find nearly as adequate title for next chapter as I found for this one. This chapter not only deals with Severus (the spy) and his feelings for Lily (red-head obviously) but also mentions who had let the snitch out during Harry's last game (cough) Flint (cough) - another spy obviously and our other red-head gets Harry in troubles. _

_

* * *

_**Next chapter:** I'm still looking for the title ... Pettigrew gets caught, Mirzam adops Harry (without Sirius), Harry has his first training with Slytherin Quidditch team. Regulus plays the big, bad Death Eater... And if I don't cut it out Harry and the rest of the kids together with Mirzam are going to land in Broom Closet (sorry but pneumonia doesn't boast your creativity and seeing that I spent last five days at coughing my lungs out instead of writing ... I only hope that I will be able to finish the antibiotics before New Year, I actually want to drink something). Possible I will add Sirius's POV but I'm not really sure.


	9. Chapter 9: Heart Issues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Preview: **Regulus catches Pettigrew and then goes to play big, bad Death Eater. Mirzam adopts Harry and takes the kids out. Severus deals with one pissed kitty and later gets the scare of his life. In the end two lives are on the verge of dying.

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions).

* * *

_**

**Chapter nine: Heart Issues.**

Using Patronuses as a means for communication in their little scheme was out from starters. Therefore Regulus pulled out from nowhere a pair of Two-Way Mirrors, claiming that he got them from his grandfather. Severus settled himself under Disillusionment Charm in trophy room waiting for Weasley to come.

"The squirrel had left the tree, alone," he heard Regulus's voice coming from the mirror. "I will go inside in a minute, prepare."

"Good luck, you will need it in a tower full of Gryffindors. Contact me at one o'clock again. End of transmission," Severus muttered.

He waited for what had felt like ages before he heard the footsteps near the trophy room. Slowly Weasley entered the room and looked around curiously.

Somewhere far away the bell had struck midnight. It was the highest time to execute another rodent and Severus dropped down Disillusionment Charm.

"Well, well, well, Weasley," Severus sneered at the red-head. "Out of the bed after curfew. That would cost you fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Potter and Malfoy are supposed to be here too," Weasley muttered.

"You are mentioning two students whom I know that they are safely in their beds without doubt laughing like struck with overpowered cheering charm at your situation," Severus snorted.

"The wizards duel …" Weasley started.

"There is no duel, imbecile. You neither challenged them properly and neither they answered properly to your challenge. That left them with every right to report your nightly wanderings to the authorities and you will pay dearly for them," Severus sneered again. "Professor McGonagall will be so happy that I heartily doubt that she will let you out of the detentions before Christmas. Before me, to Professor McGonagall's office," Severus ordered. "Quickly or Gryffindor will be on negative count of points before you reach it."

That seemed to work and soon Weasley was marching in front of him to Minerva's office, very, very quickly. Thankfully for Regulus, Severus knew that at this hour Minerva hardly was in her office but he planned to steer Weasley around the castle looking for her for as long as it was possible for Regulus to get inside the tower catch the rat and made his way out.

Under Disillusionment Charm Regulus had settled near the entrance to Gryffindor common room. He waited until five to midnight before the portrait swung open and Weasley slipped out. Wasting no time Regulus slipped inside the common room after Weasley. As soon as he was in and checked quickly that the room had been empty he used the mirror to contact Severus. He told him that he would wait a moment before he would go inside. Severus obviously assumed that he had the inside of the tower in meaning whereas he meant the first years dormitory.

He waited long three minutes before he crept up the stairs to first year dormitory. They were four beds inside it, three were occupied and one looked disturbed. Weasley obviously was so sure of himself that he didn't even brought the second.

He quickly localised the sleeping rodent and stunned him for a good measure. Wasting no time he grabbed the animal by its tail and quickly left the tower. He quickly secured himself in the nearest empty classroom before he examined the rat careful in the light of his wand.

Pettigrew without a mistake.

Now he needed to keep the git out for a while until before the adoption rite took place.

He barely made two steps outside the classroom when his luck ran off.

"I see that you found our rodent," Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Did you transformed him back to his human form?"

"No, I didn't," Regulus shook his head. "But I know that it is him. I saw him enough times to not make a mistake."

"Then follow me, my boy. We will transfigurate a cage for him on the stairs to my office. I hope that you are able to lie under Veritaserum if we are going to need it?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I'm a Black, immunity to Veriaserum is something we inherit, that or sever allergy to it. I'm on the luckier side of the fence," Regulus replied.

"Good. I will call Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, they have their hearts and minds in their rightful places. Good for us that Kingsley is on duty," Dumbledore said quietly.

The way to Dumbledore's office never seemed this long to Regulus and his hands were aching to twist Pettigrew's neck but for Sirius's sake he managed to stop himself from doing so.

Finally they reached the entrance to Headmaster's Office. They quickly transfigurated a cage for the rat and dragged him inside. Regulus lifted Disillusionment Charm from himself.

Regulus seated him in overstuffed armchair and kept an eye on Pettigrew while Dumbledore was conversing with someone before he stepped aside to make a room for broad, square-jawed witch with very short gray hair, thick eyebrows and a monocle who was followed by tall, bald black wizard with a single gold hooped earring.

"Madam Bones. Auror Shacklebolt," said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor…" she paused.

"Lemeraude," Regulus supplied quickly.

"Headmaster Dumbledor informed me that there was very serious matter brought to his concern. What it would be?" Madam Bones asked.

"This rat," Regulus pointed at the cage, "is an Animagus and goes by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Madam Bones's eyes widened and then she looked at Regulus questioningly before she whispered, "Are you sure Mr Lemeraude?"

"Absolutely sure," Regulus nodded eagerly.

"Auror Shacklebolt please proceed," whispered Madam Bones.

Kingsley nodded and with a flick of the wand rat's cage had vanished and a moment later blue flash of light hit the rat. Regulus watched transfixed the change and gasped together with the others when Peter Pettigrew appeared on the floor.

Kingsley sat him down on the spare chair and poured Veritaserum down his throat.

"What's your name?" Kingsley asked in his usual deep voice.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew," Pettigrew answered.

"Why you were hiding as a rat for twelve years?" Kingsley asked.

"Because I would be killed if someone saw me," Pettigrew replied.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was the Potters Secret Keeper. I sold them to the Dark Lord. But things didn't went as they were planed and I had to run away to save my life. Sirius was too smart to not check upon them and when he saw what had happened he went after me. He cornered me in the middle of muggle street, he was ready to kill me. I had no doubt that he was ready but something stopped him. I sized my chance and blew up the street before I cut my finger and transformed into a rat. I heard him laughing as I was getting away," Pettigrew replied dully.

"Was Sirius Black a Death Eater?" Regulus asked calmly.

"Sirius?" Pettigrew chuckled. "Him? A Death Eater? Never. He would never turn into a Death Eater, he wouldn't be welcomed amongst them after he put so many in Azkaban and after his brother's death it would be the last thing in the world which he would done."

"So he is innocent," Dumbledore whispered.

"Completely," Pettigrew said.

"How did you became an Animagus?" asked Madam Bones.

"Lupin," said Pettigrew blankly. "In our first year James Potter and Sirius Black discovered that he was a werewolf," Regulus flinched at that, "in our second year together they come to the idea that while werewolf would be dangerous to humans it won't be dangerous to the animals. That's why they learned how to become Animagi and since I was their friend too, they helped me also. We mastered Animagi in our fifth year."

"So Sirius Black is an Animagus too?" asked Madam Bones firmly.

"Seems to me that he preserved his sentence," Dumbledore said.

"If he registers as soon as we free him," said Madam Bones pensively. "Now I think that Auror Shacklebolt and I should take Mr Pettigrew to Wizengamont so we can free Mr Black today."

They quickly bid their goodbyes and Regulus was left with Dumbledore in his office.

"Should we be feeling happy that they didn't questioned me how I found him?" Regulus asked quietly.

"I told them that you found him on the floor of the classroom I found you in. You told me what you saw and we transfigurated him to his animal form since it was easier to carry" Dumbledore answered. "I think that we had done enough for tonight. Out of pure curiosity where he was hiding?"

"As Ronald Weasley's pet," Regulus answered. "It is something which Draco Malfoy had brought to our attention."

"Be careful around him, my boy. He is just a kid but you know who is his father. Never be too trusting around Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore answered. "I will go to the Ministry in the morning and see how our case is doing."

"Draco is just a kid and Lucius would do everything to make him happy. Dark Lord's influence doesn't reaches that deep, Albus," Regulus replied and he left the office.

He stepped out from headmaster's office and breathed out. Finally, after years of fruitless search Pettigrew had been found and Sirius was going to be a free man.

He wasn't young kid and wasn't deluding himself that he would see his brother as soon as possible. Even if Sirius was freed tomorrow there was still the matter of tests in St Mungo's and Sirius would be lucky if they let him out before Halloween.

But even the trial would be the problem and Regulus knew it. With Fudge being so easy to buy anyone who had enough money to sway him things didn't looked so nice and shiny. And Fudge for the last few months was practically living in Lucius Malfoy's pocket.

It was time to sway Lucius and Regulus had enough aces in his hand to win this round.

Severus disposed Weasley in Minerva's quarters after making him run around for half of hour before they reached it. He was about to pull out his mirror when someone's hand reached his shoulder. He turned around and saw Regulus.

He expected him to be grinning like Cheshire cat but Regulus wasn't grinning. In fact Severus rarely saw him looking as serious as he looked right now.

"Pettigrew had been taken into custody but our problems doesn't end here, Severus," he said grimly. "There is a matter which needs to be taken care of and I need to do it alone. I just wanted you to know that Pettigrew was found so you can pass the news further."

As soon as he said it Regulus turned on his heel and went in the direction of his rooms.

"Where you are going?" Severus called out after him.

"To make a deal with the devil. Take care," Regulus called out without stopping but suddenly he stopped. "If I won't come back by dawn … carry on and protect Harry and Mirzam with everything you have," he said without turning back. "I don't think that it will be that bad … but I need to know that no matter what will happen to me those two will be safe."

"What about Charity?" Severus asked.

"She is a big girl and she can take care of herself. Mirzam isn't whole yet and Harry needs stability, she can give it to him as long as there will be someone who will protect her," Regulus replied and finally he turned around. Severus saw concern written all over his face, "I know that you have no ties with her but I beg you in the name of everything sacred protect my sister like she was your own sister."

_She is my sister, idiot_, was on the tip of Severus's tongue but it didn't left his mouth.

But as Regulus's footsteps got farther from him Severus understood that love didn't needed blood ties and that Regulus cared for Mirzam as if she was his sister.

He just wished to know where the idiot was going. He would hate to pass Mirzam the news that the git got himself killed.

He apparated to a moonlit lane, on the left it was bordered by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by high, neatly manicured hedge. He adjusted his black cloak to obscure his face. A flick of wand later his hair were cascading down his shoulders and with another flick of wand they went back to they original colour. Third flick of the wand conjured infamous Death Eater Mask.

It had been years since he wore it and even longer since he wore it proudly. But love demands sacrifices and when you were dealing with Death Eater you had to be a Death Eater yourself. He only hoped that he would manage to drive the point home.

With the hood of his cloak hiding his masked face and the rest of the cloak obscuring his figure he turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with him, running off into distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring his way.

He stopped in front of it for a moment quickly calculating where he should put his feet to climb that monstrosity. Four sure steps and one jump down later he found himself inside the Malfoy Manor gardens.

The area was big and too open for him to like it. A human wouldn't went there unnoticed but a stray cat won't be a problem.

In his animal form he ran through drive. He abandoned the idea of going through the front doors, he didn't wanted to be seen to the very last moment. Thankfully he knew that Narcissa always left the bedroom door open and that as long as he managed to get at the balcony on the first floor he had short way to Lucius's and Narcissa's bedroom.

For once blessing Narcissa's fixation with ivy he hurried as quickly as his paws allowed him up the wall and landed himself on the balcony just few feet away from his cousin and her husband.

He came back to his human form and adjusted his mask. He approached the door slowly and turned the knob, thankfully the door were open and he slipped inside.

Lucius and Narcissa were sleeping peacefully not really expecting what was going to happen. As he stepped inside he left the door open but in the moment he found himself in the centre of the room he used the strongest warding charms he knew and the door had closed with a loud thud.

"Who's there?" Lucius was the first one to wake up, he scrambled into sitting position but Narcissa followed him quickly.

"Your friend," Regulus replied quietly, he hoped that Narcissa wouldn't recognise his voice quickly. "I came here to warn you."

"If you were my friend then you would use front door and won't crept like a thief in the night," Lucius sneered.

"I wouldn't take that tone Lucius," Regulus sneered. "You are in no position to argue with me. Your time and freedom are running out and with it is running out your son's life."

"Draco!" Narcissa yelped and she bolted from the bed. She was immediately kneeling at his side with face so full of despair that he pitted her. "Tell me what happened to my baby."

"Nothing," Regulus said calmly and hung his voice before he added grimly, "Yet. But his safety as well as his life is in great danger."

Narcissa sobbed and hid her face in her hands.

"Who dares to threaten his life?" Lucius asked angrily.

"The same person who threatens your lives. Don't delude yourself Lucius, you have enemies and enemies who would love to see you dead, your family shambles. You and I both know what happens when someone displeases that person and he will be greatly displeased if he find out how well you had served him over the last ten years. Imperius, seriously Lucius?" Regulus sneered.

"Who are you?" Lucius snarled. "I demand you to reveal yourself! NOW!"

"Who am I is not important, Lucius," Regulus said calmly. "What is important is your plans concerning your family. Do you plan to watch the disgrace of your wife, the humiliation of your son before their deaths? I think not," Regulus cocked his head to the left. "You value your life in the way it is now, don't you?"

"What you are trying to achieve?" Lucius asked calmly.

"A common point on certain matters," Regulus shrugged. "You won't benefit from Dark Lord's return and neither will I. For me there is only death but for you … for you is humiliation, disgrace, betrayal and huge loss before ultimate death. I came to offer you a way out."

"I won't make any deals with a man whose face I can't see!" Lucius snarled.

Regulus pulled his mask higher and threw it over his head with his right hand before he whispered, "Would you make them now?"

"By Merlin!" Narcissa gasped. "Regulus!"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lucius asked surprised.

"Aren't you supposed to be locked in Azkaban?" Regulus snorted. "My deal, Lucius."

"If you are worried about the Dark Lord…" Lucius started.

"I'm worried about the Dark Lord, Lucius. I'm worried by his return, you and I both now that there is more in the rumours about him hiding in Albania than meets the eye. All he needs is one faithful servant to come back. Somehow I don't see you or your friends as very eager to return to his side. Neither am I, in my case the matter will be simple, kill first and ask questions later," Regulus muttered. "What I need to know is how much your family means to you?"

"What do you want?" Lucius asked icily.

"To know if your family is more important to you than the Dark Lord," Regulus stated. "Would you endanger Narcissa's and Draco's lives by aiding Dark Lord in his return?"

"Aside from honour there isn't much to gain for me. We both know that Dark Lord's honours pass quickly and his content with his servants vanishes upon the first mistake," Lucius shrugged. "In front you I can speak clearly because you have nothing to gain from his return too. I guess that you want something for me but it beats me what I will receive in return."

"Depends if you are willing to give me something which will lead to Dark Lord's destruction," Regulus replied calmly.

"I have nothing of that kind," Lucius shook his head.

"You have," Regulus rolled his eyes. "An object which once was given to you by the Dark Lord with an order to hid it and take good care of it. A diary which looks like an ordinary diary. A Horcrux of the Dark Lord, thing which in wrong hands will bring the Dark Lord back but if it is destroyed …"

"How did you know about Horcruxes?" Lucius palled drastically.

"I destroyed one of them," Regulus said simply. "There are more than one Lucius and as long as they exist the world we know isn't safe."

"You weren't entrusted with one," Lucius whispered.

"In a way I was," Regulus shrugged. "I knew what it was and I knew what to do with it. It nearly cost me my life but now I know what to do to destroy one."

"How can I be sure that you won't try to bring the Dark Lord back?" Lucius asked sceptically.

"Had my intentions were not good, then I would answer that you can do nothing but trust me. You won't, therefore I will give you something in return. The Dark Lord had murdered my family. Almost every person I cared for had died because of the Dark Lord and I had to stood back and watch their demise. There is nothing worse in this world than coming back home and discovering that your wife was tortured and raped before she was brutally murdered, there is nothing worse than discovering that people who were your family, who took you as their own are dead and are dead because of your course of actions," Regulus said grimly.

"But you weren't married," Narcissa whispered. "Aunt Wally would mention your marriage or at least engagement."

"She would if it was a pure-blood I married, Cissy," Regulus replied. "I married a Muggle-born."

Lucius burst out in laugh.

"Love doesn't looks for arrangements Lucius," Regulus snorted. "Do I need to remind you that because you fell in love with Narcissa you broke down two engagements and almost landed in Azkaban for hexing your father?" Lucius immediately calmed down. "Do not judge my heart's choices for yours were the same as mine, I just didn't gained money because of them."

"If it was simply that matter only you would have come sooner," Lucius muttered. "There is something else."

"Oh, there is," Regulus nodded. "Tonight Peter Pettigrew had been discovered by Hogwarts professor of Ancient Runes. He was questioned under Veritaserum and had revealed that he was the Potter family Secret Keeper and the mass-murderer of twelve Muggles ten years ago. Tomorrow, actually today Pettigrew will face the trial. The evidence on him is very strong but Fudge might not be very eager to set free Sirius Black."

"You want me to … use metallic arguments, aren't you?" Lucius asked calmly.

"Only when it is necessary," Regulus nodded. "The money I can give you myself but he will listen to you, not to me."

"I won't gain anything from your brother's return," Lucius shook his head.

"Draco's respect for helping his friends won't be enough?" Regulus asked coldly.

"What Draco has to do with your brother?" asked Lucius.

"He befriended Harry Potter and Sirius is Harry's godfather, his magical guardian. In present circumstances gaining Harry's trust is the best choice for you. After all we are talking about a toddler who finished off the Dark Lord," Regulus explained.

"Severus failed to mention that," Lucius muttered.

"Severus doesn't have that much time to keep you informed about everything which is going in Slytherin house, not that it would interest you," Regulus shrugged.

"Are you trying to imply that Harry Potter is in Slytherin?" asked Narcissa, she was still kneeling in front of him.

"I'm not implying, I'm saying so. I saw the sorting and I'm as sure as my name is Regulus Arcturus Black that Harry James Potter is in Slytherin," Regulus stated.

"The kid has more common sense than his father, that's sure. You picked up my interest Regulus," Lucius muttered. "Do you by any chance happen to know how the relationship between my son and Potter is looking?"

"At this point I can hardly call them best friends, don't forget that just two weeks had passed since the beginning of the school year but I can safely call them colleagues," Regulus answered. "Harry adapted pretty well in Slytherin, so did the rest of his classmates."

"How you are able to say so much?" asked Narcissa and she slowly stood up.

"I just do," Regulus shrugged. "So, our deal Lucius?"

"Come with me," Lucius nodded. "Narcissa, my dear go to the sitting-room and prepare drinks because I think that we have much to celebrate.

Regulus followed Lucius down the stairs then through several secret corridors and stopped when Lucius stopped in front of the solid oak door.

"You don't happen to know how to get rid of the other things, do you?" Lucius asked as he opened the door and stepped inside. "Arthur Weasley is getting more persistent and while his attempts to put me in Azkaban for possessing dark artefacts are comic at best I feel slightly disturbed to have some of this things inside my house."

"Depends what you want to get rid off," Regulus answered and watched as Lucius rummaged through the bookshelf on the farthest end of the wall. "If it doesn't has the Malfoy family name written on it you can drop it over to Weasley and then tip him in the Ministry."

"I doubt that a hand-biting skull would put him in Azkaban," Lucius snorted as he threw frantically few books on the floor. "Where the hell it is!" he growled and threw few more books away. "I swear that I put it here the same day I received it and haven't touched it ever since."

Regulus was at his side immediately, "How many people know about this room, Lucius?" he asked gravely.

"Too many," Lucius huffed in irritation. "My father while he supported Dark Lord's philosophy wasn't very keen of joining his service. So when everything had started we used to meet here …"

"When you brought someone here for the last time?" asked Regulus.

"Lestranges," Lucius muttered and he slammed his left fist against the shelf. "Damn it! A little over nine years ago, shortly before the Longbottoms were attacked."

"Just Lestranges?" Regulus asked grimly.

"Barty Crouch junior was with them but the kid had kicked the bucket in Azkaban as far as I know," Lucius answered as he massaged his fist slowly.

"Bugger," Regulus muttered.

It wasn't good. The diary was gone and as far as he could tell it was in the hands of people who were either dead or locked in Azkaban.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that the diary was here before you invited them inside?" he asked grimly.

"As sure as I see you now," Lucius answered. "Lestranges fortune is in Ministry hands …"

"Rodolphus and Rastaban had no living relatives. Bellatrix … Narcissa won't be able to get into her vault and neither will I. Grandfather Arcturus has no legal claims over Bellatrix vault, only Sirius does," Regulus muttered.

"I will do everything in my power to free him," Lucius said.

"That's all I need," Regulus nodded. "Keep looking for the diary."

"How can I reach you?" Lucius asked.

"I will find you in due time, for now stick to your part of the deal and I will stick to mine," Regulus said and walked out.

On his way out he bid short goodbye to Narcissa before he disappeared in the night.

When he came back to his quarters he send one of the school owls to Severus and went to sleep.

When Harry and Draco came back to the dormitory they already found the rest of their classmates there. At first the boys had swooned over the Nimbus 2000 and a moment later over Firebolt when Harry showed them revealing charm on it.

"Why he acts like your uncle or godfather?" asked Theodore curiously. "You aren't related."

"Yet," Draco injected.

Draco explained Sirius's situation to the rest. He mentioned Mirzam and the plan to make Harry Sirius's and Mirzam's son. Because of the Fidelius he couldn't reveal that Mirzam was also Snape's half-sister.

"Wow," sighed Neville. "That's huge."

"Indeed it is," Harry admitted. "I just hope that Lemeraude succeeds."

"Speaking about Lemeraude," said Lilith. "Are we planning to still get back at him for that stunt on Hogwarts Express?"

"I think that we should. Though I suggest a little change in approach," Draco muttered. "He is indifferent about the houses so sporting Gryffindor colours for a while is not much of a punishment."

"I found that ritual very interesting," admitted Hermione. "What exactly they are planning to do?"

"Well general idea was to transfer blood protection from the Dursleys and tied them to Mirzam. As Sirius's wife she has legal qualms to remove me from the Dursleys legally. They think it would be wise to finish the change before Sirius leaves Azkaban which at this point may happen very soon," Harry explained. "Now we only have adoption left."

"Can we go with you?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I don't think that she would mind, Hermione," Harry answered. "But I don't even now exactly when it is going to take place aside from sometime this weekend."

"You know that even if Lemeraude succeeds you won't see your godfather anytime soon?" asked Theodore sceptically. "Every person who had been sent to Azkaban for longer than one year is supposed to stay in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for at least two weeks so Healers can establish the emotional damage."

"I know," Harry nodded. "And in Sirius's case it might take longer than two weeks. We are talking about ten years in top security cell. Mirzam and Regulus believe that it will be six weeks at the most."

"Everything is going to be fine, Harry," Hermione gave Harry reassuring smile.

"Hope springs eternal," Harry whispered.

"Hope is the one thing which dies as last," Hermione patted his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm going to bed," Harry sighed.

On Saturday's morning Harry woke up very anxious. He wanted to know the outcome of Regulus's search in Gryffindor tower as well as he wanted to have blood rite behind.

The fact that neither Snape nor Regulus were present at breakfast didn't improved his mood either. The only spark of the morning was comforting knowledge that Mirzam was going to attend Quidditch training.

He was sorely disappointed when he didn't found her there. He spent as much of the time at looking for Mirzam on Quidditch Pitch as he spent on chasing the snitch.

When Flint dismissed them two hours later, Harry told his classmates to return to common room. He waited until the pitch cleared out and he sighed heavily when he glanced at the stands for the last time.

"That was a very nice catch," he heard Mirzam's voice from behind. "You were born on a broom, you know."

He whirled around and stared at her. She was wearing long dark blue cloak and was smiling widely at him.

"You came," he whispered in shock.

"I promised you that I will. I didn't promised that your other classmates will see me," Mirzam smiled at him. "The less people know about my stay in the castle the better. I wanted to warn you that you won't spot me but I was slightly delayed by certain news."

"He had been found," Harry breathed out.

"Yes, he had been found, Harry. As we speak Dumbledore is in the Ministry of Magic working on Sirius's trial," Mirzam said happily. "That's why we need to go to Severus's rooms quickly. The rite should be performed when Dumbledore has no reasons to suspect Sirius of participating in it."

"My friend had asked if she can watch the rite," Harry said.

"We are working on little time, Harry," Mirzam shook her head. "We have about a hour at the most to complete the rite safely. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded. He knew that Hermione was going to be disappointed but she would understand why they did it without her witnessing it.

Mirzam lead him through various passageways and Harry felt comforting warmth coming from her invisible hand which was resting on his right shoulder.

Snape was already in his quarters muttering something under his breath. Without a word he stopped in front of, now again visible, Mirzam and cut her finger then did the same to Harry. He collected the blood into two separate goblets and then he poured a thick looking silvery potion into both. Finally he passed the goblet with Mirzam's blood into Harry's hands and the other to Mirzam.

"Drink," he said sharply.

Harry downed the goblet without questions and had to suppress an urge to vomit. The potion was too sweet than anything he ever tasted.

"That's it?" Harry asked curiously.

"No there is another part," Snape answered. "Mirzam?"

"I, Mirzam Mira Black, wife of Sirius Orion Black in the name of mine and my husband accept Harry James Potter as our child. On behalf of myself and my husband I swear that no harm will reach Harry James Potter from our hands. What's ours is his. From now on Harry James Potter will be known as Harry James Potter-Black. Harry do you accept our pledge?" Mirzam said solemnly.

"I do," Harry whispered.

"Welcome in the family, Harry," Mirzam smiled at him.

Harry suddenly felt huge warmth filling him. It wasn't too hot, it was warmth in a very comforting way.

"Thanks," he said and then with small smile he added, "Mum."

"You are welcome, son," Mirzam smiled at him again.

He smiled at her and was about to hug her when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who in the name of Merlin…" Snape muttered as he went to open the door.

Behind the door were standing the rest of his classmates with hopeful smiles.

"Did we missed it?" asked Draco.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Pity," Hermione sighed.

"But I have a treat for you," Mirzam smiled. "We were asked to visit Mr Black. You are welcome to come with us."

"What if someone spots that we are missing?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Officially you are exploring every nook and cranny of the castle. You have your lunch with you. I see no reasons why you can't go as long as Mirzam returns you before dinner," Snape shrugged.

"Sure we are coming," said Neville.

Mirzam and the kids had left through his floo and Severus had finally a chance to relax, at least.

He couldn't resist small smile making his way on his face. It was comforting to know that everything which should be done before Black left Azkaban was done. Mirzam recovered from her injuries, aside from slight limp in her leg. The last remaining problem was her uterus which these muggle incompetents had removed twelve years ago. But Severus had no doubt that at some point of time he would come with something to fix it. He just didn't wanted to do it today.

He hated Sirius Black, he could stand Regulus and he liked Mirzam. Full circle if you counted out Charity for time being.

He settled himself in his favourite armchair and opened newest 'Potions Master Quarterly'. There were still some articles there which he didn't had a chance to read, who he was kidding, he only managed to read the index and decide that the paper contained interesting articles.

He summoned remains of his cold tea and settled more comfortably in the armchair. He managed to open the paper at index when he heard a knock on his door. He ignored it and flipped the page lazily.

The knocking, however, didn't ceased. It just grew more persistent.

"Severus Snape. You will open the door in an instant or you will be chasing them all along the dungeons," he recognised the voice of irritated McGonagall.

There went his plan to spend a pleasant morning.

He opened the door and he said, "How can I help you, Minerva?"

"Did you let Harry Potter into your Quidditch Team?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"I'm not the captain, Minerva," Severus shrugged. "As long as they are smearing your house I don't pay any attention to what is going in Slytherin Quidditch Team."

"He is just eleven, he isn't allowed to have a broom," Minerva huffed.

"You are just irked because your latest seeker was pathetic," Severus shrugged.

"I'm just expressing my concern …" Minerva started.

"That your house won't get the cup, yet again," Severus snorted. "Now can you please find someone else to bother because there is a paper which waits for me to read it."

Harry landed in a heap on the floor and only barely he managed to scramble away from the fireplace before Neville landed on the floor.

"Floo is horrible, isn't it?" Neville chuckled as Harry helped him up.

"It's confusing when you travel it for the first time," chuckled Mr Black. "Welcome in Broom Closet, you are currently in Surrey, Esher to be exact and if you want more detailed information the house you are in is situated on Broom Close under number 12."

"I thought that Mirzam was joking when she told us to say Broom Closet," Draco snickered.

"I moved to Esher shortly after my daughter was born, though that the kids needed more fresh air. The original name of the house was Black Shack but my son doomed it as Broom Closet when he was four years old and the old name wasn't used ever since," Mr Black explained.

"It's beautiful," Mirzam admitted. "Very bright."

"Thank you my dear, Melania would appreciate your opinion. She was obsessed over this house. Lucretia will show you around while I will make sure that the kids won't drown in the pool," Mr Black chuckled.

"You have pool here?" asked Sally-Anne in a very overexcited tone.

"Sure I do. I loved swimming when I was a lad and to these days swimming keeps me in shape. Do you want to swim?" Mr Black asked.

"It's mid-September," Mirzam pointed out.

"The water is heated my dear," Mr Black grinned mischievously. "And since we are magical we can conjure some swimming suits for kids if they want to swim."

"Fine," Mirzam snickered. "But if they catch a cold you will explain it to Severus how they caught it."

"Truly Slytherin approach my dear," Mr Black chuckled.

"I learn quickly," Mirzam giggled.

"So who wants to swim?" asked Mr Black.

"I do!" came from almost everyone.

Mr Black lead the others to family room and Harry and Mirzam remained alone.

"You don't want to swim, Harry?" Mirzam asked carefully.

"I don't know how," Harry mumbled nervously.

"Neither do I," Mirzam gave him small, reassuring smile. "How about, you give me a moment to talk with Mrs Prewett and then together we will learn how to swim?"

Harry nodded.

"Just Lucretia, my dear," said a tall grey-haired witch with grey eyes from the direction of the door. "Ignatius is long dead and only the goblins in Gringotts call me Mrs Prewett. "It's either Lucretia or Lucy. Mirzam I presume," she said as she moved to greet Mirzam. She gave Mirzam big hug before she turned to Harry, "and you must be Harry Potter. Welcome in Broom Closet."

"Thank you, Madame," Harry mumbled nervously.

"That won't do too," Mrs Prewett shook her head. "Aunt Lucy or Lucretia will be fine, my boy. You are the family now," she said quickly and she hugged him warmly. "Merlin who had been feeding you, you are so thin. You too my dear," she turned to Mirzam and before Harry knew what happened he and Mirzam were lead by Mrs Prewett to the kitchen. "I won't let you out until you have eaten everything on your plates."

Before Harry and Mirzam had a chance to protest in front of them at the table landed two big plates filled with scrambled eggs, toasts, sausages. Moment later on the table landed a jug of pumpkin juice and steaming pot of coffee.

"Eat, my dears," said Lucretia warmly.

"It looks delicious and I'm sure that it tastes just as much, Mrs Prewett but we just finished breakfast a little over half of hour ago. Though I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee," Mirzam said sheepishly.

"Then it will wait some time," Lucretia stated cheerfully. "Thank Merlin for warming charms otherwise no one in this house would be eating healthy. And it's Lucretia, my dear."

"Thank you, Lucretia," Mirzam smiled.

"Can you tell us more about the Black family, Lucretia?" Harry asked curiously. "It's not that Regulus is eager to talk about the family and I would love to learn the family history."

"I will tell you as much as I remember," Lucretia nodded. "Orion was better suited for this job, he was obsessed with the history of the family. I'm not as brilliant as he was, poor chap."

"What happened to him?" asked Mirzam.

"Regulus's death broke him down, completely. He never told Walburga but Sirius dejection hurt him very much and with Regulus's death he was left alone. Do not fool yourselves, there wasn't love between him and Walburga, like in the most of arranged marriages but for his sons Orion would walk through the fire. It is sad that he didn't lived long enough to see that Regulus was alive. But maybe it is better that he died when he did. What happened to Sirius would break down his heart … He loved them both … but Sirius … from the moment he was born Sirius was Orion's world," Lucretia said sadly.

"I saw as much," Mirzam whispered.

"Orion always kept tabs on Sirius, even after he left. It wasn't common knowledge but when Sirius had ran away and had stayed with the Potters Orion kept his eyes on him through Charlus. Sirius and James never knew that their fathers were friends. Charlus, your grandfather, Harry, had married Dorea Black. Dorea was Walburga's paternal aunt. James was Sirius's first cousin once removed which makes you and him second cousins," Lucretia explained.

"Did you knew my father?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not very well. James was an only child, Dorea gave birth to him when she was forty. She and Charlus dotted over James very much, maybe even too much. There weren't reasonable boundaries with James … he was always a rebel. If Dorea didn't wanted him to do something she had to tell him opposite," Lucretia sighed. "James was … a bit insensitive."

"James was a bully," Mirzam muttered. "In the end he grew up but until then he managed to hurt a lot of people, not physically, but he had no troubles with humiliating people."

"You were one of them?" asked Lucretia sympathetically.

"He tried to humiliate me once, I defended myself and he didn't dared to do it again," Mirzam shrugged. "He made mistakes when he was young, Harry and I will never hide it from you. It wouldn't be fair both to you and your parents if we omitted the truth. Past mistakes are past mistakes and what truly matters is that he grew up and he died for you and your mother," she said solemnly. "He was a loyal friend and for his friends he would walk through the fire. In the end what really matters is the good things."

"I never knew him," Harry whispered. "Even if you told me that he was a murderer it would be still something," he hung his head.

"He was a good man, Harry. He was a jerk when he was at Hogwarts but at this age everyone has some time when they act horrible to the others. James loved pranks, he was practical prankster. Some were funny, some were hurtful but all of them make other people laugh. He was a very insecure boy," Mirzam said as she slipped her hand under Harry's chin and raised his head so there were looking in each other's eyes. "He got whatever he asked for but the brutality of life taught him hard way that not everything will come to him because he was James Potter. He learned that hard work can give you more satisfaction in life. That man died for his son and wife, not the prankster. Remember that Harry, no matter what."

And in a way it was reassuring. His father wasn't a saint, he didn't want him to be one. On the other hand knowing that his father was Hogwarts 'Dudley' in his time wasn't very comforting, but it still was something, a piece of information he learned about his father.

He was looking into Mirzam's eyes and he welcomed the warmth they showed.

Suddenly the kitchen at Broom Closet had disappeared and he found himself on Hogwarts grounds. But unlike today the warmth and blooming flowers around him indicated that it was the spring.

It was totally irrational and he survived his closest surroundings looking for Mirzam because she was the last person who knew where he was.

"Mirzam Mira Verascez!" yelled someone on the top of his voice.

The girl closest to Harry's left had hid her head behind the book and muttered, "Not again."

She was wearing faded blue jeans, Hogwarts cardigan with Ravenclaw's colours was tied around her waist, the arms of her white shirt were rolled up and her long, curly, jet-black hair were tied up with Ravenclaw tie. Her eyes were almond-shaped and had the colour of violet irises.

"Thank Merlin that Potter isn't there," sighed the girl with long, thick, dark red hair and as she raised her head and Harry spotted her brilliant green, almond-shaped eyes.

This one was wearing Hogwarts skirt with Gryffindor colours, her shirt was unbuttoned on the top and her jumper was tied around her waist.

"After six years you should know that they are like three musketeers, who lost their third musketeer, Evans," snorted Mirzam. "When one is there then the other is either about to follow or is already in. Now excuse me I have Charms homework to finish before it gets too hot."

"Mirzam my evening star," called out a young boy.

Suddenly the scene had shifted and Harry found himself in a broom closet with two people.

"That's the last time I allowed you to talk me into your plan, Sirius," Mirzam huffed.

"Come on you are as happy for them as I am," Sirius snickered. "James will finally shut up. No more moaning and groaning about how pretty and not his Evans is."

"Nature abhors vacuum, Sirius," Mirzam snorted.

"Shush, they will hear us," Sirius muttered.

"I want them to hear us," Mirzam muttered. "I want to get out. If they will hear us then they will stop. If they will stop then we can leave this place …"

"And once we leave this place James and Lily are going to be very shocked that I finally managed to talk you into snogging in a dark broom closet and once we leave it when they are still there we are never gonna hear the end of it. Trust me," Sirius finished.

"Sorry," suddenly Harry was back in the kitchen at Broom closet, it was Mirzam's voice which brought him back. "My memories are a bit fuzzy and Legilimency takes incredible toll on me."

"Legilimency?" Harry mumbled.

"Legilimency is a branch of magic which is not normally taught at Hogwarts, wasn't at least when I was a student there. It is the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind. The world literally translates as 'mind-reading', but if you call a Legilimens a Mind Reader prepare to get severely insulted," Mirzam explained.

"So what I saw was your own memories?" Harry asked in surprise. "Cool, how did you done it?"

"It was my memories but what I've done wasn't Legilimency. It actually doesn't have a name. I lowered my mind shields and by looking into your eyes I allowed you to see my memories. The art opposite to Legilimency and my own actions is called Occlumency, it's the art of closing the mind from outside intrusion. Both Occlumency and Legilimency are very useful abilities when you want to be an Auror. I'm good enough Occlumens to not get caught on obvious lie, I used to be better with Legilimency but it got worse with time. If you want to learn more then you need to ask Severus, he is far more better at both than I," Mirzam explained.

Suddenly she paled drastically and opened her mouth but no sound come from her throat. Her right hand went to her heart and she tried to catch her breath. Harry watched, completely horrified as she staggered and fell to the floor.

"Father! It's Mirzam!" he heard Lucretia's voice but he couldn't tell where she was because his eyes were fixed on Mirzam's unconscious form on the floor.

He saw Mr Black running to Mirzam's side and for something which felt like ages there was silence until the most scary words rung in his ears, "It's cardiac arrest, Lucy. Call Andromeda and Severus!"

"We need to keep her alive," he heard someone saying.

He saw Hermione kneeling by Mirzam's side, she put her hands on Mirzam's chest and started pressing it up and down.

Severus was halfway through interesting article about usage of rosewater in calming draught when he heard terrified female voice coming from the fireplace.

"It's Mirzam," the woman said. "She went into cardiac arrest!"

Something squeezed his heart painfully and before he realised what he was doing he was on the other side of floo in a bright room, which could be kitchen kneeling at his sister's side and the only thought which was beating in his brain was, 'I can't lose you again.'

Ever since Regulus left Malfoy Manor Narcissa didn't went to bed again. Lucius of course did, if he wanted he could sleep through an earthquake but Narcissa wasn't that coldblooded.

She went to the library and spend hours on watching the photographs in family album. She couldn't tear her eyes from the photographs of young Sirius. It was then when she realised how much his unfair imprisonment weighed on her heart.

He was a fool, a rebel who chose his own way, a way which went against everything in what the family believed but he was passionate and devoted to what he was doing.

Hours passed and it wasn't she heard the bell from the church in the village, indicating that it was noon when her heart filled with dread and she realised that there was one thing which Lucius should know before leaving to the Ministry to help Sirius.

She rushed through the garden into the living-room. She grabbed handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Ministry of Magic!" she gasped out as she jumped.

She landed outside the fireplace in the most ungraceful manner a Black and a Malfoy could land, on her bum but she paid no attention to it because she was already running down the corridors, completely abandoning the lifts down to the tenth level.

She run past two surprised aurors guarding the courtroom number ten and pushed through the doors.

There in the middle of the room was a chair and Sirius was sitting in it. Lucius was sitting at his seat in Wizengamont.

"Don't give him Veritaserum!" Narcissa screamed.

"We already did, Mrs Malfoy," replied shocked Cornerlius Fudge.

"He is allergic to it!" Narcissa bellowed and before she realised what she was doing she was running through the room to Sirius's side.

She reached the chair as Sirius slipped from the seat and fell on the floor. She knelt by his side and put her hand half of inch away from his mouth. He wasn't breathing.

The hell broke lose and suddenly strong arms were pulling her away from his body and someone's kind voice was talking, probably to her.

"He will be fine Narcissa, healers will take care of him. He will be fine."

She looked up at the person who was talking to her and meet a pair of warm blue eyes.

"Save him Professor, for his child," she whispered before the world around her went black and she knew no more.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)

* * *

**_Sniffy's random ramblings:_

_(hides behind the couch again) The Malfoys enter the scene - I'm not sure how often they would make it back before Christmas. It was vital to have Narcissa there as well as having Regulus scaring Lucius. Speaking of Lucius, Regulus indeed drove the point home, his family is something which Lucius won't risk for Voldemort, nor would most of the Death Eaters.

* * *

_**Next chapter:** Hopefully Sirius's POV will make it. Will concentrate on Sirius's thoughts and what happened to him. We might see Harry visiting him, though I'm not sure._  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Let the Dead Bury the Dead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**I'm truly sorry for taking so long but I found myself on crossroads with this story and for a long time I couldn't decide which way I should take. Thankfully Moromu and omega13a were kind to point me the way and I hope that next chapter won't take three or so months to update (hopefully a fortnight or a month at worse). Now that I tried your patience don't let me hold you from reading next chapter of A Year to Remember (I think I will slightly alter the title of the story to something shorter like A Year to Remember - Philosopher's Stone). Oh, and I made some minnor changes to structure of the point views because disability to put MSWord lines finally finished me off when I was working on other stories so now you know whose point of view you are reading. Regards, Sniffy.  
**

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter ten: Let the Dead Bury the Dead.**

**S. S.**

There was nothing they could have done away from hospital. Andromeda used few spells but nothing was working.

'She cannot die. Not yet,' was the only thought which was beating in his brain.

It was enough. He slipped his left arm under her knees and his right around her shoulders. He hoisted himself into standing position and Disapparated.

He Apparated to reception area.

"I need help!" he bellowed. "Cardiac arrest of unknown origin!"

Someone had rushed to his side and pried her from his arms. He watched as several healers carried her away on a stretcher. Suddenly he was pushed aside by another stretcher and the healers surrounding it. He spared only a single glance at it but he recognised the patient, he was bound to recognise the man working with his brother for last nine years: Black.

Words swam around him. He recognised the words like 'cardiac arrest', 'severe allergy', 'Veritsaserum'.

Someone gripped his shoulder and whispered, "We can save her!"

"How?" he whispered brokenly. "It's unknown origin," he whimpered as he looked at Mr Black.

"Veritaserum," Mr Black grinned. "She has very high tolerance to it but Sirius doesn't. The bond is still fresh and condition of one of them affects the other. If we save Sirius we will be able to save her too."

Mr Black dragged him to the emergency rooms, transparent unlike the other rooms in St Mungo's. From their place they were able to see both Mirzam and Black and the healers who were bending over them.

"She cannot die," he heard small whisper by his side. "She just can't."

"She is strong," he whispered and he pulled Harry into his arms.

Suddenly the commotion around Black had stepped away and Black's breathing became a regular rise and fall of the man's chest and as if they were linked in the same moment when Black came back into the world of the living Mirzam started breathing on her own.

"It was the bond," Mr Black said just as two healers stepped out from two emergency rooms.

"Bond?" two healers whispered.

"Bond," Mr Black nodded. "His allergy to Veritaserum caused the cardiac arrest and because their bond is still fresh, when he his heart crashed so did hers."

"But I doubt that they are related," said one of the healers.

"I believe that you need to write admission papers," said Mr Black simply. "For Sirius Orion Black. Born 23rd November 1959. As for the girl: her name is Mirzam Mira Black. Born 13th February 1960. Married couple. Fuck this up and you will regret that you were born."

Mirzam's healer seemed to be first to recover, "Any family which should be informed?"

"Is here," Mr Black said firmly. "Write Arcturus Sirius Black as medical proxy for both of them."

"Any children and temporary guardians for them if their parents don't recover?" the healer continued.

"Only one: Harry James Potter-Black. Born 31st July 1980. His temporary guardian is Severus Snape seeing that he is the head of the house at Hogwarts where the boy goes," Mr Black answered swiftly. "Now I believe that both of them should be transported to private ward seeing that they aren't in any immediate danger."

Severus watched the healers as they transported both Mirzam and Black into a private ward. Harry went with Mr Black but when Severus was about to follow them he felt a heavy hand on his left shoulder.

"We need to talk, Severus," Dumbledore whispered. "Urgently."

He let Dumbledore drag him away from St Mungo's into a Muggle coffee shop across the street even if every fibre of his being wanted nothing more than to be at his sister's side.

A big cup of black coffee had landed in front of him at the table and it was then he dared to look at his mentor.

"I'm deeply disappointed in you, Severus," Dumbledore said tiredly. "You should have told me what you were planning."

"Risking exposure?" Severus snorted. "You wouldn't listen to our reasons. For a reason I cannot fathom you sent Harry to Lily's sister and made him endure ten fucking years of abuse and neglect. When I heard Minerva or even Hagrid say how 'nice' Tuney and her oaf of a husband were acting I wrote it off … But I couldn't write off the obvious signs once I saw them with my own eyes, Albus," Severus added sourly. "Shut up and let me talk. You knew that from the moment Reg revealed who was the Potters' Secret Keeper that it would come to that. But I know you, you would allow Black to have the boy for no longer than six weeks during the summer and first thing you would do after the school year would end would be sending the boy to the Dursleys."

"Severus…" Dumbledore started.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me!" Severus sneered. "It was your plan all along. Give the boy a lesson that his shame and pain will be rewarded with happiness. He is eleven! He was abused and neglected! He needs a stable family with people who will put his happiness, well-being and safety first. I hate Black, I have enough reasons to hate him but I also know that Black would step in front of a Killing Curse to protect Harry and for the record so would Mirzam. That was enough of a reason to transfer Lily's protection to Mirzam. On blood level she is Harry's mother, the blood which used to belonged to Lily, still fresh, with Lily's sacrifice still strong right now is running in her veins. When you were in the Ministry, an adoption rite was performed. You cannot undo it, Albus … not without killing all three of them. And if you do…" Severus hung his voice and glared at Dumbledore. "I promised that I will give you anything to protect Lily and her family and I repeated that promise to Harry after she died."

"Severus …" Dumbledore tried to interrupt him again.

"My promise no longer stands," Severus growled. "The conditions had changed. I will do everything to protect Harry but I won't do anything which would mean that I would have to forfeit lives of the boy and my sister!"

Dumbledore only smiled, it wasn't a smile which signalised coming migraines for Severus. It was genuinely happy smile.

"I'm happy that you had found more reasons to live than repaying the sins of your youth, my boy," Dumbledore said calmly. "Your latest actions proved beyond the words that you can love more than one person. Take my advice and let them love you back."

Severus chucked his still full cup at Dumbledore's head and stormed out from the coffee shop.

He went to the private ward which Mr Black ordered for Mirzam and Black. They occupied one room, their beds were only two feet apart. Harry was curled by the footboard of Mirzam's bed and his eyes were travelling from Mirzam to Black and back again. Their breathing was regular but they were still unconscious.

"Healing coma," sighed Mr Black. "For safety measures. They were given the potion which will fix any brain damage the attacks had caused them. Not the best company for the rest of the day. They should wake up when the all damage is fixed. I have been told that considering the circumstances it will happen tomorrow."

"Tell your other grandson that he was left in charge of Slytherin House and make sure that the rest of the kids are safely returned to Hogwarts…" Severus whispered automatically.

"He would want to visit Sirius, Severus," Mr Black whispered. "He is his brother."

"I know that he is his brother, old man," Severus snorted. "But your grandson had lived with this knowledge his entire life. I've know that I have a sister for a little more than a week. As far as fucked up family life goes I win. He can come during the night, it won't kill him."

Something had happened even if it was supposed to happen, he realised. The Secret, of course. Mirzam was the Secret Keeper but in case a Secret Keeper dies then all the people who knew the secrete would become Secret Keepers. So Mirzam had died, not really but she her brain was dead long enough for the charm to be broken.

"Would you like to stay, Harry?" Mr Black asked calmly, as if he didn't hear what Severus said, even if Severus knew that the man heard it very well.

"If it won't be a problem I would like to stay," Harry whispered.

So they were sitting, Harry on Mirzam's bed and Severus on Black's bed even if his eyes hardly left Mirzam's still form. Andromeda came and went few times, Nymphadora appeared too. Both were telling him something but he didn't hear what they were saying.

Behind the big window between the two beds day had changed into twilight, which became night. Harry curled in the foot of Mirzam's bed around her feet, with his small right hand gently touching Mirzam's left hand. The boy was snoring softly and Severus felt sleepiness overwhelming him when he received a swift kick to his right buttock.

He glared at Black for no real reason, probably the move was caused by a twitch of a muscle but he was surprised to find a pair of grey eyes staring at him.

"You are alive I see," Black whispered in very raspy voice. "I thought that you were petrified; blank stare and no reaction to my calls."

"Black," Severus muttered.

"Snape," Black coughed. "Would it kill you to tell me what happened? I have quite a big hole in my memory starting from the moment I collapsed in the courtroom until about five minutes ago."

**S. B.**

Weird things were always happening to him ever since he was a little boy. The weirder and more fucked up they were, the more probable it was that they will happen to him. Same applied to people he liked and cared for.

He always liked his uncles, Alphard and Marius, who were despised by the family. First was a rebel of his own kind, suddenly at the age of thirty five he dropped his well paid Ministry position and spent the rest of his short life as an author of Muggle fairytales. The other was a squib, which alone made him the family scapegoat but, despite his condition, he became a very successful lawyer known in both the wizarding and Muggle worlds.

Then there was the granddaughter of the most repulsive pair of Muggles he happened to meet, Mirzam Verascez. She was nothing like him but kept away from his cousins, who for the most of the year were at Hogwarts and with little Regulus who really wasn't the best companion for playing with, he grew attached to her because Mirzam was the only magical kid in the neighbourhood and he did his best to hide his friendship with the Muggle-born from his family. But one day she was gone and only a thought that maybe one day he would meet her again at Hogwarts had kept him from wallowing in depression.

Then was that THING. An event he wanted to forget but he couldn't and he knew that it had changed him more than friendship with Mirzam did. When he boarded Hogwarts Express he was already changed boy.

He wasn't surprised when he landed himself in Gryffindor. It was nice and James was there and James was nice boy. It wasn't until he heard the hat saying 'Ravenclaw' when he realised that Mirzam, his sweet, little Mirzam whom he loved with all his heart was sorted into a different house and that he had to chose between James and her.

But in the end it wasn't that bad. Mirzam was still his friend and James became his best friend but he still yearned sharing secrets with Mirzam but it wasn't something which he could do any more. His friends secrets were their secrets and he knew that he couldn't share them with the others.

Friendship with Mirzam was a rocky road too. There were times when they were giving the other silent treatment, there were times where Lily's fierceness paled in comparison to Mirzam's, and Lily was a scary woman, pretty, but for years he couldn't get why in Merlin's name James fell for her.

It wasn't until he almost lost her that he realised how much Mirzam meant to him. No woman could hold a candle to the beauty of her smile or the warmth in her eyes. It took him years to win her troubled heart and when he thought that he caught the world in his embrace then everything was snatched away from him.

Her grave was empty as was the hole which her death left in his heart. Nothing could fill the void inside it. The place where she had her home and from where she vanished. He couldn't bear it. He was mad with grief but he spent the most painful Christmas in his life at his friends' place with the fakest smile he ever pulled plastered on his face. He didn't wanted them to know his pain.

When Harry was born, he felt envy and regret consuming him but it took Harry's one smile to win his bruised heart. Since then Harry was his top priority, his everything. He still cared for his friends and was freaked out by the thought that something may happen to them but if Harry was snatched away from him … that was the thought which he couldn't stand. Harry was his baby, his lost son whom he didn't had a chance to bring up and he poured the love which he had for his unborn son into Harry.

He was so devoted to Harry that James laughed for him that if there was a competition for the best godfather in the world he would be the winner of said competition. He didn't mind it, not even a single bit.

Then the world has swept from under his feet again when Peter betrayed them and sold Lily and James to Voldemort. It was then when he had done something he couldn't believe for a long time that he done: he let Harry go with Hagrid.

He chased after Peter and that landed him where he was, in Azkaban. Fucking Azkaban, he hated going there as an Auror and being a prisoner absolutely sucked. The pair of Dementors at the door of his cell were mood killers, that was their nature, he knew it but it wasn't helping him.

He would lost his mind if it wasn't for the last ray of hope, the thought of his innocence. Peter HAD to make a mistake one day and that day he would be a free man again and he would see his little Harry.

Years had passed and he only knew that he was there for a long, long time. Occasionally he got a newspaper during the visits of the Minister of Magic, it happened once a year but it was still something.

For an instance he knew that the year was 1991 and the lack of sun coming through the bars indicated that the autumn already started. It was freezing cold and he felt another lingering cold coming.

But weird things were happening to him even in Azkaban. For an instance a week ago he felt something materialising on his left ring finger and he spent hours gapping at the Black family wedding ring.

So he was married, he felt something akin to pity for the woman who became his wife. She was probably spineless pure-blood girl whose family sold to his family, disgracing her name by gaining the Black family money.

But that event left him angry too. Mirzam was the one whom he wanted to marry and he swore to himself after she died that there won't be another Mrs Black, at least not for him. His silent wish was crushed by his family, not that they knew it or cared about what he felt.

Finally he chose to not care about his wife and settled his thoughts on Harry. Harry was supposed to be eleven, therefore going to Hogwarts and since the freezing cold indicated autumn and the coming winter he knew that Harry was already at Hogwarts.

He wondered where Harry was sorted. Was he in Gryffindor like his parents and him? Or was he a studious Ravenclaw, like Mirzam? He spared a single thought to Harry landing in Hufflepuff but it was a ridiculous thought. He didn't think about Harry landing in Slytherin, it just wouldn't happen.

He wished that the prisoners were able to send letters because he wanted to send one to Harry. But it was a fool's wish and even if he had the right to send letters his letter wouldn't reach Harry. The world would take care of that.

"Sirius Orion Black?" asked a deep voice from the doorway.

He looked in that direction and saw a tall, bald black Auror with a single gold hooped earning. His face was strangely familiar and Sirius could bet his dinner that he knew the man at some point of time.

"Shack?" he risked an answer.

"Lately known as King," the Auror nodded. "Shack suited when I was still a junior, Black Menace," he chuckled.

"So what brought you here of all places?" Sirius chuckled, it was good to see a familiar face.

"You are supposed to testify as a witness on a trial. I'm taking you out," Shacklebolt answered. "You could use a shower. You stink like a dungbomb but for your case it would be better if you remained this way for a while longer..."

"Azkaban could use a little improvement," Sirius snorted and pointed at the bucket in the corner, his personal toilet. "Mirzam always groaned that in Muggle prisons prisoners at least have a proper toilet and a sink."

"She would do wonders if she had gone into politics," Kingsley nodded. "Do you miss her?"

"Everyday," Sirius whispered. "You know that idiotic theories, that in the world there is one person who completes you, your other half?" he sighed. "She was mine and now I'm here, married to a woman I don't even know and she …"

"You are married?" Kingsley asked surprised.

"Surprised me as hell, you know," Sirius snorted. "About a week ago I'm chewing that dreadful Saturday snack of what I think was vegetables and suddenly I feel the ring materialising on my ring finger. What is worse, is that it is the Black family wedding ring which means that they were in on it," he said and he raised his left hand.

"I will look into that," Kingsley said pensively. "Do you remember the procedure?"

"By heart," Sirius nodded as he slowly stood up and put his hands in front of him so Kingsley could shackle him.

"Off you go," Kingsley nodded as Sirius approached him.

"What?" Sirius asked in surprise. "No hands behind your back?"

"Don't complain," Kingsley snorted.

"I'm just curious. I remember the procedure," Sirius shrugged as they started walking side by side up the corridor.

"If you remember the procedure then tell me what shackles in front mean?" Kingsley asked..

Synapses in his brain connected and he almost forgot to breath. The procedure said that a prisoner was supposed to be transported shackled with his hands behind his back in normal cases, however if the prisoner wasn't coming back to Azkaban …

"Kingsley," Sirius whispered. "Was he found? Pettigrew? Was he found?"

Kingsley nodded and said, "Last night. I questioned him myself. He was mauled by the Wizengamont this morning too. You are a witness for court. They need only your testimony to put him in Azkaban, for the record only. You are walking from there as a free man."

Breath caught in his throat.

"Though very interesting people had pushed for your trial," Kingsley nodded. "Lucius Malfoy himself insisted that your testimony should be important to the case. He also insisted that you have the best healers in St Mungo's watching over you during the quarantine. Seems to me that someone had scared him shitless on your behalf."

"Narcissa got an epiphany," Sirius snickered.

"I rather doubt so," Kingsley shook his head. "Your grandfather was testifying at the trial too. Pulled out a lot of dirty laundry concerning Pettigrew. He used Mirzam's card but he played it well. That's why you are only testifying, you were cleared from all charges, only by Pettigrew's testimony. In absentia, but you will be able to charge the Ministry for the wrongful imprisonment on later date."

"Good to know," Sirius sighed.

"Up," Kingsley motioned at the corridor.

"I remember the way upstairs," Sirius sighed. "I walked there enough times to know that there is a hole in the stairs, fourth step up the stairs, on our level unless someone finally broke a leg on it and it wasn't a prisoner."

"Funny you said that," Kingsley snickered. "This summer where there was the control in Azkaban, one of Fudge's minions, that Umbridge woman, fell down these stairs, flat on her face. That was the sight worth seeing. The worst part was that we were supposed to keep a straight face. Boy it was hard as hell."

"What's funny about a woman falling down the stairs?" Sirius snorted.

"If she looks like Umbridge …" Kingsley snickered. "She looks like a toad, dresses in pink and the whole office hates her with a passion of a woman scorned. She persuaded Fudge to drop the draw of Aurors next year and cut the money for Auror Office but DRCMC got a rise. She has a lot of avid fans if you know what I mean."

"What about Crouch? Still Head of DMLE?" Sirius asked.

"Amelia Bones is," Kingsley answered. "Crouch resigned after his son was sentenced for life in Azkaban for attacking the Longbottoms, along with several other Death Eaters."

"I caught the glimpse of the kid once," Sirius nodded.

"His wife had died shortly after and the kid hardly lasted a year. It destroyed Crouch as the man. He was pushed aside and made head of DIMC after two years," Kingsley explained.

"My father is rolling in his grave, he never liked Crouch and now … his beloved department in Crouch's hands," Sirius muttered.

"That's a huge blow to him, Crouch I mean. Everybody who worked in DIMC by your father's time until now keeps telling behind his back that he isn't Orion Black and never will be," Kingsley snorted.

"Was he at Pettigrew's hearing?" Sirius asked curiously.

"He was," Kingsley nodded. "But you won't see him. During the break he went out and got a heart attack outside the courtroom."

"Serves him right," Sirius muttered.

"You were never that cruel," Kingsley pointed out.

"Hello!? That man sent me to Azkaban for ten years without a proper trial," Sirius growled. "I will sooner befriend Severus Snape than say something nice about Crouch. Speaking about the greasy git, I had my suspicions…"

"Death Eater," Kingsley nodded. "Dumbledore claimed him as his spy and keeps him by his side. Made Head of Slytherin House and worked the title of the most talented Potion Master in United Kingdom, probably even all of Europe, seven years straight. Didn't changed a single bit since he was a student himself, except getting taller. I pity the Slytherins, especially the first years. You know how small they are and if I was one and had Snape hovering over me I would never make past the OWLs level in Potions. Not to mention other students. Though I would give him one, if someone gets an Outstanding on NEWTs from Potions they can as well sit through Potion Mastery exam, that's another reason why the number of Aurors decreased after the war. Not many people get Outstanding on their Potion OWLs and Snape doesn't accepts anyone who didn't get the O into his advanced classes. Scrimegour keeps muttering that he should get laid because we don't need Potion Masters but people who can tell the difference between a potion and a poison," he snorted.

"You sound like you saw him recently," Sirius snorted.

"My niece is in Slytherin, fourth year and she is very clumsy. During the summer I was out with my sister when she spotted him and decided to tell him what she thinks about his teaching methods. To make a long story short, the whole family was insulted backwards to the seventh generation then he swept away like a great bat, and he looks like one, and that's the last I saw of him," Kingsley chuckled. "He really needs to get laid."

"If he still looks like he looked back when we were at school he is still a virgin, even prostitutes would run away from him," Sirius snickered.

"You should hear tipsy Trelawney. Every now and then she appears in Hog's Head and sometimes when my work takes me there I have a chance to talk with her. In her stories Hogwarts looks like a big brothel. Snape is having an affair with Sinistra, you remember her, Slytherin, same year, hexed James pink in your sixth year. She teaches Astronomy. McGonagall has an affair with Kettleburn. Pince, you remember that hag, she has an affair with Filch, they are very in SM. Flitwick is a secret cross-dresser and Dumbledore is gay. Ancient Runes teacher is an Inferius and Muggle Studies Professor is a lesbian. Vector …"

"Arithmancy," Sirius nodded.

"She joins Snape and Sinistra in a threesome once in a while and Hagrid is supposed to have a dirty affair with Sprout, you remember her too, aren't you?" Kingsley chuckled.

"If you put things these way I have half a mind to pull Harry out from Hogwarts as soon as they let me out and keep him home schooled," Sirius snickered. "Have you seen him?"

"No, but I saw that Ancient Runes teacher. Decent chap, looks nothing like an Inferius therefore I'm not buying Trelawney's crap, I never did anyway. You know that you can learn a lot from a drunk person but when said person teaches Divination you shouldn't be buying anything from them," Kingsley chuckled.

"How long I'm supposed to be at St Mungo's?" Sirius asked curiously.

"From two weeks to six, at the most of course. You were there for ten years, Sirius, and it was a top security cell. Malfoy ensured that Harry can visit you as soon as the healers deem you stable enough to leave the kid in the same room with you. Dumbledore isn't eager for the kid to leave his relatives. Cassiopeia Black was appointed to check the environment in which the kid lives, Lucius Malfoy doing from what I'm told. On the other hand she has a clean record and that's what counts before your relation to her."

They talked as they made their way upstairs and then into the boat. It was nice to talk with someone after ten years. Plus he learned some things. Kingsley was a good chap and had the heart in the right place.

When they reached the shore Kingsley side-along Apparated him to the Ministry and let him to the courtroom. In Wizengamont seats he spotted a few familiar faces, old acquaintances of his father, several people he didn't know, several he did and Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy looked weird. Usually it was easy to pull an emotion from him but now Malfoy looked blank; no emotion, no sign of anything.

He was so focused on staring at Malfoy that he paid no attention to what they were saying until he heard the question about Veritaserum. He nodded absent mindedly even if some part of him screamed at him that he shouldn't be doing it but he couldn't recall the reason.

They gave it to him and waited.

It happened in a moment. Suddenly his chest started hurting like he had a Hippogriff sitting on it and he couldn't catch a breath. He heard a commotion but he couldn't do anything. The last thought that he had before he was enveloped by the blackness was that he was dying.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he regained consciousness. It could be few hours or it could be days. The room was bathed in moonlight. He suspected that he was already in St Mungo's, the walls were pale enough to be white in the daylight. At first glance the room appeared to be one of these posh private rooms but then he spotted another bed on his right, occupied bed judging by a small kid curled in the foot of it.

Further examination of the surroundings proved that he for sure wasn't alone. Even in weak light of the moon he could recognise a silhouette of the last person who would visit him. Hooked nose, lanky hair which looked like their owner could really use a bath: Snape.

For a longer moment he didn't dare to move. Snape appeared to pay no attention to him at all, his eyes were focused on the occupant of the other bed and for a moment at the kid whom Snape suddenly covered with his own cloak.

Snape was Snape but Snape was better than no one and maybe the snivelling git would tell him something.

"Snape," he whispered. No reaction came to that. "Snape," he repeated. Still no reaction. If Sirius didn't see him move few minutes before he would hazard a guess that Snape was petrified. "Snape!" this time he hissed quite loudly to get the other man's attention. No reaction again, he felt like he was talking to his bedside table. Finally he lost his patience and kicked the other man in the butt.

That finally got a reaction and he received a murderous glare.

"You are alive I see," Sirius whispered, his voice was raspy. "I thought that you were petrified; blank stare and no reaction to my calls."

"Black," Snape muttered.

"Snape," Sirius coughed. "Would it kill you to tell me what happened? I have a quite big hole in my memory starting from the moment I collapsed in the courtroom until about five minutes ago."

Snape's glare only intensified but suddenly he looked at the other bed and Snape's bad mood seemed to flatter from angry to coldly civil as he spoke, "You had very severe allergic reaction to Veritaserum."

"I knew that there was a reason why I shouldn't take it," Sirius mumbled to himself before he added, this time to Snape. "But I doubt that watching me die would lure you from your quarters, so there has to be something else."

"There is the bond," Snape snorted. "Marriage bond," he muttered. "Same time you collapsed in the courtroom your wife had collapsed at your grandfather's place. Same symptoms, cardiac arrest, but in her case of unknown origin. I was called to her side and when nothing we tried had helped I took her to St Mungo's. Your grandfather quickly put two and two together and we realised that as long as you are fine so is she. The bond between you two is still undeveloped and caused such a drastic reaction."

"You know her?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I should," Snape shrugged. "She is my sister."

Blast. From all people he had to end married to Snape's sister.

"Half-sister actually," Snape sighed. "My father kept his broomstick in other broom closets."

"Great," Sirius snorted. "Very close family resemblance?" he groaned.

"Not really," Snape chuckled, he actually chuckled. "There is no family resemblance farther than similar height, litheness, and hair colour. Aside of it she is everything I'm not, starting from the fact that she is a woman," Snape said cheekily.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sirius snorted. "Older or younger than us."

"Younger, in my case for five weeks exactly, in yours about twelve weeks," Snape shrugged.

"I don't recall any other Snapes than you in our year," Sirius muttered.

"Because there weren't," Snape shrugged. "She went to Hogwarts under her step-father's name. More so she kept that name until she married you, last week."

"I bet you loved it," Sirius snorted. "Thrusting your sister into my arms."

"Contrary to what you believe I didn't thrust her into your arms, more so, I was against this marriage. But my sister is a grown woman. She makes her choices and I have to accept them even if I don't like them. Besides you don't have another choice than to accept your marriage, that's as long as you want to keep the guardian rights of Harry Potter," Snape snorted.

"Harry," Sirius breathed out. "How is he?"

"I guess that he is tired and a bit scared," Snape answered sourly. "That was actually expected. He didn't had a very easy life with Petunia and her husband. He was really excited when he learned that you and the good lady could adopt him. That's exactly what my sister did. Last week she married you, today she performed blood adoption. As for the kid, he seems happy to me whenever she is around. If he could, he would follow her like a little puppy," Snape looked at the other bed.

"That's him?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "Let him sleep. Today was supposed to be the day of fun and relaxation and instead of that he watched her die in front of his eyes. Your grandfather tried to persuade him to come back to Hogwarts but he stubbornly refused to leave."

"How is he, as a whole?" Sirius asked and he turned his eyes to Snape.

"Physically fine, despite the fact that he was neglected and abused for the most of his life. Tuney and her hubby were too scared to do anything once the letter from Hogwarts arrived. But mentally and emotionally …" Snape sighed. "You two are going to have your hands full. He is starved for human contact, needs to be reassured and praised. Academically he is doing fine. Transfiguration isn't his strongest subject, but in Charms he is doing quite well and he is very decent potion maker. Made the Quidditch team on the Seeker's position, the captain quarrelled with his head of the house over that but he had no chance against the captain and his own deputy."

"Deputy?" Sirius mumbled. That was something new. "Last time I checked the houses had only one head."

"So did I," Snape shrugged. "But the kid's," he motioned at Harry, "sorting didn't go according to Dumbledore's plan. More so, it had gone woefully wrong. So Dumbledore installed Deputy Heads to all houses to not raise suspicions. All Deputies teach elective subjects and in so far the other heads are happy that they can shuffle their work to someone else."

"You don't sound overly cheerful on this subject," Sirius chuckled.

"I liked my Deputy before he was made my Deputy. I'm handling everything just fine. Mr Nuisance now just comes and spoils it all. But he can be useful, when he isn't snogging the Deputy Head of Ravenclaw House," Snape snorted.

"Do I know him?" Sirius asked.

"You should, though his name will give you an impression that you don't," Snape sighed. "His name is Mufrid Alphard Lemeraude, Master of Ancient Runes. Former Slytherin because the old rule applies also to the Deputies."

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked curiously. "You mentioned that his sorting had gone wrong so I guess that he isn't in Gryffindor. As studious as he sounds from your description he could be Ravenclaw but Dumbledore likes Ravenclaws and trusts Flitwick so I guess that he isn't in Ravenclaw either. On the other hand I don't see what's wrong with Hufflepuff…"

"Your godson is in Slytherin," Snape said with a shrug.

Sirius gapped at Snape as the other man continued.

"Imagine how it surprised all of us," he snorted. "I missed first part of the sorting and I managed to get to the Great Hall just in time to hear the end of his sorting. Turned out that along with obvious Slytherins aside from your godson, Neville Longbottom and two Muggle-borns got sorted into Slytherin as well."

"Poor kids," Sirius sighed. "They will get eaten alive in Slytherin."

"I rather doubt so," Snape chuckled. "First year Slytherins are a very closed cliché; kick one and in return you will deal with the whole fourteen, Lemeraude learned that quickly. I presume that the other thirteen put quite a fight to be there with their friend. They are good kids and Lemeraude is quite a good influence for them. He knows where to hit them to get the desired reaction."

"I hope that hitting isn't literal," Sirius huffed.

"Verbal," Snape nodded. "During the train ride he deflected their heads a bit and I suspect that he gave them quite a talk later because the whole bunch immediately took a liking to him. Of course if I were him I would start fretting about possible come back because Slytherin never lets an insult to be passed without notice and he insulted most of them back to their first ancestors."

"Do you know the details about how Pettigrew was found?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Lemeraude captured him if it's that what you are asking about," Snape shrugged. "But the whole issue had started before the school year. The whole matter is to complicated to explain it at once. Besides a very vital fact is Lemeraude's true identity which I cannot reveal now. Actually no one aside from him cannot reveal his true identity. If I know him he will visit you sometime today."

"What for?" Sirius shrugged. "Of course," he grimaced. "I owe him a life debt."

"You owe him much more," Snape muttered. "We all do. Without him you would be still rotting in Azkaban and without him we would still wrack our minds as to why the Dark Lord isn't truly dead."

"But Harry destroyed him," Sirius shook his head.

"In some sense he did," Snape grimaced. "But he only lost his human form. At this moment he isn't very dangerous but if he finds a servant who would help him … I won't wait to watch it happen. But the peace had lasted too long, too long without his attempt to regain his previous power … Something is brewing in the air and I don't like it … What is worse I think that Dumbledore deliberately arranged matters to check how far the Dark Lord will be able to go and how far your godson will come to stop him."

"What he had done?" Sirius asked in concern.

"Have you heard about the Philosopher Stone?" Snape asked quietly.

"Bits and pieces. It's not something I would put in a castle full of students," Sirius shrugged.

"I wouldn't either, but that's what Dumbledore did," Snape snorted. "Of course there is the protection around the stone but Lemeraude thinks that it's too little and keeping the stone at Hogwarts is asking for a disaster and so do I."

"I hope that Dumbledore had warded it beyond a human comprehending capacity," Sirius muttered.

"He thinks that he did," Snape shrugged. "I disagree, I would brake past the protection with my eyes bound and one hand strapped behind my back in ten minutes, fifteen at the most. Someone working in alliance with the Dark Lord would do it even sooner."

"Did I hear a hint of admiration?" Sirius snorted half-heartedly.

"I thought that as a former Auror you are familiar with the oldest rule in duelling: never underestimate your opponent," Snape snorted. "I never did and that's what saved my life numerous times. The Dark Lord's worst flaw and best quality is his patience when it comes to his plans. Come back, yes, that's something he without doubt longs for but he would wait to make his come back spectacular, a lesson for everyone who would dare to oppose him. As long as he remains in his nonhuman form and away from us we are safe. The closer and more corporeal he is, the worse for us."

Something was beating against his brain like a trapped bird. A memory long forgotten, something very dark and very unethical. A rite which he remembered reading about when he was about ten … and the beating he received from his father for delving too deep into the Dark Arts. What was it's name?

"Bone of a father… unknowingly given," he whispered to himself to recall the most important parts of the ritual. "Blood of an enemy … forcibly taken …" he paused. "Servant … flesh of a servant … willingly given."

"What did you say?" Snape suddenly was barely an inch from Sirius's face, his eyes were boring through his head.

"What was the name of it?" he mumbled, more to himself than to Snape. "Horcrux … no … Body Restoration Rite."

Snape looked at him as if he saw a ghost.

"How … do … you …" he whispered weakly.

"You weren't the only student who in first year knew more about the Dark Arts than seventh years," Sirius snorted. "But unlike you I kept my mouth shut."

"But how…" Snape mumbled.

"The library in my ancestral home," Sirius shrugged. "Books which had accumulated over the centuries, some banned. The library was my father's pride and when I was kid I had to learn things … but I was never allowed to delve too far. I read this book out of spite for something I don't really remember … but I remember the beating I got for reading that book. My father destroyed it in my presence and forbade me from mentioning even a word about it to Regulus … I knew better than to cross him."

"Hypocrite," Snape snorted.

"Just cautious," Sirius snorted. "Besides knowing the Dark Arts doesn't equal using them, does it?" he glared at Snape. "My knowledge saved my life more times than I can count. What my friends didn't know, didn't hurt them. The aforementioned rite would work in one case and I don't even want to think about it."

"What case?" Snape pressed.

"One where a Horcrux is involved," Sirius muttered grimly. "If it is then we are fucked up for good."

Snape suddenly seemed a bit calmer and he whispered, "You really should talk with Lemeraude."

"Is he Dumbledore in training?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Quite the opposite," Snape snorted. "He has one purpose in life: ensuring that the Dark Lord will never come back."

"Can we talk about something less depressing?" Sirius snorted. "How about your sister? Her name, character, how she looks?"

"I won't tell you," Snape snorted. "I will show you," he added and with a flick of his wand the bedside tables which were between beds vanished and Sirius saw…

Short, curly, jet-black hair. Pale cheeks with a little high-cheekbones on a heart-shaped face. Thin but gently smiling lips. He saw this woman before. He slept by her side for days and he loved to watch her sleeping. And when she died she haunted his dreams and waking hours with her face. She was always so close and yet so far away, her death erected a wall between one he was afraid to pass in such dire times where his friendship was needed.

"Mirzam," he whispered. "But it's impossible. She is dead."

"Once she wakes up she will prove you otherwise," Snape snickered. "It's her, on this you can believe me."

"How?" Sirius whispered and he glanced at Snape.

"He saved me," whispered soft female voice.

Sirius turned to look at the occupant of the bed. His eyes immediately found the most beautiful pair of violet eyes he ever saw, actually the only pair of violet eyes he ever seen. They were sparkling with happiness and unshed tears.

It was Mirzam. Polyjuice would never produce that look she had on her face when they were alone. As if he was the only person on the planet. The look which repeatedly made him fall in love with her even more.

And she was his wife. His wife.

Something inside him broke down. The wall which he erected around his heart had collapsed and once empty space where she made her home was filled again with unbearable relief and a love so consuming that …

Suddenly she was by his side, her eyes were a bit blurred, happy and sad at the same time. She pressed their foreheads together so they were looking into each others eyes. Her gentle, warm hands were holding his head. He touched her arms, warm and so very real under his own cold hands.

She was smiling the same way she always did. She still looked as young as she was last time he saw her but he saw small creases around her eyes which weren't there last time. That Polyjuice couldn't fake.

"You are real," he whispered and he hugged her as tightly as his body allowed him.

"So are you," she gave him small smile.

Her lips on his own chapped ones were soft and gentle.

"Call me a spoilsport," someone muttered and Sirius immediately remembered that they weren't alone, "but the kid and I cannot make it back to the castle for the night. Considering what he went through I advise not traumatising him like that on your first meeting."

"You are a spoilsport, Professor Snape," said a childish voice, it was full of an emotion he couldn't name.

"I care for your sanity, kid," Snape muttered. "Someone has to because your adoptive parents are having a temporary lapse in their own sanity."

"Now you are a spoilsport, Severus," Mirzam giggled. "Come here, both of you."

Harry quickly bounced through the distance between the beds and wriggled himself between Sirius and Mirzam. Sirius tore his eyes from Mirzam and looked down at Harry.

The kid was grinning so much that one could start worrying that his face would split in two. His hair were jet-black (the Potter and the Black family heirloom), a bit of unruly hair was sticking out in various directions but Sirius was able to recognise gentle curling in places where the hair was longer (definitely a sign of Blood Adoption because it was Mirzam's feature). His eyes were bright green and shaped like almonds, same as Lily's eyes were. His nose was screaming Regulus all over. Harry's ears looked like James's. His face in overall looked like James' too but once again he recognised a sign of Blood Adoption in the way James's features were smoothened by Mirzam's involvement. But the most capturing were Harry's hands, exact replica of Sirius's own hands at Harry's age and that smile, a gentle mix of Mirzam and Lily.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius whispered. "It's good to meet you, finally," he added and he gave the boy small smile.

"Hello, Sirius," Harry smiled even wider. "Same to you."

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and a hissy voice followed it, "I know that you are here, you great bat! Open the door!"

"They are open," Snape snorted.

Sirius turned around just a bit to look at the stranger who opened the door. He was tall and if Sirius would stand up he was sure that the man would be at least an inch and half taller than him. The man's body was lithe but emanated with physical power. His face looked young and a bit familiar despite longish grey hair which surrounded his face. Suddenly the man had grinned widely.

"It's good to see you awake," the man said.

"Do I know you?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"You should," the man smiled as he entered the room and closed the door. "You used to put spiders in my bed when I was a kid. Usually it turned against you because then I ended in your bed and I always hogged the sheets."

It sounded familiar, but it couldn't be possible.

"Just tell him who you are, git," Snape snorted. "He handles shocks just fine."

"Do you have to stay here?" the man asked Snape.

"He does," Mirzam said quickly. "It's family reunion and I would appreciate my brother's company."

The man's jaw dropped slightly, before he mumbled, "You are his sister?"

"Half-sister," Snape corrected. "Same father, different mothers."

"And I thought that my life was weird," the man muttered. "You knew that?" he turned to Sirius.

"I was recently informed about it," Sirius shrugged. "I guess that it didn't really had a chance to sink in."

"But wait a minute…" the man mumbled. "You told us that your brother doesn't want to be involved."

"If I told you the truth instead of working, you would spend two weeks at moaning and groaning how much it sucked. You don't pick your family … But I like my brother," Mirzam answered simply. "So do you … like your brother, I mean, though you like the company of my brother too."

"Black, check her forehead for a sign of higher temperature," Snape sighed. "She is delirious."

"She is happy and she would appreciate if you stopped talking about her in third person," Mirzam giggled.

The man slowly approached the bed in which Mirzam was lying a moment ago and sat down on it gingerly.

He had such familiar eyes, dark-brown in a shade which only one person whom Sirius knew had. Regulus. But Regulus was dead.

"Sirius," the man whispered. "You have no idea how happy I'm to see you."

"Took you ten years to admit it," Snape snorted.

"Severus!" Mirzam huffed.

"Rear?" Sirius whispered timidly.

"Sior," the man grinned.

"Regulus?" Sirius mumbled. "But how?"

"It's a very long story," Regulus grinned at him.

"What happened to you? Your hair?" Sirius whispered.

"The second question is what most of us would like to know," Snape snorted.

"Hair dye," Regulus chuckled. "Purely Muggle, causes no problems in places warded against glamour charms and potions. I like to keep myself in one piece and if suddenly the glamour dropped … well you get the idea."

"But why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I prefer our dear old Dark Lord to be unaware of the fact I survived. As long as he is sure that I'm dead he wouldn't start to question how I kept myself alive, and once he does, our plan to get rid of him is put in jeopardy. Not something I would like to happen, trust me."

"What plan?" Sirius asked.

"We were both raised in surroundings where you could trip on the books about Dark Artefacts. I'm sure that you would be able to recall one thing about which we were warned before we entered Hogwarts. Something which tampers with human nature …" Regulus said gravely.

"Horcrux?" Sirius asked pensively.

"Indeed," Regulus nodded.

"He has one?" Sirius asked quickly.

"More than one," Regulus snorted. "I know about one for sure, and since that one is a Horcrux, I suspect there is another. There is also another thing which is a Horcrux as far as I can tell. That's three I'm sure about. There might be another two which I suspect that since they possessed great value, that the Dark Lord might have turned into Horcruxes, but that's only my assumption."

"So we are really fucked up," Sirius sighed.

"There will be problems, but our situation isn't hopeless," Regulus nodded. "I know where one of them is hidden and where was the other one. With you alive we have an access to two, the one I mentioned and the other candidate for it. To get both you need to be a head of Black family, something I cannot do. We will discus it more thoroughly when Dumbledore is around. Speaking about Dumbledore, I have good news."

"What kind of news?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore had decided that it would be prudent to appoint two new Professors," Regulus said mischievously.

"What for?" Snape asked grimly.

"He decided that in these days an old, and ages ago a very appreciated, subject had vanished from the curriculum. The Board, with Lucius Malfoy as their head suddenly supported the idea. You recall what grandfather Arcturus used to say?" Regulus grinned.

"He regretted deeply that language options had vanished from the curriculum and that Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies wouldn't make up for the lack of it. As far as I remember Muggle Studies covered in sixth and seventh year various cultures with a lesson or two about how to not get slapped for saying something inappropriate. In Ancient Runes you cover dead languages as far as I remember," Sirius said pensively.

"So I'm honoured to offer in Dumbledore's name professorship of Language Studies to one Mirzam Mira Black. The money is not much but Dumbledore promised that he will teach you Mermish and Gobbledegook as a compensation for the small salary," Regulus said cheerfully.

"Really?" Mirzam whispered in excitement. "I always wanted to learn them. But aren't there more suited people to fill that post," she added nervously.

"French, Spanish, Catalan, Italian, German, Romansh, Finish, Swedish, Dutch, Serbian, Hebrew, bits of Russian…" Regulus started counting.

"Plus she can order sake and sushi in Japanese," Sirius chuckled.

"Mimi, you are the best for the job," Regulus said fiercely. "Besides you will be close to Harry."

"But I won't be allowed to teach him," Mirzam sighed.

"You would be," Regulus grinned. "His tests and exams will be handed to me as long as I'm capable of correcting it."

"That's not all, I suspect," Snape muttered.

"There is something else," Regulus nodded. "Dumbledore expressed his concern about Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sadly Quirrel will stay to teach that subject but he is a very shitty dueller so Dumbledore decided to appoint you," he pointed at Sirius, "as Hogwarts' Duelling Master. Both classes are optional for all seven years. You may start as soon as you are deemed clear."

"Meaning Monday," Snape muttered. "Tuesday at worse. That's what I heard anyway."

"But the tests?" Regulus grimaced.

"Your grandfather pulled a string at the Ministry and managed to get a deal with them. As long as your brother shows up at weekly check ups in St Mungo's he is allowed to leave the hospital, of course as long as he passes the psychological test today," Snape shrugged.

"That's good," Regulus nodded. "I will come back some time later today to check upon you. Severus?"

"Harry?" Snape asked.

"Can I stay with them if it won't be a problem?" Harry asked innocently.

"On your own head then, kid," Snape sighed. "I'm coming with you, Nuisance. We will visit you together."

**H. P-B.**

Being left alone under the care of Mirzam and Sirius sounded as fun. Of course he heard that the duo wasn't allowed to leave the room until the healers deemed them stable enough to move. That proved to be a problem because suddenly both adults got hungry.

Harry was hungry too, he hadn't touched anything since breakfast, but he had no problems with being hungry until morning, staying with the Dursleys taught him to deal with hunger very well.

Alas, Mirzam and Sirius didn't know how to do it, or at least if they knew how to withstand hunger they forgot how to do it. So ten minutes after Regulus and Professor Snape left the room, Harry and his godparents were creeping down from the private ward on the fourth floor down to the third floor where as Mirzam claimed was Maternity ward and the kitchen.

"How did you know that it was here?" Harry whispered curiously as Mirzam let them into the empty kitchen.

"A classmate of mine was giving a birth sometime in October after we graduated. Her husband was away on a mission of some sorts. I was still in London and we shared a dorm for seven years. I was moral support and delivery girl. She wanted waffles for breakfast … and she got waffles for breakfast," Mirzam smiled at him.

"Brocklehurst?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Hopkins," Mirzam shook her head. "That was her maiden name, she married Amos Diggory. Their son was named Cedric. Quite cute kid as far as I remember. Should be in his third year if my memory doesn't deceive me."

"So how many kids you helped to deliver?" Harry asked curiously as Mirzam started preparing tea for the three of them.

"I was moral support for three young mothers, all of them and their families, aside from Catherine Diggory had died in the war," Mirzam sighed. "There was one child which I had to deliver because we had no healers around … stillborn," she cringed. "I'm not a good omen for expecting mothers."

"But you make good expecting mother. From the day you found out that you were pregnant you were glowing with inner light," Sirius smiled.

Sirius was unaware of what Harry knew. Mirzam wasn't able to have children on her own and as Harry looked at her he saw pained expression on her face and he quickly walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not able to have children on my own, Sirius," Mirzam whispered. "The curse which caused the miscarriage of our baby nearly killed me …" she hugged Harry tighter. "The doctors removed my uterus to save my life … I won't be able to give you any children."

How Sirius reacted, Harry had no idea since he had his back turned to him. Suddenly he felt another pair of arms embracing him from behind his back.

"Hey, Mimi," Sirius said sympathetically. "I don't need heirs. Regulus can take care of that once the dust settles for good. We have Harry and there are always little children in both worlds who have no parents. I'm not saying that we should adopt immediately … just that there is a possibility that we might have more than one kid."

"I like it," Harry admitted. "I mean I had Dudley … and he wasn't the best company. But I would want to have a brother or sister someday."

"You really mean it?" Mirzam whispered above Harry's head.

"Sure," Sirius beamed. "Blood is thicker than water … but who needs thick water?"

"Oh, Sirius," Mirzam sighed.

They settled at the table with a big plate of sandwiches in front of them and discussed where they should spend vacations, considering that for the school year all three of them were supposed to stay at Hogwarts.

In a matter of fifteen minutes they managed to settle on the fact that the Black family house in London was out of questions. Mr Black's house in Esher seemed good enough for a weekend visit but not as something where they could stay for nearly three months. Sirius' idea to buy a house in Hogsmeade, a village near Hogwarts, was shot down by both Mirzam and Harry. Hogwarts was great but if you left it to take a break from it why you needed to take it with the castle looming over your house.

"Let's buy a house in the country," Harry suggested. "Far away from towns, close to small villages. A farm maybe."

"That's great idea," Sirius admitted cheerfully. "Plenty of space for playing Quidditch, big garden. The house itself shouldn't be too small or too big. Considering that we have families of our own as well as friends maybe something which has more than one guest room."

"With big, bright, sunny kitchen where we can eat. Comfy living-room where we can rest…" Mirzam said dreamily. "I remember a house like that. The river is nearby and it's surrounded by trees."

"St Mary in the Marsh?" Sirius asked curiously. "What's name it was?"

"Sparrows' Nest," Mirzam supplied. "A farm if I ever saw one. I wanted to have a house like that one ever since I saw it. Relatively close to London, about seventy miles, maybe even less."

"That would be great," Harry said happily.

Wonder if I would be able to persuade the owner to sell it," Sirius muttered.

Suddenly a loud weep was heard just outside the door. It sounded like a child was trying to test the capacity of its lungs. Shortly after a young man walked into the kitchen, he was followed by another man, who had crying infant in his arms.

"She woke up all babies in the ward," the man who was holding the infant groaned.

"Any living members of the family?" asked another man sympathetically.

"Not a single one. Both parents were orphans, Muggle-borns. Her father had died when the mother was in the sixth month of pregnancy. She bleed to death during childbirth. I guess that come Monday we will have to send her to orphanage … but until then there is no one who could handle her."

Mirzam snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be a Healer?"

"I only deliver them, madam. I don't have one of my own," the man who was holding the infant said defensively. "Merlin's socks! Mirzam Verascez! I thought that you were dead."

"You weren't the only one," Mirzam shrugged. "Give her to me, you are hopeless, Harry. And it's Black now, not Verascez."

"Me?" Harry piped up.

"Not you, my dear," Mirzam gave him small smile.

"Harry Goodfellow," Sirius smirked. "Ravenclaw. Our year."

The crying infant ended in Mirzam's arms. Harry watched curiously as Mirzam propped her gently against her chest and wrapped her left arm around her. With her right hand she tickled her chin.

"She is hungry," Mirzam said without tearing her eyes from the child. "I trust that you can prepare a formula for her."

Fifteen minutes later, with a bottle gently pressed to her mouth the girl sucked happily her on the formula until she drifted off in Mirzam's arms. And one glance around the room proved that Harry wasn't the only person who was amazed how well Mirzam handled little girl. Sirius and two other men was staring at her as if she was an angel.

"She really has no family?" Mirzam asked as she raised her head to look at the duo as she put the half-empty bottle on the table.

"If she had she would be with them by now," Goodfellow sighed. "She was born yesterday morning. Her mother had bleed to death. We did everything we could but we couldn't save her. It's a orphanage for her but they don't take children on Saturday and Sunday."

Harry didn't like it and from the look on her face, neither did Mirzam. The girl was not to blame for the fact that she had no family.

"Clause one hundred thirteenth still stands?" Mirzam asked with a shrug.

"Descents of Muggles or Muggle-borns?" Goodfellow shrugged. "With any other child one would need to get through the Ministry of Magic but with children like her … bonding can take place as long as there are two witnesses of it. Blood Adoption can be performed under the eyes of certificated Potions Master."

"It's inhuman," Sirius snorted.

"It still works," Goodfellow sighed. "Or it worked shortly after the war and during it. For some kids like her it was the only chance for a family."

"Why we won't take her?" Harry asked suddenly.

Sure he was adopted by Mirzam in the name of both her and Sirius roughly twelve hours ago and he didn't know Sirius very well. But he knew Mirzam and if Mirzam thought that Sirius was a good material for a father then Harry trusted her on that.

Being an orphan himself Harry knew what it mean to have no one to turn to. Knowing that when he had Mirzam and Sirius that this little girl was going to end alone was not something which made him feel good. She needed family; a mother and father, an older brother who would treat her like a princess and would scare off her boyfriends.

He looked from Mirzam to Sirius, both meet his gaze and hold it before they glanced at each other.

"She needs a name," Sirius said finally. "Something simple so she won't kill us when she grows up."

"Blue-eyed blonde," Mirzam whispered. "Something which would suit her."

"Daisy?" Harry asked and he paused. In primary school he had a classmate who was blue-eyed blonde. Her name had suited her very nicely. "Or Lucy," he added.

"I guess that Imogene is out of options," Mirzam giggled.

"I was thinking about Andromeda but in my mind Andromeda is more suited for dark-haired girls. Narcissa would be good for a blonde but I'm not sure if we should name her after Cissa," Sirius said pensively.

"Marigold?" Mirzam suggested. "Magnolia?"

"Asphodel?" Harry suggested.

"I would kill for that," Sirius chuckled. "Ruth?"

"Daisy Ruth," Mirzam whispered. "It's nice and simple."

"I like it," Harry admitted.

"Goes well with Black too," Sirius nodded.

"So Daisy Ruth Black it is," Mirzam smiled at them. "The witnesses?"

"Present, milady," said Goodfellow.

"I'm afraid that you would need to stand up, madam," said another man.

"No problem," Mirzam said and she stood up with small support on the table.

"Come here," Sirius motioned at Harry as he stood up.

They went to stand next to Mirzam. Harry looked up curiously.

"Put one of your hands so you touch her skin," said Goodfellow. "You too, kiddo."

They obeyed the man. Daisy's skin was so soft and nice in touch, Harry observed.

"Repeat after me," Goodfellow continued. "We will start from the lady."

"Simple," Sirius said.

"I, Mirzam Mira Black, welcome you in the family as my daughter, Daisy Ruth Black. I vow to protect you and bring you up so you will be proud that I'm your mother," said Goodfellow solemnly.

"I, Mirzam Mira Black, welcome you in the family as my daughter, Daisy Ruth Black. I vow to protect you and bring you up so you will be proud that I'm your mother," Mirzam repeated.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, welcome you in the family as my daughter, Daisy Ruth Black. I vow to protect you and bring you up so you will be proud that I'm your father," Goodfellow continued.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, welcome you in the family as my daughter, Daisy Ruth Black. I vow to protect you and bring you up so you will be proud that I'm your father," Sirius repeated.

"I…" Goodfellow started.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, welcome you in the family as my sister, Daisy Ruth Black. I vow …" he looked expectantly at Goodfellow.

"… to protect and support you so you will be proud that I'm your brother," Goodfellow said.

"… to protect and support you so you will be proud that I'm your brother," Harry finished.

Goodfellow put the tip of her wand at Daisy's forehead and said, "I, Harry Alan Goodfellow, witnessed Legal Adoption of an orphan named Daisy Ruth into family of Mirzam Mira, Sirius Orion Black and Harry James Potter-Black. In the name of magic I declare the orphan Daisy Ruth as a daughter of Mirzam Mira and Sirius Orion Black and a sister of Harry James Potter-Black. Adoption was witnessed by Harry Alan Goodfellow and Horace Alfred Toothless."

Bright blue light which came from Goodfellow's wand enveloped little Daisy.

"That would be it," the other man nodded. "Good luck, Black family."

It sounded nice. They were a family.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Chaos Theory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Bear with me for a moment my dear Readers. As many of You learned there is a new way of receiving replies from the authors - for some it's better than the old one, for some it's not. Remember that I will reply to Your reviews always - as long as You are logged in and You allow others to send You private message. That's small problem I found while going over reviews lately. Now have fun.  
**

**So** **_read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

Thanks to **omega13a** for beta-reading and helpful suggestions.

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter eleve****n: Chaos Theory.**

In three hours after Daisy was adopted Harry learned few new things about his adopted sister. One, Daisy had a very healthy set of lungs and she used them properly whenever she required food, changed nappy or someone to hold her. Two, Sirius was capable of holding and feeding Daisy but when it come to changing her nappy he was totally hopeless. Three, Mirzam was doing fine with all three but Daisy didn't want to burp when she was in Mirzam's arm. Four, Daisy liked to be held by Harry and had no problems with puking on him. Five, Daisy didn't scream while taking a bath if Harry was holding her. Six, she would let only Sirius to dry her with a towel. Seven, only Mirzam was able to dress her.

So when Daisy, after a bath and another bottle of formula, contently drifted to sleep in the middle of two beds which were put together to make one it took the three of them all but three minutes to follow her suit.

**S. S.**

Severus barely slept through the night. He felt that he shouldn't leave Harry under Mirzam's and Black's care but he was in no position to argue. Merlin only knows with what those three could come up with when no one was around to stop them. At least by Monday they would be at Hogwarts where Severus and Regulus could stop them from doing something overly stupid.

After breakfast he was approached by Slytherin first years who at great length expressed their concern about their friend and Mirzam. He managed to calm them down with information that for sure that Mirzam would come back on Monday or Tuesday, Harry would come back sometime later that day.

Judging from the scowl on Regulus' face, he wasn't able to sleep well through the night either. Or perhaps it had something to do with beaming Dumbledore who was sitting next to younger Black brother.

So after the kids had left and the staff busied themselves with their own business Dumbledore, twinkling very slightly, pulled both Severus and Regulus into empty staff room.

"This morning I checked the records, my boys," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I'm honoured to inform you that in twelve years we would see as a student," twinkle, "young Daisy Ruth Black. Daughter of Mirzam and Sirius."

"Mirzam isn't able to have children on her own," Severus snorted. "I'm her healer so I'm sure that nothing short from creating a new uterus for her would make her carry and give birth to a child."

"She cannot have children on her own," Dumbledore nodded. "But adoption doesn't require a woman to have an uterus, my boy. I was about to go to St Mungo's and congratulate them, would you mind to join me?"

Now Severus was sure that he shouldn't have left them on their own.

"How old is she?" Regulus asked, unusually calmly.

"Day old," Dumbledore answered. "She was born yesterday."

"The adoption is legal?" Regulus asked.

"Perfectly legal," Dumbledore nodded. "Otherwise she wouldn't appear in the records. I guess that the Ministry will send their own paperwork by Monday."

"That's what happens when you leave them alone," Regulus sighed. "That's going to be problematic, Albus."

"You worry too much, Reggie," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Things like that happened before and all kids grow into fine people. Besides it's not that they are alone in it. I presume that young Charity would be the first to offer help when it will be needed. Plus I'm distinctly aware that both Mirzam and Sirius have brothers who should support their decisions."

"They have brothers who aren't able to keep an eye on them properly," Severus snorted. "If one of us remained behind it wouldn't happen. It's too soon," he shook his head. "Harry was adopted just yesterday and he hardly knows Black. He needs stable environment, a baby, newborn on that, changes everything. Their attention will be focused on her."

"We won't know until we will see it for ourselves, Severus," Dumbledore said smugly.

**H. P.**

"Healer Hedera Marsh," introduced herself a woman which had to be around Mirzam's and Sirius's age.

Healer Marsh looked interesting. Compared to six feet tall Mirzam, Marsh was small, she had about five feet and maybe an inch and a quarter of inch in high. Like Mirzam, she was lithe but with her not very impressive high Marsh looked more like a runaway student from Hogwarts who pretended to be a healer. She had long curly light dark red hair pulled into one long braid. Her eyes were almond-shaped and amber in colour. They were very capturing. Her hawk nose however didn't suit her slightly heart-shaped face. Her lips were slightly full. She wasn't pretty but there was something about her which captured other's eyes.

All eyes but not Sirius's, as Harry observed. Sirius took one good look at her and after that ignored her absolutely.

"Comment est Beauxbatons ces jours-ci, le Marais Marsh?" Mirzam asked simply.

"Nous avons vu des jours meilleurs, Mme. Black," Healer Marsh answered. "La fois dernière que j'ai vérifié notre Maître de Potions avait une affaire avec un étudiant. Un scandale vrai qu'il était et la Madame Maxime avait des temps très difficiles avec le fait de tenir à distance les correspondants."

"Le Professeur Corbeau fait toujours enseigne à Beauxbatons ?" Mirzam asked curiously.

"Malheureusement il enseigne toujours mais il a dû se marier avec son amant," Marsh answered with a grimace. "Elle est ma soeur plus jeune."

"Devrais-je vous féliciter ou passer mes condoléances?" Mirzam snickered.

"Si vous ne surveilleriez pas de Marais Marsh je voudrais quitter la rue Mungo avant Noël. Je suis sûr que ma femme sent la même voie," Sirius said sternly.

"La décision finale est avec moi M. Black," Marsh said sternly.

"So be it," Sirius rolled his eyes.

**S. B.**

"It's disturbing," Marsh said sternly as she regarded both of them. She was checking their psychological tests. "Considering everything you have been trough you shouldn't be these sane."

"I wasn't mad from the beginning," Mirzam snorted. "I ended in Bedlam because at one point of time I was delirious, which was a result of my physical injuries not problems with my brain, Healer Marsh."

"Still releasing Harry Potter and a newborn into your care…" Marsh started.

"I dare you to finish this statement," Sirius sneered.

"So you presume that leaving an abused child under the care of its abusers would be wise choice, Healer Marsh?" Mirzam asked in a tone so cold that Marsh should turn into ice statue. "Who is paying you?"

"Excuse me?" Marsh mumbled.

"I asked who is paying you for shattering Harry's happiness. I would like to know whom I'm going to kill, slowly and painfully for destroying the happiness of my son," Mirzam said gravely but Sirius saw irritation evident on her face.

"Your son?" Marsh mumbled.

"My son," Mirzam stated firmly. "Blood Adoption Rites cannot be undone, Marsh, not without grave consequences for all parties included. Imagine what would happen to you if the public got a wind of what could happen to Harry Potter if the Blood Adoption Rite was undone."

"Don't threaten me," Marsh hissed angrily.

"I'm trying to make you see the point," Mirzam shrugged.

"It's important to ensure that the children are in the best environment possible. If Potter is abused then he would need to have his guardian at his side for a long time," Marsh muttered.

"Then it's a good thing that as soon as we are out of St Mungo's we can go to Hogwarts. We got a job offering there. Harry will be with us for the most of time," Sirius said icily.

"Still…" Marsh tried to protest. "Fine, for the time being I would let it pass. But I want to see all three of you at the tests, each Friday. I can come to Hogwarts for check ups. As long as your condition is good the kid will remain under your care, but if I see a change for worse, in one of you…"

"Fine by me," Mirzam said with small huff.

"You are officially discharged," Marsh sighed. "I will see you Friday. We will appoint an hour some time this week," she added and strode off the room.

She opened the door and slammed into Snape who was waiting on the other side of it. She glared at him, Snape glared back. Regulus coughed and glaring contest stopped.

"I don't want to see them until Friday," Marsh snorted and she slipped past a bit surprised Snape.

"Who was she?" Snape asked curiously.

"Healer Hedera Marsh," Mirzam answered with a small shrug.

"Should be renamed to Hetaerae or at least Harpy," Sirius snorted.

"Ivy is pissed off because we are as sane as possible. She thinks that we cheated," Mirzam snorted. "Poison Ivy is going to visit us at Friday to check if we didn't relapse."

"So you were cleared?" Snape asked curiously.

"We were," Mirzam nodded. "Would you mind taking us back to Hogwarts?"

Daisy in Harry's arms mewled lightly.

**S.S.**

"So this is Daisy," Albus beamed at Harry who was holding the infant.

"Yes it's Daisy," Mirzam smiled gently. "Severus, Reg, I want you to meet Daisy Ruth Black, your niece."

Before he had a chance to react he was sitting next to Harry and was staring at the little girl in Harry's arms.

"She is great and so beautiful," Harry beamed at him. "A bit too loud but I think that she is worried that we would leave her."

Severus in so far saw only one infant in his life, Draco, but he had to admit that the girl looked like small angel with her big blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Do you want to hold her, Uncle Severus?" Harry asked happily.

No, he didn't want to hold her. If Daisy had at least half of a properly working mind she would start screaming as soon as the arms which were holding her changed. But he didn't have a chance to refuse it because Harry already nestled her in Severus' arms.

He touched her small face with his left forefinger. Her skin was amazingly soft and warm in touch. He didn't have a chance to withdraw it because small hand shoot from the blanket in which she was bundled and gripped his finger. Instead of screaming with the full capacity of her lungs she gurgled something happily and closed her eyes.

"She likes you," Mirzam beamed.

"If she likes him then she won't like me," Regulus chuckled. "I still think that you are mad that you adopted her so quickly."

"One day, Reggie, you will understand why we did it," Mirzam said solemnly.

"I think it's great," Harry said happily. "We are going to be proper family."

"You are going to change your mind once she won't let you sleep through the night, trust me," Regulus muttered.

"She already did," Harry shrugged. "I learned first and very important lesson about dealing with little babies: you sleep when they sleep. I still think that she is cute and I will protect her from big bad boyfriends once she grows up."

"She's adorable," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Especially the fact that she took a liking of her uncles."

"Uncle," Regulus corrected him with small huff. "This is madness."

Regulus huffy mood quickly changed within seconds when Mirzam took Daisy from Severus' arms and passed her to Regulus. For a moment Regulus looked stunned but suddenly…

"What a cute little angel you are…" Regulus cooed. Then he sighed in defeat, "All right... I get your point..."

"Since you were deemed clear we can take you to Hogwarts with us," Dumbledore said. "I believe that Floo network would work fine with such a small baby."

"About the classes…" Mirzam started.

"I trust that you would feel much more comfortable if you were already settled in your rooms," Dumbledore interrupted her.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about, Professor," Mirzam said quickly. "If it won't be much of a problem we have a request. Taking into account the facts that Daisy is such a small baby I think that having both our offices and classrooms within a small distance from our quarters would be beneficial for us. Also, we want to be close to Harry, so rooms on seventh floor are out of options. I was hoping for nothing farther than first floor if it won't be a problem, Professor," she asked politely.

"We will arrange something in the meantime, for now you are staying in my quarters. Someone needs to keep an eye on you because weird things happen when you are left on your own," Severus muttered.

**H.P.**

First thing which greeted Harry when he entered his dormitory was "How is she?" Thirteen pair of eyes were staring at him with a mixture of concern and anxiety visible in them.

"She is fine," Harry smiled at his classmates. "She and Sirius were discharged in the morning. Right now they are talking with Headmaster about their classes."

"Classes?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Yes, classes," Harry grinned as he flopped on his bed. "Dumbledore made both of them Professors. Mirzam is going to teach language studies and Sirius is going to teach duelling. Isn't it great?"

"Wow," Draco mumbled. "Dumbledore really knows what he is doing."

"What do you mean?" asked Sally-Anne.

"Sirius Black was Hogwarts' Best Dueller amongst students," Draco explained. "He had that title for at least three years straight, maybe even four. This is going to be fun, as long as we are allowed to attend this class."

"I heard about Language Studies," said Daphne pensively. "My great-grandfather loved this subject but after Professor Halloway had passed away it was taken down from the curriculum."

"Does it teach one language or few of them?" asked Hermione curiously.

"It's multilingual class, Hermione," Daphne said quickly. "As far as I remember from grandpa's stories. The purpose is to teach you not only the basics of the language but also the customs, bits of history and culture of the country you are learning about."

"I heard about it too," Draco nodded. "My great great great-grandfather had talked about the Language Studies class. He was bothering dad to press that matter at a meeting of school governors for ages."

"How old is he?" Harry asked curiously.

"He is dead," Draco shrugged. "He had been for a longer while. But his portrait is hanging in dining-room at the manor. He is quite talkative for a portrait. Language studies was his favourite subject at Hogwarts. I can wait to see Mirzam's first lesson."

"So do I," Harry admitted. "I wonder if she will bring Daisy."

"Daisy?" thirteen voices asked in unison.

"My little sister," Harry grinned. "She is barely day old but she is beautiful."

Lunch came sooner than Harry expected. Together with his classmates he went to the Great Hall. Soon enough he spotted Mirzam and Sirius seated at the Head Table, they were sitting next to Professor Snape and Professor Burbage (Quirrel seemed to lost his place). Daisy was nestled in Mirzam's arms. They seemed to be content with each other and when they spotted Harry they smiled at him. Harry smiled and waved at them.

When the Great Hall couldn't get any more full, Dumbledore cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to him.

"Can I have your attention please?" he asked calmly. "I would like to introduce to you two new members of the staff. Professor Mirzam Black," he said and he looked at Mirzam, who stood up and nodded slowly before she sat down, "will be teaching, reintroduced to Hogwarts curriculum, Language Studies. Professor Sirius Black," Sirius stood up, gave small nod and sat down, "will be teaching Duelling Lessons. Both classes will be optional and this year they will only end with Hogwarts exams. Hopefully O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s from both subjects will appear in next school year. All of you would be allowed to attend the lessons. Professors Black agreed that for the rest of the month you may attend them whenever you wish. However by the end of the month it would be required for you to decide if you want to attend their classes permanently. If you decide to attend their classes permanently you will need to inform Professors Black about it."

Suddenly Mirzam raised her left hand slowly. Dumbledore looked at her curiously and nodded at her, allowing her to speak.

"If I may interrupt, Headmaster," Mirzam said politely. "I think that having two Professors Black would be tad confusing for the students. I suggest using my maiden name to prevent the confusion."

"Thank you for suggestion, Professor Verascez," Dumbledore beamed at her slightly. "First lessons from both subjects will take place tomorrow. Professor Verascez's lesson will start a hour before dinner. Professor Black's lesson will start directly after dinner. For now you will be meeting here, in the Great Hall until both Professors would arrange regular timetables."

After lunch most of the Slytherins retreated to the common room, Harry and his classmates were with them.

"I guess that duelling lessons would be great," said one boy from seventh year. "But language studies … it's so Muggle."

"You are Muggle yourself, Forrest," Delano snorted. "Language Studies used to be very respected subject in the last century. But after Professor Halloway had died it was removed from the curriculum because Headmaster Fortescue was unable to find suitable replacement. I would give it a chance."

"You know who is teaching that subject Delano?" another boy, from sixth year, snorted. "She is a…"

"Say Mudblood and you will be dealing with Lemeraude," Draco muttered.

"Silence!" Head Boy Green shouted. "Maybe she wasn't born in right family. Could happen to anyone, you know," he stood up. "But we are Slytherins. We are ambitious and you know that these days are going far requires from you extensive knowledge. People who are having an extended education are respected far more than those who are slacking. I say, my dear fellow Slytherins, let's give Professor Verascez a try. One or two lessons with her wouldn't kill us and you heard Dumbles, till the end of September we can go to these lessons whenever we want. We have about two weeks to decide if we want to participate in them permanently. Let's use that time wisely."

Many people nodded to that. It was actually curious how well Slytherin house was organised. It was even more surprising that next day about three minutes before Mirzam's first lesson the whole house of Slytherin had showed up in Great Hall. Ravenclaw too seemed to come down with nearly all the students sorted there. Hufflepuff had smaller number, no farther than half of the house showed up. Representation from Gryffindor was grievously small, Harry recognised his fellow classmates, few prefects and few people who looked like they were wondering what they were doing there.

Just as the Great Hall started buzzing with conversation Mirzam showed up. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black woollen jumper which was about two sizes too big for her and heavy black boots, the Slytherin green cloak which was fastened around her neck looked like it was too big for her too.

She approached the small podium on which staff table was standing and she nearly tripped on her cloak. She quickly regained her composure and with a cheeky smile she said, "I guess that borrowing a cloak from Professor Snape wasn't particularly good idea. Especially if said cloak came from his predecessor who was more wide than tall."

Some students from Slytherin chuckled lightly.

"For the record," Mirzam continued lightly. "My name is Mirzam Black and I'm Sirius Black's wife. As I said yesterday if you don't want to get confused you might use my maiden name or if you won't be having troubles with telling apart which Professor Black is which then you may use my surname."

"I took a look at latest curriculum concerning my subject and I found it grievously outdated. Therefore I'm going to ask you for your opinion. Which languages and cultures are interesting to you? What exactly you expect from my subject? What you are hoping to achieve?"

Mirzam's question was meet with total silence. Suddenly Neville seated on Harry's left raised his hand and cleared his throat, "We are allowed to pick what we want to learn, Professor?"

"There are several subjects for lessons which I will cover regardless of your expectations but for the most part, yes, you are allowed to pick whatever you want," Mirzam nodded. "Mr?"

"Longbottom," Neville mumbled.

"What about your expectations, Mr Longbottom?" Mirzam asked kindly.

"I was thinking," Neville blushed slightly. "About our own culture. Most things are hard to find in the books. Some things were forgotten and about some we aren't talking at all."

"Excellent start, Neville," Mirzam beamed at him. "We will never learn properly unless we will start with ourselves. What else?"

"France?" Hermione suggested.

"Spain," Daphne added.

Slytherin students got the idea and they started suggesting choices for lessons. The weirdest of all was Tibet. Some boy from Hufflepuff asked about Mermish and Gobbledegook. Within five minutes Mirzam had enough subjects to last entire seven years course.

Finally she nodded and sat down on Slytherin table, motioning at other students to get closer. Gryffindors immediately settled at Ravenclaw table. Hufflepuff mixed with Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

"So who can tell me how the English language came into being?" Mirzam asked simply.

"How it could?" someone muttered. Harry quickly glanced at the offender. Weasley, Ronald if he remembered properly. "It was always there."

"Are you sure?" Mirzam asked quickly.

Weasley blushed.

"Will someone prove Mr Weasley wrong?" Mirzam asked. "I will award five points to a student who will tell me which languages influenced English we know today."

"The English language originated from the Anglo-Frisian and Lower Saxon dialects," said Delano quickly. "They were brought to us by Germanic settlers and Roman troops around the fifth century. Before they arrived the language in use was Brythonic, a Celtic language."

"Nowadays we know it as Old English," Mirzam nodded. "Five point to Slytherin. Now, how many other languages influenced English language?"

"French," said a boy from Hufflepuff. "Latin. Some other Germanic languages. Some native languages."

"Five points to Hufflepuff," Mirzam nodded. "In how many countries English is used as first language? Point for each country."

"United States of America!" almost everybody yelled.

"Point for all houses," Mirzam said and she raised her hand. "Now if you know another country, raise your hand, then if I ask you, you can answer. Brown?"

"Australia," the girl from Gryffindor replied.

Mirzam pointed at another person with raised hand.

"Canada," said a boy from Hufflepuff.

"New Zealand," said someone from Ravenclaw.

"Bermuda," Hermione said quickly.

In the end Mirzam split thirty-four points to all houses respectively. Two additional points went to Slytherin and Hufflepuff. When they were done she read them a poem in old English called Beowulf, the first piece of English literature and they discussed it at great lengths, trying to translate it into modern English the best to their abilities.

The rest of students and Professors had walked into Great Hall when they were discussing the fight with the dragon. The others were plainly ignored until Mirzam finally translated the last line during the middle of the dinner. Finally then the lesson had ended and Slytherin and Ravenclaw were going side by side with points.

"Next lesson will be at Wednesday," Mirzam announced. "We are going to discuss the most important events in our history. At Friday we are going to discus the customs and holidays, wizarding and Muggle. Slytherin will present Muggle customs, Ravenclaw will present wizarding customs. Hufflepuff will present customs common in both world. Gryffindor will be judging. Your job Griffins will be asking questions and disagreeing with the other houses."

"But it's unfair, Professor," someone from Slytherin table groaned.

"It's math," Mirzam said firmly. "I could switch yours and Ravenclaws topics but the purpose of the lesson is learning something new. Slytherin house consists mostly of pure-bloods, Ravenclaw of Muggle-borns. Then you will prepare your presentations perfectly but I don't want the lesson to be perfect. I want a discussion and I want you to learn something new."

"Well," sighed the person who objected. "It sounds logical."

"Class dismissed," Mirzam said. "See you at Wednesday."

During the dinner at Slytherin table a very vehement discussion took its place.

"It's mad," muttered someone from seventh year.

"But challenging," said the Head Boy. "You have to admit it that she is right."

"Muggle customs are in Muggle studies. Why we need to do it?" asked someone else. "It's stupid."

"The class is still optional, you know," said Delano. "I will do it. Seems interesting enough."

"But Muggles?" groaned another student. "Where we will find something about Muggle customs?"

"Good idea would be asking a Muggle-born," said Flint. "They tell us the most important holidays and customs and we will prepare a presentation about each of them in groups."

"Good idea," said the Head Boy. "But where we will find Muggle-borns."

"One is sitting next to you," said Draco as he rolled his eyes and pointed at Hermione seated between Harry and the Head Boy. "The other is somewhere there," he jabbed his finger at the group where Sally-Anne was sitting. "Besides it's not only Muggle-borns you should ask, Half-bloods too."

After dinner they remained for Sirius's lesson. The beginning was about elementary wand-safety, boring but important. Sirius showed them how to brandish their wands in duels (official and normal). Then he taught them the disarming charm. He also discussed advantages in the duels like non-verbal spells and distracting the opponent without spells by insulting them.

Harry came back to dormitory pleasantly tired.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

**_Not my best chapter I agree. Awfully disjointed in some places but that's what happens when you try to put two different chapters in one (the chapters have certain similarities but not exactly word to word. Forgive me for that, I promise that it won't happen again._  
**


End file.
